UnderWorld
by Inverse L. Reena
Summary: Enemigos mortales durante siglos. Vampiros y hombres-lobo. Rukia, una guerrera vampírica consagrada a la destrucción de los odiados licanos... Ichigo es un jóven médico sobre el que acaba de recaer la maldición lupina. En contra de lo que dictan historia y razón, se verán reunidos mientras la cruel e inhumana guerra se precipita hacia una conclusión de pesadilla.
1. 1 Nube de Muerte y Guerra Negra

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, y la historia de UnderWorld es una novelización de Greg Cox basada en la película de K. Grevioux, L. Wiseman y D. .**

 **Este es mi primer fic, espero les guste :D**

 **_ 1 _**

 **Nube de Muerte y Guerra Negra**

«Si yo fuera la lluvia que une los eternamente separados cielo y tierra, tal vez también podría unirme al corazón de cierta persona.» Orihime Inoue

 **POV Rukia**

Otro rayo ha caído a lo lejos, iluminando la ciudad durante pocos segundos. Karakura, extraña Karakura. Ajena la maldad que se cierne ésta noche sobre ella. Aunque para Karakura, la guerra no era ninguna desconocida. A lo largo de prolongados y sanguinarios siglos, esta pequeña ciudad de Japón ha sido escenario de batallas y objeto de conquista para una serie de yokais e invasores: bounds, hollows, fullbringers, piratas, ninjas, onis, tengus, así como varios tipos de henge han buscado apoderarse de ella, pero entre los que destacó por su crueldad y daños a la ciudad fueron los kasha _—_ aquellos inmundos espíritus que robaban los cadáveres para devorar su carne y beber su sangre _-_ -. Con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios puedo decir personalmente que disfrute mucho exterminado a ésta ultima raza de criaturas, que tenían el descaro de hacerse pasar por vampiros.

Pobre Karakura, dada su alta concentración espiritual siempre fue objeto de sanguinarios encuentros. Pero todo ello acabó con nuestra llegada… gracias a mi Nii-sama, Kuchiki Byakuya, las guerras en Karakura tan sólo son parte del folklore de la ciudad. Cuentos que les dicen a los niños para asustarlos durante las noches.

Aún así, mientras existieron todos estos conflictos, y aquellos propios de la raza humana, una secreta y eterna guerra se estaba librando en las calles y callejones iluminados por la luz de la luna de la ancestral ciudad. Una guerra que tal vez, por fin, estuviera llegando a su conclusión.

Me encuentro recostaba sobre una grotesca gárgola de piedra, negra como el petróleo, empapada de lluvia y sentada sobre la ruinosa cornisa de la antigua Catedral de Karakura, cuando una ventisca logra sacarme de mis pensamientos, y es que una fuerte lluvia azota los tejados mientras el viento del otoño arrastra en su aullido un atisbo del mordisco del invierno. Una lluvia que sin saber por qué tengo la impresión que torcerá mi destino.

 **Fin POV Rukia**

El imponente edificio decorado elaboradamente al estilo barroco español, que contaba ya con un siglo de antigüedad, se encontraba en desuso y por ello su primer piso albergaba en la actualidad una galería de arte, un café y varias boutiques elegantes, dominaba la Plaza Shiba en Tsubakidai, un bullicioso centro de tráfico rodado y pedestre cerca del corazón de Karakura Honchou. Los autobuses, coches y taxis, los pocos que se atrevían a salir bajo la torrencial tormenta, pasaban a toda velocidad por las calles pavimentadas de adoquines.

Otra figura se acurrucaba detrás de la gárgola petrificada, casi tan silenciosa y petrificada como ella: una preciosa mujer, ataviada de brillante cuero negro, con una larga cabellera castaña y piel de alabastro. Ajena a la tormenta y a su precaria posición en lo alto de la estrecha cornisa, contemplaba la calle con aire sombrío. Mientras sus fascinantes ojos castaños se clavaban en las abarrotadas calles que tenía debajo, sus sombríos pensamientos pasaban revista a los siglos de guerra sin tregua.

 _¿De veras es posible,_ pensaba Rukia, _que la guerra esté a punto de terminar?_ Su elegante rostro, tan pálido y hermoso como la luz de luna, y ellos aquellos orbes violetas que contemplaban a la perfección aquella máscara de concentración y sangre fría que no relevaba el menor rastro de las inquietudes que la preocupaban. _Es algo inimaginable y sin embargo..._

El enemigo llevaba perdiendo terreno casi seis siglos, desde su aplastante derrota de 1409, cuando un osado ataque había logrado penetrar en su fortaleza secreta de Jūnibantai. Urahara Kisuke, el más temible y despiadado líder que jamás tuviera la horda de los licanos, había caído al fin y sus hombres habían sido desperdigados a los cuatro vientos en una sola noche de llama purificadora y castigo. Y sin embargo la ancestral enemistad no había seguido a Kisuke a la tumba. Aunque el número de licanos había ido en descenso, la guerra se había vuelto aún más peligrosa, pues la luna había dejado de contener su mano. Los licanos más antiguos y poderosos eran ahora capaces de cambiar de forma a voluntad y representaban una amenaza todavía mayor para Rukia y los demás miembros del Onmitsukidō. Durante casi seiscientos años, el Onmitsukidō, un pelotón de guerreros vampiros de élite, habían perseguido implacablemente a los hombres-bestia supervivientes. Sus armas habían cambiado con el tiempo, pero no sus tácticas: seguir el rastro de los licanos y cazarlos uno a uno. Una táctica coronada con frecuencia con el éxito.

 _Puede que con demasiada frecuencia,_ pensó con cierto pesar. La cola de su lustrosa gabardina de cuero batió las alas al viento mientras ella se inclinaba sobre el borde de la cornisa, desafiando a la gravedad. Una caída de cinco pisos la llamó con todas sus fuerzas pero ella seguía pensando en la guerra y en su posible conclusión. Si lo que aseguraba la información obtenida a un alto precio por agentes infiltrados e informantes humanos era cierto, los licanos estaban dispersos y desorganizados y su número era escaso e iba en descenso a cada día que pasaba. Tras incontables generaciones de combate brutal, parecía que por fin las odiosas bestias se habían convertido en una especie en peligro de extinción, un pensamiento que llenaba a Rukia de pensamientos profundamente contradictorios.

Por un lado, estaba impaciente por terminar de exterminar a los licanos de una vez y para siempre. Al fin y al cabo, para eso había vivido todos esos años. El mundo sería un lugar mejor cuando los huesos del último y salvaje hombre-bestia estuvieran blanqueándose al sol. Y sin embargo... Rukia no podía evitar una sensación de aprensión al pensar en el final de su larga cruzada. Para alguien como ella, el fin de los licanos significaría el cierre de una era. Pronto, como las armas desechadas de los siglos pasados, también ella se volvería obsoleta.

 _Una pena,_ pensó mientras su lengua seguía el pulido contorno de sus colmillos. Buscar y matar licanos había sido su única fuente de satisfacción durante décadas y había terminado por disfrutar inmensamente de ella. _¿Qué voy a hacer cuando la guerra termine?,_ se preguntó la hermosa vampiresa, enfrentada a una eternidad sin propósito. _¿Qué soy yo salvo una Ejecutora?_

La gélida lluvia resbalaba por su rostro y su cara y formaba charcos mugrientos sobre el vistoso tejado. El aire contaminado de la noche olía a ozono, presagio de relámpagos que se avecinaban. Rukia ignoró la fiereza del viento y la lluvia y se mantuvo inmóvil sobre la cornisa. Estaba ansiosa por encontrar a su presa, por un poco de acción con la que disipar la melancolía que atormentaba sus pensamientos. Lanzó una mirada llena de impaciencia hacia el reloj de la torre del edificio principal de la Catedral, situado a su lado izquierdo, justo debajo del enorme campanario que en esos momentos indicaba que faltaban poco menos de quince minutos para las nueve de la noche. El sol se había puesto hacía horas, de modo que, ¿dónde demonios estaban los malditos licanos?

Debajo de ella, las abarrotadas aceras estaban cubiertas por una manta de paraguas que le impedía ver a los peatones que desafiaban la tormenta. Frustrada, Rukia apretó los puños y sus afiladas uñas se clavaron en las marfileñas palmas de sus manos. Los equipos de vigilancia habían informado sobre actividad lupina en aquel barrio pero ella no había detectado todavía un solo objetivo. _¿Dónde se esconden estos salvajes animales?,_ pensó con irritación.

Estaba empezando a pensar que su presa la había evitado, que la manada de lobos había cambiado de emplazamiento aprovechando el día y había encontrado una guarida mejor escondida en otra parte. Desde luego, no sería la primera vez que una roñosa manada de licanos lograba cambiar de situación antes de que el Onmitsukidō diera con ellos.

Aunque nunca ha tenido problemas para tolerar las bajas temperaturas, la desesperación hacía que temblara bajo el cuero de su ceñido atuendo, pues el tiempo inclemente empezaba a afectarla a pesar de su determinación. La idea de abandonar y dejarlo por aquella noche resultaba tentadora, pero no, no era una opción, por lo menos no para una Kuchiki, su honor y el de su clan dependía de que exterminara a todas esas bestias de manera definitiva antes del despertar de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Una expresión de tozuda determinación se dibujó en su rostro mientras la imagen de adorado hermano mayor se dibujada en su mente sacudiéndose de encima aquella debilidad momentánea. Esa noche había licanos en las calles, estaba segura, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos escapar aunque eso significara seguir acurrucada bajo la lluvia casi hasta la salida del sol.

Sus aguzados ojos violetas registraron las atestadas calles que discurrían debajo de ella. Al principio no encontraron nada sospechoso. Pero entonces... _¡Alto! ¡Ahí!_ Entornó la mirada al avistar a dos individuos de aspecto poco recomendable que se abrían camino por una acera abarrotada. Utilizando sus paraguas, codos y miradas asesinas, los dos peatones avanzaban a codazos entre los numerosos peatones que habían decidido desafiar a la tormenta. Sendas chaquetas de cuero los protegían del viento y la lluvia.

Un siseo furioso escapó de los pálidos y rojizos labios de Rukia. Incluso en forma humana, los licanos llenaban sus venas de odio y repulsión. La forma que habían adoptado por el momento no podía engañarla: ella sabía perfectamente que los dos rufianes no eran en realidad seres humanos, sino animales repugnantes que trataban de hacerse pasar por tales.

Se ajustaban a la perfección a lo que se decía de ellos en los informes de inteligencia. El más grande de los licanos, una masa de noventa y ocho kilos de pura voracidad asesina y un extraño cabello platinado, respondía al nombre de Kensei. En la mansión, algunos analistas sostenían que en la actualidad era el macho alfa de la manada de Asia central mientras que otros tenían la teoría de que existía otro licano aún por identificar que superaba en rango al propio Kensei. Sea como fuere, el matón calvo tenía aspecto de ser un adversario formidable; no podía esperar a llenarle el cuerpo de plata.

Su compañero, un licano de menor tamaño y peso, unos ochenta kilos, era a todas luces un espécimen menor. Era caucásico de apariencia, tenía nerviosos rasgos de rata y una ondulada mata de pelo rubia. Mientras Rukia los observaba, Kensei empujó sin miramientos al otro lupino, cuyo nombre era Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi según todos los informes pero al que apodaban Rose. Siguieron avanzando por la congestionada acera, impulsados por un malvado y desconocido propósito.

Al mirar más allá de los licanos tratando de averiguar adonde se dirigían, sus ojos se vieron atrapados por un momento por los de un joven apuesto que caminaba bajo la lluvia una media manzana por delante de Kensei y Rose. Dotado de una belleza tosca y un ceño fruncido, con un resaltador cabello naranja y flequillos rebeldes, vestía de manera despreocupada, con un guardapolvo, unos pantalones oscuros y unas zapatillas. Ningún paraguas protegía su esbelta figura de la tormenta y caminaba a buen paso en dirección este con las manos en la cabeza. Sintió cierto pesar al ver que no podía echar un vistazo a sus ojos desde más cerca.

 _¡Eso no importa!,_ se reprendió con dureza, horrorizada por haber permitido que un humano la distrajera de su misión aunque fuera por un solo momento. No hubiera tenido tiempo de andar mirando a los jóvenes ni aunque en su vida hubiera habido espacio para el romance, cosa que desde luego no era así. Ella era un soldado, no una doncella de mirada soñadora ni una lasciva seductora. Le había cedido su inmortalidad a la cruzada contra los licanos y matar hombres-lobo era la única pasión que se permitía.

 _¿Y después de la guerra?_ Una vez más, sus recelos con respecto al futuro penetraron en su consciencia, mezclados con las tentadoras posibilidades de una existencia completamente nueva. _¿Entonces qué?_ Pero primero, se recordó, había batallas que librar... y licanos que matar.

Atenta de nuevo a Kensei y Rose, Rukia levantó la mirada para ver si su compañero había detectado también a los dos licanos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se encaramó a sus labios al comprobar que, en lo alto de un edificio de oficinas neo-gótico situado al otro lado de un callejón mugriento, Shūhei Hisagi había sacado ya su cámara digital y estaba ocupado tomando fotos de la pareja que caminaba debajo de ellos sin sospechar nada. _Ya debería saber que siempre está atento,_ pensó, complacida por la rapidez y profesionalidad del vampiro. La serena y angelical expresión de Shūhei contradecía su eficacia como Ejecutor y su rebelde tatuaje con el número 69 en el rostro. Había matado más licanos de los que Rukia podía recordar.

Como ella, el otro vampiro estaba escondido detrás de una gárgola situada sobre las calles. El aullido del viento imposibilitaba que Rukia oyera el sonido de la cámara de Shūhei, pero no tenía la menor duda de que el caro aparato digital estaba en pleno funcionamiento mientras él se aprovechaba de su posición de ventaja para capturar todas las imágenes posibles de sus adversarios. El examen de las fotos ayudaría más tarde a Rukia a confirmar las presas de aquella noche.

Asumiendo, por supuesto, que la cacería marchara bien. No era tan necia como para subestimar a los licanos a los que cazaba.

Completado su trabajo de reconocimiento, Shūhei bajó la cámara. Rukia vislumbró el brillo de sus ojos negros a la luz de la luna. Su cabello negro rebelde goteaba y junto a sus refinadas facciones niponas le prestaban un (completamente no intencionado) parecido con el joven Yanagishita Tomo, actual ídolo en los escenarios mundiales por su interpretación de Sei, personaje de una reciente y famosa película de vampiros. Shūhei ladeó la cabeza como un pájaro y dirigió la mirada al otro lado de la solitaria calle que separaba ambos edificios, esperando la señal de Rukia para proceder.

Ésta no se molestó tan siquiera en comprobar la posición de Izuru Kira, segura de que el tercer vampiro, como buen Ejecutor, estaría igualmente preparado. Miró hacia abajo y contempló en silencio cómo pasaban los dos licanos por debajo. Se movían con parsimoniosa determinación, ajenos aparentemente a la presencia de los vampiros. Rukia se preguntó por un instante qué funesto desvarío habría sacado a Kensei y Rose de su oculta madriguera.

 _No importa,_ decidió mientras seguía a los disfrazados hombres-bestia con ojos llenos de odio. La mera visión de las viles criaturas aceleró el pulso de su corazón inmortal y provocó el impulso instintivo de borrar a las voraces bestias de la faz de la Tierra. Imágenes de tiempos pasados desfilaron en un destello fugaz delante de sus pensamientos.

 _Unos niños gemelos, de no más de seis años, gritando de terror. Una chica mayor, casi una adulta, con la garganta abierta en canal. Un hombre de cabello platinado con un atuendo antiguo y con el cráneo abierto y la pulposa materia gris a la vista. Un acogedor vestíbulo, con las paredes cubiertas literalmente de sangre. Cuerpos mutilados y miembros, propiedad antaño de espíritus amados profundamente, destrozados y arrojados por todas partes como pétalos de flores carmesí..._

Las heridas todavía abiertas emergieron a la superficie desde las profundidades del corazón de Rukia. Sus dedos se posaron sobre las frías empuñaduras de metal de los revólveres gemelos que llevaba bajo la gabardina y contempló con furia silenciosa a Kensei y a su encorvado acompañante. Las intenciones de los licanos eran lo de menos aquella noche, decidió. Sus planes estaban a punto de cancelarse... de forma permanente.

Más de veinte metros más abajo, las presas de Rukia dejaron atrás la manzana. Caminaban sin el menor cuidado sobre charcos grasientos mientras se dirigían a empujones a la Plaza. Conteniendo la respiración, aguardó el transcurso de un latido y a continuación hizo una seña a sus camaradas de armas. Sin un momento de demora, saltó desde la cornisa.

Como un espectro ataviado de cuero, cayó en picado cinco pisos sobre el suelo de dura piedra. La mortal caída hubiera acabado casi con toda seguridad con la vida de una humana corriente pero Rukia aterrizó con la diestra elegancia de una pantera, con tal suavidad y gracilidad inhumanas que parecía estar corriendo aun antes de que sus botas de cuero hubiesen tocado los adoquines cubiertos de lluvia.

Era una suerte que el mal tiempo hubiera vaciado de humanidad aquella calle secundaria a diferencia de lo que ocurría en las abarrotadas avenidas de las proximidades. No hubo ojos, humanos o no-humanos, que asistieran con asombro al preternatural descenso de Rukia o escucharan el sigiloso roce del cuero húmedo que había anunciado la aparición de Shūhei al otro lado de la esquina. Rukia recibió la aparición del otro vampiro con un levísimo movimiento de la cabeza y a continuación levantó la mirada mientras Izuru _-_ -una aparición pálida con una mata lisa de cabello rubio _-_ \- caía sobre los adoquines desde arriba, a poca distancia de los otros dos Onmitsukidō.

Un trío de verdugos de ojos acerados, infinitamente más letales que cualquier vulgar asesino humano, Rukia y sus camaradas se fundieron con la muchedumbre que recorría la Avenida Seireitei. Mucho más sutiles que sus torpes presas, empezaron a seguir con habilidad a los dos licanos, ninguno de los cuales daba señales de haber reparado en su presencia. _Como debe ser,_ pensó Rukia mientras sonreía al pensar en la matanza que se avecinaba. Sentía el peso reconfortante de las Berettas de 9-mm contra las caderas.

La abarrotada plaza, llena de humanos inocentes, no era evidentemente el lugar apropiado para tender una emboscada, pero estaba segura de que acabaría por presentarse una oportunidad si seguían a los licanos el tiempo suficiente. _¡Con suerte, estarán muertos antes de saber que los han atacado!_

La urbana Karakura Honchou, en oposición a la palaciega Mashiba, situada al otro lado del Karasu, era un centro lleno de vida equipado con todas las comodidades de la vida moderna. Bares llenos de humo y cafés de Internet jalonaban la Plaza Shiba, así llamada en honor a un príncipe shinigami del siglo XVIII. En las esquinas de las calles se veían brillantes cabinas amarillas que contenían modernas terminales de ordenador desde las que tanto los turistas como los residentes podían encontrar información y direcciones. Las guías urbanas de última tecnología coexistían con los viejos buzones rojos y los parquímetros celosamente vigilados.

Rukia vio que Muguruma Kensei volvía un instante la cara para lanzar una mirada furtiva hacia atrás y se ocultó detrás de una alta cabina telefónica de color verde. Por suerte, el cauteloso licano no parecía haberla visto y siguió su camino.

Una señal luminosa que mostraba una gran M de color azul sobre un fondo blanco, atrajo su atención. Por lo que parecía, Kensei y Rose estaban dirigiéndose hacia la señal, que indicaba una entrada a la estación de Metro situada bajo la plaza. _Por supuesto,_ comprendió; _los licanos se encaminaban al Metro para coger la línea Yamanote y dirigirse después a quién sabe dónde._

Aquello no la preocupaba demasiado. Ahora que había localizado a las dos esquivas presas, no iba a dejarlas escapar tan fácilmente. Con un gesto, Rukia indicó a sus camaradas las demás entradas de la estación y los tres vampiros se dispersaron sin hacer ruido y se fundieron con el alborotado mar de paraguas como seres etéreos compuestos tan solo de sombras y lluvia insustanciales...


	2. 2 La Muerte y la Fresa

¡Hola! Tenía planeado actualizar una vez a la semana, sin embargo tengo que reconocer que me moría de ganas por subir este segundo capítulo.

Me gustaría agradecer a aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer el primer capítulo así como lo están haciendo con este segundo :D

Deseo de corazón no defraudarlos.

Un especial agradecimiento a Freya ir-san y a Yasuo Morita por ser mis primeros seguidores. Yasuo Morita espero no defraudarte con la historia de Ichigo.

Disclaimer: Bueno les recuerdo que los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, mientras que la historia de UnderWorld es una novelización de Greg Cox basada en la película de K. Grevioux & L. Wiseman & D. McBride

 **_ 2 _**

 **La Muerte y la Fresa**

«Si los hombres mantienen la esperanza, es porque son incapaces de mirar a la muerte a los ojos.» Rukia Kuchiki

 **POV Ichigo**

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le hice caso a esa chica Inoue-san en su reporte del clima? Ni siquiera tengo el consuelo de un abrigo para impedir que este chaparrón nocturno me congele hasta los huesos ya que hoy sólo me he puesto una cazadora de nylon. Odio el frío que viene con la lluvia.

Baka!

Un escalofrío recorre toda mi columna vertebral, lo que me recuerda hacer nota mental "debo dejar de ver a esa mujer y sus desacertados pronósticos del clima". Debería dedicarse a la cocina.

Aunque quien pensaría que ésta tarde cuando salí en busca de un nuevo apartamento y el sol era tan brillante que al caer la noche también caería el diluvio universal.

Odio la lluvia. Odio la guardia nocturna cuando hay lluvia. "Tienes que verle el lado positivo Onii-chan" diría Yuzu. A lo que Karin saltaría a objetar "Claro es una suerte que sólo esté cayendo la tormenta del siglo". El pensar en mis hermanas hace que mi corazón se resienta. No ha sido fácil. Aún no puedo perdóname por dejarlas solas en América.

Saco las manos de mis bolsillos y con ellas froto mi rostro intentando de alguna forma desviar el curso de mis pensamientos.

Maldición… ¡La noche ya ha empezado mal y eso que ni siquiera he llegado todavía al trabajo!

 **Fin POV Ichigo**

Ichigo consultó su _(¡Gracias a Dios!)_ impermeable reloj de pulsera. Si se daba prisa, podía llegar al hospital a tiempo para el cambio de turno de las nueve en punto, siempre que el metro no fuera con retraso. Entonces sólo tendría que sobrevivir nueve horas y pico en Urgencias, hoy al mando de la doctora Unohana, antes de volver a salir. _Con mi mala suerte es casi probable que en la mañana siga lloviendo,_ pensó mientras atravesaba la Plaza Shiba ubicada frente al antiguo edificio de la Catedral de Karakura.

Una luna gibosa se asomaba entre las agolpadas y negras nubes de tormenta que cubrían el cielo. Ichigo hizo una mueca al ver la luna... y pensar en las largas horas que se avecinaban. No esperaba con impaciencia la guardia de aquella noche. La unidad de traumatología de urgencias (donde actualmente hacía su residencia) parecía enloquecer cada vez que se aproximaba la luna llena y al hinchado disco amarillento del cielo sólo le faltaba una pequeña franja para alcanzar ese estado.

Cuando el tiempo estaba así no podía evitar preguntarse si emigrar a Japón había sido una buena idea.

Aunque había nacido en Norteamérica, era descendiente de japoneses, y en su niñez se hablaban ambos idiomas por igual en su casa. Así que habría podido familiarizarse con ambas culturas. Aunque siempre como un mestizo.

Un híbrido, que no era completamente americano ni completamente japonés. Siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar, y su reluciente cabellera naranja había contribuido a esa exclusión. Aún así, a Ichigo no le importaba lo dijeran sobre ello, su cabello era como el de su madre y eso lo hacía feliz.

Vivir entre dos culturas le permitió en la actualidad arrancar sus raíces y comenzar desde cero al otro lado del mundo. Donde podía dedicarse a lo que más amaba: salvar vidas. Ya que si no tenía la fuerza suficiente para protegerlas por lo menos emplearía toda su inteligencia y sus destrezas en curarlas. Por ello es que cuando lo aceptaron la para el postgrado de Traumatología en el "Ishida's International Hospital" no lo pensó mucho e hizo sus maletas.

Casi al final de la avenida Seireitei se encontraba la estación del Metro Plaza Shiba, con las zapatillas empapadas, se dirigió chapoteando a los escalones que bajaban a la estación. _"Plaza Shiba",_ rezaba la señal metálica que había sobre la entrada, para gran alivio de Ichigo. "Entrada" y "Salida" eran dos de las primeras palabras que había aprendido a diferenciar al llegar a Karakura hacía meses, aunque muchos letreros en Japón tenían la romanización de bajo de cada katakana.

Por suerte, su lectura y formas de escritura japonesa había mejorado mucho desde su arribo a Tokio. Para Ichigo entender hiragana y katakana fue relativamente fácil, sin embargo el estudio del kanji, era otra cosa ya que cada año (para su tortura según decía) se añadían a los diccionarios nuevos kanjis.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, descubrió con frustración que el túnel de hormigón que se abría más allá estaba abarrotado de nipones empapados que trataban de cerrar sus paraguas, lo que le obligó a pasar varios segundos más bajo la copiosa lluvia. Cuando por fin pudo refugiarse en la estación, parecía una rata mojada y se sentía como tal. _Oh, bueno,_ pensó, tratando de mantener el sentido del humor a pesar de la situación. _Si quería estar seco en todo momento, debería haberme instalado en el Sahara._

Aunque Karakura se encontraba ubicada en un valle, la lluvia no caía con tanta frecuencia como en Tokio. Sin embargo cuando llegaba una tormenta ésta podía instalarse durante varios días. Como consecuencia de ello, la estación de la Plaza Shiba era una más de las más colapsadas en toda la Línea Yamanote, cuyos tramos que bordean el río Onose llegan a comunicar a Karakura con la capital. Su recorrido era sencillo tomaba un tren y se bajaba en la Estación Honchou de Karakura, una moderna y esbelta terminal, con impolutos suelos de baldosa y prístinas paredes sin pintadas.

Ichigo sacó un ticket azul pálido (válido por treinta días) de su bolsillo y lo introdujo en la máquina más cercana. Se formó un charco a sus pies mientras la gravedad hacía lo que podía por secarlo.

Completamente empapado, se echó el pelo hacia atrás mientras las escaleras mecánicas lo llevaban al andén, que estaba lleno a rebosar. Una buena señal, comprendió; la gran multitud significaba que no había perdido el metro y aún podría llegar a tiempo al hospital.

Mientras pasaba una mirada despreocupada por la empapada muchedumbre, se quedó sin aliento al reparar en una mujer preciosa que había en el andén, apoyada en un quiosco. Con una apariencia juvenil, quizá de unos quince o dieciséis años. Una visión asombrosa y espectacular, su atuendo contrastaba mucho con el de una colegiala nipona, vestía de cuero negro desde el cuello hasta las botas altas. La larga gabardina negra, anudada a la cintura, no lograba ocultar su pequeña pero esbelta y atlética figura así como sus facciones de porcelana lo cual le dotaban de una belleza y un encanto ajenos al tiempo. La melena negra con un flequillo que le dividía la cara, severamente recortada, le otorgaba una electricidad sensual que hizo que a Ichigo se le acelerara el pulso. Parecía fuera de lugar en medio del mundano bullicio de la estación de metro: una exótica aparición, salvaje, misteriosa, sugerente...

 _Detente Ichigo. ¡Es una niña! Podría tener la edad de tus hermanas… Aún así cuanto no daría por saber su nombre,_ pensó embelesado. Atrapado del todo por aquella aparición asombrosa, fue incapaz de apartar la mirada incluso cuando ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró directamente. Su ceño se relajó dando paso a una expresión de asombro. _¡Por Dios! Que azul tan profundo._

Durante el interminable momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron Ichigo se vio sumergido en unos enigmáticos estanques de color violeta que parecían contener profundidades tan insondables como la fosa submarina, imposibles de sondear.

La misteriosa chica le devolvió la mirada y sus ojos parecieron penetrar hasta el fondo de su cráneo. Su expresión gélida y neutra no revelaba la menor pista sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo tras aquel rostro perfecto. Casi sin darse cuenta, Ichigo se encontró deseando no parecer tan fascinado. Deseando más que nunca no haber heredado los genes pervertidos de su padre. Pero sobre todo deseando tener 10 años menos.

Los orbes violetas lo examinaron sin disimulo y, por un segundo pasajero, Ichigo creyó detectar en ellos un destello de interés, mezclado acaso con un rastro de pesar y remordimientos inefables. Entonces, para su alivio y su decepción, ella apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el andén, que empezó a examinar de un lado a otro.

 _¿Quién eres pequeña diosa de la noche?,_ se preguntó Ichigo, consumido por algo más que mera curiosidad. _¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué estás buscando?_

La escalera mecánica lo estaba llevando hacia abajo, más cerca de la mujer del quiosco. Ichigo tragó saliva, nunca se le habían dado bien comenzar las conversaciones. De hecho todos sus amigos, eran sus amigos porque se habían acercado a él a pesar de su constante ceño fruncido y su mal humor. Sin embargo mientras se deslizaba al final de la escalera eléctrica no pudo dejar de preguntarse en su interior si tendría el valor suficiente para decirle algo. _Discúlpeme, señorita,_ ensayó mentalmente, _pero no he podido evitar quedarme boquiabierto al mirarla..._ Nuevamente recordó que podría ser una colegiala, y se lamentó de la influencia negativa que pudiera tener su padre en él a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

Sin embargo, justo cuando las escaleras mecánicas llegaban al andén e Ichigo ponía el pie sobre ésta, un tren de color azul brillante entró como un trueno en la estación, acompañado por una bocanada de aire frío y un ensordecedor estruendo. La repentina llegada del tren sobresaltó a Ichigo y quebró por un momento el hechizo que la encantadora desconocida le había echado, y cuando se volvió para buscar de nuevo a la dama en cuestión, descubrió que había desaparecido por completo de su vista.

 _-_ -Maldición _-_ -musitó entre dientes mientras fruncía nuevamente el ceño sin darse cuenta. Las puertas del metro se abrieron con un siseo y los impacientes peatones se lanzaron a su interior. Ichigo pasó unos segundos más buscando con la mirada a la joven hechicera vestida de cuero y a continuación entró a regañadientes en el vagón.

 _Creo que es lo mejor,_ pensó, aunque sin llegar a convencerse ni de lejos. Una voz amplificada habló por los altavoces de la estación para pedirle a los transeúntes que esperaban en la plataforma que se hicieran a un lado y dejaran salir a los pasajeros. _Ya llego tarde al trabajo por tercera vez en menos de cuatro días y seguro que Ishida no me cubrirá de nuevo._

Oculta bajo la sombra de la escalera mecánica, Rukia observó al joven de grandes ojos marrones mientras se volvía hacia el esbelto tren azul. Por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos, tuvo que reprenderse por permitir que aquel apuesto desconocido la distrajera de su misión. No obstante, no le quedó más remedio que admitir que su corazón muerto había dado un vuelco cuando lo había visto venir por la escalera mecánica y que su mirada fascinada se había detenido en el semblante cincelado del joven mucho más de lo que hubiera debido. _La vejez debe de estarme volviendo tonta e infantil,_ pensó enfurecida, incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de los poderosos ojos ambarinos del chico.

Kensei y Rose aparecieron en las escaleras unos instantes después de que hubiera desaparecido el inapropiado objeto de su atención. La visión y el olor odioso de los licanos hicieron que volviera en sí. Mientras los observaba con atención, la pareja se unió a la turba que descendía del tren que acababa de llegar. Más allá, oculto con destreza entre las sombras y los rincones del andén, Shūhei también mantenía vigilados a los dos licanos. Rukia y él intercambiaron una mirada y a continuación abandonaron al unísono sus escondrijos para ir detrás de sus detestables presas.

Rukia dio gracias por su presencia cuando los dos licanos se separaron y se dispersaron entre la muchedumbre como un par de lobos convergiendo sobre un despreocupado ciervo. Indicó a Shūhei que se encargara de Kensei, que se estaba encaminando aproximadamente en dirección al otro vampiro, mientras ella permanecía cerca de Rose. Sabía que Kira Izuru seguía en el exterior, vigilando las entradas a la estación por si se presentaban refuerzos licanos inesperados.

 _Hasta el momento, todo bien,_ pensó mientras se mantenía a una distancia prudente del hombre-lobo. El movimiento de la muchedumbre los llevó hacia las puertas abiertas de vagones y Rukia, llena de curiosidad, se preguntó hacía dónde se estarían dirigiendo los licanos. ¿Quizá a su última guarida?

Lanzó una mirada a Kensei, quien se encontraba junto a las puertas del vagón, aproximadamente en mitad del andén. Para su sorpresa, se detuvo de repente y olisqueó el cargado aire de la estación. _Demonios,_ pensó, instantáneamente en guardia, _no me gusta la pinta que tiene esto._

Sus manos reptaron hacia las Berettas gemelas que llevaba escondidas bajo la gabardina, al mismo tiempo que Kensei se volvía de improviso y se percataba de la presencia de Shūhei. Su rostro de tipo duro y malo se llenó de repente de pánico, introdujo la mano bajo su propia chaqueta y sacó una Uzi modificada.

 _-_ - _¡SANGRIENTOOOS! -_ -gritó con una profunda voz de bajo. El cañón de su arma automática escupió fuego y el abarrotado andén del metro se convirtió en una escena de pánico descontrolado.

El severo fuego de la Uzi resonó como un eco cacofónico por los subterráneos confines de la estación de metro, sin conseguir ahogar los aterrorizados chillidos del gentío. Hombres y mujeres frenéticos se echaron al suelo o corrieron en estampida hacia la salida más próxima. Rukia y Shūhei buscaron refugio detrás de sendas columnas de hormigón mientras sacaban sus armas. Shūhei llevaba una MP5 semiautomática mientras Rukia confiaba como de costumbre en sus viejas Berettas.

Ignorando a los aterrorizados humanos, Kensei roció la plataforma con una lluvia de fuego automático. Rukia se asomó desde detrás de la columna. Mientras la descarga descascarillaba el esmalte de las baldosas blancas que cubrían el pilar de hormigón, la vampiresa reparó en que la Uzi del licano estaba utilizando una munición que nunca había visto hasta entonces. La cascada de balas resplandecía literalmente con una luz interior tan brillante que hacía daño a la vista con solo mirarla.

 _En el nombre de los Antiguos, ¿qué...?,_ pensó confundida. Sus dedos apretaron los gatillos de las Berettas para responder al fuego del licano con una descarga de balas de plata.

Izuru caminaba frente a la entrada del metro, bajo la protección del toldo de un restaurante que había al otro lado de la calle. _También sirven a aquellos que sólo esperan,_ pensó recordando las inmortales palabras de Milton. Izuru había visto al gran poeta en una ocasión, en Londres, en 1645, mientras perseguía a una banda de licanos renegados en medio del caos y el baño de sangre de la Guerra Civil Inglesa. _Es una lástima que no lo convirtiéramos en inmortal..._

El vampiro ataviado de cuero vigilaba las calles y callejones que rodeaban la estación a fin de que sus camaradas no se vieran sorprendidos por otra manada de licanos en plena cacería. No le gustaba que sus compañeros tuvieran que seguir a los dos licanos en un tren, dejándolo atrás, que seguramente es lo que ocurriría, pero confiaba en que los otros Onmitsukidō se pusieran en contacto con él en cuanto hubieran llegado a su destino. Si la suerte no le daba la espalda, no se perdería toda la acción. Sonrío ante la idea de poder entrar en acción una vez que sus nakamas hubiesen dado con el sitio al que se dirigían esas bestias.

El inconfundible restallar del fuego automático, proveniente de los túneles del metro que se extendían bajo la plaza, perturbó la quietud de la noche. Empezaron a sonar alarmas mientras bajaba los escalones a toda prisa. Los aterrorizados transeúntes que escapaban de la carnicería corriendo escaleras arriba dificultaban su avance, pero el impasible vampiro los arrojaba a un lado como si fueran muñecas de trapo.

 _¡Aguanten!,_ pensó mientras aterrizaba con destreza sobre el suelo cubierto de barro del metro. Era perfectamente consciente de que Rukia y Shūhei se enfrentaban a un número idéntico de licanos sedientos de sangre. Con una Walter P-88 en cada mano, corrió hacia el torniquete, impaciente por prestar a los demás Onmitsukidō la superioridad numérica que necesitaban. El continuado estrépito de los disparos no hacía sino alimentar su urgencia. A juzgar por el sonido, parecía que sus camaradas estaban resistiendo pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Las suelas de sus botas golpeaban con fuerza el suelo de baldosas. Los traumatizados humanos, pálidos y sin aliento, se arrojaban contra las paredes del túnel para evitar la figura armada y ataviada de negro que corría como un loco en dirección al estrépito de la subterránea batalla. Izuru, que no pensaba en otra cosa que en reunirse con Rukia y Shūhei, no prestaba la menor atención a los agitados mortales.

 _¡Resistan!,_ les pidió en silencio. _¡Ya voy!_

La incandescente munición barría descontroladamente la subterránea plataforma. Las resplandecientes balas acertaban a muchas de las luces del techo, que explotaban como fuegos artificiales y levantaban una lluvia de chispas sobre el suelo de cemento. Las luces restantes parpadeaban penosamente, cubriendo la estación de sombras cada vez más alargadas.

 _¿Qué coño es esto?,_ pensó Ichigo, que de repente se había encontrado en medio de un tiroteo a gran escala. Junto con varios transeúntes aterrorizados, estaba escondido detrás de una máquina expendedora de tickets mientras las explosiones resonaban en sus oídos, más ruidosas aún que los gritos estridentes de los histéricos pasajeros. El amargo olor de la cordita llenaba sus fosas nasales.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Hacía un minuto estaba caminando hacia el vagón de metro que acababa de llegar, buscando todavía a la pequeña mujer vestida de cuero negro y de repente dos grupos habían empezado a disparar en la atestada plataforma. Escondido como estaba, Ichigo no podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo pero su cerebro seguía tratando frenéticamente de encontrarle algún sentido a la situación.

 _¿Un ajuste de cuentas de yakuzas?,_ especuló. Karakura no era exactamente la Cocina del Infierno pero el crimen organizado había prosperado desde el comienzo del periodo Showa hasta la actualidad. Puede que fuera un episodio de una guerra entre bandas rivales.

Una adolescente, de unos diecisiete años, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras mecánicas. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlas cuando se vio atrapada en un salvaje fuego cruzado. Un proyectil explosivo le destrozó una pierna y cayó al suelo como una marioneta de brillantes colores cuyas cuerdas acabaran de ser cortadas de cuajo. Empezó a brotar sangre de debajo de su minifalda mientras ella miraba conmocionada su pierna perforada. El brillante color rojo de la sangre confirmó a Ichigo que la bala había perforado la arteria femoral. Era imposible oír sus jadeos por encima del estrépito del tiroteo pero vio que su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente mientras su rostro empezaba a perder el color.

 _¡A la mierda!,_ pensó Ichigo. Sin elección, se mordió el labio inferior y salió de detrás de la máquina expendedora. Avanzó lo más agazapado posible por la línea de fuego, como un médico militar. Unas insólitas balas luminosas pasaban por encima de su cabeza y creaban danzantes puntos azules en la periferia de su campo de visión pero siguió adelante hasta alcanzar a la adolescente herida, que estaba tendida en la plataforma en medio de un charco cada vez más grande de su propia sangre.

Cayó de rodillas a su lado y empezó a aplicar presión de manera febril al miembro herido. La sangre caliente le empapó los pantalones y le quitó parte del frío que le había dejado la tormenta otoñal del exterior. La adrenalina fluía por sus venas, proporcionándole la energía que necesitaba para ayudar a aquella chica.

 _-_ -Te vas a poner bien _-_ -le aseguró, alzando la voz por encima de los gritos reverberantes y las detonaciones y disparos. Trató de conseguir que la chica le mirara los ojos mientras seguía aplicando presión a su herida con las dos manos. La pegajosa sangre arterial se le escurría entre los dedos.

Para su frustración, los ojos castaños de la adolescente estaban ya vidriosos y no enfocaban. Su rostro estaba pálido, con una leve tonalidad azulada y su piel estaba húmeda y fría. _La estoy perdiendo,_ comprendió al reconocer los síntomas de un shock hipovolémico.

 _-_ -No, no, no _-_ -balbució _-_ -. No cierres los ojos. Quédate conmigo señorita. _-_ -Los párpados de la chica cayeron alarmantemente y él le cogió la cara y la levantó con un movimiento brusco hacia la suya _-_ -. Quédate con...

Otro estallido de fuego automático sacudió el andén e interrumpió los desesperados intentos de Ichigo por despertar a la semi-inconsciente chica. Sus pestañas, cubiertas por una gruesa máscara oscura, parpadearon débilmente y a continuación se abrieron de pronto en respuesta al atronador ruido de las armas _¡Eso es!,_ pensó Ichigo mientras protegía la cara cenicienta de la chica con su propio cuerpo. Cada nuevo disparo hacía que se encogiera, convencido de que sentiría la mordedura de las balas en cualquier momento.

¿Era sólo su imaginación o de verdad había logrado frenar la rápida hemorragia de la chica? Durante un segundo pasajero, se vio mentalmente transportado de regreso a una solitaria acera de New Haven, donde otra joven moría lentamente frente a sus ojos. _¡Otra vez no!,_ pensó al tiempo que sentía que un viejo dolor le atravesaba el corazón. _No te vayas,_ conminó a la muchacha nipona mientras expulsaba de su mente el recuerdo de la otra chica. _No voy a dejar que mueras._

 _Aunque tenga que morir yo..._


	3. 3 La Muerte salva a la Fresa

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, y tal como sucede en la película (que hay acción durante los primeros minutos) en este capítulo hay mucha acción en el subterráneo, también se registrarán las primeras muertes, y tendremos algunas partes emocionantes. Espero que les guste.

Por cierto quiero agradecer a **Kimi-Sousuke** y a **Tsukiiiii** por ser los nuevos seguidores de esta historia.

Voy a hacer un esfuerzo por actualizar los domingos o a más tardar los lunes. Para que así cada semana tengan un nuevo episodio de este fanfic. Ya que con el favor de Dios en dos lunes defiendo mi proyecto de tercer año en la universidad, a menos que el HDP sistema web quiera amargarme la vida más, o que el server no quiera conectarme a la BD, en fin, si mi pequeña aplicación no me jod… estaré de vacaciones para la primera semana de diciembre, y así podré decir con orgullo: "ya tengo tiempo para una vida social", porque aunque parezca una leyenda urbana los estudiantes de ingeniería en sistemas duermen menos que los de medicina y salen menos que los productos regulados en el supermercado.

Nuevamente agradezco a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta adaptación.

Disclaimer: Como siempre les recuerdo que los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama (sino Kaien estaría vivo), mientras que la historia es una adaptación al Ichiruki de la novela Inframundo de Greg Cox basada en la película UnverWorld de K. Grevioux & L. Wiseman & D. McBride

* * *

 **_ 3 _**

 **La Muerte salva a la Fresa**

« Si se dice que el corazón es inmutable, igualmente lo es la fuerza.» Rukia Kuchiki

 **POV Rukia**

 _¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?_ Ese animal de Kensei cree que puede mantenerme atrapada en esta columna de hormigón con sus disparos.

 _¡Maldito! Intenta destrozar la columna._

Una nueva ráfaga de esas extrañas balas pasa silbando muy cerca de mi rostro, gracias a lo cual puedo confirmar observar con más detalle y confirmar que es un nuevo tipo de munición. Una antinaturalmente brillante. Lo cual despierta aún más mi curiosidad. Debo hacerme con algunas de ellas y llevárselas a la capitana.

Como puedo alzo la vista por encima de la destrozada columna y logro divisar al otro del andén. No puedo evitar encogerme aún más al ver cómo los disparos de Kensei crean una nube de piedra pulverizada sobre mi rostro lo cual logra enfurecerme más. Decidida me limpio el polvo de la cara con el dorso de la mano antes de asomar mi mano para disparar con una de las Berettas sin mirar.

Con esta distracción logro mirar hacia mi izquierda y diviso a Hisagi-san quien está igualmente atrapado detrás de otra columna, aunque un poco más adelante. Hay un sólido quiosco de publicidad a medio camino entre los dos. Por lo que con una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia la estructura le hago un gesto a Hisagi-san. Éste comprendió y asintió. Sonrío ante las ideas que me vienen a la mente, miles de formas de matar a Kensei una vez que la lluvia de balas cese.

 _¡Ya te recordaré que no eres el único que sabe divertirse cachorro!_

 **Fin POV Rukia**

Disparando sin parar con las dos manos, Rukia se lanzó hacia la parte trasera del quiosco al mismo tiempo que Shūhei, que se encontró con ella tras un póster montado del Ballet Nacional de Japón. A su alrededor, por todas partes, estallaban balas de acero luminoso contra las paredes y el techo de la estación de metro, convirtiendo las baldosas en una explosión de fragmentos y astillas rotas.

Rukia y Shūhei se refugiaron detrás del colorido quiosco, espalda contra espalda.

 _-_ -¡Sea cual sea la munición que están utilizando _-_ -exclamó ella. Su acalorada observación sonó como un susurro en medio del estrépito del tiroteo _-_ -, no la había visto hasta ahora!

 _-_ -Ni yo _-_ -contestó Shūhei. La preocupación arrugaba las suaves superficies de sus rasgos perpetuamente juveniles. ¡Como si la munición ordinaria no fuese suficientemente peligrosa por sí sola!

De un golpe, Rukia metió un cargador nuevo en la Beretta de su mano derecha y se arriesgó a asomarse para echar un vistazo al otro lado del quiosco. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con que el guapo joven de cabellera naranja estaba atendiendo a una chica humana que había caído herida en mitad de la plataforma. Enarcó una ceja, impresionada por el valor del joven (aunque no por su sentido de supervivencia). _He visto algunos vampiros,_ pensó, _menos valientes en un tiroteo._

El fuerte aroma de la sangre de la chica llegó a la nariz de Rukia y automáticamente su boca empezó a salivar. _Nada de eso,_ se dijo con firmeza. La sangre inocente llevaba siglos prohibida.

Alarmada, abrió los ojos al ver que el licano pequeño, abrumado aparentemente por la sed de sangre, cargaba desde atrás contra el arrodillado mortal. Aunque Rose no había sido tan temerario como para abandonar su forma humana en un lugar tan concurrido, su naturaleza animal empezaba a manifestarse en sus ojos grises inyectados en sangre, sus largos incisivos y sus uñas afiladas como cuchillas. Una baba blanca y espumosa se formó en las comisuras de sus labios mientras se abalanzaba sobre el humano con las garras extendidas.

Concentrado en la muchacha a la que estaba atendiendo, el compasivo joven no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia del enloquecido licano que se le echaba encima. _Olvídalo,_ pensó Rukia enfáticamente. Pero no soportaba la idea de ver al valiente chico destrozado por alguien como Rose. Apuntó al licano y apretó el gatillo. _¡Traga plomo, cerdo apestoso!_

 _¡BLAM!_ Una bala de plata hizo blanco en su hombro y lo hizo caer. Rukia esbozó una sonrisa fría a pesar de que el joven no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de la muerte y la mutilación.

Las puertas del metro que acababa de llegar habían permanecido abiertas en medio del tiroteo, puede que con la esperanza de proporcionar una vía de escape a los transeúntes inocentes que se habían visto atrapados. Tras caer al suelo impulsado por la bala, Rose aprovechó una de estas puertas para subir al tren, aferrándose con una mano el hombro herido.

El suelo del vagón estalló bajo sus pies mientras los disparos de Rukia lo seguían sin darle cuartel. Rose cruzó el vagón y se abalanzó sobre la puerta cerrada que había al otro lado. Unos dedos poderosos se hundieron en la goma que separaba las dos puertas neumáticas y el licano emitió un gruñido de esfuerzo mientras sus sobrehumanos tendones trataban de abrirlas a la fuerza.

Rukia continuó disparando y las balas que salían de su arma devoraron el suelo en dirección al lupino. Los desgraciados pasajeros del metro se ocultaron detrás de sus asientos pero Rukia, confiada en su capacidad de acertar sólo al objetivo al que estaba apuntando, no soltó los gatillos de las Berettas. No tenía la menor intención de permitir que el licano herido escapara con vida.

Con un gruñido salvaje, Rose hizo un último y furioso esfuerzo y las puertas cerradas de metal se abrieron con una bocanada de aire presurizado. El licano se arrojó apresuradamente por la abertura y cayó sobre las vías que había al otro lado del tren.

 _¡Condenación!,_ maldijo Rukia, enfurecida porque su presa había logrado escapar en el último segundo. Se disponía a ir tras él cuando vio que Kensei corría frenéticamente hacia ella desde el extremo norte de la plataforma. Su Uzi chorreaba fuego como un auténtico volcán.

Incapaz de perseguir al licano de menor estatura, como hubiera querido, volvió a ocultarse rápidamente detrás del quiosco. _Muy bien,_ pensó. Sus pistolas apuntaban hacia arriba y los cañones se encontraban a escasos centímetros de su rostro, llenando sus pulmones con el olor embriagador de la pólvora y el metal caliente. La adrenalina despertó el especial icor de los muertos vivientes en sus venas. _Tendré que encargarme del perro grande primero._

* * *

 _-_ -Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Rose se dejó caer contra las ruedas del vagón parado. Le ardía el hombro derecho, donde la zorra vampiresa le había acertado con su plata. Con una mueca de agonía, hundió los dedos en la herida, una tarea aún más complicada por el hecho de que en su forma humana era diestro. El olor de su propia sangre al resbalar por su pecho y formar un charco a sus pies lo enfureció.

 _¡Jodidos sangrientos!_ Deseaba transformarse, adoptar una forma más primaria y poderosa, pero le era imposible. Sólo los licanos más viejos y poderosos eran capaces de transformarse tras haber sido heridos con plata. Gracias a la bala de su hombro, Rose estaba confinado en su forma humana hasta que el veneno metálico se hubiera disipado de su sangre, cosa que podía llevar horas... o días.

Sus dedos excavaron dolorosamente la carne y el cartílago destrozados hasta que al fin localizaron los restos ensangrentados de una sola bala de plata. El aplastado proyectil estaba resbaladizo y resultaba difícil de sujetar y además el odiado metal le quemaba los dedos, pero Rose apretó los dientes y se lo arrancó violentamente de la herida. Brotó vapor de las yemas en carne viva de sus dedos mientras éstas, en contacto con la plata, siseaban y crepitaban. Con un gruñido nacido en el fondo de su garganta, arrojó el proyectil lo más lejos posible y lo oyó caer a varios metros de distancia, entre las vías.

 _-_ -¡Hija de puta! _-_ -gruñó. ¡Ahora sí que estaba cabreado!

Se lamió los dedos chamuscados y a continuación metió un cargador nuevo en su arma, un Magnum Desert Eagle del calibre .44. Se asomó por la rendija de las puertas del vagón y disparó contra el andén.

Su corazón de bestia empezó a latir con entusiasmo al ver que, en la vía derecha de la plataforma, Kensei estaba destrozando con fuego automático el quiosco en el que se ocultaban los vampiros.

 _¡Sangrientos maricones!,_ pensó enfurecido mientras sumaba con entusiasmo su propio fuego al de Kensei. A bordo del tren, los aterrados humanos temblaban y se orinaban encima pero Rose reservó todo su hirviente desprecio para los vampiros. _¡Les vamos a enseñar a esas sanguijuelas arrogantes a no meterse con nuestra manada!_

* * *

En un momento de prudencia, una mano humana había desconectado las escaleras mecánicas que conectaban con el andén. No _importa,_ pensó Kira Izuru mientras bajaba los escalones inmóviles a velocidad de vértigo. Su cabellera rubia, siempre fija a la altura de los hombros, ahora revoloteaba tras él mientras corría. Más abajo, el andén era escenario de un estrepitoso tiroteo. _¡Y yo que pensaba que iba a perderme la acción!_

* * *

El ataque de los licanos caía sobre el quiosco desde dos direcciones diferentes y había atrapado a Rukia y Shūhei en un estrecho rincón de la estructura, que estaba siendo reducida rápidamente a escombros por el fuego implacable de sus enemigos. Su situación, comprendió la Ejecutora, estaba volviéndose insostenible por momentos.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de su propia y desesperada situación, no podía dejar de preocuparse por la suerte del heroico muchacho de ojos ambarinos. ¿Seguía ileso o tanto la muchacha herida como él habían caído en el fuego cruzado? _Es una lástima que nuestra guerra tenga que poner en peligro a humanos inocentes,_ se dijo con sincero pesar.

Justo a tiempo, una inesperada y vigorosa ráfaga de fuego automático hizo de Kensei su objetivo y el gran licano se vio obligado a dar media vuelta y buscar la protección de un cercano vagón de metro. Rukia volvió la mirada hacia atrás y vio que Izuru estaba bajando las escaleras mecánicas, precedido por un constante chorro de balas de plata arrojado por sus pistolas Walter.

 _¡Bien hecho!,_ pensó llena de orgullo por la oportuna intervención del valiente Ejecutor. La fortuita llegada de Izuru era justo lo que necesitaban para volver las tornas y enseñarles una lección a aquellos animales furiosos. _¡Ahora los superamos en número!_ Shūhei y ella aprovecharon la ocasión para abandonar el reventado quiosco y correr por la plataforma hasta refugiarse detrás de un pilar de hormigón en mejor estado. Lanzó una mirada preocupada hacia el buen samaritano y la chica que estaba tratando de salvar, que seguían en medio del andén. Milagrosamente, los dos parecían estar con vida.

Pero aunque habían conseguido repeler a Kensei, su inhumano cómplice seguía agazapado al otro lado del asediado vagón. El cañón de su arma se encendió repetidamente _-_ - _¡BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!-_ \- y una ráfaga de munición incandescente acertó a Shūhei en el pecho.

El vampiro retrocedió tambaleándose y chocó de costado contra una pared. Los brillantes proyectiles cortaron la correa de la cámara y el compacto aparato digital cayó y rodó sobre el suelo del andén. Shūhei se tambaleó con torpeza y trató de permanecer en pie. Su rostro, de ordinario seráfico, estaba contorsionado ahora por una agonía y un sufrimiento indescriptibles. Mientras Rukia lo miraba, horrorizada, empezaron a brotar rayos de luz furiosa de sus heridas y de los desgarrones de su atuendo de cuero negro. La cegadora luz recorrió ardiendo el cuerpo paralizado del vampiro y lo incineró desde dentro.

Rukia sintió el calor atroz sobre sus propias facciones marfileñas. Horrorizada y conmocionada por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo, trató de seguir mirando, aunque sólo fuera para poder informar a sus superiores de lo que había presenciado, pero el acerado fulgor se volvió tan brillante que tuvo que apartar la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas carmesí.

El nauseabundo olor de la carne quemada llenó la estación de metro mientras la antinatural luz se encendía como una supernova por un instante antes de extinguirse al fin.

Rukia abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo chocaba contra el suelo el cadáver carbonizado de Shūhei. Salía humo del cuerpo del vampiro, que estaba tan quemado y ennegrecido que resultaba imposible de reconocer. Era como si lo hubieran dejado bajo el sol para morir.

 _¡No!,_ pensó Rukia, embargada por la sorpresa y la incredulidad. _¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo!_ Conocía a Hisagi Shūhei y había luchado a su lado desde hacía años y sin embargo la ruina humeante que tenía ante sus ojos no dejaba lugar a la duda: su inmortal camarada había sido destruido para siempre.

Una ira devastadora se apoderó de ella. Giró sobre sus talones mientras su corazón angustiado clamaba pidiendo venganza y abrió fuego sobre Rose, quien recibió otra bala de plata en el hombro, a menos de dos centímetros de la anterior. _¿Duele, bastardo?,_ pensó Rukia con afán de venganza y saboreando la expresión del rostro del licano. _¡Espero que duela muchísimo!_

¡Ojalá la plata actuase tan deprisa como aquella nueva y obscena munición de los licanos!

Estaba claro que el herido licano había tenido más que suficiente. Tras ocultarse de nuevo al otro lado del vagón de metro azul metálico, se volvió y huyo galopando por el túnel de la estación. La cobardía del monstruo hizo que Rukia esbozara una sonrisa amarga. Semejante comportamiento era más propio de un chacal que de un lobo.

 _Corre mientras puedas,_ se mofó en silencio. A pesar de la abrumadora sed de venganza que poseía su alma, Rukia conservaba la frialdad suficiente para recoger la cámara caída de Shūhei y sacar rápidamente su disco de memoria. Tras guardarlo en su bolsillo, dejó caer la cámara y salió corriendo detrás de Rose. Cargó por el pasillo central del vagón, paralela al licano que huía al otro lado.

Por la ventana de la derecha vio que Rose se encaminaba hacia un túnel escasamente iluminado. Sintió la tentación de dispararle por el cristal transparente de la ventana pero tenía miedo de que alguna bala rebotaba pudiera herir o matar a algún pasajero humano. Los humanos eran civiles en la guerra que libraban y Rukia siempre se había esforzado por ahorrarles daños colaterales. Una deferencia que no tenía la menor intención de mostrarle al despreciable licano que corría fuera del tren.

El recuerdo de los humeantes restos de Shūhei le dio alas a sus pies mientras iba atravesando un vagón detrás de otro y pasaba como un relámpago vestido de cuero frente a los paralizados y conmocionados humanos que se encogían de terror en sus asientos. Sujetaba la Beretta con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se hundieron en la empuñadura y dejaron huellas en la superficie de polímero de alta resistencia.

Llegó al final del vagón de cola y sacó los colmillos al mismo tiempo que Rose rodeaba el vehículo y se alejaba por las vías. ¿Pretendía perder a Rukia entre los oscuros escondrijos del sombrío túnel?

Vana esperanza. Rukia ni siquiera frenó antes de arrojarse de cabeza contra la ventanilla trasera del vagón. El cristal estalló sobre la vías mientas ella salía como un proyectil del tren, con la parte trasera de su gabardina negra aleteando tras de sí como las alas de un murciélago gigantesco.

Cayó al suelo con la gracia de un atleta olímpico y ejecutó una voltereta perfecta antes de ponerse en pie y echar a correr. Arma en mano, se lanzó tras el licano con toda su fuerza y velocidad preternaturales y se adentró en la intimidante negrura del túnel sin vacilar un solo segundo.

 _¡Voy a cogerte, animal asesino, aunque tenga que seguirte hasta el mismísimo Infierno!_

* * *

Allá en el andén, cerca de la mitad del tren, Izuru se estaba quedando sin munición. Se ocultaba detrás de la escalera mecánica mientras Kensei y él intercambiaban disparos de manera vehemente. El salvaje licano se había refugiado en un abarrotado vagón del metro, desde allí trataba en vano de acertar a Izuru con una de sus balas de fósforo. El vampiro, veterano de muchas batallas, se mantenía bien oculto. Tras haber visto lo que aquellos proyectiles le habían hecho a Shūhei, no sentía el menor deseo de probar en persona su efecto incendiario.

 _Aún no puedo creer que Hisagi-san haya caído de verdad_ , pensó con sombría incredulidad. _¡Ha ocurrido tan deprisa!_

Plata silbante y partículas radiantes de luz se entrecruzaban en el aire, convirtiendo el espacio que había entre la escalera mecánica y el vagón del metro en tierra de nadie. Kensei siguió disparando su Uzi sin asomarse por la puerta hasta que el cañón de su arma quedó en silencio de repente. Izuru vio que el licano lanzaba una mirada ceñuda a la Uzi y comprendió que debía de haberse quedado sin munición.

 _Y justo a tiempo,_ pensó el vampiro con alivio. Su arma se había quedado también sin balas. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina para buscar otro cargador y las sacó vacías.

 _-_ -¡Joder! _-_ -masculló entre dientes mientras veía cómo se encaminaba Kensei hacia la parte trasera del tren.

Sin tiempo ni capacidad para recargar su arma, Izuru la arrojó a un lado y corrió hacia el siguiente vagón, con la esperanza de cortar el paso a Kensei. _Esos licanos van a pagar por lo que le han hecho a Hisagi-san,_ se prometió. _¡Lo juro por mi vida eterna!_

El licano pasó gruñendo junto a los petrificados pasajeros que se acurrucaban en el suelo. Abrió la compuerta que conducía al siguiente vagón y atravesó de un salto el espacio que los separaba. Sorprendidos y enfrentados de repente con un matón de mirada salvaje y armado con un arma semiautomática que todavía humeaba, los humanos del siguiente vagón empezaron a chillar.

Corriendo en diagonal por el andén, Izuru veía pasar a Kensei por las ventanillas del tren. No iba a poder llegar a la siguiente puerta antes que el licano de modo que, en lugar de intentarlo, se protegió la cabeza con las manos y atravesó de un salto una de las ventanillas laterales del vagón. Los cristales. El cristal se hizo añicos con un estruendoso crujido y el vampiro entró como un meteorito en el tren y derribó a Kensei. Su impulso empujó al licano contra la ventana del lado opuesto y chocó contra la ventanilla del lado opuesto, que se hizo añicos. Tras sacudir el cuerpo entero para librarse de los efectos del impacto, Kensei fulminó al Ejecutor con una mirada de inhumanos ojos grises inyectados de sangre. Abrió la boca y una dentadura de caninos e incisivos serrados se mostró a la luz. Un gruñido atávico escapó de sus labios.

El licano a medio trasformar agarró a Izuru con ambas manos y arrojó al vampiro hacia la parte delantera del tren. Contra su voluntad, Izuru resbaló por el suelo en dirección contraria pero no tardó en detenerse e incorporarse de nuevo. Los iris de color de sus ojos desaparecieron, dejando tan solo tras de sí el blanco y las pupilas. Sus propios colmillos entrechocaron con furia y de sus dedos extendidos brotaron unas uñas afiladas como navajas.

Estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo a Kensei si era necesario, pero el licano tenía otras ideas; le dio la espalda a Izuru y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la parte trasera del tren.

 _No tan deprisa,_ pensó el vampiro mientras echaba a correr tras él. Siguió al licano un vagón tras otro y poco a poco le fue ganando terreno. Las piernas de Izuru eran una imagen borrosa, de velocidad sobrenatural, que lo impulsaban en pos de su muy poco humana presa.

En cuestión de segundos, habían llegado al vagón de cola, donde Izuru reparó en las señales dejadas por una lucha anterior. Había agujeros de bala en el suelo, y la ventanilla del otro extremo del vagón, montada sobre la puerta de salida de acero pintado, estaba hecha pedazos. Izuru se preguntó por un breve instante qué habría sido de Rukia y del otro licano pero entonces vio que Kensei, a menos de cuarenta metros de distancia, corría hacia la salida en cuestión.

Recurriendo a unas reservas ocultas de energía y velocidad, el resuelto vampiro dio un salto y volvió a derribar a Kensei. Sus garras se aferraron con fuerza a la basura licana mientras chocaban con fuerza contra la salida trasera y su impulso combinado arrancaba la pesada puerta de acero de sus goznes.

Unidos en un abrazo de muerte, Kensei e Izuru salieron volando del tren. Chocaron contra las vías y rodaron sobre los rieles de hierro oxidado. El fuerte impacto los separó y se alejaron el uno del otro dando vueltas antes de volver a ponerse en pie.

Vampiro y licano se miraron en un túnel cubierto de sombras. El parpadeo de las luces fluorescentes creaba un efecto hipnótico que se sumaba a la insólita escena de pesadilla que se estaba desarrollando detrás del metro. Depredador contra depredador, las dos letales criaturas de la noche empezaron a dar vueltas la una alrededor de la otra, mostrando las garras y los colmillos demoníacos. Los espeluznantes ojos, ahora completamente blancos, del Vampiro resplandecían con inhumana malicia mientras que Kensei respondía con unos ojos tan fríos e impenetrables como los de un tiburón... o un lobo.

De repente, Izuru se sintió terriblemente expuesto y vulnerable. Un escalofrío de aprensión sacudió sus inmortales huesos mientras, bajo la luz pulsátil de las erráticas luces, su adversario lupino empezaba a _cambiar._

La grotesca transformación resultaba sólo visible en rápidos y fragmentarios atisbos.

Pelos negros como escarpias brotando de la cara, la cabeza y las manos de Kensei.

Un hocico de lobo sobresaliendo de un semblante humano plano. Unas fauces entreabiertas y llenas de resplandecientes colmillos amarillos. Saliva resbalando por unas mandíbulas inmensas y voraces. Matas de erizado pelaje de color gris asomando entre los desgarrones de la ropa. Unas patas terminadas en garras abriéndose camino por entre los restos de unas botas de cuero. Unas orejas humanas creciendo y cubriéndose de vello.

Los ojos del vampiro contemplaron cómo ganaba el inhumano monstruo de varias formas más de medio metro de estatura y sus poderosos hombros se ensanchaban en la misma medida.

Unas garras del tamaño de un cuchillo de carnicero...

Izuru tragó saliva. Tenía la boca tan seca como el Valle de los Reyes, donde hacía tiempo había practicado la arqueología al lado de Howard Cárter y Lord Caernarvon. De repente comprendía que había cometido un grave error táctico al enfrentarse al desesperado licano lejos de la mirada inhibidora de los mortales. Mientras Kensei había conservado su forma humana, Izuru había sido un rival más que digno para él en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero contra un licano transformado del todo sólo los más poderosos vampiros Antiguos tenían alguna oportunidad.

Seis siglos de inmortalidad pasaron frente a sus ojos mientras se apartaba de la colosal bestia. Otro fragmento de Milton pasó por sus pensamientos:

 _De Cerbero y la más negra Medianoche nacido,_

 _En la caverna Estigia engendrado_

 _Entre horribles formas, y aullidos e impías visiones..._

Con un gruñido horripilante, el hombre-lobo cayó sobre Izuru como un voraz monstruo prehistórico. Sus afiladas garras atravesaron el cuero de su ropa como si fuese papel higiénico y desgarraron la carne no-muerta que había debajo. El condenado vampiro trató en vano de detener a la enorme y salvaje criatura, pero la bestia del infierno era demasiado fuerte, demasiado grande. Unas mandíbulas poderosas se cerraron sobre la garganta de Izuru y los colmillos de marfil destrozaron su cuello. Brotó un aullido horrendo y la fría sangre de vampiro regó los raíles del metro.

En los últimos instantes de su existencia, Izuru rogó que Rukia no corriera la misma suerte espeluznante.

* * *

Digamos que en este punto el pobre de Kira estaría deseando sinceramente ser el protagonista de Bleach, ya que hasta en el manga le ha ido mal. Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo Rukia deberá enfrentarse a dos poderosos licanos.

Estoy abierta a sugerencias :D


	4. 4 Aullando

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Antes que cualquier cosa, les pido disculpas por la tardanza. No soy de las personas que abandona un proyecto una vez que lo ha comenzado, así que no teman si me tardo más de debido con los capítulos.  
Hace poco **Pinguina-Fantasma** citó la siguiente frase en su FanFic "Nueva vida", y me parece oportuno citarla en mi publicación: "Los pasos no tiene que darse rápido, sino firmes". No sé quién es el original de la misma, pero me parece muy acertado en caso.  
Me he tardado por múltiples razones, la universidad, mi proyecto de tercer año, mis trabajo, los ladrones que entraron a la urbanización y robaron en varias casas incluidas la mía (ya no tengo laptop L ), correcciones a la historia, en fin, muchas razones.  
A veces los retos se nos presentan de manera impredecible y en formas no habituales. En mi caso, ha sido **Kimi-Sousuke** , quien me ha planteado algunos retos al escribir. Hasta el capítulo 3 había decidió que esta sería una adaptación casi de "Ctrl + C y Ctrl + V" (tengan en cuenta que no tengo experiencia escribiendo), iba cambiando algunas circunstancias y adaptando el ambiente a una gótica ciudad de Karakura. Pero gracias a los consejos de **Kimi-Sousuke** he decidido tomar el riesgo, y usar la novelización de Greg Cox como el esqueleto principal en el cual me basaré para escribir. Ella me ayudará, en los siguientes capítulos, sirviéndome como mi BetaReader, algo que le agradezco de corazón. No suelo abrirme mucho con las personas, pero esta chica me ha inspirado.  
Por otro lado, no tengo mucha confianza en lo que estoy haciendo, por lo que incluso ahora usaré mucho el parafraseo, pero creo que con el tiempo lo puedo lograr. Aún así si ustedes tienen algunas críticas y sugerencias que hacerme, las mismas serán bien recibidas.  
En estas vacaciones decembrinas debo compartir el tiempo libre entre mi proyecto de Redes de la universidad (necesito recuperar esta materia), el trabajo, las visitas familiares y escribir. Tengan un poco de paciencia sino puedo actualizar con la frecuencia que antes quería. Tener que comenzar desde el 4° capítulo, cuando ya tenía hasta el 18° listo es un poco deprimente. Pero mis únicos respaldos estaban en mi laptop y en mi tablet (ambas hurtadas). En la PC de escritorio de mi padre sólo tenía los capítulos que ya había subido a la red.  
Otra acotación es que los capítulos serán un poco más extensos. Bueno algunos más que otros. Eso para compensar la tardanza.  
Por cierto quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta adaptación, y quienes se siguen adhiriendo como lectores de la misma.

 **Disclaimer:** Les recuerdo que los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite-sama (sino Kaien sería el responsable de los celos de Ichigo), mientras que la historia, es una adaptación Ichiruki de la novela Inframundo de Greg Cox basada en la película UnverWorld de K. Grevioux  & L. Wiseman & D. McBride, y es a ellos quienes les pertenecen los derechos.

* * *

 **En capítulos anteriores:**

 _¿De veras es posible_ , pensaba Rukia, _que la guerra esté a punto de terminar?... ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando la guerra termine?_ , se preguntó la hermosa vampiresa, enfrentada a una eternidad sin propósito. _¿Qué soy yo salvo una Ejecutora?_

-o-

Ahora que había localizado a las dos esquivas presas, no iba a dejarlas escapar tan fácilmente. Con un gesto, Rukia indicó a sus camaradas las demás entradas de la estación y los tres vampiros se dispersaron sin hacer ruido y se fundieron con el alborotado mar de paraguas como seres etéreos compuestos tan solo de sombras y lluvia insustanciales...

-o-

Un híbrido, que no era completamente americano ni completamente japonés. Siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar, y su reluciente cabellera naranja había contribuido a esa exclusión. Aún así, a Ichigo no le importaba lo dijeran sobre ello, su cabello era como el de su madre y eso lo hacía feliz.

-o-

 _Detente Ichigo. ¡Es una niña! Podría tener la edad de tus hermanas… Aún así cuanto no daría por saber su nombre,_ pensó embelesado. Atrapado del todo por aquella aparición asombrosa, fue incapaz de apartar la mirada incluso cuando ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró directamente. Su ceño se relajó dando paso a una expresión de asombro. _¡Por Dios! Que azul tan profundo._

-o-

-¡SANGRIENTOOOS! -gritó con una profunda voz de bajo. El cañón de su arma automática escupió fuego y el abarrotado andén del metro se convirtió en una escena de pánico descontrolado...

-o-

¿Era sólo su imaginación o de verdad había logrado frenar la rápida hemorragia de la chica? Durante un segundo pasajero, se vio mentalmente transportado de regreso a una solitaria acera de New Haven, donde otra joven moría lentamente frente a sus ojos. _¡Otra vez no!_ , pensó al tiempo que sentía que un viejo dolor le atravesaba el corazón. _No te vayas_ , conminó a la muchacha nipona mientras expulsaba de su mente el recuerdo de la otra chica. _No voy a dejar que mueras._  
 _Aunque tenga que morir yo..._

-o-

Concentrado en la muchacha a la que estaba atendiendo, el compasivo joven no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia del enloquecido licano que se le echaba encima. _Olvídalo_ , pensó Rukia enfáticamente. Pero no soportaba la idea de ver al valiente chico destrozado por alguien como Rose. Apuntó al licano y apretó el gatillo. _¡Traga plomo, cerdo apestoso!_

-o-

El vampiro retrocedió tambaleándose y chocó de costado contra una pared. Los brillantes proyectiles cortaron la correa de la cámara y el compacto aparato digital cayó y rodó sobre el suelo del andén. Shūhei se tambaleó con torpeza y trató de permanecer en pie. Su rostro, de ordinario seráfico, estaba contorsionado ahora por una agonía y un sufrimiento indescriptibles. Mientras Rukia lo miraba, horrorizada, empezaron a brotar rayos de luz furiosa de sus heridas y de los desgarrones de su atuendo de cuero negro. La cegadora luz recorrió ardiendo el cuerpo paralizado del vampiro y lo incineró desde dentro.

-o-

Izuru tragó saliva...  
De repente comprendía que había cometido un grave error táctico al enfrentarse al desesperado licano lejos de la mirada inhibidora de los mortales...  
Seis siglos de inmortalidad pasaron frente a sus ojos mientras se apartaba de la colosal bestia...  
Con un gruñido horripilante, el hombre-lobo cayó sobre Izuru como un voraz monstruo prehistórico...  
En los últimos instantes de su existencia, Izuru rogó que Rukia no corriera la misma suerte espeluznante.

* * *

 **_ 4 _**

 **Aullando**

«Yo solo practico para decirte adiós» Izuru Kira

 **POV Rukia**

 _¡Corre todo cuanto quieras!_

Comienzo a correr por uno de los túneles del metro persiguiendo a Rose con el mayor cuidando posible para no tocar el riel que aún se encuentra electrificado. Luego de ver lo que le hicieron a Hisagi-san mi honor y mi orgullo no me dejaran en paz hasta vengar su muerte. La escasa luz podría ser un problema para cualquier humano, pero no supone gran dificultad para mí _–_ muy acorde con las leyendas los vampiros poseemos una excelente visión nocturna _-_ \- pero aunque no fuera así de igual manera me habría adentrado en una oscuridad completa de haber sido necesario.

-¡No vas a escapar de mí!- siseo de una manera casi inaudible.

La muerte de Hisagi-san sigue grabada a fuego en mi memoria mientras la adrenalina se desborda por mi torrente sanguíneo- La serie de imágenes de sus últimos segundos de vida son más que suficiente para atizar las llamas siempre vivas de mi odio por esa maldita raza licana. Puedo sentir como, desde mi corazón, se expande un incendio furioso, lo cual me hace apretar con fuerza mi Beretta, reflejando mi impaciencia por tener la oportunidad de vengar con plata al rojo vivo la muerte de mi nakama.

Mientras sigo de cerca los pasos del licano, me percato que ha desaparecido detrás de una curva, sonrío maliciosamente, ya que me encuentro a sólo unos pocos segundos tras él. Pero al doblar, mientras espero ver su rastro delante de mí en un ademán de tenderme una trampa, descubro con asombro que Rose se ha esfumado aparentemente.

 _¿Qué...?,_ me preguntó, confundida, mientras me detengo entre las vías. _¿Dónde demonios se ha metido...?_

Examino con sumo cuidado el túnel donde me encuentro y no tardo mucho en descubrir un vestigio, huellas aún frescas seguidas por pequeñas gotas de sangre que se dirigen hasta un hueco abierto en la pared de la derecha del corredor subterráneo. _¡Maldito! ¿Tan bajo caes que te arrastras por los drenajes?_

-¿Quién dijo miedo?—Enarco una ceja al mismo tiempo que tomo mi decisión. No puede ser de otra manera, dejaría de llamarme Kuchiki Rukia si entro a ese asqueroso hueco detrás de mi presa.

La densidad de las sombras que cubren el sospechoso sistema de alcantarillado no me intimida, por lo que me acerco con la mirada fija en el suelo en busca de más indicios sobre el paradero de Rose. _No puede haber ido muy lejos,_ me digo. Sigo decidida a ver muerto al licano antes del amanecer. Persigo las pequeñas marcas que me llevan de regreso a los pasadizos peatonales y a las vías. De algún modo me sentía más cómoda en el amplio espacio de los drenajes que en los angostos espacios del sistema ferroviario. Es bueno que la persecución se esté llevando a cabo en Karakura y no en Tokio, de lo contrario habría tenido graves problemas teniendo en cuenta los extensos e intrincados túneles así como un sin número de ductos que forman este contrastante paisaje alrededor de varias estaciones ferroviarias en las Chikagai.

De pronto una bocanada de aire caliente, acompañada por un lejano rugido interrumpe mi búsqueda. Me giro en dirección al inesperado sonido y a continuación asomo la cabeza al otro lado de una curva. _¿Qué demonios?_

No puedo dar crédito a lo que ven mis ojos, un tren que había abandonado la estación que nos antecede y se precipita en mi dirección.

\- ¡Rayos! -Me había olvidado de "ese" pequeño detalle. El resplandor de los faros logra por un momento cegarme como si fueran los hostiles rayos de sol. Me pongo en alerta.

 _¡Muévete!,_ gritó una voz en mi cabeza. _¡Ahora!_

Me pego lo más que puedo a la pared del túnel y desvió la cara del tren cuando pasa justo frente a escasos centímetros de mi, sacudiendo violentamente tanto mi negra cabellera como mi negra mi gabardina.

Lo miro de reojo y puedo notar que en el interior varios humanos se dirigen a la estación en la cual habíamos librado la primera parte de nuestra batalla. No tengo mucho tiempo para despotricar contra la imprudencia humana y las fallas en los sistemas de seguridad interna dentro de la compañía Clamp encargada de la línea Yamanote, que permite a un tren dirigirse a la zona de desastre, cuando gracias al efecto intermitente generado por las luces que se cuelan por las ventanilla logro divisar una alcantarilla oxidada. Y de pronto mi mente se ilumina. _¡Ajá!,_ suspiro aliviada a pesar del estruendoso paso del tren que aún no termina. _De modo que hacia abajo, ¿no?_

Siento como si el tren estuviese tardando una eternidad, por lo que en el preciso momento que termina su recorrido, me arrodillo frente a la mohosa rejilla y la levanto con ambas manos, y me detengo un momento mientras le doy un vistazo al interior de la alcantarilla. Puedo apreciar que el suelo del túnel se encuentra oculto bajo una pequeña corriente de agua que viene cayendo desde los pisos superiores del enredado sistema de las líneas del metro. Desde mi ubicación, calculo que la corriente no es lo suficientemente profunda, por tanto descarto la posibilidad que Rose pueda esconderse allí y tenderme una trampa. Por lógica descarto también la idea que se haya podido ahogar, los licanos son conocidos por su resistencia física.

Mi principal problema en este momento radica en que la corriente puede obstaculizarme al momento del combate. Aunque jamás lo admita en público, ni siquiera en privado, mi estatura es un factor de desventaja en algunas situaciones. Como ésta. Lo bueno es que se compensa con las destrezas y agilidades propias de un felino que me proporciona la estatura y la sangre vampira.

Así, pues, si él se atrevió a afrontar la riada, yo no voy a hacer menos. Gracias a todos los Chappy's que, a diferencia de lo que aseguran las supersticiones y demás leyendas urbanas, los vampiros no sentimos genuina aversión hacia el agua corriente.

Me dejo caer en el conducto y de inmediato me hundo hasta casi la rodilla en la turbia corriente del desagüe. Lo juro, es en momentos como este en los que odio ser tan bajita, una persona más alta no habría tenido este inconveniente.

La lluvia ha logrado borrar cualquier evidencia o vestigio en el terreno que permita de manera inicial rastrear a mi enemigo, por lo que vacilo sobre cuál es la dirección que debo tomar en este momento. Dejo que mi instinto vampiro y de cazadora me guíe, hasta que percibo en el aire el olor metálico y nauseabundo de la sangre aún fresca del licano. De inmediato corro por el pasillo y giro a la derecha en la siguiente saliente. Creo que a Rose le ha costado curarse de sus heridas gracias a la generosidad que he tenido con él regalándole varias de mis hermosas balas de plata.

La emoción que siento por la inminente caza, sólo puede ser comparada con la que siente Zaraki-taichou cada vez que reta a Nii-sama a un duelo. Y eso no es bueno. Me nubla la razón. _No permitas que la rabia por la muerte de Hisagi-san te vuelva poco cautelosa. A él no le gustaría eso,_ me prevengo mentalmente, por lo que a medida que avanzo vuelvo a transformarme en Kuchiki Rukia: la Ejecutora.

Cada vez estoy más cerca, el asqueroso y nauseabundo olor de la sangre lupina me provoca un ardor en la nariz. Para nosotros es tan repugnante la sangre de los licanos que incluso tenemos reglas no escritas que condenan a aquellos que la han probado por placer, dependiendo de las circunstancias el castigo puede ser la prisión, el destierro del clan e incluso hasta la muerte. Por otra parte la sangre humana, es tan dulce, su olor nos atrae, y en mi caso siempre pone a prueba mi voluntad. La misma voluntad que me ha llevado a empuñar mi arma, aventurándome en la dirección de la cual proviene el rastro sanguíneo.

De pronto mi avance es detenido por una instantánea llamarada proveniente del cañón de una semiautomática, seguido de cerca por balas incandescentes que atraviesan mi gabardina pasando muy cerca del corsé de cuero que compone mi vestimenta. Una vez que lo tengo localizado gracias al fogonazo de su arma, giro sobre mi misma para apartarme de la línea de fuego y devuelvo con "amabilidad" las atenciones que ha tenido para conmigo. Pronto el pequeño drenaje en el cual nos encontramos se convierte en un pequeño campo de batalla en el cual sólo hay un ganador. Rose ha fallado al intentar eliminarme. Pero yo no. Un Kuchiki nunca falla.

Y a medida que el licano cae en la riada, convulsionándose sobre su espalda, observo como de las quemaduras, por efectos de la plata, salen pequeños hilos de humo. Nuevamente el olor invade mis fosas nasales causándome asco. No pierdo el tiempo y sin la menor muestra de sentimientos, piso su abdomen y termino vaciándole el cargador de mi beretta.

-¡Muere!-susurro con toda la pasión de mi odio. -¡Muere, animal sediento de sangre!-Imágenes de mi familia destrozada, Hisagi-san quemado desde sus entrañas por aquella luz letal se convierten en mi mantra personal mientras mi arma se va descargando rápidamente.

Una vez que mi cargador se ha vaciado, retrocedo un poco y contemplo el cuerpo de Rose que sigue sacudiéndose con leves espasmos hasta la quietud, y presto atención a su mano, específicamente a la Desert Eagle .44 modificada que aún empuña el licano, ahora definitivamente muerto. Las Desert Eagle emplean un mecanismo accionado por gas que normalmente se encuentra en fusiles, por tanto el cañón no se mueve durante el disparo. No puedo dejar de pensar que es un arma excelente para un licano. Gracias al estriado poligonal del cañón es perfecta para tiro al blanco y cacería. Lástima Rose que te topaste conmigo. Ligeras modificaciones en el cargador monohilera de y en el sistema de accionado me intrigan. Guardo mi beretta en la pistolera y me inclino para arrancarle de la mano el arma. Me detengo unos segundos a mirar la munición pero la radiación que emite me obliga a apartar la vista mientras extraigo de la recamara el cargador, que a simple vista es algo más que un simple contenedor de munición.

-Seguro que la capitana Soi Fon quiere inspeccionar esta nueva arma. -Susurro pensando en voz alta, antes de guardar la semiautomática en un espacio vacío de mí dentro de mi pistolera.

Con mis sentidos aún en alerta me percato del repentino silencio que reina en el túnel donde sólo se aprecia el gorgoteo sibilante del agua. Un estrepitoso bramido se escucha desde la parte superior del drenaje. No creo que sea otro vagón del metro, pero con los humanos nunca se sabe. Su imprudencia muchas veces no suele tener límites. ¿O acaso será algo más peligroso?

 **Fin POV Rukia**

Ahora que no se encontraba atrapado en la débil forma de un hombre, Kensei se regocijaba de su fuerza brutal y velocidad antinatural. La forma humana tenía ciertas ventajas, sí, como por ejemplo la capacidad de pasar sin ser detectado entre los humanos, pero cuando se convertía en lobo recobraba su verdadero yo. Su esencia real. Las armas de fuego y los cuchillos estaban bien, al momento de enfrentarse a los sangrientos, pero no podían compararse al deleite puro que proporcionaba destrozar a un adversario con sus propias zarpas y colmillos.

La sangre de su última presa, el vampiro rubio, aún goteaba de su oscuro pelaje, tenía restos de carne y cartílagos entre los amarillentos y serrados colmillos. A diferencia de los vampiros que consideraban repugnante la sangre lupina, los licanos no ponían reparo al momento de saborear la carne de sus enemigos de la noche luego. La carne del vampiro rubio sólo había alcanzado para despertarle de alguna forma el apetito. Ahora sería el turno de la pequeña ejecutora de engrosar el menú. _Dos eliminados,_ pensó con entusiasmo mientras recordaba cómo había chamuscado vivo al moreno con el tatuaje en el rostro. _Sólo queda una._

Su poderoso hocico le permitió a Kensei olisquear el aire, determinando la dirección por donde se habían alejado Rose y la pequeña zorra. Supuso que luego de acabar con ella aún quedaría con hambre, deseaba que su compañero no hubiera abatido todavía a la vampiresa o por lo menos que le dejara devorar su cuerpo; estaba impaciente por arrancarle su bonita piel de porcelana, sorber su tuétano y de extraer hasta la última gota de sangre de su no-muerto corazón antes de tragarlo de un solo bocado.

Cuando el lobo se apoderaba de Kensei por lo general su instinto animal era el que dominaba la situación. Sólo era capaz de controlarse ante el macho alfa de la manada, quien no era otro más que Urahara Kisuke. En estos momentos Kensei no estaba al completo bajo la influencia de la licantropía, por lo que la parte humana y racional que todavía estaba presente le recordaba que aún tenían que llevar a cabo una misión de vital importancia, una misión que había sido interrumpida por la aparición inesperada de los vampiros. No obstante el lobo era más fuerte en él y los planes a largo plazo tendrían que esperar. Había probado carne y sangre, y ahora quería más.

 _Encontraré más tarde a ese miserable humano,_ se prometió a sí mismo antes de echar a correr por el túnel en pos de su presa.

Su hocico se arrugó de impaciencia al pensar en la carne fresca mientras localizaba la rejilla abierta y se dejaba caer en el túnel de drenaje por el cual habían pasado antes su camarada y la vampiresa. El hombre-lobo, que hasta entonces había caminaba erguido por los oscuros pasadizos, tuvo que encorvarse para poder avanzar por el conducto mientras sus orejas peludas rozaban los ladrillos del húmedo y mohoso techo.

El sonido producto de una serie de disparos, lo mantuvo en alerta mientras avanzaba en la dirección de donde provenían. De pronto se hizo el silencio. El desagradable olor de la pólvora llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. ¿Había eliminado Rose a la vampiresa, se preguntó, o sería al contrario? Con las afiladas garras extendidas, siguió caminando sobre el suelo cubierto de agua turbia, hacia el sitio donde tuvo lugar la fugaz batalla.

Kensei continuó sobre el riachuelo formado por las aguas negras del drenaje. El aroma de la sangre licana le habría bastado, de estar en su forma humana, para fruncir el seño en clara preocupación por su viejo nakama. Esperaba con ansias otro tipo de resultado, cuando observó a la pequeña vampiresa inclinada sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano, del que salían pequeños hilos de humo, producto de la plata al entrar en contacto con su blanca piel. Había muerto con apariencia humana.

 _Probablemente no tuvo oportunidad de cambiar por la maldita plata de los vampiros,_ pensaba Kensei con impotencia mientras acercaba lo más sigilosamente que podía a la distraída chica que, aparentemente examinaba el cadáver de su víctima, ajena a la trampa que le estaban tendiendo. Sus músculos se tensaban lentamente ante el inminente ataque, mientras la saliva comenzaba a gotear desde la comisura de sus oscuros labios como un reflejo condicionado de sus largos siglos de cacerí anhelo por matarla lentamente entraba en clara contradicción con su instinto animal, sus colmillos estaban expandidos fuera de la cavidad bocal. La vampiresa era presa fácil... O al menos eso era lo que esperaba cuando se abalanzó sobre ella emitiendo un feroz rugido.

La morena respondió con rapidez, girando sobre sí misma al mismo que tiempo que le arrojaba cuatros pequeños discos plateados cubiertos de seis afiladas puntas. _¿Shuriken's?_. Dos de las letales estrellas de plata se incrustaron profundamente en su piel hasta llegar a los huesos; mientras que las otras, igualmente venenosas, se colaron a menor profundidad entre sus costillas enviando oleadas de dolor por su cuerpo lupino. Por una fracción de segundos, Kensei se concentró en las cuchillas, retrocediendo un paso por la sorpresa del contraataque, y sólo eso bastó para perderla de vista. Cuando quiso hacerla pagar lo que había hecho ya la vampiresa había desaparecido.

 _¡Maldita sangrienta, pagarás por esto!_

-o-

No era propio de Rukia correr de una batalla. Durante algunos años, Byakuya la había entrenado, y en aquella época se esmeró comportarse como una valiente guerrera. Sin importar las circunstancias jamás mostró miedo y nunca evadió una buena pelea. Y así había sido siempre. Nunca había abandonado una batalla que pudiera al menos tener el mínimo porcentaje de probabilidades de vencer.

Pero no era boba, y ante la situación que se le había presentado lo mejor era hacer una retirada oportuna. Luego rastrearía a Kensei y lo mataría. En una oportunidad su padre le dijo que existían dos tipos de luchas y que debía ser capaz de reconocer: _La lucha para proteger la vida...y la lucha... para proteger el orgullo._ Esta era una lucha en la cual debería proteger la vida, su vida. Ya tendría la ocasión de luchar por su orgullo.

En una batalla, Shiba Kaien, uno de los líderes del Onmitsukidō y su maestro durante los dos siglos que Byakuya estuvo durmiendo, se enfrentó de manera imprudente a una pequeña manada de hombres-lobo. En el calor de la batalla sus compañeros se dieron cuenta que no tenían oportunidad y decidieron replegarse para poder retirarse. Rukia jamás había escapado. Su reciente orgullo Kuchiki no se lo permitía, por lo cual tuvo que ser sometida y trasladada a la fuerza. Una vez que regresaron al centro de operaciones ubicado en esa época en la gélida cordillera de los Montes Cárpatos. Rukia mostró su desacuerdo, pero las tranquilas palabras de su sensei y amigo sirvieron para aplacar su furia: _"Lo que dijo tu padre es cierto, pequeña dama. Hay dos tipos de peleas: las peleas para proteger la vida y las peleas para proteger el honor... Yo creo que, al final, ambas pelean por el mismo fin... El corazón. Esta es una pelea en la que debemos proteger nuestra vida, por el honor de nuestra Reina. Es una pelea para proteger nuestro corazón"_ En mejores circunstancias hubiesen luchado. Ya que no le temían a la muerte. Pero también eran guerreros que debían acatar órdenes, y su principal orden era sobrevivir.

En esa incursión a Transilvania sus fuerzas se habían visto reducidas de una manera dramática. La Reina Nelliel-sama les había ordenado hacer un recorrido por el bosque Montano. La batalla tan sólo había sido la consecuencia natural encontrarse con una horda de licanos. A final de cuentas, ellos eran ejecutores, los dioses de la muerte. Su deber principal, como guardias de la Reina, era protegerla. En ello debían poner todo su corazón. Hoy su corazón seguía inmutable: proteger a su Sire, y en su caso particular, acabar con la plaga que buscaba terminar con los humanos. El recuerdo de las palabras de su viejo compañero, así como la promesa que le hizo en vida, la regresaron de nuevo a la realidad. No debía morir, y menos sola. Estaba en la obligación de seguir viviendo para completar su venganza. Por todos sus seres queridos. _Luego volveré para matar a Kensei._

Mientras ponía la mayor distancia posible entre ella y la bestia licana, tras haber vaciado su beretta en Rose, era mejor actuar con prudencia. _Al menos he vengado a Hisagi-san,_ pensó mientras corría sin cuidado por los intrincados túneles del sistema de alcantarillado bajo las rieles del Metro. No podría en este momento devolverse a la estación para verificar los daños, esperaba que Kira-san hubiese tenido la suerte de escapar. _¿Suerte? Maldición, huir nunca es una cuestión de suerte._ No había nada honorable en huir.

Aun así, Rukia corrió por su vida durante un rato hasta que se detuvo unos segundos a comprobar si Kensei la perseguía. Una vez despejada sus dudas, decidió caminar, a paso ligero pero sin prisa. Sopesaba lo extraño de la situación, que los licanos, al borde de la extinción, se expusieran así durante una cacería. A menos que, estuvieran tan desesperados y no les importara salir de la clandestinidad.

El sonido, desde algún lugar próximo, llamó de pronto la atención de Rukia. _¿Qué demonios es eso?,_ pensó. Con mucha curiosidad y muy poca sensatez, Rukia dobló en la siguiente curva y se encontró con varios rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de una rejilla de metal en el sistema de drenaje. Un estallido de gruñidos frenéticos y salvajes vítores humanos parecían venir de ese lugar, se había acercado con precaución intentando con sus perfectos sentidos vampíricos captar algo entre los oxidados barrotes, pero sólo alcanzó a distinguir un gruñido amenazante acompañado de unos pesados pasos que se acercaban peligrosamente por el túnel por el cual se había adentrado. Kensei, cada vez más próximo.

 _Maldición,_ pensó, _Este perro es terco._ No le quedaba mucho tiempo para seguir indagando. Su prioridad ahora era escapar del gigante peludo. Ya tendría tiempo de regresar después. _Volveré,_ se juró mientras se alejaba del licano y del apestoso sistema de drenajes debajo de las vías del Metro. Unas garras monstruosas arañaron el suelo del túnel mientras ella buscaba la ruta más rápida de regreso a la superficie. _Voy a averiguar todo lo que está ocurriendo aquí... Claro, eso si es que consigo salir de estos túneles con vida. Y sin perderme en el proceso._

 **POV Kisuke**

En contra de lo que quisiera para nosotros, hoy más que otros días agradezco que nos encontremos refugiados en un túnel abandonado, porque de lo contrario no habría manera de justificar ante los mortales el escándalo y el desorden que se oye en esta parte del sistema subterráneo. Incluso aún cuando me encuentro a dos kilómetros de distancia puedo escuchar claramente, aullando, a la manada que se encuentra habitando estas ruinas, iluminadas por la luz errática de unas toscas antorchas encajadas aquí y allá entre los ladrillos de las paredes.

Se me acorta el tiempo, pronto llegará la comitiva que antecede a la Reina Nelliel-sama para el despertar de Aizen-san. Y mientras tanto ¿qué hago yo?: Nada. Solo evitar que mis camaradas se sigan comportando como bestias irracionales, guiadas por sus instintos más bajos.

El suelo bajo mis pies está cubierto por una mínima corriente de aguas negras, y en el aire mohoso reinan los olores del humo, el sudor, las feromonas y la sangre. Las grasientas y sucias ropas de mis hermanos licanos contribuyen más aún a la peste generalizada. ¿Acaso no pueden mantenerse más aseados?

Giro en un túnel y entro a mis aposentos. Quedamos tan pocos de nosotros, no tanto como piensan los sangrientos, lo cierto es que ya no somos un número tan grande como en siglos anteriores. No somos el gran ejército lupino que protegía al rey Alfonso III de Castilla, a mediados del siglo X, cuando nuestros enemigos mortales se referían a nosotros como "Los Zerras".

En aquella época, vivíamos como una familia diplomática. Fabio de la Zerra y yo teníamos los mismos ideales, el hecho de que pudiéramos transformarnos en bestias no significaba que debíamos vivir como tales. Así que, él se encargaba de buscar caballeros fuertes y bien entrenados, con algún nivel de educación para agregarlos a nuestro ejército. Mientras que yo me ocupaba de su iniciación y entrenamiento.

Nuestro poder político en esa época no pasó desapercibido para nuestros enemigos naturales. Por lo cual siglos después de la unión de los reinos de Castilla y Aragón nos trasladamos a la ciudad de Toulouse en Francia, con el fin de ocultar nuestro rastro y despistar a los vampiros. Debía mantener un perfil bajo. Algo que siempre se me ha dado bien hacer.

Sin embargo, en este siglo me he visto en la necesidad de regresar a Japón luego de tanto tiempo y de haber perdido un trozo de mi piel en un pacto con Abarai-san. Pacto que me ha permitido desde la clandestinidad seguir la línea sucesoria del Clan Shiba.

Salgo de mis aposentos y llevo en mis manos a Benihime. No quisiera tener que verme en la obligación de usarla, pero sólo hay una manera de acabar con este desorden, y esa es, a las malas.

Camino con hastío por aquellos pasajes que ya me son tan familiares. A medida que me acerco con Benihime entre mis manos, llego a la conclusión que no podemos seguir en esta situación. Debemos evolucionar de nuevo.

Un extraño juego de sombras antropomórficas bailan sobre las paredes, formadas por efecto de las luces, me indica que estoy llegando a mi destino. A mi paso, hasta las ratas se escabullen por los diferentes huecos y madrigueras en el túnel. Son casi las mascotas, no oficiales por supuesto, de la manada. Se alimentan de todos los desechos y porquerías que dejan por todo el subterráneo, así como nosotros que nos alimentamos de la escoria de la sociedad humana.

Botellas vacías de cerveza y sake tintinean al rodar entre los pies de los presentes. Cuando llego, la escena entera estaba dotada del frenesí amotinado y descontrolado de una reunión de Ángeles del Infierno o una bacanal de piratas del siglo XVII en busca del tesoro One Piece. Hasta los piratas del Perla Negra viven en mejores condiciones.

La muchedumbre de espectadores ha formado un anillo formado, mientras se empujan unos a los otros para poder ver mejor. En el centro, el espectáculo principal de hoy: Aikawa-san y Hirako-san.

Recuerdo vagamente al final del shogunato Tokugawa, que Hirako-san era el hijo menor de un daimyō *, Hirako Gendô y una desconocida dama europea. Era un Hafu *, como lo llamarían en la actualidad, debido a lo cual nunca pudo encajar en lo que esperaba su padre de él. Irónicamente siempre terminaba haciendo lo inverso a lo que le pedían, por ese entonces ya era un joven rebelde que no acataba las normas. Eso me agradó. Por eso lo convertí. Tendré que recordarlo cuando lo reprenda para no ser tan duro con él.

Por otra parte Aikawa-san era un estratega militar durante la segunda guerra mundial. Había perdido a su familia en esa guerra. Hirako-san le encontró al borde de la muerte, y ahora sólo nos tiene a nosotros.

No es raro que peleen. Lo hacen por diversión. Pero es penoso.

Contemplo el triste espectáculo, exhalo fatigado, y levanto la escopeta.

 **Fin POV Kisuke**

Dos licanos librando un combate feroz, atacándose con garras y dientes mientras daban vueltas el uno alrededor del otro como si fueran grandes perros en una pelea clandestina. Golpes y mordiscos eran intercambiados por las bestias lupinas. Con cada zarpazo entre uno y otro, la multitud vitoreaba salvajemente.

Con casi dos metros de altura, cada licano procuraba dejar el máximo daño posible en su contrincante. Aquellas batallas siempre les ayudaban a liberarse de la monotonía y el estrés propio de convivir con la manada. Eran por otro lado una especie de entrenamiento, dentro del cual medían las capacidades defensivas y ofensivas de cada licano. Pero, en el caso particular de Aikawa y Hirako, la pelea era su forma de relacionarse y comunicarse. Su manera personal de llevar su amistad. Amistad que sólo se observaba en un selecto grupo de la manada, que se hacían llamar a sí mismos Vizards, y cuyos miembros, en su mayoría, habían escapado junto a Urahara hace muchos siglos atrás cuando fueron los esclavos y guardianes diurnos de los vampiros.

-¡Agárralo! Que no se te escape _-_ -gritó Lisa, una de las pocas hembras que estaban presentes, y que no dejaba claro a cuál de los monstruosos lupinos estaba animando _-_ -. ¡Destrózalo!

 _-_ -¡Eso es! _-_ -exclamó de algún lugar otra espectadora mientras daba un pisotón en el suelo. Desde un lugar alto, la pequeña licana de rubia cabellera aupaba a Shinji _-_ -. ¡No retrocedas Baka!... ¡Busca su garganta imbécil!... ¡Si pierdes estás muerto!

En el cubil lupino, las apuestas eran la principal motivación para no perderse algunas de las peleas. Por lo general, Kensei y Mashiro siempre decidían quienes eran enviados a la jaula, y las apuestas eran la especialidad de Lisa.

 _¡BLAM!_ La detonación producida por Benihime se escuchó a los largo de varios kilómetros del sistema subterráneo. Sólo de esa manera, consideraba Kisuke, que podía poner el orden sin llegar a la extrema violencia.

Dentro del reino lupino, Benihime, era una de las armas más respetadas. Ya que en su cargador siempre abundaban puntiagudas balas robustecida con una aleación de adamantio y nitrato de plata. No eran letales, pero si lo suficientemente dañinas para dejar a más de un licano sin una o varias de sus extremidades. Y ahora gracias a las modificaciones hechas por Tessai Tsukabishi, tambien podía usar munición ultravioleta.

Una vez que cesaron los ecos, también cesaron los gritos y aullidos de la jauría. Shinji y Love interrumpieron su enfrentamiento, y poco a poco retornaban a su forma humana, al mismo tiempo que las heridas en sus cuerpos se iban cerrando.

En este momento, Kisuke tenía toda la atención de los licanos presentes. Aunque tenía la apariencia de un hombre tranquilo, dueño de una tienda de dulces, la verdad era que Urahara Kisuke, se conducía entre sus hermanos como el líder natural que era. El primer licano capaz de adoptar forma humana. El primer híbrido de su especie.

Aunque se convirtió en esclavo desde el momento en que nació, Kisuke era en la actualidad el verdadero líder de los licanos, y por tanto durante sus muchos siglos de existencia se educó, para tal fin, en diferentes áreas. Conocimientos, que en estos momentos le eran de mucha utilidad.

Sus expresivos ojos de un extraño color entre verde y grises, su barba de pocos días, su alborotada cabellera rubia junto al mechón que le surcaba el rostro oculto bajo su particular sobrero a rayas, le otorgaban la apariencia de una especie de neo hippie. No parecía tener muchos más de treinta años, aunque sus verdaderos orígenes se perdían en las impenetrables nieblas de la historia. Y además estaba vivito y coleando, a pesar de su muerte supuesta, acaecida casi seis siglos atrás.

Siempre llevaba las mismas ropas. Su atuendo sencillo, pero ceremonioso, consistentes en un kimono verde, su sombrero verde con rayas blancas y un abrigo de una tonalidad más oscura era considerablemente más caro y elegante que la ropa barata y de mala calidad con que se cubrían sus súbditos. Algo que para Kisuke carecía de importancia sin embargo para el resto de la manada su haori blanco ondeaba tras de sí como la túnica de un monarca. Sólo cambiaba de atuendo cuando subía a la superficie, en dicho caso agregaba a su atuendo unas sandalias de madera de estilo japonés que le permitían mezclarse entre la población humana y pasar desapercibido.

Su distintivo más importante, aparte de su sombrero, era la cadena que llevaba alrededor del cuello, una cadena con un colgante en forma de luna creciente. Cuando se le apreciaba con detenimiento, el medallón inspiraba en sus observadores un sentimiento de paz, casi hipnótico. Pero en estos momentos, el reflejo del medallón bajo las luces tenues del túnel, aunado a la mirada seria y el humo que aún emanaba de Benihime, les infundía un sentimiento totalmente contrario de temor e intranquilidad a los más valientes. El resto de la manada, evaluaba las mil formas de salir corriendo y escapar de la furia de su sire.

Kisuke pasó una mirada desaprobadora sobre sus principales sicarios, quienes se encogieron de aprensión. Todos inclinaron la cabeza en un gesto de sumisión hacia su líder. No era muy común verle de tal mal humor.

 _-_ -Están actuando como una manada de perros rabiosos _-_ -dijo con desdén _-_ -. Y eso, hermanos, es algo que no puedo tolerar. Resulta sencillamente inaceptable. En especial si pretenden derrotar a los vampiros en su propio terreno. En especial si pretenden sobrevivir estando tan cerca del Gotei 13. _-_ -Miró por encima de las cabezas agachadas de los espectadores cubiertos de sangre hasta encontrar a las dos poderosas bestias infernales que habían estado luchando y que iban asumiendo nuevamente una apariencia humana _-_ -.¡Aikawa-san! ¡Hirako-san!

Como si Moisés hubiese abierto nuevamente las aguas del mar Rojo, se abrió un camino entre la multitud y Kisuke quedó de pronto frente a los dos licanos semidesnudos y heridos, quienes jadeaban de manera evidente producto de la adrenalina que aún corría por su torrente sanguíneo.

 _Deberían reservar su celo depredador para nuestros adversarios,_ pensó Kisuke, horrorizado por semejante desperdicio de sangre y energía. Y lo más triste de todo es que aquellos dos eran sus lugartenientes de más confianza.

Unos ojos grises y fríos examinaron a la pareja con abierto desprecio. Aikawa Rabu (Love), el más alto, era un musculoso trigueño cuyo afro negro le hacía parece más un jugador de los Trotamundos de Harlem que un poderoso guerrero. Por su lado, Hirako Shinji, su adversario, era un hombre blanco, delgado que tenía el cabello rubio cortado sobre las mejillas de manera diagonal. Poseía una gran dentadura, tanto en su forma humana como en su forma lupina. Los dos estaban en posición de firmes, con las cabezas ligeramente inclinadas, pero sin mostrar ahora el mismo nivel de sumisión que el resto de la manada. Aunque mantenían los dedos extendidos a ambos lados, como si sus manos ostentasen aún garras del tamaño de dagas.

Kisuke sacudió la cabeza, agitando, con paciencia, un abanico extraído de su haori mientras con la mano libre descansaba a Benihime. _Puedes sacar al hombre del lobo,_ pensó, _pero no puedes sacar al lobo del hombre._

 _-_ -¿Quisieran ponerse algo de ropa encima? Por favor...

-o-

Normalmente después de las 10 de la noche el flujo de pasajeros en la estación de metro de la Plaza Shiba descendía notablemente, permitiendo a los pocos transeúntes, que retornaban a sus hogares o hacia otros destinos, desplazarse de manera más civilizada. No obstante, esta noche la estación había sido escenario de un violento tiroteo, y por tanto se encontraba atestada de funcionarios de la Policía de Karakura, así como de diversos especialistas en criminología, escena del crimen y demás forenses criminalistas. Ichigo se encontraba sentado en una escalera y observaba como los patólogos inspeccionaban los restos chamuscados de una víctima. Algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención ya que recordaba que hubiese un incendio antes o durante el tiroteo.

Un poco pálido y evidentemente conmocionado por la situación, hizo un pequeño examen de la situación a su alrededor: muchos muros y pilares estaban tan agujerados que parecían más bien ser los muros de un campo de guerra en el oriente medio, por otro lado los destrozos en el vagón (aún estacionado) del metro, parecieran haber sido hechos por Hulk en sus ratos de mal humor; y finalmente, el cadáver quemado pero sin un indicio aparente de fuego en toda la plataforma. Era un milagro que hubiese salido ileso.

\- ¿Será que traían el cadáver y se les cayó durante el tiroteo?—Pensó en voz alta mientras sacudía la cabeza de manera negativa. _No hay lógica en eso._

Su ropa se encontraba empapada por el agua de la lluvia y la sangre de la joven chica que era preparada por un joven paramédico de piel morena y cabellos ondulados para subir a la ambulancia una vez que Ichigo había conseguido estabilizarla. A su lado, una chica de cabellos negros, Tatsuki, según recordaba Ichigo que era su nombre, preparaba el formulario que debían entregar en la sala de emergencias una vez que llegaran.

 _-_ -¿Tatuajes, cicatrices o alguna otra marca distintiva? _-_ -preguntó el policía, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Había olvidado que se encontraba dando su declaración y que los investigadores estaban tratando de elaborar una descripción de los atacantes.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

 _-_ -No lo sé. Como ya le he dicho, todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Su mirada pasó por encima de los hombros del oficial y se posó de nuevo en los dos paramédicos que se encontraban ahora subiendo a la adolescente herida a una camilla. Un hombre joven de piel morena y cabellos ondulados, Yasutora Sado, pero a quien Ichigo llamaba simplemente Chad, y que parecía más el quarterback de Dallas Cowboys que un técnico en urgencias médicas. A su lado se encontraba una chica de mediana estatura, Tatsuki, según recordaba que Ichigo que era su nombre.

La paciente había perdido mucha sangre pero ya encontraba fuera de peligro, parecía que iba a superarlo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Daba gracias por poder haberla mantenido con vida el tiempo necesario para que llegara la ayuda. _No es de extrañar que no me acuerde del aspecto de los atacantes,_ pensó. _¡Estaba demasiado ocupado con una arteria cortada!_

Yamada asintió mientras apuntaba algo en su cuaderno. Tras él, ambos paramédicos empezaron a girar la camilla de la chica en dirección al montacargas. Tatsuki se disponía a cerrar la puerta trasera de la ambulancia pero antes se giró hacia el galeno.

 _-_ -¡Doctor Kurosaki! _-_ -gritó Tatsuki a Ichigo _-_ -. ¡Si quiere que lo llevemos, será mejor que se apresure!

El policía dirigió la mirada al carnet de identificación del Ishida's International Hospital que llevaba Ichigo en la chaqueta.

 _¡Gracias a Dios!,_ pensó mientras se encogía de hombros.

 _-_ -Lo siento, tengo que irme.- dijo ansioso por abandonar el escenario de aquella masacre de los yakuza. Se levantó de la escalera y se fue corriendo para subirse en la parte trasera de la ambulancia donde iba la joven paciente y el joven moreno llamado Sado.

Se volvió un instante al escuchar la voz del oficial Yamada que le gritaba.

 _-_ -¡Doctor Kurosaki no se olvide de llamarnos si recuerda algo importante!

Como si pudiera o quisiera recordar algo de esa noche tan espantosa. Levantó la mano a manera de despedida y también para darle a entender a Yamada que lo tomaría en consideración.

Chad terminaba de llenar el formulario con los datos médicos de la paciente que debian entregar una vez que llegaran al hospital. Una vez dentro, Ichigo se sentó frente a la frágil adolescente, y mientras observaba su respiración lenta y débil, recordó de pronto a la morena de ojos profundos que estaba en la plataforma de la estación. Sonrió.Ella... Ella era lo único que querría recordar de esta noche.

-o-

La pequeña villa, conocida durante mucho tiempo como Gotei 13 (litralmente los 13 escuadrones de protección) se encontraba a una hora al norte del centro de Karakura, en las afueras del pintoresco pueblecillo de Rukongai, en la orilla occidental del Karasu.

A pesar de las adversas condiciones climatológicas, el Jag recorrió la larga y pavimentada vereda tan deprisa como su conductor se atrevió. Rukia se recordó que no debía escuchar nuevamente el reporte climático de Inoue Orihime en el canal de Noticias. Había pronosticado una noche cálida y sin nubes. Y ahora la lluvia caía a cantaros sobre el parabrisas tintado del Jaguar XJR mientras se aproximaba a la intimidante verja de hierro que rodeaba la villa por completo. Las cámaras de seguridad la examinaron exhaustivamente antes de que las puertas se abrieran de manera automática permitiéndole la entrada el lujoso y exclusivo urbanismo.

Soi Fon y los demás capitanes tenían que saber lo antes posible lo que había ocurrido en la ciudad, aunque Rukia no estaba impaciente por presentarse allí sin sus nakamas: Hisagi-san, cuyo cadáver ennegrecido había tenido que dejar atrás, y Kira-san, que había desaparecido y a quién tendría que dar por muerto si no se presentaba antes del amanecer. _Dos Onmitsukid_ _ō_ _caídos en una sola noche,_ pensó consternada. _Espero que Renji se tome esto en serio..._

Ubicada diagonalmente al edificio principal llamado Ichibantai, se encontraba la residencia privada de Byakuya, la Mansión del clan Kuchiki. Un gran edificio tradicional que databa de los tiempos en que los señores feudales regían Japón con puño de hierro.

La forma circular en la cual estaban dispuestos los principales edificios dentro de la pequeña y privada villa del Gotei 13 le servía de protección al edificio principal en el cual se encontraba la Sala de las Criptas.

Mientras Rukia avanzaba en su vehículo podía observar el tenue brillo de las velas al otro lado de las ventanas en la sede del Rokubantai, la residencia pública de Byakuya y el lugar donde habitaban sus subalternos, lo que sugería que las actividades nocturnas del Clan Kuchiki seguían todavía en plena ebullición. Un enorme árbol de cerezo en flor, junto a un pequeño estanque artificial con peces decoraba la entrada principal a la residencia privada. No obstante, Rukia sabía que era en el Rokubantai donde encontraría a Renji.

 _Hogar, dulce hogar,_ pensó sin demasiado entusiasmo mientras aparcaba junto a la entrada principal, subió a toda prisa los escalones de madera y cruzó la estilizada puerta de roble. Unos criados vampiros que esperaban junto a la puerta se ofrecieron a hacerse cargo de su abrigo pero ella los apartó sin contemplaciones, concentrada en informar cuanto antes a quienes había que informar. El disco extraído de la cámara de Shūhei y que contenía información vital sobre sus asesinos descansaba en su bolsillo.

Por tratarse de la residencia pública de Kuchiki Byakuya, el vestíbulo era tan impresionante como el exterior de la mansión, decorado con tapices y óleos de incalculable valor que colgaban de las lustrosas paredes. Una visible contradicción cuando se comparaba con la sencilla y tradicional decoración de la Mansión Privada del Clan Kuchiki.

Dentro de la mansión, unos mosaicos de mármol cubrían el suelo hasta el pie de una majestuosa escalera imperial que ascendía a los pisos superiores del Rokubantai en el Gotei 13. Una inmensa lámpara de cristal resplandecía sobre el regio salón y daba la bienvenida a los visitantes en las noches.

Rukia entró a paso vivo en el gran salón, el cual se encontraba exquisitamente decorado en tonalidades negras y escarlata, iluminado por candelabros que colgaban de las paredes y techo. Caminaba con paso firme sobre la alfombra de lana con motivos de sakura. Un detalle que Renji había colocado apenas Byakuya se había sumido en el sueño profundo.

En el amplio salón se encontraban reunidos algunos vampiros, a los que en opinión de Rukia, daban verdadero uso al apodo de sanguijuelas con el que muchas veces solían referirse a los vampiros.

Tendidos sobre divanes, cuchicheando en los rincones, bebiendo el néctar carmesí en copas de cristal, intercambiando sangre en una discreta orgía, los jóvenes vampiros, en opinión de Rukia, parecían más bien salidos de alguna novela de Anne Rice. Aunque, evidentemente, no contaban con la sabiduría de Marius, la belleza de Armand, la elocuencia de Pandora y la nostalgia de Louis. Ellos tenían, en todo caso, el cinismo de Lestaf, el melodrama de Mona, la inconformidad e inmadurez de Claudia, y sobre todo la superficialidad de Renji. Este último, sí que no era producto de la genial pluma de la novel escritora. Para desgracia, de Rukia, era muy real.

Durante las últimas décadas Renji había descuidado mucho sus labores como segundo al mando del Rokubantai, y principal vocero del Clan Kuchiki. Sin embargo a los ancianos del clan, esto, parecía no importarle demasiado.

El rostro de Rukia se endureció, al terminar de examinar a cada uno de los ocupantes del gran salón. Por regla general no tenía demasiada paciencia para con aquellos libertinos parásitos no-muertos.

Sin duda, aquellos presuntuosos vampiros no eran Ejecutores, y no se interesaban más que en sus propios placeres mundanos. Para ello la interminable batalla contra los odiados licanos se libraba en tierras muy lejanas, o en el peor de los casos pensaban que ya no tenían que preocuparse de los licántropos. _¿Es que no saben que hay una guerra?,_ se preguntó, puede que por millonésima vez en la última centuria.

La decadente atmósfera hedía a perfume caro y plasma humeante pero, a pesar de los numerosos cuerpos que llenaban el salón, la temperatura seguía siendo agradablemente fresca. Los vampiros eran criaturas frías por naturaleza.

Al ser la hermana adoptiva de Kuchiki Byakuya le tenían mucho respeto, pero su personalidad brusca y cruelmente sincera, le generaba muy pocos amigos dentro de su clan, por tanto su repentina aparición no llamó demasiado la atención. Unas pocas cabezas curiosas se volvieron hacia ella y examinaron a la empapada Ejecutora con ojos aburridos y carentes de todo interés antes de continuar con entretenimientos más sugerentes. Apenas causó una onda en el flujo de cuchicheos sofisticados y réplicas ingeniosas que recorría de un lado a otro la lujosa cámara.

 _No importa,_ pensó Rukia. Aquellos no eran los vampiros con los que tenía que hablar. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación con la esperanza de localizar al propio Renji, pero el amo temporal de la mansión no estaba a la vista.

Una sonrisa amarga se encaramó a sus labios. Si Renji no estaba allí, presidiendo las celebraciones del salón, ella sabía dónde debía de estar...

-o-

Quizá en otra vida Renji no hubiese sido vanidoso, de haber nacido en otro periodo de la historia habría un poderoso guerrero. Pero la verdad era que Renji había nacido a finales del siglo X, a mediados del año 990, cuarto año del emperador Ichijō, del período Heian. Creció en un siglo en el cual la vanidad era la norma.

Una época denominada por los nipones como de paz y tranquilidad, y en la cual los cambios se desarrollaron de manera más centralizada en la reciente ciudad imperial de Heian-kyō. En el resto del mundo, el fin del siglo de hierro, marcó también el final de una era muy oscura en la historia de la humanidad, donde se concretó el florecimiento y fortalecimiento de la cultura árabe, el imperio Bizantino y el primer Imperio Búlgaro, entre otros acontecimientos.

En el archipiélago japonés, nominalmente, la soberanía residía en el emperador; pero en la práctica, el poder y las decisiones eran tomadas por los líderes del Clan Fujiwara, gracias a los múltiples matrimonios concertados con la familia imperial. Tenían control absoluto sobre la corte.

Por su parte, al ser el Clan Abarai era una de las ramas menores de la familia Fujiwara, era la segunda familia noble más importante dentro de Heian-kyō, y contaban con un gran ejercito de guerreros para la protección de sus propiedades. La aristocracia en la capital imperial era protegida por los samurais.

Criado para ser el heredero principal de su casa, Renji había crecido bajo la tutela de grandes maestros en la corte de la Emperatriz Shoshi, segunda esposa del Emperador Ichijō, quien era una década mayor que él. La corte imperial era una sociedad destacada por su arte, en especial la poesía y la literatura, por lo cual la educación de Renji incluyó numerosas obras literarias de la época. Inclusive llegó a compartir noches de tertulias con las damas de honor de las emperatrices consortes del joven regente, entre ella Murasaki Shikibu. Al igual que muchos de los cortesanos, el Clan Abarai dispuso de la construcción de salones culturales dentro de sus residencias privadas, y en la cual participaban damas poetisas. Renji asistía siempre para deleitarse tanto de las palabras como del cuerpo de cada joven dama, que siempre se encontraban dispuestas para el heredero de la familia.

Tras la muerte, prematura del emperador Ichijō, Renji pasó a quedar bajo el cuidado de la joven viuda, quien no dudó en continuar asistiéndole en su educación y acogiéndole en su recamara en muchas oportunidades.

En sus años de juventud dentro de la corte, Renji había adquirido, una gran cantidad de enemigos dentro de la corte imperial. Muchos esposos, sabedores de las faltas cometidas por sus cónyuges con el heredero Abarai, buscaban constantemente la manera de prenderle y matarle. Pero, Renji siempre se desplazaba en compañía de un grupo élite de asesinos, quienes constituían su guardia personal.

Una noche, sin embargo, y luego de embriagarse en casa de la viuda de un señor feudal, mientras regresaba a su casa custodiado por dos de sus nuevos guardias, fue emboscado por sus enemigos quienes le hirieron a muerte y le dejaron en el bosque para que las bestias terminaran con él y le destrozaran.

Le esperaba la muerte, y eso lo sabía. Por eso cuando apareció aquella figura, que sólo pudo describir como la de un shinigami, Renji se entregó dócilmente al abrazo de la hermosa y oscura criatura.

El amor a la literatura y la música era un gusto que incluso compartía con su Sire. Razón por la cual, Byakuya visitaba frecuentemente Heian-kyō.

-o-

No es extrañar entonces, que en estos momentos Renji le diera gracias a los dioses oscuros, entre otras cosas por el hecho de poder ser capaz de ver su reflejo en un espejo, contradiciendo los diferentes mitos y el folclore que decía que los vampiros no se podían ver en superficies especulares, como el vidrio y el metal pulido.

La recamara era amplia y lujosamente decorada, el vestidor de la misma tenía el tamaño de un pequeño apartamento. El colosal armario estaba repleto de diversas vestimentas, todas ellas diseños exclusivos de los más grandes atelier a nivel mundial. Renji sólo gustaba de los mejor.

Con el torso desnudo, posando frente al espejo triple de su suntuosa suite privada, que antaño había pertenecido al propio Byakuya, Renji cavilaba, bajo la luz de una lámpara, sobre los beneficios que le deparaba el futuro, toda vez que pudiera eliminar los obstáculos que le separaban del liderato vampírico. Beneficios que, con gusto, compartiría con aquella que deseaba fuera su reina: Rukia.

La triple imagen de su cuerpo, desde diferentes ángulos, elevó aún más la precepción que tenía de sí mismo. Su larga melena lisa, de un extravagante color rojo por debajo de los hombros, le proporcionaba el aire rebelde de una estrella de rock americana, mientras que su pecho y bíceps de proporciones perfectas resultaban impresionantes hasta para un vampiro. En todos sus siglos de existencia como vampiro, siempre fue consentido por las féminas, inclusive se ganó el apodo de "Adonis". En popularidad, sólo era superado por su frío sire y Aizen Sousuke. Otra de las razones secundarias que lo motivaban en su plan para eliminarles.

Unos marrones y penetrantes ojos, complacidos por lo que estaban viendo, le devolvían la mirada desde el espejo central. Sólo el tono rosado de la piel, más claro de lo que era normal en un vampiro, sugería los siglos de indulgencia que se había concedido. _No está mal para tener más de un milenio,_ se dijo con admiración.

A su lado, dos atractivas vampiresas, que no contaban aún con un siglo de edad, le atendían toda diligencia, casi hechizadas por la majestuosidad, perfección física y aparente masculinidad del segundo al mando en el clan Kuchiki. Las criadas estaban arrodilladas a su lado, ayudándole a ponerse unos pantalones de seda hechos por la gran diseñadora Tsubokura Rin.

Las asistentes rozaban con sus fríos dedos los contornos hinchados de su figura al mismo tiempo que le subían los pantalones hasta las piernas, luego procedieron lentamente a abrocharle los botones, centímetro a centímetro mientras con sus traviesos dedos proporcionaban suaves y sugerentes caricias. Tras intercambiar una mirada de soslayo, se echaron a reír como colegialas perversas.

A Renji le complacía la adoración de las criadas. _Que se diviertan,_ pensó con magnanimidad. Le recordaba mucho a los lujos en los cuales creció, cuando aún era un joven mortal en la corte imperial bajo el amparo y los dulces cuidados de Shoshi-sama.

Las sirvientas se sentían en la gloria, Renji se consideraba a sí mismo el vampiro más importante de todo el continente asiático. Así que, ¿por qué no iban a sentirse privilegiadas, esas niñas, de poder poner las manos sobre el amo y señor de la villa, y muy pronto de toda la raza vampira?

De manera inesperada, las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se giró, y con una mirada cargada de reproche para encontrarse con Rukia, precisamente su futura reina, invadiendo la privacidad de sus habitaciones, y de paso presentándose vestida de una manera inapropiada.

El cabello negro azabache de la Ejecutora estaba empapado y desordenado, lo cual no favorecía a la imagen de monarca que quería para ella; sin embargo, Renji sintió una punzada de lujuria al ver como la hermosa silueta de la vampiresa se marcaba a través de su ceñido corset. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su ajustado pantalón de cuero, y Renji se perdió de pronto en un sueño en el cual bebía de cada una de esas preciosas gotas directamente de la piel nívea y suave de la princesa Kuchiki. Era una lástima que, a juzgar por su expresión severa, Rukia no estuviera aquella noche de un humor más lujurioso.

 _¿Qué pasará ahora?,_ pensó Renji con amargura volviendo a la realidad.

Rukia atravesó la habitación, generando que las criadas se apartaran de su camino y de manera instintiva minimizaran su presencia. Cuando estuvo frente a Renji, introdujo su mano dentro de la pistolera y extrajo un arma de fuego y la arrojó sobre la superficie lacada de la antigua mesa de caoba de Renji. Éste observó, con desagrado, la pistola, sin notar en ella algo que fuera especialmente llamativo como para justificar el agravio que acababa de cometer su princesa. Pero tal pareciera que para la pequeña dama si era de trascendencia, y sus ojos violetas se clavaron en los suyos cuando habló de manera muy contundente

 _-_ -Tenemos un problema muy serio _-_ -

-o-

El dojo del clan Kuchiki se encontraba en el último piso del Rokubantai, dentro de un antiguo ático reconvertido. En un claro contraste con el resto de la decoración que predominaba en el resto de Gotei 13, la zona de entrenamiento en cada uno de los escuadrones estaba ambientada al gusto personal de los guerreros que la frecuentaban. Es por ello que el dojo del Rokubantai, dedicado en exclusiva al entrenamiento de los _Onmitsukid_ _ō_ , en las artes de la guerra, tenía un aspecto tradicional. Compuesto por un shinden en el cual se registraban los nombres de los maestros y oficiales caídos, era el recuerdo simbólico del legado histórico y espiritual, que recibían y debían proteger y legar a las siguientes generaciones de ejecutores. El suelo del shimoza era de madera estaba cubierto de cojines a los costados donde estaban el Joseki frente al Shimoseki.

Al otro lado, en una segunda habitación había un campo de tiro insonorizado, que ocupaba la mayor parte del espacioso desván. Sobre las gruesas paredes de piedra se apoyaban numerosos armeros que mostraban exóticas armas blancas y de fuego. La plata brillaba en todos los filos y todas las superficies. Allí se encontraba la vieja zanpakutō de Rukia, Sode No Shirayuki. Nombrada de esa forma en honor a su madre y a su hermana mayor.

La presencia de su zanpakutō convertía al ático en uno de sus lugares favoritos de toda la villa. Al igual que sus aposentos privados, este ático era uno de los pocos lugares en los que Rukia se sentía verdaderamente a gusto, como en su vieja casa del Clan Ukitake.

Al ser Rukia una de las herederas de Byakuya y una ejecutora, era normal que los demás miembros del _Onmitsukid_ _ō_ se reunieran con frecuencia en el Rokubantai. Por ello la capitana del Nibantai no le eran ajenas las instalaciones, y no se sorprendió al ser convocada por la misma Rukia a una reunión en el laboratorio de balística dentro del polígono de tiros.

 _-_ -Voy a tener que hacer algunas pruebas, eso está claro _-_ -dijo Soi Fon, que sostenía la brillante bala con unos fórceps, mientras llevaba unas gafas de seguridad tintadas que le permitían examinarla a corta distancia _-_ -. Pero desde luego se trata de alguna clase de fluido radiante.

Una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad iluminaba las agudas e inteligentes facciones de la comandante y maestra armera de los Onmitsukidō. Soi Fon, una vampiresa de aspecto menudo y ascendencia china, vestía completamente de negro. Tenía varios siglos ya, un poco más que Renji, y sus orígenes estaban envueltos en misterio. Algunos decían que había luchado junto al gran Shaka, caballero de Virgo en las cruzadas, mientras que otros susurraban que la enigmática Ejecutora había aprendido las artes de la lucha antes de ser iniciada en el vampirismo, por una poderosa guerrera conocida como Shihōin Yoruichi. Lo único que Rukia sabía con toda seguridad, lo único que _necesitaba_ saber en todo caso, era que el compromiso de Soi Fon con la guerra contra los licanos, era tan sólido como el suyo.

A diferencia de los parásitos inmortales que había visto en el salón, Soi Fon no tenía tiempo que perder. Así que puso la bala en su mesa de trabajo en el laboratorio, junto a las otras piezas desensambladas de la pistola de Rose. Las luces del techo resplandecieron sobre la superficie de ébano de su cráneo afeitado.

Rukia se llevó una mano a los ojos para protegerlos de la molesta radiación de la bala capturada, mientras las imágenes del cuerpo carbonizado de Hisagi-san volvían a su mente y de pronto las piezas sueltas en su cerebro encajaron.

 _-_ -Munición ultravioleta _-_ -se maravilló en voz alta.

 _-_ -La luz del día utilizada como arma _-_ -Asintió Soi Fon mientras se quitaba las gafas tintadas _-_ -. Y, a juzgar por lo que me has descrito, sumamente efectiva.

Rukia se encogió para sus adentros, aún podía ver cómo brotaban los rayos de luz corrosiva del cuerpo destrozado de su compañero. _Al menos no sufrió demasiado,_ pensó. Un amargo consuelo. _Murió en cuestión de segundos._

Renji, por su parte, no se mostraba en lo absoluto interesado en el tema. En otras circunstancias su escepticismo no le habría importado demasiado a Rukia, pero en este caso era distinto. Como de costumbre, parecía que Renji invalidaba su criterio y objetividad.

 _-_ -¿Pretendes que crea que un animal salvaje los atacó con munición de alta tecnología diseñada específicamente para matar vampiros?

Con aire levemente distraído, Renji se encontraba de pie junto Soi Fon y Rukia, mirando de soslayo el arma y la munición sobre la mesa de trabajo. Su actitud aburrida molestaba demasiado a Rukia. Continuamente se preguntaba cómo era posible que en el pasado Renji hubiera servido como Ejecutor. La única explicación que encontraba era que su servicio había tenido como propósito principal ascender de posición en el seno del clan.

En el Gotei 13, en general, al tratarse de una organización jerárquica basada principalmente en la antigüedad, la reputación de un héroe de guerra proporcionaba, de manera inmediata, ascenso eficiente a los escalones superiores de la sociedad vampírica.

No debía olvidar también, que la muerte del famoso Urahara Kisuke (su único triunfo) le había hecho muy famoso y, al menos por lo que Rukia sabía, los tres grandes le tenían por un estratega muy hábil. Su Nii-sama, siempre le decía que debía tenerlo muy cerca, ya que un talento como el suyo no se encontraba en todos lados.

Desgraciadamente, su principal debilidad eran sus hedonísticos entretenimientos, y nunca se mostraba paciente ni tolerante con aquellos que osaban interrumpir sus noches con querellas sin importancia. Categoría en la que incluía casi todos los temas que le planteaba Rukia.

A poca distancia de ellos, se hallaban las dos doncellas de Renji, que asentían sumisamente a cada una de las afirmaciones de su sire con un coro de risillas. La presencia de las criadas indignaba a Rukia, no tenía nada contra las frívolas chicas, pero consideraba que un consejo de guerra no era el lugar para el par de gatitas bobas. _¿Es que Renji no podía pasar sin sus adoradoras ni el corto espacio de tiempo que durara la reunión?_

 _-_ -No _-_ -replicó Soi Fon en respuesta al sarcástico comentario de Renji. Aunque Rukia rió por lo bajo pensando que también podría haber dado respuesta a su pensamiento.

Seguidamente Soi Fon señaló con un gesto de la cabeza el brillante proyectil ultravioleta y continuó explicando.

 _-_ \- Apuesto a que se trata de un diseño del ejército, una especie de bala trazadora de alta tecnología.

La mirada de desdén de Renji, por las palabras de su compañera capitana, iba a terminar por acabar con la poca paciencia de Rukia.

 _-_ -No me importa de dónde haya sacado estas cosas _–_ declaró Rukia. No quería perder la perspectiva _-_ -. Hisagi-san está muerto y Kira-san podría seguir allí. Deberíamos reunir a los Onmitsukidō y regresar en mayor número.

Ni siquiera era medianoche. Quedaban horas de sobra antes de que llegara el amanecer. Con una docena de ejecutores podrían cubrir rápidamente el sistema de túneles del metro y los drenajes debajo de éste.

 _-_ -Imposible _-_ -dijo Renji sin titubeos _-_ -. En este momento es imposible. Y más para llevar a cabo una incursión gratuita. _-_ -Sacudió la cabeza como si la mera idea fuera un completo absurdo _-_ -. Sólo quedan pocos días para el Despertar y esta casa ya vive en un estado de inquietud tal como están las cosas.

Rukia no daba crédito a lo que oía. _¿Es que acaso no le importaba la suerte de sus camaradas?_ Definitivamente, sentía unas ganas enormes de golpear a la cabeza de piña. De no ser porque le había prometido a su hermano adoptivo, antes de dormir, mantener un perfil bajo y no seguir violando las reglas ni cuestionando las órdenes de los ancianos, hace tiempo que ya se habría encargado de patear el trasero no muerto del pelirrojo que tenía en frente. Suspirando evidentemente para no soltar palabras de las cuales se podría arrepentir, Rukia fulminó con la mirada a Renji mientras le espetaba.

 _-_ -¿Gratuita? Abrieron fuego sobre nosotros a la vista de los mortales. _-_ -Sólo eso, pensó, violaba las reglas tácitas que gobernaban el largo y secreto conflicto que había enfrentado a vampiros y licanos en el inframundo _-_ -. Y a juzgar por la conmoción que oí en el túnel, allí...

 _-_ -Tú misma has dicho que en realidad no viste nada _-_ -la interrumpió Renji. Cruzándose de brazos, desafiándola con este gesto a contradecirlo.

Rukia aspiró hondo nuevamente. _¡Qué difícil es ser yo!,_ pensó a la vez que contenía su temperamento. Le gustara a ella o no, su hermano había puesto a Renji al mando del clan Kuchiki y de todos sus asuntos, como recompensa por su histórica victoria en las montañas de Jūnibantai.

 _-_ -Sé lo que oí, Renji _-_ -insistió en cuanto estuvo un poco más calmada _-_ -. _Y sé lo que me dicen las entrañas-_ -. Y te digo que podría haber docenas de licanos en los túneles del metro. Quién sabe, puede que hasta centenares.

Un completo silencio respondió a la funesta aseveración de Rukia. Incluso las risueñas criadas callaron y prestaron atención de manera solemne, un poco atemorizadas por la mera idea de que pudiera haber una horda de licantropos oculta prácticamente bajo sus mismas narices. Renji pareció incómodo por un instante, muy rápido recobró la compostura por lo que Rukia no pudo saber si era incertidumbre o no lo que reflejó la mirada de su líder, hasta que Renji adoptó un aire de divertida incredulidad.

 _-_ -Cariño, los hemos llevado al borde de la extinción _-_ -dijo sencillamente. Una sonrisa condescendiente se dibujó en sus facciones.

Hasta Soi Fon parecía poner en duda la afirmación de Rukia. Sin embargo no dejó de pasar por alto el adjetivo con el cual se había referido a su subalterna. La mirada colérica de la pequeña ejecutora confirmaba sus sospechas sobre el estado de ánimo de la chica, por lo que decidió intervenir de manera conciliadora antes de que la muchacha atacara al capitán.

 _-_ -Abarai-san tiene razón Rukia-sama _-_ -le aseguró _-_ -. Hace siglos que no existe una madriguera de esa magnitud... desde los tiempos de ese maldito de Urahara Kisuke.

O _eso hemos creído hasta ahora,_ pensó Rukia con un presentimiento siniestro.

 _-_ -Lo sé, Capitana Soi Fon. _-_ -No podía culparla por su escepticismo _-_ -. Pero preferiría que me demostrara que estoy equivocada comprobándolo.

Soi Fon comprendió lo que quería decir y asintió. Se volvió hacia Renji en busca del permiso del regente del Rokubantai para así poder enviar a algunos de sus hombres que se encontraban al servicio del clan Kuchiki debido a la logística que demandaba el Despertar.

Renji, por su parte, lanzó una mirada impaciente a su reloj. Exhaló un suspiro de exasperación. Si no le concedía el deseo no le dejaría en paz el resto de la noche.

 _-_ -Muy bien _-_ -accedió _-_ -. Que tus hombres refuercen la seguridad en la mansión. Por mi parte ordenaré a Grimmjow que reúna un equipo de búsqueda.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez era el sabueso personal de Renji y sólo respondía ante él. Rukia siempre lo había considerado más un matón que un soldado, pues carecía de la disciplina y el compromiso de un auténtico Ejecutor. La sigilosa pero constante rivalidad entre los Onmitsukidō y el pelotón de matones de Grimmjow, Los Arrancar, era casi tan antigua como la misma guerra.

 _-_ -Quiero dirigir el equipo en persona _–_ declaró ella.

 _-_ -De eso nada _-_ -dijo Renji _-_ -. Grimmjow se encargará.

Rukia se volvió hacia Soi Fon con la esperanza de que la veterana comandante insistiera en que un Ejecutor se hiciera cargo de la investigación pero la vampiresa no quiso desafiar la orden del regente. _Debe de pensar que no merece la pena presentar batalla por esto,_ comprendió, decepcionada por la falta de fe de Soi Fon en sus instintos.

Renji no pudo evitar mofarse un poco, suponía que para Soi Fon también debía ser una pérdida de tiempo. Casi perfecto, pensó.

 _-_ -Puede que hasta centenares _-_ -la imitó mientras sacudía la cabeza de la manera más condescendiente posible.

Rukia se mantuvo firme.

-Nii-sama me hubiera creído _-_ -anunció con tono helado, antes de darle la espalda a Renji y salir. _¡Ojalá Nii-sama volviera a estar entre nosotros!,_ pensó con ansiedad y con una expresión neutra en el rostro que ocultaba una creciente desconfianza. _¿Cómo es posible que nuestra seguridad y futuro dependan de Abarai Renji? ¿En qué pensabas Nii-sama?_

-o-

La descarada impertinencia de Rukia había dejado sin habla a Renji. _¿Cómo se atreve a darme la espalda de ese modo?,_ pensó indignado. _¡E invocando el nombre de su querido hermano, nada menos! ¡Ahora yo soy el amo y señor de la mansión, no nuestro durmiente sire!_

Con el rostro enrojecido a la par de su exótica cabellera, Renji fulminó a Rukia con la mirada mientras ésta abandonaba la sala con toda la frialdad característica de los Kuchiki. Cómo odiaba esa actitud en ella. Una vez que se convirtiera en el nuevo regente de los vampiros y ella en su consorte, la domaría aunque tuviera que emplear la fuerza y el poder de su sangre en ella.

Por su parte Soi Fon evitó diplomáticamente cualquier comentario sobre la marcha de la ejecutora y las palabras que había soltado antes de cerrar la puerta, pero aún así Renji no dejó de sentirse humillado y no encontraba algún comentario sarcástico que le pudiera sacar del bochorno.

Para su suerte, fue una de las sirvientas, que acercándose y posando sus manos en sus brazos le surruró al oido de manera seductora.

 _-_ -Yo nunca me atrevería a trataros así _-_ -Cada roce de sus dedos era una invitación evidente y una demostración de entrega total. Prometían devoción y obediencia absolutas en cuerpo y alma.

Renji volvió la mirada hacia ella, había olvidado la presencia de sus dos criadas. Miró con más atención a la solícita doncella que tenía a su lado. Esbelta y rubia, de ojos celestes y una figura de sílfide que apenas cubría su vestido negro de lentejuelas y sus largos guantes del mismo color. Una gargantilla de encaje de color negro rodeaba su cuello y ofrecía una velada imagen de la yugular.

 _¿Cómo se llamaba...?,_ pensó Renji, ausente. Recordaba vagamente haberla iniciado en el Club Atom situado en Shibuya, menos de treinta años atrás. _Ah, sí... Rangiku._

Soi Fon decidió que ya no debía seguir en la sala y de una manera muy discreta se retiró. No simpatizaba con Abarai Renji, pero le debía respeto ya que Kuchiki Byakuya le había dejado a cargo de sus asuntos. Ella como capitana del Nibantai y de las fuerzas especiales no se encontraba por debajo de la jerarquía en relación con Renji, pero ahora le interesaba más examinar esa nueva arma. Tendría que pedir la asesoría de otro capitán.

Por otro lado, Rangiku, al ver salir a la capitana, tomó más confianza y apretó su delicado cuerpo contra el de Renji, deleitada por la pequeña muestra de atención de su atractivo señor.

 _-_ -Por supuesto que no lo harías _-_ -le informó con voz seca. El tono despreciativo, en la voz de Renji, trajo de vuelta,a la cruda realidad a la enamorada vampiresa. _¡Pensar que tiene la audacia de ofrecerme la obediencia ciega que ya me pertenece por derecho!_ Su orgullo herido extrajo cierto consuelo de la expresión aplastada y escarmentada del rostro de la necia criada. _Al menos hay alguien a quien puedo poner en su lugar,_ pensó amargamente.

Se quitó de encima el brazo de la muchacha con frialdad.

 _-_ -!Déjame! Mejor ve y asegúrate de que Rukia está convenientemente vestida y preparada para la llegada de nuestros importantes invitados.

Rangiku se alejó mansamente, mientras se le atragantaba un sollozo en la garganta. Se sentía impotente. Renji la observó mientras bajaba sumisamente las escaleras en compañía de su menos presuntuosa hermana en la servidumbre, deseando enormemente que su pequeño copo de nieve pudiera ser tan solícita como aquellas dos. En todos los sentidos.

* * *

 **NOTA**  
 **Daimyō:** significa literalmente "gran nombre". El "daimyō" fue el auténtico poder en Japón durante el Shogunato Tokugawa, el término es utilizado también en ocasiones para referirse a figuras de liderado de los clanes, también llamados "señores". Este era usualmente, aunque no de forma exclusiva, el líder militar que un shōgun o regente seleccionaba.  
 **Hafu:** En Japón llaman de esta manera a alguien de raza mixta (palabra que viene de "medio", en inglés), de esta forma los locales definen a alguien que "no es extranjero pero tampoco completamente japonés". En este caso, Shinji es un hafu, eso explica el tono rubio de su cabellera. De hecho creo que casi todos los vizards deberían se hafu jajaja pero no lo haré. Cada uno de los que aparezca tendrá su pequeña historia sin necesidad de recurrir a este recurso.  
 **Gaijin:** Un término dado por los japoneses a los extranjeros que viven en Japón, considerado insultante o irrespetuoso. Se aplica a las personas de todas las razas. En el caso de Ichigo, dentro de la historia, será considerado un gaijin, ya que nació en USA y sus padres, aunque descendientes de japoneses y que dominan la cultura y el idioma, son nacidos en América. Aunque Ichigo se considere a sí mismo como hafu, he decidido usar el término híbrido para relacionarlo más con la condición mestiza de Michael, tanto por la nacionalidad como por la especie.  
 **Heian-kyō:** fue el nombre original de la actual ciudad de Kioto, Japón y fue desde el año 794 hasta 1868 la residencia del Emperador de Japón y la capital del país. Reemplazó a Nagaoka-kyō, y fue construida en 793 por orden del Emperador Kanmu, a manos de Fujiwara no Ogurimaru. (Fuente: Wikipedia).  
En relación con el pasado de Renji, los personajes que he nombrado: Clan Fujiwara, la Emperatriz Shoshi, el Emperador Ichijō, Murasaki Shikibu, son personajes reales del Japón del período Heian. Quise incluirlo, para poder darle un poco de fuerza a la caracterización de Renji en lugar de Kraven, ya que como sabemos nuestro pelirrojo favorito no es tan vanidoso ni arrogante como el Señor de Leicester.

Nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos. Les pido paciencia si me tardo en actualizar.

PD: No me lo creeran, he leído tantas veces este capítulo antes de subirlo, pero mi noveno sentido me dice que hay detalles que se escapan.


	5. 5 Apertura a la Trilogía de la Muerte

Estoy nuevamente por aquí :D

Lamento decirles que tengo un vicio que no me deja hacer nada, ni siquiera escribir tres líneas seguidas sin desconcentrarme. Ese vicio es la lectura. Estoy leyendo La Saga de los Cazadores de Gremio, voy por el 6º libro que se llama La Legión del Arcángel, y que ha acaparado mi atención de una manera muy poderosa. Razón por lo cual me tardé en completar este capítulo, y apenas llevo una página completa del siguiente. Pero como les dije antes, no suelo dejar los proyectos a media, y voy a completar este proyecto, si Kamisama me lo permite.

Ya tengo en mente la historia detrás de la rebelión de los licanos, y la razón por la cual Byakuya odia tanto a los licanos originales (en la saga de UnderWorld, Victor los había casi exterminado por mantener el poder mas que por la muerte de Sonja). Así que, a pesar de conservar la esencia original, voy a agregarle ciertos detalles. Un triángulo entre dos hermosas vampiras y un licano, por ejemplo.

En fin, espero no defraudarles en lo futuro.

Estuve esperando la colaboración de una amiga, pero creo que ella tiene muchas cosas que hacer en su vida personal, y sinceramente me alegro. Aunque no la conozco personalmente, por lo que he leído de ella es una persona que trabaja duro por cumplir sus sueños, y ahorita mismo lo está haciendo.

Por sus éxitos y por su salud, este capítulo va dedicado a Kenia.

Gracias a mis seguidores (Freya ir-san, Hibari no Gin, Kimi-Sousuke, SkyDravov, Tsukiiiii, Yasuo Morita, animeloco, jesiepersona92, luli1132, neko dani), gracias por leerme y por la paciencia de esperarme.

Aunque es un poco tarde, dejenme aclararles que las frases en _cursiva_ representan los pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Les recuerdo que los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite-sama (sino Ulquiorra habría reencarnado y le estaría dando una buena paliza a más de un quincy), mientras que la historia, es una adaptación Ichiruki de la novela Inframundo de Greg Cox basada en la película UnderWorld de K. Grevioux & L. Wiseman & D. McBride, y es a ellos quienes les pertenecen los derechos.

* * *

 **_ 5 _**

 **Apertura a la Trilogía de la Muerte**

«Los alcanzamos con nuestras manos, peinamos las nubes y perforamos el cielo, tomamos la Luna y Marte pero aun así no alcanzamos la verdad» Ganju Shiba

 **POV Rukia**

Aún así no alcanzamos la verdad... ¿Qué tan lejos estaré de la verdad?

Un sentimiento de impotencia rodeado de una infinita ira se apodera de mí. Sólo en un lugar puedo encontrar la paz necesaria para reflexionar sin tanto alboroto dentro de la villa. La Cámara de los Grandes Señores.

Abro las grandes puertas que sirven de entrada a la edificación principal y que dan nombre a la pequeña villa, Gotei 13.

Saludo de manera muy cortés a los guardias que custodian la edificación. Desde que fui convertida, cada vez que me dirijo a una batalla y Nii-sama está en la Cámara de Dormancia, hago una pequeña visita a la Sala de Observación. La tranquilidad que se respira, así como el color gris del mármol me recuerdan sus ojos serenos, y me llenan de esa misma serenidad. Esto es algo que no he sentido en ningún otro lugar.

Por tanto los miembros del Ichibantai (encargados de custodiar las tumbas), me conocen y me tratan de una manera especial. Creo que soy la única que recuerda a nuestros Sires en su descanso, ya que según me han dicho casi nadie viene a rendirle honores. Incluso la Reina Nelliel-sama, quien es actualmente la regente, sólo visita la Cámara cuando ha llegado la hora de despertar a su sucesor.

En el nivel inferior del sótano del edificio se encuentra la Cámara de los Grandes Señores la cual es, como corresponde, tan silenciosa como una tumba. El diseño de la misma es restaurado cada cien años, instalando nuevos y modernos sistemas de seguridad y de conservación.

En la actualidad, el alto techo abovedado le concede, al lugar, el aspecto del interior de una catedral gótica. Parte de las modificaciones que le hiciera Aizen-sama durante su último siglo de reinado. Cambios que consideré desagradables en su momento, y ni siquiera así dejé de considerarlo uno de mis lugares favoritos. Sea donde sea que esté mi hermano, ese será mi lugar favorito.

La decoración de esta centuria que está por comenzar estará a cargo, nuevamente de Aizen Sousuke-sama. No sabría explicar la razón, pero son muchas las cosas que me desagradan de él. Nunca he podido concluir a que se debe esa antipatía, ya que el anciano vampiro es muy querido entre los de nuestra raza por sus grandes y generosos aportes a la humanidad así como a nuestros clanes. Cuando lo veo siento que algo no encaja. Todo me parece demasiado bueno y noble para ser verdad.

Hace años, cuando aún vivía su mano derecha Ichimaru Gin-san, estar en la misma habitación en la cual se encontraban ellos me resultaba difícil. Sentía una opresión enorme. Como si estuviese rodeada de una manada de lobos hambrientos mientras una enorme serpiente me enroscaba y asfixiaba.

La sensación disminuía cuando estaban separados, o cuando Aizen-sama descansaba. Pero nunca se iba.

La noche que nos enteramos de la muerte de Ichimaru-taichou a manos de una horda de licanos, no sentí pesar por su partida. Solo lamenté la muerte de una cuadrilla de ejecutores.

Sin darme cuenta llego al final de las escaleras que me conducen a la cripta. Mientras me acerco a la cámara mis pensamientos vuelven a los sucesos acaecidos esta noche.

¿Por qué siento que algo más está sucediendo?... ¡Algo no encaja y ese estúpido de Renji no se da cuenta!

Muchas veces me parece increíble que siendo Nii-sama una persona tan inteligente y precavida hubiese dejado a Renji a cargo de los asuntos del Clan Kuchiki. Supongo que por ser "muy joven" los ancianos del clan no confiaban lo suficiente en mí para asumir ese cargo. Dicha sea la verdad tampoco me interesaba.¿Pero Renji?

Está bien. Debo reconocer que Renji, por ser miembro del clan Abarai ya tiene la experiencia como regente, que se requiere para un aquelarre tan importante. Tiene casi mil años de edad. Es un "veterano de guerra". ¡Maldición es lógico que sea el líder!

Si no fuese por su vanidad y ese interés constante de tenerme bajo sus pies, es probable que lo tolerara.

Mierda, no puedo ni engañarme a mí misma. Ni aun así lo soportaría. Sólo hubo un hombre en mi pasado. No creo que haya otro igual que él.

Comienzo a divagar y este nuevo hilo de pensamientos me lleva a reflexionar en el enorme parecido entre Kaien y el joven de la estación de Metro Plaza Shiba.

Qué ironía de la vida. Pensar en Kaien en las inmediaciones de la plaza que lleva su nombre, en la misma plaza en la cual permanecen sus restos mortales. La misma plaza en la cual se decidió la batalla por la libertad de Karakura del control de los licanos hace muchos siglos. En la cual yo le perdí.

Sacudo la cabeza cuando siento que el dolor vuelve a instalarse en mi pecho. Abro los ojos y visualizo en mi mente la "B" que me trae tanta paz.

Desde que fui abrazada por Byakuya Nii-sama, mi existencia ha estado dedicada a servir a nuestra raza eliminando a los licanos dentro del Onmitsukidō y tal parece que mi trabajo es agradable a la vista de Nii-sama. Eso es lo verdaderamente importante para mí.

No tengo otra manera agradecerle, el permitirme acabar con esa horda de salvajes que me quitaron todo lo que tenía. No sólo se convirtió en mi sire, sino que al traerme a este nuevo mundo me dio un propósito para seguir "viviendo".

Por eso me preocupa que en su ausencia una nube negra se cierna sobre la villa. Esa es la razón por la cual me encuentro en la cámara meditando.

 **Fin POV Rukia**

La determinación que Rukia mostraba en su mirada al caminar por los largos pasillos que la separaban del gran ventanal se fue borrando al irse acercando cada vez más a su destino. Finalmente Rukia se estremeció al entrar en la cámara. El sistema de soporte vital requería de una temperatura constante tan baja, que incluso resultaba incomoda hasta para un ser como ella acostumbrada a la nieve y el frío.

En la cámara diseñada para aislar cualquier sonido, sólo se escuchaban el taconeo producido por sus botas de cazadora sobre la superficie lisa del piso, a medida que se acercaba al cristal que la separaba del área central de la cripta. Pronto pudo contemplar en el espejo del ventanal de observación su inexpresivo rostro, enseñanza de los Kuchiki's, el cual contrastaba con la turbulencia de pensamientos y emociones que gobernaban su mente. Rukia ansiaba la tranquilidad, y con ello la serenidad que le permitiera a su cerebro procesar la información y unir las piezas sueltas del rompecabezas que había semi-descubierto esta noche.

Si de algo estaba segura la pequeña vampira, era que su instinto nunca le había fallado. Tan sólo al caer la tarde, estaba casi segura que la guerra terminaría muy pronto, y ahora ni siquiera había salido el sol y estaba tan segura, como que sus rayos la matarían, que apenas era la punta del iceberg.

 _Todo está ocurriendo demasiado deprisa,_ reflexionó. _Dos vampiros muertos, la víspera del Despertar... Nii-sama!_

Con un zumbido electrónico, el espejo en el cual se reflejaba Rukia se volvió transparente poco a poco. Dándole una vista completa de la sala de seguridad, dentro de la cual se encontraba un joven vampiro llamado Tatsufusa Enjōji, manejando los controles de la sala de seguridad.

Luego de tantos siglos de visitas la dinámica entre ellos era siempre la misma. Sin palabras Tatsufusa arqueó una ceja a modo de pregunta, a lo que Rukia contestó asintiendo de una manera casi imperceptible.

Entre ellos sobraban las palabras. Tatsufusa sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo de su estancia allí, por tanto pulsó uno de los botones del moderno sistema de mando central, y al instante el resto de la pared se abrió por la mitad y se separó, dejando ver una gruesa ventana de plexiglás.

Con paso firme Rukia se acercó al cristal perdida en sus pensamientos. Escudriñaba la cámara, apenas iluminada. La cripta era el corazón del Gotei 13. La estructura más fortificada en la Villa.

Unos peldaños de granito pulimentado, conducían al centro de la sala. Desde el vitral, Rukia era capaz de apreciar los entrelazados kanjis elaborados en oro puro, y que eran bordeados por un patrón de sellos concéntricos que correspondían a los sellos de la Gofū Kekkai que protegía cada una de las losas doradas y las cuales eran alimentadas por la energía espiritual que emanaban los durmientes. De manera ornamental cada losa poseía una llave en forma circular identificada con un carácter occidental: N por la Reina Nelliel, S por Aizen Sousuke y B por Kuchiki Byakuya.

Rukia observó esta última, su mirada fría se tornó llena de angustia. Se apoyó un poco más en la barrera de plexiglás que la separaba de la tumba de su hermano, deseando poder sentarse a sus pies, como en sus primeras décadas de vida.

Su frío aliento cubrió de vaho el aún más frío cristal.

 _Cómo desearía poder despertarte, Nii-sama,_ consideró anhelante. _Necesito desesperadamente tu fuerza y tu sabiduría._

\- Todos las necesitamos -susurró finalmente a la nada.

Una serie de retratos y bustos de mármol que conmemoraban a muchos de los más grandes guerreros y líderes del Rukobantai eran exhibidos por los alargados pasillos dentro de la residencia pública del Clan Kuchiki. Este esfuerzo por inmortalizar la grandeza era bastante superfluo, habida cuenta de que los aquellos a quienes les erigían dichos homenajes gozaban ya de la bendición de la inmortalidad, pero hasta los vampiros tienen su ego. Un ego que Abarai Renji sabía bien como alimentar en sus subalternos. Caso contrario cuando trataba con otro tipo de sentimientos.

Y es que el carismático líder era conocido, entre los sirvientes de la Villa, por tener como prioridad su propia satisfacción, incluso por encima de los intereses del Clan y de la raza vampira.

No era la primera vez que Rangiku se sentía humillada y menospreciada por él, sin embargo esta vez el tono áspero e indiferente con el cual la había despedido aún resonaba en sus oídos. Con un simple mensaje: "No eres nada". Porque Rangiku sabía, que en el caso de Abarai Renji, si no eras Kuchiki Rukia entonces no eras nadie. Sólo un aperitivo. Una chica más con la cual jugar mientras a la Reina de Hielo se le diera la gana de aceptar el cortejo del vampiro más deseado de toda Asia, quizás hasta del mundo entero.

 _¿Cómo ha podido tratarme de esa manera?,_ cavilaba embargada por la agonía mientras iba mordiéndose el labio hasta percibir el sabor de su propia sangre. _Gin, si estuvieras aquí las cosas serían diferentes._

Rangiku caminaba sola por el pasillo decorado con bustos y cuadros. La otra criada, Momo, se había marchado a hacer otro recado pero ella apenas había notado la ausencia de su compañera. En estos momentos se sentía terriblemente frustrada. Si Ichimaru Gin no hubiese muerto hace años, la posición de Rangiku en los Clanes sería distinta.

Gin le había prometido convertirla en su consorte, alejarla de la servidumbre y llevarla a vivir a uno de los castillos que poseía Sousuke-sama en sus dominios dentro del continente Europeo.

Ahora estaba relegada a ser la doncella de Renji, un puesto por el cual había, literalmente matado.

Se había aguantado muchas de las humillaciones y desmanes de su sire, primeramente por agradecimiento, ya que Renji la había sacado de una vida llena de vicios e inmundicia en las calles de Tokyo, la noche se que la conoció prostituyéndose dentro del Club Atom situado en Shibuya, menos de treinta años atrás. Luego había soportado, por Gin. Mientras Sousuke no gobernara, él no tenía mucho dominio sobre los aquelarres en Asia, y menos para llevarse a la servidumbre. En un arrebato de malcriadez Renji había desestimado un trato en el cual Gin le otorgaba a seis de sus mejores guerreros a cambio de la rubia y su amiga Momo.

Fue en aquella visita a Japón, hace veinte años, que Gin y una cuadrilla de los ejecutores fueron emboscados por una manada de licanos. Dando como resultados la muerte del líder platinado de Europa. Y con ello las pocas esperanzas de Rangiku de escalar posiciones en los clanes.

Aizen Sousuke todavía no se enteraba de la muerte de su número uno ni de su número dos. Ambas muertes acontecidas de manera extraña en ataques de licanos en Japón mientras los Arrancar's se ocupaban de la seguridad en el archipiélago.

En estos momentos, exceptuando su orgullo herido, Rangiku era honesta con ella misma y reconocía que la atracción que sentía por Renji estaba inspirada en la belleza de sus facciones y el carisma con el cual seducía a las damas de la corte vampira. Pero la principal motivación, sin duda alguna, era el ascenso en la jerarquía del aquelarre si llegaba a convertirse en la amante oficial del número dos de Byakuya.

Una posición cómoda y envidiable, en la cual no tendría que arriesgar la vida como lo hacían la capitana Soi Fon y Rukia, sin embargo no tan buena como la que le había prometido Gin.

Nunca fue una neonata ambiciosa, e incluso antes de conocer a Gin su trabajo no le molestaba, pero la realidad era que Rangiku estaba atrapada en el peldaño más bajo de la cadena de mando, por debajo incluso de los miembros del cuarto escuadrón.

Desde allí se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de gatear dichos escalones uniéndose al más poderoso nosferatu de toda Asia.

Quizá no fuera una vampira de sangre pura, como los grandes Señores, pero era una muy hábil y sobre todo muy peligrosa cuando se lo proponía. Sus sueños y ambiciones la habían llevado a pasar días enteros dentro de los modestos apartamentos que compartía con otros cuatro neófitos, fantaseando sobre cómo sería regentar en la mansión principal del Clan Kuchiki como la consorte de Renji.

 _¡Pero a él lo único que le interesa es esa máquina de matar con el corazón helado, Kuchiki Rukia! –_ pensaba con desdén mientras observaba un busto de Renji, cuyo perfil había sido capturado en una piedra que no supo identificar.

Una solitaria lágrima carmesí se resbaló por sus mejillas, una lágrima que demostraba su impotencia y frustración ante la cruel injusticia de todo aquello. _¿Por qué Rukia?,_ se preguntó amargamente. _¿Por qué no yo?_

De pronto su mirada se iluminó. De una manera discreta, Rangiku miró a ambos lados del pasillo antes de derribar, intencionadamente, el busto de su pedestal. Logrando que la pieza única se fragmentara en miles pedazos al tener contacto con el suelo, dispersándose en todas las direcciones.

 _Así no eres tan guapo, ¿verdad, señor mío?_

Aquel pequeño momento de complacencia dio paso a la alarma cuando comprendió que la podrían descubrir, por lo cual apresuró a recoger el cuerpo del delito y ocultarlo detrás de los pliegues de un gran tapiz colgante, finalmente con una sonrisa traviesa corrió ligeramente hasta perderse en los corredores que la llevarían a cumplir su misión.

Abrumada por un sentimiento de pérdida, Rukia meditaba mientras observaba el lugar de descanso de su hermano adoptivo, cuando Rangiku entró de puntillas en la sala de observación, y se situó a su espalda. _Una de las niñas que adoran a Renji,_ advirtió sin darle demasiada importancia a su presencia. Ni siquiera se molestó en girarse para mirarla.

 _-_ -Es una pérdida de tiempo, ya lo sabes _-_ -dijo la criada pocos momentos después, tras esperar en vano reaccionara a su presencia y le dirigiera la palabra para iniciar la conversación que daría cumplimiento a la odiosa tarea que le habían encomendado.

 _-_ -¿El qué? _-_ -preguntó Rukia sin dejar de mirar el cristal, de espaldas a la vampiresa rubia llamada Rangiku, si no recordaba mal.

Rangiku se acercó a la pequeña guerrera e hizo un gesto en dirección al lugar de descanso de Byakuya.

 _-_ -Dudo mucho que Kuchiki-sama quiera que se te hiele el culo aquí, contemplando su tumba durante horas y horas.

Por vez primera, Rukia se volvió para mirar directamente a la otra mujer. Su osadía la había tomado por sorpresa, pero no le incomodó.

 _-_ -No _–_ asintió decididamente _-_ -. Él querría que todos los Onmitsukidō estuvieran en las calles ahora mismo, registrando hasta el último rincón de esta ciudad. _-_ -Apretó los puños a ambos lados de cuerpo y dio rienda suelta a su frustración _-_ -. ¡Maldito Renji! Se ha convertido en un burócrata… aunque la verdad creo que nunca fue un verdadero guerrero.

 _-_ -¿Qué diferencia hay? _-_ -preguntó Rangiku ahora con más soltura _-_ -. Burócrata o Guerrero. En cualquier caso no se puede negar que es un idiota.

La respuesta de la chica cogió a Rukia por sorpresa y la obligó a mirar con más detenimiento a la vampiresa con una media sonrisa apenas dibujada en sus ojos. _Puede que tenga un poco más de cerebro e independencia de lo que he creído al principio._

 _-_ -Pero, claro _-_ -dijo Rangiku esbozando una pícara sonrisa de complicidad a la vez que se apoyaba ligeramente del gran ventanal de plexiglás _-_ -, es un idiota diabólicamente guapo.

 _¿Diabólicamente guapo? Sólo si te gustan las piñas rojas,_ recapacitó Rukia mientras su evaluación de Rangiku descendía un peldaño.

 _-_ -Confía en mí _-_ -le dijo _-_ -. Es todo tuyo.

El rostro de Rangiku pasó de la picardía a la melancolía por lo cual Rukia supuso que había puesto el dedo sobre la llaga. No obstante Rangiku logró reemplazarla casi al instante por una sonrisa forzada. Entonces Rukia recordó levemente la cercanía entre la rubia y el segundo al mando de Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin.

 _No pudiste clavarle los colmillos a la serpiente de Sousuke-sama y ahora va detrás del mandril de Nii-sama,_ razonó Rukia tomándose unos segundos para reflexionar en la personalidad y la actitud hacia ambos vampiros.

 _-_ -Vamos Rukia-san _-_ -dijo _-_ -, tienes que prepararte.

Desconcertada, Rukia parpadeó. No tenía la menor idea de qué le estaba hablando la mujer a su lado, así que hizo lo más lógico en estos casos: preguntar.

 _-_ -¿Para qué?

Rangiku haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia que le quedaba, luego de gastarla toda con Renji, suspiró cansadamente, no creyendo que la pequeña princesa Kuchiki fuese tan olvidadiza.

 _-_ -La fiesta. El enviado de la Reina Nelliel-sama llegará en cualquier momento.

 _Ah, eso,_ pensó Rukia sin mucho entusiasmo. Hace siglos que había perdido el interés en las celebraciones y tertulias organizadas por los clanes. Por ello, cuando Byakuya estaba durmiendo siempre buscaba alguna excusa para no asistir a esas fiestas.

Nuevamente se volteó para seguir observando la sala de dormancia. La losa que le correspondía a Nelliel se encontraba por el momento vacía, hasta que se produjera el Despertar, el cual de acuerdo al orden establecido le correspondía a Aizen Sousuke. Aunque Rukia hubiese preferido que se saltaran las transiciones de poder, o en su defecto que el tiempo se adelantara. _¡Ojalá pudiéramos avanzar un siglo y hacer que despertara Nii-sama en su lugar!_

Dentro del entramado sistemas de drenajes de la ciudad de Karakura el cadáver frío de Rose era asediado por los grandes roedores que habitaban en las sombras junto a los licanos. Llegados a este punto de existencia, tanto humanos como licanos sufrían un drástico descenso en su posición dentro de la cadena alimentaria. Por lo que las ratas acechaban esperando un festín.

Por todos lados múltiples charcos de aguas servidasdaban testimonio del torrencial aguacero que había caído esta noche sobre la pequeña ciudad, pero ellos no eran capaces de borrar el rastro de la sangre lupina que poco a poco atraía a más roedores hasta el cuerpo tirado en el frío piso.

De manera paulatina, el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban alertó a las ratas, quienes olfateando el ambiente sintieron como el peligro, en la forma de una bestia grande y poderosa se cernía sobre ellas. El instinto las obligó a retirarse, abandonando el cuerpo antes de siquiera visualizar al depredador que se aproximaba.

Cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, el chapoteo de unas zarpas colosales sobre los pequeños riachuelos que se formaban productos de las lluvias y las aguas negras, unidos al sonido emitido por garras que arañaban las superficies de ladrillos por donde transitaban.

La poca luz que se filtraba por las diferentes rejillas ubicadas en los techos, proyectaban las sombras de una figura monstruosa, que de manera lenta y espeluznante cambiaba de apariencia, acompañada por una serie de crujidos y chasquidos de huesos que servían de banda sonora a la metamorfosis que se producía en la oscuridad del túnel.

Un rayo de luz, a medida que la figura avanzaba, dejó entrever como un tupido pelaje caía emitiendo un leve susurro burbujeantepara dar paso a una tez clara y casi lampiña. De la misma manera, los sonidos animales se iban transformando en gruñidos y gemidos humanos.

Kensei había vuelto a tomar su forma humana con esfuerzo debido a la plata en su cuerpo. Con un poco más de raciocinio, desnudo y empapado de sangre, tanto propia como de su última víctima, examinó los daños recibidos.

Tenía cuatro afilados shurikens insertados profundamente en la carne, los cuales le producían una agonía con cada paso que daba en dirección a su camarada caído.

Hizo el intento, de una manera instintiva, de extraer cada una de las letales estrellas de plata, pero tuvo que desistir al quemarse las yemas de los dedos con el letal elemento. _¡Jodida plata!,_ gritó en silencio mientras se lamía los dedos escaldados. _¡Zorra vampiresa chupa venas, ya me las pagaras!_

Aunque había tratado de alcanzarla y emboscarla, no contaba con que la sanguijuela se escurriera gracias al factor sorpresa que habían constituido el lanzamiento de los shuriken. Una vez recuperado había intentado en vano darle caza, fracasando otra vez. Teniendo que regresar en sus pasos, con el rabo entre las piernas. Aunque en su forma animal no tuviese cola.

El cadáver de su hermano se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el cual había sido mortalmente herido con una expresión de agonía en su rostro. Su pecho lleno de puntos rojos emanaba un olor a carne quemada, el cual no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre la causa de la muerte: envenenamiento por plata.

Kensei rastrilló con la mirada los alrededores pero no pudo ver el arma de Rose, frunció el ceño ante ello.

Se agachó al cuerpo de su hermano y lo tomó. Tenía que regresar con Kisuke e informarle lo sucedido. Estaba seguro que al Señor de las Bestias no le gustaría escuchar como dos de sus mejores soldados habían dejado escapar el objeto de su búsqueda por la intromisión de los sangrientos en la estación de metro.

Esto lo llevó a considerar, las implicaciones de la intervención de los vampiros en esta noche. ¿Acaso, había sido producto de una casualidad, una expedición de caza?, o es que ¿Acaso los putos sangrientos conocían el interés que tenía Urahara Kisuke por aquel mortal, Kurosaki Ichigo?

 _No,_ decidió enseguida. _Eso es imposible. Las sanguijuelas no tienen ni puta idea de lo que estamos haciendo. De lo contrario, nuestro topo nos habría avisado._

Decidiéndose por la primera opción, y que todo había sido producto de una nefasta casualidad, Kensei continuó con su avance entre las densas sombras que cubrían los túneles que lo llevarían de regreso a la madriguera. Por el momento no se podía hacer nada más, ya se le presentaría una nueva oportunidad para capturar a Kurosaki. Y esta vez no fallaría.

Haciendo nota mental, agregó la captura del médico a la lista de pendientes que era encabezada por la caza de la vampiresa del metro.

No podía esperar a ponerle las manos encima a la maldita enana... y hacerle pagar por la muerte de Rose.

 _Podría ser peor,_ se consoló. _Al menos esta noche hemos matado dos sangrientos, el doble de los hombres-lobo que ha podido reclamar la zorra vampiresa._ Aún notaba el fuerte sabor de la carne del descuidado sangriento macho entre los dientes y la munición ultravioleta había funcionado exactamente como les habían prometido incinerando desde dentro al otro vampiro. _Dos de ellos por uno de los nuestros,_ reflexionó. _No es mala proporción._

Sólo esperaba que Urahara pensara lo mismo.

Los aposentos que Rukia tenía en la mansión principal del Clan Kuchiki tenían una decoración tradicional así como el dojo del último piso del Rukobantai. Aunque se diferenciaba por la extensa biblioteca llena de libros y novelas que había adquirido a lo largo de los siglos, así como de varios volúmenes de mangas shōjo que tenía celosamente escondidos dentro de un mueble de madera que simulaba una barra de lectura.

Aunque su elevada posición dentro del Clan Kuchiki y en el Gotei 13 le hacía acreedora de una suite completa dentro de la residencia privada del Clan, ella prefería la comodidad y libertad de movimientos, sin tantos protocolos, que se observaban en el Rukobantai. Sobre todo para los miembros del Onmitsukidō.

Su segundo refugio, como así lo consideraba, se dividía en varios espacios: una recámara principal, de estilo tradicional, que constituía el dormitorio; una pequeña biblioteca con muebles de madera de roble japonés en el cual se destacaba el gran escritorio; las áreas de aseo y el gran closet lleno de hermosos kimonos; y finalmente un pequeño recibidor dentro del cual destacaba una mesa extensible en metal y vidrio con un moderno ordenador portátil.

Una decoración sencilla era la que reinaba en los aposentos de Rukia, aunque no por ello menos costosa. En sus periodos de reinado Byakuya procuraba que ella viviera como la princesa que estaba destinada a ser dentro de la raza vampira, tal como debía ser para un Kuchiki. Muchos de los muebles que ahora se encontraban en la recámara eran recuerdos de los lujos con los que la cubría su hermano cada vez que reinaba.

Una pequeña lámpara de sobremesa en metal y poliéster en color blanco, colocada de manera discreta en una mesa al lado de un cómodo diván le daba la bienvenida a las escasas visitas que la pequeña vampiresa recibía, y en escasas oportunidades se permitía descansar la cabeza cuando decidía hacer una parada.

Un retrato de una familia humana, completaba el decorado de la estancia. El retrato de su familia. Un regalo de Kaien, durante su cumpleaños hace muchos siglos.

Con su genuina sonrisa y su gran sabiduría, Kaien le había citado a Rukia una de las frases más celebres de Aristóteles, «El objetivo del arte no es presentar la apariencia externa de las cosas, sino su significado interno; pues esto, y no la apariencia y el detalle externos, constituye la auténtica realidad». Así que, basándose en el recuerdo que había en su sangre, Kaien había logrado captar la esencia de cada uno de ellos, para luego plasmarla en aquel cuadro.

Aquella familia conformada por un padre de rostro dulce y cabellos grises, una madre joven de abundante cabellera negra, dos hijas (un alta, de cabellos largos en una tonalidad azul pálida, y otra bajita de cabello negro como su madre) y un par de gemelos albinos de sonrisa candorosa. El cuadro ocupaba un lugar de honor en la pared diagonal a la puerta. La pintura enmarcada servía como recuerdo y como inspiración, y recordaba a Rukia por qué odiaba a los hombres-lobo.

Como si le fuera posible olvidarlo.

La luz de la luna, se filtraba por el gran ventanal que daba salida al balcón, proyectando sombras sobre la regia alfombra blanca que ocultaba el piso de madera. Hace poco que la lluvia había dejado de caer, pero en el cielo se reagrupaban gruesos nubarrones con intenciones de continuar, de un momento a otro, con el diluvio que le había dado la bienvenida a la noche.

Rukia había regresado desde el Ichibantai, hace menos de una hora, y desde entonces se encontraba frente al gran escritorio de su biblioteca trabajando en un ordenador personal, de tipo escritorio, las imágenes extraídas de la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara digital de Hisagi Shūhei.

Gracias a las habilidades informáticas de Hitsugaya, el capitán del escuadrón de Investigación y Desarrollo Tecnológico, podía conectarse a la base de datos de todos los servicios de inteligencia y seguridad en el mundo sin ser detectados. Un trabajo que realizó en la última década en conjunto con su teniente Salander Lisbeth y otros miembros del escuadrón que se hacían llamar Hacker Republic.

Aunque Rukia nunca ha sido gran aficionada al desarrollo tecnológico, el trabajo hecho desde el Jūbantai, le había facilitado enormemente la búsqueda y captura de licanos alrededor de todo el mundo.

Nadie en el mundo sabía que los verdaderos dueños y desarrolladores de la computadora K (llamada así por la palabra "kei" que hace referencia a los diez mil billones de operaciones por segundo que es capaz de ejecutar). Una maravilla, adelantada a su tiempo en el 2005, y que sin embargo desde que el RIKEN Advanced Institute for Computational Science en la ciudad de Kobe dio a conocer en noviembre de 2011 ha sido superada por muy pocas supercomputadoras en el planeta.

Quizá era una exageración de su parte emplear, dicha terminal, para revisar minuciosamente cada fotografía, pero necesitaba procesar con sumo detalle cada una de las fotografía para así encontrar algún patrón o señal que le explicara la razón por la que los licanos les habían atacado en medio de un mar de personas en la estación.

Aún vestía la misma ropa, cuando captó en una de las fotos a los dos asesinos, bajo la lluvia, entre la multitud en la Plaza Shiba.

Sus colmillos se expandieron en su cavidad bucal, de manera instintiva, y por unos segundos sintió el sabor de la ponzoña en su paladar.

 _Si_ _hubiera podido exterminarlos a los dos...,_ pensó, presa de un odio insaciable que no conocía descanso. No bastaría con la sangre de un solo licano para vengar la muerte de un Ejecutor.

Tan concentrada en su trabajo, Rukia no se percató el momento en el cual Rangiku ingreso a su recámara con un Ko-furisode entre las manos. Una exquisita creación de un joven diseñador nipón, en diferentes tonalidades rojas, hecho en seda adamascada con unos ricos motivos bordados a mano, una pequeñas mangas de 75 cm. Demasiado pequeño para un furisode, pero aún así demasiado grande para ella.

Rangiku había seguido a Rukia hasta sus aposentos, obedeciendo en apariencia las instrucciones de Renji. Se acercó al enorme espejo colocado cerca del armario y posó con el kimono. La combinación de colores no le sentaba bien. Desvió su mirada a Rukia y entonces, un pequeño dolor se apoderó de su alma. _Ella se verá más hermosa con él,_ consideró al comparar el color en contraste con su cabello azabache.

Rápidamente alejó la envidia de su mente y sonrío complacida ante la travesura que le haría a su señor.

 _-_ -Ooooh, sí _-_ -dijo con el tono de una adolescente muy emocionada al ver el vestido de sus amigas para el baile de graduación _-_ -. Definitivamente tienes que ponerte este. Es perfecto. _-_ -Dio una elegante vuelta delante del espejo _-_ -. Puede que demasiado perfecto.

Ya podía imaginar a Rukia acaparando, sin proponérselo, las miradas de todos los invitados masculinos en la fiesta, despertando los celos de Renji. Sería una velada muy divertida.

Rukia alzó evidentemente la ceja derecha exigiendo silenciosamente una explicación.

 _-_ -Lo elegí yo según las indicaciones de Renji _-_ -aclaró sabiendo que la vestimenta tradicional era lo pautado para la recepción a las visitas de esa noche.

 _-_ -¿Un ko-furisode? _-_ -Rukia sonreía tranquilamente. Por lo visto la joven Rangiku no había hecho bien su tarea. Desde hace mucho tiempo Renji siempre había intentado que vistiera algún kurotomesode generalmente con 5 escudos (mon o kamon) estampados. Buscando declarar con ello, ante los osados pretendientes que se acercaran, que ella era una mujer casada. Rukia se divertía siempre que Byakuya le encontraba alguna objeción a aquellos trajes. Era el único juego en común que tenía con su hermano adoptivo: rechazar los kurotomesode.

 _-_ -He escuchado sobre tu gusto por este en especial _-_ -Sonrío de manera pícara, dándole a entender entre líneas que el modelo había sido elegido con el propósito de molestar a Renji.

Por unos instantes Rukia había dejado de prestarle atención a las fotos digitalizadas, y no dejó de advertir el tono de diversión en la voz de la solícita asistente. Lástima que en estos momentos no se encontraba de humor para seguirle el juego. Aún se encontraba molesta. No podía entender como Renji estaba más ocupado en la gran recepción de aquella noche y no se preocupara en lo absoluto por las recientes actividades de los licanos.

Rangiku suspiro con resignación al verla contemplar nuevamente la computadora en su escritorio. Tal parecía que Rukia no iba a colaborar esa noche con ella. Era una verdadera lástima, ella conocía sus limitaciones en el Clan, se encontraba a décadas de distancia, tanto en poder como en prestigio, de un atuendo tan elegante. Un diseño hecho a la medida para Rukia. Debía conformarse con el sencillo furisode celeste que la esperaba en su habitación.

La diligente Ejecutora seguía examinando las imágenes digitales en busca de alguna pista sobre la misión que había llevado a los licanos al centro de Karakura. _¿A dónde pretendían dirigirse en el metro?, s_ e cuestionó mentalmente. No le cabía la menor duda de que lo que pretendían no era nada bueno.

Devolvió la presentación de las imágenes. Pronto encontró un patrón que se repetía en varias de ellas. _Aquí hay algo que no encaja._

El mismo patrón naranja, de hecho era más bien una melena de color naranja empapada.

El ceñudo y atractivo rostro, atrajo su atención. _Qué extraño,_ reflexionó al reconocer al chico que se parecía a Kaien en la Plaza Shiba.

De nuevo inspeccionó las fotografías, encontrándose que el guapo joven aparecía en muchas de las fotos tomadas aquella noche.

Con esa tonalidad de cabello, ni que hubiera un evento de closplay's sobre Yahiko y Pain de Naruto se justificaba que apareciera tantas veces ese color. Estaba segura de la eficiencia de Hisagi-san.

 _¿Una mera coincidencia,_ se preguntó Rukia, _o algo más?_

En un gesto claro de concentración, Rukia cerró sus ojos mientras cavilaba y hurgaba entre sus recuerdos. Llevándola al primer momento que se fijó en él. Caminaba a toda prisa huyendo de la lluvia torrencial, luego mientras subía a las escaleras mecánicas y finalmente cuando Rose se quería abalanzaba sobre él al momento de atender a la colegiala.

Un sonido (imaginario) de engranaje en las piezas del rompecabezas mental dio paso a la claridad, y sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

 _-_ -Iban detrás de ti _-_ -murmuró al caer en la cuenta.

 _Pero, ¿por qué?_

Con la agilidad propia de un felino, Rukia comenzó a manipular el ratón y navegar por los diferentes módulos del software de tratamiento de imágenes Millenium, creado por la teniente Salander-san, con el objeto de identificar al anónimo transeúnte. Aún cuando las series de TV sobre forenses suelen exagerar un poco sus capacidades en el procesamiento de datos con ayuda de ordenadores, el software del Jūbantai era más realista, por lo que luego de varios acercamientos logró divisar algo parecido a una placa de identificación. Amplió y enfocó un poco más la imagen, y mientras se actualizaba la nueva imagen, Rangiku se posó silenciosamente sobre su espalda de manera imperceptible, movida por la curiosidad.

El ceño fruncido que antecedía a los hermosos orbes dorados atrajo su atención, para luego pasar a identificar la placa como un carnet para el personal de un hospital en la que se leía el nombre de "Kurosaki Ichigo".

 _¿Quién eres, Kurosaki Ichigo?,_ se preguntó mientras apoyaba la barbilla en las manos. _¿Y por qué andaban detrás de ti esos licanos?_

No podía recordar mucho sobre él, ya que le había perdido la pista al perseguir a los licanos. Sonrió al recordar cómo había exterminado a Rose y herido a Kensei. Los habían obligado a abandonar a su futura presa, al menor por los momentos. Imagino a Kensei como un perro sucio callejero lamiéndose las heridas en su escondite. _Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo se quedará allí?_

De nueva cuenta, encontrar a Kurosaki era de vital importancia para recabar más información sobre el avance de los licanos. Era obvio que para aquellos lobos, la fresa, significaba mucho más que carne fresca.  
Evidentemente Rukia se había olvidado que Rangiku por lo cual se sobresaltó cuando escucho su voz detrás suyo.

 _-_ -Mmmm, es guapo _-_ -comentó Rangiku asomándose por encima del hombro de Rukia. Había olvidado que la criada seguía en la habitación _-_ -. Para ser un humano.

 _-_ -¿Quién es guapo? _-_ -preguntó una tercera voz.

 _Últimamente parece una mala costumbre de algunos habitantes del Gotei 13 entrar en los aposentos de otros sin antes llamar a la puerta,_ pensaba Rukia con indignación mientras se giraba en su asiento para encontrarse con Renji que acababa de entrar y vestía un traje de Armani.

 _¿Y su vestimenta tradicional?,_ se preguntaba Rangiku un poco asombrada porque su Señor era exigente con las normas durante las celebraciones. Rápidamente hizo una reverencia y adoptó una pose sumisa. Saliendo, pronto, de la habitación dentro de la cual se imaginaba que estallaría una nueva guerra, dejando a Rukia a solas con el regente, quien entró paseándose en la recamara con mucha soltura. Demasiada confianza, diría Rukia.

Deteniéndose en un gran ventanal, Renji suspiró profundamente. Como si estuviera harto de tener que repetir siempre las mismas palabras.

 _-_ -¿Tengo que recordarte _-_ -dijo con aire condescendiente _-_ \- que esperamos invitados muy importantes?

 _-_ -No _-_ -respondió Rukia con voz neutra, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada sobre el pelirrojo _-_ -. Rangiku-san lo ha hecho al menos veinte veces en la pasada hora.

Renji le dio la espalda a la ventana y dirigió a Rukia una mirada dolida.

 _-_ -Entonces, ¿por qué no te has puesto algo más apropiado? _-_ -Dirigió la vista al kimono de seda que Rangiku había dejado doblado sobre el diván _-_ -. Ya sabes que quiero que esta noche te sientes a mi lado.

Sólo por esta vez le concedería el gusto y acomodarse a la voluntad de ella, al permitirle usar un furidose. Pero la tendría cerca de él. Para recordarle a los demás que esa pequeña princesa de hielo era suya y de nadie más. Ya había matado por ella en muchas ocasiones y lo seguiría haciendo. Sólo le restaba un obstáculo, Byakuya, y pronto sería neutralizado.

 _¡Cómo si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer!_

 _-_ -No estoy de humor _-_ -dijo _-_ -. Llévate a Rangiku-san. Se muere por estar a tu lado.

Renji sonrió, se divertía mucho con las ridículas pretensiones de la criada, pero ahora también con la perspectiva de una Rukia celosa.

Con lentitud y gracia se acercó al asiento de Rukia y se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus rostros estuvieron uno frente al otro, demasiado cerca para el gusto de ella.

 _-_ -Estoy seguro de que es así _-_ -susurró acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello mientras la acorralaba en la silla con ambos brazos _-_ -, pero todos saben que eres tú a quien deseo.

 _¿Y a mi qué?,_ se cuestionó Rukia, aburrida más allá de toda medida de las intentonas de Renji. Habían repetido aquella misma escena incontables veces en el pasado y siempre con el mismo resultado. Esperaba que después de todos estos años hubiera cogido la indirecta.

El cálido aliento unido al intenso aroma del plasma, resultaban desagradables para Rukia. Por lo que en el momento que Renji intentó besarla, ella logró esquivarle hábilmente.

Su cuerpo ya conocía perfectamente esa maniobra. Había tenido largas décadas para ejecutarla, siempre, a la perfección con alguna que otra variante.

Colocándose a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de él, Rukia sonrío internamente. Secretamente llamaba a esa maniobra "el escape del conejo blanco". Se encogía hasta el punto de poder atravesar la férrea muralla que conformaba el pecho de Renji junto a sus brazos. Ventajas de ser tan pequeña, desventaja para él ser tan alto.

Visiblemente contrariado por un nuevo rechazo, Renji retomó su porte aristocrático, dejando caer sobre su espalda la larga melena roja. Con el ceño fruncido y mucho fuego en los ojos, pasó una mirada desdeñosa sobre las botas y la ropa de Rukia, que todavía mostraban los sucios recuerdos de su visita al mohoso sistema de alcantarillado de Karakura.

 _-_ -Si quieres mi opinión, creo que te estás tomando demasiado en serio todo ese asunto de los ejecutores. _-_ -Se volvió hacia el retrato enmarcado de la familia que descansaba sobre la pared _-_ -. No puedes cambiar el pasado, por muchos licanos que mates. _-_ -Su mirada insensible dejó un rastro de imaginarias huellas viscosas sobre el precioso retrato _-_ -. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada, advirtiéndole de una manera silente pero no por ello menos letal, que se encontraba pisando un campo minado. El menor movimiento en falso, la menor ofensa y no le importarían los castigos que ello conllevara, Abarai Renji recibiría una paliza que recordaría hasta el último de sus miserables días. Era una promesa que circulaba en el denso aire de la estancia.

Comprendiendo acaso que había ido demasiado lejos, Renji esbozó una sonrisa amistosa, mientras se apartaba lentamente del altar de la ejecutora. Se pasó las manos por el cabello en un intento de aligerar el ambiente, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia ella. Esta vez con un ademán conciliador.

 _-_ -Rukia, ¿De qué sirve ser inmortal si te niegas los placeres sencillos de la vida?

 _Resulta complicado disfrutar de esos placeres,_ reflexionó ella con mordacidad, _cuando un licano te está destrozando la garganta y dándose un banquete con tus intestinos._ Aspiró profundamente. Estaba harta de la misma diatriba. Así que esta vez no le seguiría el juego. Habían cosas más importantes por el momento. _Puede que deba tratar de aprovechar la presencia de Renji ahora que tengo su atención._

Señaló la foto ampliada de la pantalla del portátil.

 _-_ -¿Ves a este humano?

Ahora fue Renji quien dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia. Se tomó un momento para inspeccionar la manicura impecable de sus uñas, que aparentemente eran más importantes para él que la muerte de dos Onmitsukidō.

 _-_ -¿Qué pasa con él?

 _-_ -No estoy segura _-_ -empezó a decir Rukia _-_ \- pero empiezo a sospechar que los dos licanos...

Renji levanto la mano interrumpiendo de pronto el giro que Rukia quería darle a la conversación.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar el repentino resplandor de unos faros que pasaba por delante la ventana de Rukia, les distrajo. Renji comprendió que Grimmjow acababa de llegar con los dignatarios del Aquelarre del Nuevo Mundo.

 _Maldita sea,_ pensó Rukia. Los invitados no podían haber sido más inoportunos. _¡Justo cuanto estaba a punto de contarle mi teoría!_

El cambio de actitud en él fue notorio, una sonrisa complaciente se dibujo en su cara.

 _-_ -Ahora, por favor, ponte el furisode y date prisa. He planeado una velada gloriosa. Ya lo verás.

Se encaminó hacia la salida, dejándola boquiabierta. _¡Estúpida piña roja!_

Para bien o para mal, era el líder designado del aquelarre y tenía que estar al tanto de aquello.

 _-_ -Renji, esto es serio _-_ -le dijo _-_ -. Creo que el enemigo lo estaba siguiendo.

Renji se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió hacia ella con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro, como si Rukia acabara de hacer un chiste malo y él no terminara de comprenderlo.

 _-_ -Eso es absurdo _-_ -dijo _-_ -. Si no es por la carne, ¿para qué más iban a seguir los licanos a un simple humano?

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **Lisbeth Salander:** es un personaje de la trilogía literaria Millennium escrita por el novelista sueco Stieg Larsson (RIP). Se trata de la protagonista femenina, es una experta en informática y una de los mejores hackers de su país, actuando bajo el pseudónimo de «Wasp» («avispa» en inglés). Quise que el pobre de Hitsugaya trabajara por primera vez con alguien competente como su segunda al mando ya que Rangiku era la doncella de Renji.

Describir, a este personaje con pocas líneas lo considero una falta de respeto al autor original de la trilogía Millenium. Lisbeth es mi heroína femenina favorita en la literatura moderna, tiene muchos matices. En fin, les recomiendo que lean los libros. Puede ser que el primero comience de una manera un tanto pesada, pero les aseguro que esa parte es importante para el desenlace de ese primer libro: Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres. Los cautivará, y con el segundo quedaran enganchados para siempre.

 **Kurotomesode** : El kurotomesode es el kimono más formal para las mujeres casadas. El patrón de estos kimonos se rige por reglas más conservadoras.

 **Gofū Kekkai:** Me basé en la Barrera de los Cinco Sellos que hizo Akatsuki en Naruto Shippuden, es un jutsu que crea una barrera alrededor de un lugar mediante la colocación de cinco "sellos" con el kanji 禁 (prohibido). En este caso usando el reiatsu en vez del chakra.

 **Furisode:** kimono distinguido por sus largas mangas, pero esto se refiere a la caída de la manga pues de longitud todos los kimonos eran hasta la muñeca. Lo usan las mujeres jóvenes solteras. El Ko-furisode es un kimono cuyas mangas son de 85 centímetros.


	6. 6 The Bad Joke

¡Buenas, buenas! Perdón por la tardanza. Se me hace difícil actualizar por falta de tiempo.

Las aclaro que, por recomendaciones de una amiga, en varios puntos sobre todo en la gramática, voy a cambiar algunas cosas en la narrativa. Entre ellos, voy a eliminar los sufijos honoríficos así como algunas palabras extranjeras que tengan su equivalente en español. Por ejemplo, Rukia, ya no se referirá a Byakuya como Nii-sama sino como Hermano o Sire dependiendo de la ocasión.

Mantendré los pensamientos de los personajes en _cursivas_ , para diferenciarlos del narrador omnisciente.

Eliminaré los POV de algunos personajes al inicio de los capítulos, ya que según me comentaron hacen que se pierdan de vista algunas acciones que ocurren alrededor y que dichos personajes, que narran esos momentos, son incapaces de captar de acuerdo a la historia.

 **DreamedSilverWings** lamento no habler publicado cuando te lo prometí, no tengo excusas. **Palomita-hime** espero que este capítulo tambien sea de tu agrado. a los nuevos seguidores muchas gracias.

Este ha sido un capítulo "duro de terminar" espero que les guste. el próximo se tardará un mes, ya que tengo problemas de tiempo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite-sama (si fueran míos habrían tantos muertos que la Death Note en manos de Light parecería un juego de niños). La historia, es una adaptación IchiRuki de la novela Inframundo de Greg Cox basada en la película UnderWorld de K. Grevioux  & L. Wiseman & D. McBride, y es a ellos, respectivamente, a quienes les pertenecen los derechos. Yo sólo hago esto para retribuir en algo, las bondades de esta red social, al permitirme leer historias muchos escritores aficionados como yo.

* * *

 **The Bad Joke**

«Equivocarse es de humanos. Matar, de demonios.» Allon

Hace años cuando Kisuke conoció al joven Kurotsuchi Mayuri supo que su ayuda, sin lugar a dudas, cambiaría el curso de la guerra contra los sangrientos. No se equivocó. Kurotsuchi era un excelente científico, y con el correr del tiempo la inmortalidad le había permitido adquirir más conocimientos, cosa que no era realmente sorprendente si se tenía en cuenta que esa era su mayor motivación. Su única pasión si se excluía la cacería.

Mayuri, era un licano de rostro pálido que viste casi siempre una manchada bata blanca percudida, más semejante al color arena. Su cabello azulado estaba, actualmente, peinado de tal manera que se asemejaba a una margarita, y su piel era tan blanca, casi al extremo que se le podrían apreciar las gruesas venas, claro en caso de que alguna vez se quitara los guantes. Era un ser exageradamente extravagante.

Su frente levemente arrugada y su expresión maliciosa hacían temblar a muchos de sus subalternos, quienes muchas veces huían de su presencia.

En su juventud Mayuri tenía muchas ambiciones, había trabajado desde comienzo de los años 30 para el Ejército Imperial Japonés, en un proyecto secreto sobre las posibilidades del uso de armamento biológico y químico durante la guerra. En aquellos años usaron a prisioneros de guerra como conejillos de indias en el complejo construido en el distrito de Pingfang de Harbín, junto a su mentor Shirō Ishii en el Laboratorio de Investigación y Prevención Epidémica del Ministerio Político Kempeitai.

Hasta que una serie de malas decisiones, y una naciente rivalidad con el líder del Escuadrón 731, lo llevaron al exilio a Europa, encontrando refugio con los bolcheviques en Ekaterimburgo.

Claro que, no se unió a ellos en favor de la lucha por el proletariado y el socialismo contra la autocracia rusa; más bien los usó como medio para poder ocultarse de su verdadero enemigo, el microbiólogo y militar Shirō Ishii, su antiguo tutor.

Al final, fueron los mismos rusos quienes lo entregaron a las autoridades estadounidenses de ocupación al final de la contienda. No tuvo la suerte de evadir los procesos jurídicos como su preceptor, por lo cual fue condenado junto a otros médicos, científicos y militares por crímenes de guerra y de lesa humanidad

Negado completamente a colaborar con sus captores rusos y con los aliados americanos, Mayuri se encontraba encerrado en una fría y sucia mazmorra, cumpliendo una sentencia de 25 años en una prisión denominada La Guarida de Gusano, ubicada detrás de un abismo de treinta metros de largo. De ese lugar, lo rescató Urahara Kisuke en el año de 1949 en Jabárovsk, luego de culminada la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Mayuri nunca llevó el número exacto de sujetos para los estudios, pero en una oportunidad le confesó a Kisuke que rondaban las veinte mil _marutas_ *. Los nazis, quienes también experimentaron con seres humanos, idearon formas más piadosas de matar que las que se ingeniaron Mayuri y sus compatriotas en pro del avance científico en sus años dentro del Escuadrón 731. Incluso aún quedan denuncias a su nombre en las Naciones Unidas por tales acciones, que fueron consideradas como crímenes de guerra y de lesa humanidad y que nunca se le pudieron comprobar mientras fue llevado a juicio.

Esos pequeños detalles, según el punto de vista de Kisuke, no le impidieron ir con su segunda al mando, Sarugaki Hiyori, en busca de la mente más brillante que había en esa época. Claro está, en lo que Hiyori lo vio por primera vez dudó seriamente de la lucidez mental del líder de los licanos.

— ¿Qui-quién es él? —

— Estás ante el hombre más inteligente de esta generación — había dicho Kisuke cuando fue confrontado por su acompañante. Y luego dirigiéndose al prisionero le preguntó: Señor Kurotsuchi Mayuri, ¿le gustaría salir de aquí conmigo?

La pregunta evidentemente sorprendió a Mayuri, el extraño rubio acompañado por la chica parecía no estar bromeando. Sin embargo tuvo que negarse, estaba feliz con lo que llamaba para sí mismo "periodo de vacaciones". Luego de una pequeña negociación y los airados argumentos de Hiyori en contra de ello, Kisuke finalizó:

—Creo que eres alguien muy talentoso. Esa es la verdad — entornó los ojos como si deseara perfilar con ello su respuesta. —Pienso crear un nuevo orden social en el bajo mundo.

Mayuri terminó aceptando con una leve sonrisa, era más la curiosidad científica que sentía por aquellas personas que, gracias a su agudeza mental y práctica como observador, claramente veía que no eran normales.

Si bien es cierto, Kurotsuchi Mayuri nunca había escuchado hablar de pruebas que confirmaran la existencia de seres paranormales, tampoco se negaba a la creencia en ello. Una bipolaridad en su faceta científica que lo ayudó durante su conversión.

La falta de relaciones sociales normales durante sus años en el Escuadrón 731, lo habían convertido casi en un ermitaño en su periodo de encierro, logrando acentuar la excentricidad y la inmoralidad que deriva de la arrogancia de "jugar a ser Dios". Una característica que intimidaba al resto de sus colegas en la Sección Médica del Primer Ejército y en esos momentos a la pequeña Sarugaki, quien a pesar de contar con varios siglos de edad nunca había conocido a alguien tan frío como ese científico loco.

La transformación a licano no disminuyó su comportamiento obsesivo ni su amor por el empleo de métodos extremadamente peligrosos o pocos ortodoxos a la hora de alcanzar con sus objetivos. Tampoco era como si existiera algo parecido al Código de Núremberg entre los licántropos y los vampiros. De hecho, aunque menos macabros, sus primos de sangre eran incluso más letales.

Sin lugar a dudas que su mayor carta de triunfo, en la guerra biológica contra los sangrientos, había sido la reanimación. Había salvado la vida de muchos de sus camaradas lupinos heridos de gravedad por el nitrato de plata de los vampiros inyectándoles un suero experimental con el cual llevaba trabajando varias décadas. De manera paralela al proyecto principal de Kisuke de crear híbridos entre vampiros y licanos, Mayuri se había propuesto crear un mutagen que pudiera mejorar las habilidades y destrezas de los licanos, sin embargo los experimentos no siempre resultaban como él anhelaba, y las limitaciones en las instalaciones y acceso a nuevas tecnologías también mermaban sus avances.

Pero no estaba perdido, había logrado dotar a una chica, Shiba Nemu, de grandes habilidades, a pesar de su corta edad como licana. No era tan poderosa como los Vizard´s ni mucho menos como Urahara. Pero estaba, definitivamente por encima del resto de la manada, y con el correr de los años sería más fuerte.

Debido al trato abusivo y desdeñoso de su salvador, Nemu se había convertido en una persona muy tímida y retraída, que obedecía ciegamente los mandatos de su sire, incluso por encima de las órdenes de Kisuke. No se inmiscuía en las peleas clandestinas ni en ninguna otra actividad social lupina a menos que éstas interfirieran con los estudios de su salvador. En tal caso, se limitaba a arreglar el desorden y a poner a cada quien en su lugar.

Durante mucho tiempo, Nemu había sido la encargada de capturar a los especímenes para experimentación. Seducía a los incautos hombres y los llevaba dopados a la madriguera de turno. En el caso de las mujeres sólo se limitaba a ganarse su confianza para luego drogarlas y trasladarlas. Sin dañar ni matar nunca a los sujetos para las pruebas.

Esta noche ella hubiese sido la encargada de ir tras Kurosaki Ichigo, de no ser porque se encontraba investigando la rama de la Familia Shiba en América.

Quedaban pocos miembros del Clan Shiba que eran factibles portadores del gen de la inmortalidad. Y por ello Kurotsuchi Mayuri necesitaba capturarlos vivos, aunque no implicara que luego de experimentar con ellos les permitiera seguir con vida. En este aspecto Kisuke, le había dado carta blanca. Ambos reconocían la necesidad de conservar la discreción y sobre todo la clandestinidad de sus actividades en el bajo mundo.

Habían pocas cosas que seguían sorprendiendo en la actualidad a Urahara Kisuke, pero sin lugar a dudas que la frialdad y excentricidad que le imprimía Mayuri a sus pruebas y ensayos, ocupaba el primer lugar en estos momentos. En su opinión personal, Mayuri había llevado a otro nivel la práctica científica en seres vivos, creando una nueva escala en los grados de intensidad que suele medirse el dolor.

A medida que Urahara recorría el pasillo que comunicaba la madriguera con el laboratorio, podía escuchar los gemidos y sollozos que se escapaban de las bocas amordazadas de los dos humanos cautivos que hoy llamaban su atención.

La última vez que ingresó al laboratorio para supervisar las pruebas vio que los mantenía maniatados como pedazos de carne, desnudos hasta la cintura, colgando de una barra de metal que discurría a todo lo largo del techo de la abandonada estación de metro que servía de improvisado laboratorio. En su opinión Mayuri no se podía quejar, ni siquiera el Dr. Curt Connors tenía unas instalaciones como las suyas en los drenajes de New York.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kisuke pudo confirmar que los humanos habían sido amordazados con gruesos paños de fibra sintética, igualmente pudo visualizar moretones y golpes en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

 _Innecesario_ , pensó sintiendo poco de empatía por ellos.

Quedaban pocos sujetos para las pruebas en Japón, por lo cual Nemu se encontraba estudiando la situación en América, en caso de tener que trasladar el laboratorio al lejano continente. El trabajar de manera aleatoria la selección de los individuos, probando primero si eran posibles portadores antes de atraparlos, había conseguido que Soichiro Yagami, jefe de la Agencia Nacional de Policía, se encontrara de manos atadas. Consideraban que las desapariciones se debían a un asesino serial, pero aún no descubrían el vínculo que unía a las víctimas. Mientras la situación continuara así podrían seguir con sus experimentos. _Bueno para los lobos, malo para los humanos._

En una vieja cartelera tenían dos grandes mapas, uno de ellos representaba al archipiélago nipón, y el otro representaba al área del Gran Tokio en la isla de Honshū, diversos chinches señaladores con cabeza galera, sujetos a gruesos hilos de estambre de colores, señalizaban los diferentes lugares que ya habían explorado y los que faltaban por visitar.

Mayuri, concentrado en su labor, no prestaba la menor atención a los ininteligibles sonidos de los hombres. Sólo eran ratas de laboratorio. A él le interesaba la química de su sangre, no su conversación.

 _Para él sólo son los sujetos de prueba A y B_ , caviló Kisuke al mismo tiempo que sentía una pequeña punzada de dolor por ellos, sentimiento que rápidamente desapareció. _No puedo sentir remordimientos ni culpa ahora que estamos tan cerca de hallar lo que buscamos. Los sangrientos comenzaron esta guerra, y seré yo quien la termine de una vez y para siempre,_ se dijo internamente para convencerse sobre la necesidad de realizarse ciertos sacrificios. Después de tantos siglos de exterminio y dominación, los licanos estaban dispuestos a pagar el precio. A final de cuentas, los vampiros le habían robado a Kisuke Urahara todo aquello que una vez amó. No quedaba más que pudieran arrebatarle, excepto su manada. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejarles morir impunemente.

Lo único que verdaderamente lamentaba Urahara Kisuke, de su plan, era tener que hacerle daño a Nelliel. La había visto crecer en poder desde la dulce princesa que un día fue, hasta la poderosa reina vampira luego de la muerte su padre, el señor Stark. De los miembros del Consejo Vampiro y la Central 46, Nelliel había sido la única que se opuso fervientemente a la ejecución de Yoruichi. No obstante, también era la más débil y vulnerable de los tres Grandes Señores, y por ello debía ser la primera en caer.

Pronto llegaría Kensei con ese joven americano, sin saber aún por qué razón sus esperanzas estaban puestas en ese muchacho. Su instinto le decía que estaban cada vez más cerca.

La vieja y destruida estación había sido transformada en un improvisado laboratorio, a la misma vez que cumplía funciones de enfermería. Diversos tubos de ensayo así como otros materiales e implementos típicos de un laboratorio se encontraban dispuestos en rústicos muebles hechos con madera contrachapada y restos de metal reciclado.

En cuanto a la iluminación, el rudimentario espacio poseía varias lámparas fluorescentes, ubicadas estratégicamente, para proporcionar la luminosidad adecuada para que Mayuri pudiera llevar a cabo su trabajo científico.

Los espacios eran separados en compartimientos por gruesas láminas de cartón piedra o de plástico transparente, dependiendo del uso que se le daría a cada cubículo.

Incuestionablemente si las autoridades de salubridad llegaran a realizar una inspección a sus modestas instalaciones, saldrían reprobados y clausurados Kisuke siempre le decía que esa parte era un defecto de ser los parientes pobres de los vampiros. El laboratorio no estaba ni mucho menos esterilizado y el científico licano lo sabía perfectamente pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Esconderse bajo tierra tenía sus desventajas.

En la cartelera colocada en la pared, sobre el mapa del Gran Tokio, se encontraba escrito, en una letra grande, la palabra "SHIBA". La pared ubicada a su derecha contenía diversas notas con garabatos y términos científicos, pegados débilmente a las baldosas con cinta adhesiva.

En esa pared se encontraba un bosquejo de una de las ramas secundarias del Clan Shiba, presentados en forma de un elaborado árbol genealógico, cuyo inicio de centraba en el año de 1901 del calendario gregoriano.

Un estante con numerosos cuadernos y libros llenos de apuntes se ubicaba al otro extremo de la cartelera, junto a una larguísima lista de nombres, los cuales estaban casi al completo tachados.

Desde que Kisuke había ingresado, escasos minutos antes, Mayuri no había perdido la concentración en la toma de muestras a los dos humanos que ocupaban su tiempo en la actualidad. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro al meditar por unos instantes si ambos hombres pudieran estar tan interesados en su árbol genealógico como lo estaba los licanos, idea absurda si tomaba en cuenta que era muy probable que esos dos desgraciados especímenes tuvieran algún otro interés momentáneo aparte del dolor.

 _Qué pena,_ pensó finalmente Mayuri en relación con la genealogía Shiba. _Es una historia fascinante._

Seguidamente y con toda la meticulosidad de sus años de experiencia, Mayuri colocó una aguja subcutánea de calibre treinta y tres en una jeringa vacía y a continuación se aproximó al mortal al que había denominado, cariñosamente, Sujeto B. Los ojos del humano se abrieron de alarma al ver la enorme jeringuilla y sus apagados gritos cobraron un tono más agudo. Forcejeó en vano contra sus ataduras, incapaz de liberarse.

Sin un ápice de piedad Mayuri se colocó detrás del aterrado hombre y esperó en silencio a que el humano dejara sus infructíferos esfuerzos. Ya habían pasado por lo mismo en anteriores oportunidades, Mayuri creía que para estas alturas ya debería estar resignado a su destino. No quiso forzar su rendición, tal como lo hizo con el sujeto A, ya que sabía que a Urahara, presente en ese momento, le incomodaban las acciones innecesarias, por lo que haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia que tenía espero tranquilamente hasta que el exhausto mortal se resignara a lo inevitable.

Para su suerte, no tuvo que esperar por mucho rato. Mayuri levantó la jeringa y, con evidente exasperación, se la clavó al espécimen en la yugular, consiguiendo que éste se retorciera de agonía mientras un grito apagado atravesó su mordaza y sus venas torturadas se hincharon como las ramas de una planta trepadora.

—Vamos, deja de lloriquear —dijo Mayuri quien no era famoso por su capacidad de inspirar consuelo. —. No puede ser tan malo.

Una vez que obtuvo la cantidad de sangre necesaria extrajo abruptamente la aguja del cuello del espécimen, y procedió a tapar la herida producto de la punción con un vendaje sencillo, por si necesitaba mantenerle con vida.

Kisuke observaba detenidamente como Mayuri atravesaba la enfermería y se dirigía hasta un mesón largo y vertía el contenido de la jeringa en una redoma de cristal marcada con la etiqueta "B"

Su vista de repente se captó al tembloroso sujeto de prueba B, y al inmóvil sujeto A que también poseía una venda en el cuello. Finalmente revisó la lista de la pared dentro de la cual estaban tachados varios nombres, excepto por los últimos tres.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar los malos augurios, tomó su característico sombrero y lo puso sobre un mesón ubicado al lado de la entrada, y que en ausencia de un sombrerero cumplía con esa función. Con lentitud se acercó al ala donde se encontraba Mayuri.

Los cansados ojos dorados del científico continuaban examinando la redoma de vidrio a la espera de la reacción ocurrida en la sangre del sujeto al catalizador obtenido por los licanos. Un cronómetro electrónico desgranaba los segundos que tenía que esperar para ver los resultados.

Es _una lástima que no pueda publicar mis descubrimientos en ninguna de las revistas médicas establecidas,_ pensó Mayuri. _Pero, como siempre, supongo que en tiempos de guerra es necesario mantener ciertos descubrimientos en secreto._

Finalmente, y cansado de la inacción propia de los observadores científicos, Kisuke entró al ala ondeando, al pasar, su haori verde. El abanico en la mano, agitándole sin necesidad para refrescarse, identificaba su estado de humor, algo que no era del conocimiento para el resto de la manada. No obstante Mayuri siempre había sido un excelente lector de personas, y para él, Urahara Kisuke, era muchas veces un libro abierto que gran parte del tiempo sólo dejara ver lo que le convenía.

Por ello, y aunque Mayuri se había percatado de su presencia desde hacía pocos minutos, se hizo el desentendido. Kisuke entendió que su actuación estaba de sobra por lo que no perdió el tiempo con preámbulos y le abordó.

— ¿Algún progreso? —preguntó.

Mayuri, chasqueo con inquietud, antes de contestar pero se vio interrumpido por el agudo zumbido de otro cronómetro electrónico. _¡Ah, perfecta sincronización!,_ pensó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Vamos a averiguarlo. — Le instó a seguirle con la mirada a otra redoma de vidrio, la cual se encontraba marcada con la letra "A". La tomó con la mano y le dio una suave sacudida, asegurándose así que los componentes se mezclaran correctamente. El rostro de ambos pasó de la expectación a la desilusión cuando la solución que antes era carmesí se tornaba poco a poco de un tono más oscuro hasta convertirse en un negro total.

—Supongo que esto contesta tu pregunta. Negativo —anunció con molestia y frustración. _De nuevo._

Kisuke levanto el abanico y se lo llevó al rostro, ocultando con ello su mirada seria y su ceño fruncido. Era evidente que se estaba contrariado por los resultados que hasta el momento se habían obtenidos. No eran tontos, tanto él como Mayuri eran conscientes de que la ciencia avanzaba a base de ensayo y error.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de estar ansioso de sólo pensar que pronto llegaría el día en el que, de una vez y para siempre, dieran con el medio de acabar con sus primos vampiros.

Pero aún no había llegado, por lo que parecía.

— Más tarde o más temprano, tendremos que localizar al espécimen correcto. — contestó mientras el otro licano en el laboratorio se dirigía a la lista con un marcador en mano y tachó el nombre del Sujeto A: " SHIBA T. DAISUKE".

Sólo quedaba un sujeto por capturar: "KUROSAKI SHIBA, ICHIGO M."

Ichigo estaba leyendo el texto impreso y medio borrado que identificaba la puerta de su taquilla en el "Ishida's International Hospital". Bostezando, se puso una camiseta blanca con la inscripción "15" en el frente, y se dispuso a volver a su apartamento. Era en estos momentos cuando sonreía al pensar en el personal encargado de la asignación de las taquillas al personal médico, quienes suponía habrían disfrutado mucho con el juego de palabras que conformaba su nombre al adjudicarle precisamente la taquilla con el número 015. Era algo que no le molestaba. Desde pequeño ese fue su número mágico. Incluso había nacido exactamente el día quince de julio.

Cerró con suavidad la puerta. Eran faltaban veinte minutos para las cinco de la mañana. Habían pasado casi ocho horas desde que se vio atrapado en el tiroteo entre los yakuzas. Tomó el bolso deportivo en el cual tenía toda la ropa ensangrentada y el uniforme médico, lo alzó sobre sus hombros y se dispuso a salir del vestuario.

La fuerte impresión que se había llevado esa noche no le permitió concentrarse al ciento por ciento durante su guardia nocturna en el área de Emergencias Traumatológicas. Por esa razón había sido dispensado de sus responsabilidades una vez que se calmaron, un poco, las cosas.

— ¿Vas a casa?

La voz de su colega retuvo su salida, Ichigo se volvió y se encontró con Ishida Uryū. El otro residente novato del hospital, único hijo de Ishida Ryuuken dueño del hospital y viejo amigo de su padre cuando estudiaron un postgrado en Chicago. Uryū, un hombre delgado de cabello liso y de un tono negro azulado, estaba a mediados de la veintena pero el agotamiento acumulado le hacía parecer mucho mayor. Sus gafas de montura no lograban disimular los oscuros e hinchados círculos que comenzaban a rodear sus ojos azules. Llevaba un estetoscopio colgado del cuello y un par de hemostatos de metal asomaban por las solapas de su bata blanca de laboratorio. Estaba tomándose, la que debía de ser, su novena o décima taza de café de la noche.

—Sí —respondió Ichigo—. La doctora Unohana me ha dado unas horas libres.

Uryū asintió con el aire de alguien que se estuviera solidarizando con él. Había escuchado en las noticias, durante unos de sus breves descansos, sobre la situación en la estación de metro, y en el fondo se encontraba sinceramente aliviado que Kurosaki hubiese salido ileso dada la cifra de heridos y muertos que se han estado reportando en el transcurso de las horas. Karakura ya no era la ciudad tranquila que había sido durante la década anterior.

Ichigo se fijó en los signos de cansancio que mostraba su compañero y se preguntó si parecería la mitad de cansado de lo que se sentía. _Probablemente más,_ pensó.

—Por cierto Kurosaki—añadió Uryū—, me han dicho que ayer hiciste un trabajo magnífico con aquella chica del metro.

Ichigo logró esbozar una sonrisa, no todos los días obtenía unas claras palabras de reconocimiento por parte de Uryū, pues desde que se conocieron habían mantenido una extraña relación de amistad-rivalidad en la que se beneficiaban mutuamente al corregirse de una forma muy sana cada uno de los errores que pudieran cometer en la práctica médica. No necesitaba muchas palabras para comunicarse. Sólo un leve gesto asintiendo.

En todos sus años de vida, Kurosaki Ichigo podía contar con los dedos de su mano derecha a aquellas personas que le merecieran tanta confianza, y tres de esas se encontraban trabajando en el mismo Hospital.

Sin más que hacer, tomó la gabardina negra y la puso en sus brazos dispuesto a dirigirse a la salida.

— ¡Hey Ishida!—Esbozó, antes de cruzar la puerta, ya con una sonrisa amplia en los labios—, dile a tu novia que se consiga un nuevo empleo.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar por el pasillo riendo como no lo había hecho en muchos años, mientras que en el vestuario su compañero sonreía considerando lo cierto de sus palabras. Muchas veces le había sugerido a Orihime que solicitara una nueva sección en el Noticiero Vespertino, luego de la poca sintonía que tuvo su sección de Recetario Culinario.

La hermosa chica del tiempo se había equivocado de nuevo, en vez de una noche cálida y clara, el cielo se había cubierto de una tormenta que parecía no querer acabar nunca. Aún a estas horas la llovizna presagiaba un amanecer igual de nublado.

Momentos después, Ichigo se encontraba en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos (UCI), si bien era cierto que deseaba regresar pronto a su apartamento y no salir de su cama hasta el día siguiente, la verdad era que aún más que eso anhelaba saber cómo se iba recuperando la chica que atendió en el metro.

Observándola a través de un gran ventanal, Ichigo sentía una inmensa alegría al ver como subía y bajaba el pecho adolescente, claro signo que respiraba aún si tenía la ayuda del equipo de soporte vital. _Estas viva, y eso es lo que importa,_ caviló con alivio.

Anteriormente había visto en la sala de espera de la UCI a una pareja dormida junto a un joven con aspecto de universitario que les abrazaba, supuso que eran su familia. Rodeándole se encontraban un grupo de adolescentes de los más variopintos, entre ellos un pelirrojo, quienes se mantenían en una tensa calma. Todos con chaquetas rojas que identificaban a un instituto: "Shohoku". Ichigo al verlos se repitió mentalmente que mientras tuviera vida no permitiría que nadie experimentara su dolor, la pérdida de un ser amado era algo que siempre dejaba vacio, que con nada se podía llenar.

Con sigilo, ingresó a la sala de enfermeras y buscó los archivos médicos de la chica. Akagi, Haruko. Regresó con la carpeta y mientras leía con detenimiento los informes médicos, se paró nuevamente frente al ventanal al cual sólo tenía acceso el personal interno y aquellas pocas personas autorizadas.

Acaba de salir del quirófano, aún seguía inconsciente, producto de la anestesia, sus signos vitales se encontraban en niveles bajos. Un monitor electrónico que mostraba formas de onda verdes e iluminadas, controlaba su presión sanguínea, temperatura corporal y pulso. Fluía sangre desde unas bolsas de plástico para reemplazar la que había perdido en Plaza Shiba. Lo peor ya estaba pasando, con los debidos cuidados y, por qué no, un poco de suerte la chica conseguiría.

Esa chica no se merecía pasar por ese mal momento. Ni ella ni su familia. _Malditos yakuzas_ , un arrebato de furia se apoderó de Ichigo, quien lanzando maldiciones entre susurros abandonó la habitación y luego la UCI.

La señorita Akagi, sólo fue una muchacha que estuvo en el lugar y en el momento equivocado. _Igual que Senna,_ pensó, desolado. Los cirujanos habían conseguido estabilizar su condición.

Miró a la UCI por última vez antes de abandonar esa ala del hospital, el silencio que reinaba a esa hora de la madrugaba no se parecía en nada a la locura que siempre se vivía constantemente en el área de Emergencias.

 _Está ciudad está yéndose directamente al infierno,_ pensó.

Una de las ventajas de Karakura como sede principal para el grueso de la manada licana así como para las operaciones del _Kamen no Gunzei_ , el ejercito enmascarado llamados también Vizard´s, era su cercanía al mar, la cual les proveía una perfecta salida y entrada de armamentos de manera sigilosa. El sistema de trenes y metros conectaban a Karakura con las principales ciudades del país y estaba muy cerca de Tokyo. Pero sin duda, que la joya de la corona la constituía el intrincado sistema de búnkeres subterráneos que se encontraban ocultos dentro de los drenajes y el alcantarillado de la pequeña urbe. Dichos espacios habían sido construidos durante la II Guerra Mundial, para ofrecer vías de escape, refugio y sobretodo una cadena de suministros.

Las viejas estaciones subterráneas y los almacenes caídos en desuso y clausurados en la década de los cincuenta albergaban en la actualidad a unos cuarenta licanos en total. Con el correr de los siglos, y gracias a la persecución de los _Onmitsukidō_ , el número del ejército se había reducido a esa pequeña cifra.

Mientras Kensei se desplazaba por el suelo lleno de escombros, agua estancada y porquería, no podía dejar de soltar maldiciones y juramentos entre dientes, ya que si Kurotsuchi no curaba a su compañero, entonces se reduciría aún más la jauría.

Con la guerra del inframundo en puertas Urahara Kisuke había tomado todas las medidas posibles, inclusive se había planteado más de veinte escenarios diferentes.

Sin embargo lo que nunca se planteó fue que Kurosaki Ichigo se convirtiera en una víctima escurridiza. Era la segunda vez que le perseguían con el objeto de capturarle. Primero habían enviado a Nemu para que lo sedujera en un pequeño bar al que iban los residentes del hospital de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, Kurosaki no mostró el más mínimo interés en ella y en un momento de descuido se fue con sus amigos paramédicos.

Ahora Kensei, debía regresar lamiéndose, literalmente, las heridas, con el agregado del cuerpo maltrecho de Rose. Enteramente desnudo, y tambaleándose constantemente, regresaba por uno de los túneles más angostos, en busca de la madriguera de Kurotsuchi. En su cuerpo aún estaban clavados los _shuriken´s_ de plata cortesía de la enana sangrienta. A cada agonizante paso que daba maldecía a los Onmitsukidō en general y en particular a la zorra que le había arrojado las estrellas.

 _Se acerca su hora,_ recordó y sacó fuerzas de las espantosas imágenes concebidas por sus deseos sobre la carnicería que se avecinaba. _¡Sólo dos noches más y esos apestosos vampiros tendrán por fin lo que se merecen! Urahara lo tiene todo planeado... Ya no seremos más los desterrados._

Del húmedo techo caían gotas de agua que unidas al chapoteo de sus pasos creaban una tétrica banda sonora. En el aire reinaba el pestífero y denso olor de los cuerpos sin lavar, tanto humanos como lupinos, pero a pesar de la numerosa población que habitaba el abandonado sistema de búnkeres, no había una sola fogata encendida. Caminaran a dos o a cuatro patas, los licanos preferían la carne cruda y sangrante.

A su paso no divisó a ninguno de la manada, supuso que se encontrarían en alguna de las peleas clandestinas que solían armarse de manera imprevista. Internamente agradecía por ello, en su actual estado de humor cualquier gesto o ademán que pudiera interpretarse como una burla habría detonado su ira. Necesitaba alguien con quien descargar su frustración, y estaba seguro que a Urahara no le gustaría que hubiese otra baja innecesaria en el clan.

Suspiró cuando por fin vislumbró la tosca enfermería, en la cual, para su desgracia encontró a Kisuke. No quería enfrentarse tan pronto al rubio licano pero tampoco pensaba echarse para atrás. Al final de cuenta, él era uno de los Vizard's. Y un capitán del ejército licano no conocía el miedo.

Al entrar al recinto pudo observar a un par de humanos muertos, ambos con las gargantas cortadas limpiamente, colgando aún del techo de la estación. Resultados poco satisfactorios, imaginó que esa era la causa de condena, esto sólo contribuyó a que se sintiera aún más enfurecido con los vampiros, y a la vez avergonzado consigo mismo por haber dejado que el médico se le escapara.

 _¡Malditos sangrientos!,_ volvió a pensar. _¡Todo ha sido por su culpa!_

Kensei colocó el cuerpo de Rose sobre una camilla vacía que encontró en el cubículo ubicado al lado del área donde estaban los cadáveres humanos. En el fondo conservaba la esperanza que Mayuri pudiera usar algunas de las drogas experimentales que le aplicaba a Nemu, y así de esta manera traer de vuelta a su camarada.

Nunca había sido un hombre cobarde, pero en ese momento al ver el rostro serio de Kisuke y la expresión irritada de Mayuri sabía que debía andarse con cuidado al relatar los sucesos acaecidos durante esa noche. Tenía que rendir cuentas antes de poder recibir cualquier ayuda médica, así que suspiró para relajar sus músculos y comenzó a relatar la fallida misión.

—Nos tendieron una emboscada —dijo mientras se apoyaba en una mesa de metal. —. Onmitsukidōs, tres en total. Matamos a dos pero uno de ellos logró escapar. Una hembra.

Kisuke recibió la noticia con una expresión tranquila, bajó la vista y comenzó a abanicarse, era una especie de mantra al que recurría cuando quería alejar las ideas homicidas de su cabeza. Sobre todo cuando estaba frente a sus mejores hombres. No quería asustarles en demasía.

—Como digas. Aunque tengo una duda... ¿Y el candidato?

Kensei bajó la cabeza para ocultar su frustración. De haber tenido una cola, la hubiera escondido entre las piernas.

—No conseguimos atraparlo —admitió.

Kisuke, no pudo contenerse y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de exasperación. De las múltiples situaciones que se planteaba para cada misión que planificaba, jamás hubiera considerado que enviando a Rose y a Kensei detrás de un simple muchacho, y barajeando sin exagerar unas cien veces, las posibilidades de encontrarse con vampiros, que sus capitanes vizard's llegaran con las manos vacías. Bueno, esta situación era realmente mala, ya que uno de ellos llegó muerto. Nunca pensó lo mucho que podría llegar a extrañar a Shiba Nemu.

— ¿Será que tengo que hacerlo yo todo personalmente? —musitó entre dientes mientras seguía agitando su abanico.

Kensei estuvo a punto de replicar algo en su defensa pero en el último momento cambió de idea. Era mejor redimirse con actos y no con huecas palabras, no permitiría que Kurosaki Ichigo —u otro candidato cualquiera— se le escapara de nuevo. _¡Y que el cielo se apiade de cualquier vampiro que se interponga en mi camino!_

Mayuri sabía que era difícil enfrentarse, en desventaja numérica, a los Onmitsukidōs que se encontraban en la actualidad en Japón con motivos del despertar de Aizen Sousuke. La vigilancia del Gotei 13 se intensificaba cada vez que uno de los Tres Grandes Señores visitaba la villa. Pero esas pequeñas menudencias ya Kisuke las había considerado en la logística de cada misión. Así que estuvo de acuerdo, aunque jamás lo admitiría, con la apreciación del líder de la manada: "Si quieres que algo quede bien hecho debes hacerlo tú mismo".

Decidió hacer algo productivo, y comenzó a observar el cuerpo que había quedado sobre la camilla y tomándolo bruscamente lo levantó y arrojó a una plancha de metal que cumplía las funciones de mesa de examen.

El terrorífico gruñido de Kensei, habría sido una advertencia para que mostrara más respeto por su compañero, claro eso si Mayuri no le hubiera ignorado olímpicamente.

—Mira qué destrozo —dijo al contemplar la gran cantidad de agujeros sanguinolentos del pecho de Rose. — No te tuvieron cariño. —

Nuevamente Kensei dejó escapar un gruñido, aún más aterrador que el anterior.

—Usaron munición argéntea. De alto contenido —le informó Kensei—. Le impidió transformarse. No estuve cerca para ayudarle.

Mayuri sabía lo difícil que podría resultar intentar cambiar de forma cuando tenías unas cuantas balas de plata en el pecho, aunque en el caso del licano en la plancha no estaba seguro si podría finalmente salvarle el pellejo. Sin perder más tiempo tomó un par de fórceps de acero inoxidable y comenzó a remover las balas incrustadas en el cuerpo. Los sonidos ocasionados por la exploración descuidada del doctor terminaron por causarle grima a Kensei. Luego de unas tres balas, y tomando en cuenta que por lo menos le vaciaron un cargador y más de la mitad de otro, Mayuri decidió dar por finalizado el tratamiento mientras observaba en una bandejas los proyectiles que había adoptado la curiosa forma de una seta al impactar contra el esqueleto de Rose.

— ¡Bah! No tiene sentido buscar las demás —declaró con su típico tono de voz irritado. Guardándose mucho de no tocar con sus propias manos el tóxico fragmento de metal—. La plata ha penetrado en sus órganos. La regeneración es imposible en este punto.

Kensei ya se había dado cuenta, podía reconocer a un licano muerto por el olor que emanaban. Los cuerpos de los inmortales tendían a descomponerse de una manera lenta luego del deceso, pero aún así durante las primeras horas luego del fallecimiento, la sangre pasaba a convertirse en una mezcla de sabores y aromas tan desagradables, que sentía una sincera repulsión por los caídos. Incluso en el caso de los humanos. Es por ello que tanto vampiros como lobos no se alimentaban de cadáveres.

Claro, que sus primos lejanos podían almacenar grandes cantidades de sangre fresca y beberlas cuando quisieran gracias a los avances de la ciencia y sobre todo el empleo de anticoagulantes.

 _Malditos vampiros._ _Ésta te la debo, pequeña zorra,_ pensó mientras recordaba a la hembra. _A ti y al resto de tu raza._

Tras haber acabado con Rose, Mayuri lanzó una mirada de júbilo al propio Kensei, quien tembló levemente al ver la maldad reflejada en esos orbes dorados.

—Ah, pero para ti aún hay esperanza, amigo mío.

Se le acercó e inspeccionó sus heridas. Las puntas de plata de los _shuriken_ sobresalían de su piel blanca.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo más de cerca a estas feas estrellas plateadas, ¿te parece?

Tomó de una caja de herramientas colocada en un estante una llave inglesa negra hecha con acero quirúrgico y sujetó uno de los _shuriken_ enterrador en el ancho y lampiño pecho de Kensei en su forma humana.

Kensei, no era bobo, y conocía de primera mano la fama de Mayuri, en el pasado fue precisamente Rose quien le dijo que "el científico loco" le gustaba tenerlo de conejillo de indias cuando quería probar nuevas niveles de tolerancia en el dolor. El herido licano se preparó para redefinir el significado de la palabra "sufrir".

—Deja la tembladera y relájate —le dijo Mayuri, con evidente molestia, mientras introducía, sin remordimiento, la llave en un agujero de la estrella y empezaba lentamente a aplicar presión.

Giró la llave y Kensei se encogió de dolor. Mordió con todas sus fuerzas para no gritar pero un gemido estrangulado escapó de su garganta. Ajeno al innegable sufrimiento del otro licano, Mayuri utilizó la llave para activar el mecanismo de apuntado de la estrella.

Clic.

La punta de la estrella se replegó al interior del disco de plata y el doctor sacó lentamente el arma de la carne de Kensei, un agónico milímetro tras otro.

— ¿Lo ves? —Anunció mientras sostenía en alto el disco de plata—. No ha sido tan malo, ni siquiera ha dolido.

 _¡Maldito!_ _Para ti es fácil decirlo,_ pensó Kensei mientras fulminaba con la mirada al sonriente científico loco.

El proceso de extracción había sido intensamente doloroso, y para empeorar las cosas todavía le quedaban por sacar otras tres estrellas.

Finalmente y luego de una breve meditación sobre las acciones a tomar, Kisuke decidió salir de su silencio para aclarar algunas dudas que se le acaban de presentar. Y lo mejor era hacerlo ahora cuando Kensei era víctima de Mayuri y sus respuestas serían más sinceras.

— Kensei ¿Los vampiros no se han dado cuenta de que estaban siguiendo a un humano... verdad?

El tono de gélida tranquilidad en su voz, logró abrir paso a través del dolor que estaba sufriendo Kensei, cortesía de la ayuda médica.

—No —replicó el maltrecho licano, al mismo tiempo que Mayuri de nuevo introducía la llave inglesa—. ¡Aaaarrgh!

 _Clic._ La segunda estrella salió de su pecho. Kensei lo pensó mejor, y recordó brevemente el instante en el que Rose iba a lanzarse contra el extranjero y fue recibido con disparos por parte de los sangrientos, así que jadeó y tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar:

—Quiero decir, creo que no.

La incertidumbre de su voz escamó a Kisuke. Avanzó hacia Kensei para extraer la información del mismo modo que Mayuri estaba extrayendo la estrella venenosa. Sin contemplaciones.

— ¿No lo crees o no lo sabes?

—. ¡Rrrrgggg! —Su instinto le advertía que si le mentía al líder no viviría para contarlo. Por tanto, mientras Mayuri insertaba por tercera vez la llave, Kensei empleó todo lo que restaba de su auto control y balbuceó en medio de un arrebato de agonía cuando la estrella era extraída:

—No estoy seguro —

Aquella estrella se había negado a abandonar tan dócilmente el músculo y el hueso de Kensei, lo que dolió como el infierno, pero finalmente el disco de plata se había soltado luego de girarla varias veces.

—Ooh, este último estaba realmente metido —comentó Mayuri con alegría al tiempo que lo dejaba caer en la bandeja el resto de los desechos de plata.

 _Que me lo digan a mí,_ pensó Kensei con furia. Sin darse cuenta sus manos se estaban convirtiendo en garras y las afiladas uñas empezaron a extenderse imperceptiblemente.

Un cronómetro electrónico zumbó en ese momento, dándole un momento de respiro al licano herido.

Mayuri inspeccionó luna fila de tubos de ensayo de cristal que contenían un fluido líquido.

—Negativas, todas ellas —dijo Mayuri sacudiendo la cabeza. Aquél no era el resultado que ellos estaban esperando. —. Nos estamos quedando sin candidatos. —Se acercó al árbol genealógico de la pared y subrayó un nombre situado cerca del fondo del complicado gráfico—. Así que debo insistir con toda vehemencia en que echemos un vistazo al tal Kurosaki Ichigo, hijo de Kurosaki Isshin. Quien ha decidido para nuestra suerte venir a vivir a Karakura.

Kisuke dirigió a Kensei una mirada mordaz y a continuación salió sin decir palabra de la enfermería. Mayuri se volvió hacia Kensei con una expresión divertida en su rostro marchito.

—Enhorabuena, creo que acabas de colocarte a la cabeza en su lista negra. Bueno, en segundo lugar después de los vampiros, claro está.

 _¡No ha sido culpa mía!,_ pensó Kensei, indignado.

No sabía qué era lo que más lo enfurecía, si el desprecio silencioso de Kisuke o la mofa del doctor.

Encolerizado, decidió no esperar a que Mayuri aplicara la llave a la cuarta y última estrella. Y en un arrebato de ira se arrancó el proyectil de la carne con las manos desnudas, ignorando el ardiente calor que le provocaba la plata.

Las afiladas puntas de la estrella le desgarraron la carne mutilada y desnuda. Manó sangre de la herida y brotó humo de sus dedos mientras Kensei echaba la cabeza atrás y aullaba con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir. Fue una mezcla de flojera con falta de tiempo y poco animo. Como se habrán dado cuenta al relatar el pasado de algunos personajes he decidido usar personajes reales de la historia humana. Por ejemplo Mayuri estuvo implicado con Escuadrón 731, y haciendo un poco de ejercicio mental, creo que es el lugar al cual debería pertenecer un personaje como él. Cuando investigué sobre ello vi que encajaba perfectamente en el perfil del personaje.

Mucho de estos personajes se verán, a lo largo de esta ficción, implicados en sucesos reales.

 **Aclaratorias** :

1\. **Los bolcheviques:** eran un grupo político radicalizado dentro del Partido Obrero Socialdemócrata de Rusia (POSDR), dirigido por Vladímir Lenin. El término se utiliza a menudo como sinónimo de comunista.

2\. **Ekaterimburgo:** es una ciudad situada en Rusia central, en la parte oriental de la cordillera de los Urales. Por lo tanto, está ubicada en el sector asiático de Rusia. Después de la Revolución rusa, el 17 de julio de 1918, el emperador Nicolás II, su esposa Alejandra Fiódorovna y sus hijos, las Duquesas Olga, Tatiana, María, Anastasia, y el zarévich Alekséi fueron ejecutados por bolcheviques en la Casa Ipátiev, situada en esta ciudad.

3\. **Escuadrón 731:** fue un programa encubierto de investigación y desarrollo de armas biológicas del Ejército Imperial Japonés, que llevó a cabo letales experimentos médicos sobre humanos durante la ocupación japonesa a Manchukuo (1937-1945) y la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fue responsable de algunos de los más horribles crímenes de guerra cometidos en la época moderna. Muchos experimentos y vivisecciones fueron realizados sin el uso de anestésicos sobre los brazos y piernas de las víctimas, porque se creía que podían influir en los resultados o que eran innecesarios porque los individuos se encontraban atados

4\. **Shirō Ishii:** fue un microbiólogo japonés al mando del Escuadrón 731 del Ejército Imperial Japonés, culpable de efectuar experimentos con humanos y de crímenes de guerra durante la Segunda guerra chino-japonesa.

5\. **Marutas:** se puede traducir como "troncos", era el nombre clave del proyecto médico en el Escuadrón 731, y de a manera de "broma" dado también a los sujetos de prueba (militares y civiles) de dicho proyecto ya que la información oficial sobre el establecimiento ofrecida a las autoridades locales, fue que se trataba de un aserradero. Decidí dejar la palabra tal como fue empleada por los miembros de la Unit 731, ya que me pareció más acorde con la personalidad burlona de Kurotsuchi.


	7. 7 Adiós, días serenos

¡Hola a todos!, me he dado cuenta que en el universo de UnderWorld las cosas suceden muy rápido desde el punto d vista del tiempo. Desde el momento en el que Selene (en este fic sería Rukia) se encuentra con los licanos en la estación de Metro, hasta que se ve obligada a matar a XXXXXXXXX (aún no se si tenga el valor de matar a XXXXXXXXXX) transcurren tres noches cuando mucho. Menciono esto porque una de las cosas que observo en la mayoría de los fanfics es el manejo de la línea temporal. Es algo difícil recordar mientras escribes en qué lugar dejaste a los personajes, que hora del día se supone que es y sobre todo cuánto tiempo les lleva hacer las cosas. Personalmente tardo media hora en decidir que ropa voy a usar para salir a la calle ^_^ y en arreglarme suelo tardar otra media hora más. Pero si me quedo dormida, como por arte de magia me levanto y en diez o quince minutos ya estoy en la calle lista para ir a mi destino.

El punto es, que a lo mejor verán que el tiempo corre muy lento en esta historia, y eso es porque varios eventos suceden de manera simultánea pero no son narrados al mismo tiempo. Al comienzo de este capítulo apenas si falta menos de dos horas para el amanecer, por lo cual no ha culminado la noche y ya vamos por el séptimo capítulo.

Por otra parte, les comento que hasta ahora he procurado evitar el uso de flashback, ya algunas veces estos que tienden a confundir a los lectores. Pero para conocer a algunos personajes a fondo quizá más adelante deba hacer uso de saltos en la línea temporal o de visiones a través de los sueños, y no me refiero al personaje de Ichigo, quien por la trama deberá tener esas visiones, sino a otros personajes dentro del fanfic.

Finalmente perdonen si tengo fallas gramaticales. Si las ven me las pueden hacer conocer a través de sus reviews o de mensajes privados, como les sea más cómodo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite. La historia, es una adaptación IchiRuki de la novela Inframundo de Greg Cox basada en la película UnderWorld de K. Grevioux  & L. Wiseman & D. McBride, y es a ellos, respectivamente, a quienes les pertenecen los derechos. Yo sólo intento divertirme y aprender un poco realizando esta adaptación.

* * *

 **-7-**

 **Adiós, días serenos**

«No hay mundo sin sacrificio. ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Estamos en medio de un mar de sangre y cenizas, flotando en el infierno, gritando el nombre de un mundo que se desvanece.» Tier Harribel

La paciencia y la prudencia habían sido virtudes que Ukitake Jūshirō, el padre de Rukia, apreciaba en las personas. Junto a su esposa Retsu, habían intentado inculcar esos valores en la joven y rebelde niña. Más tarde, durante formación como ejecutora, algunos de sus maestros coincidieron que su impaciencia, inexperiencia y sobre todo la falta de juicio para elegir sus batallas eran los más grandes defectos de la pequeña neofita. Años más tarde, sería Kuchiki Byakuya, quien a base de dolor, sudor, lágrimas y mucha sangre había conseguido doblegar su carácter indómito, forjando en ella a la ejecutora que era en la actualidad. Era una lección que jamás olvidaría.

Rukia cavilaba mientras recorría los pasillos de la mansión. Esta era una batalla que debía luchar, no tenía dudas sobre ello. Pero las condiciones sólo serían favorables dentro de cien años, y ella presentía que tiempo era precisamente lo que no poseían.

Por un momento, cerró los ojos, y evocó el claro recuerdo del hombre del metro, Kurosaki Ichigo. Un nombre muy singular para un hombre. _¿Quién eres Fresita?... Y sobre todo, ¿qué desean los licanos de ti?_

Era claro que no debía esperar a que Renji comenzara las investigaciones, el actual líder podía tomarse su tiempo, y su instinto le indicaba que era imperativo actuar cuanto antes.

Rukia tomó las escaleras de servicio que la llevaban al estacionamiento privado del Clan Kuchiki, donde tenía aparcado su automóvil. A medida que bajaba los escalones hizo un resumen mental de los sucesos ocurridos esa noche. Primeramente, al ocultarse el sol, sólo podía pensar que la guerra estaba por terminar. Luego en la estación del metro había descubierto que las bestias poseían una nueva arma probablemente basada en el diseño de algún ejército militar y que la misma poseía una mortal carga de munición ultravioleta. Una especie de bala trazadora de alta tecnología según la conclusión a la que ha llegado la Capitana Soi Fon. Ese hallazgo los había tomado con la guardia baja, dejando el lamentable saldo de un compañero caído en acción.

Inmediatamente recordó la sorpresa al verse atacada en plena estación por los dos licanos, sin ningún tipo de reparo y delante de casi un centenar de mortales sólo para capturar a ese hombre, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Finalmente, la desaparición de Kira Izuru. Todavía le costaba aceptar seriamente que pudiera estar muerto.

—Son muchos los acontecimientos. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada al respecto, ni unirme a ninguna celebración tal como lo desea Renji. —razonaba en voz baja mientras ingresaba al gran estacionamiento subterráneo del Rukobantai.

Dentro de la caseta de seguridad los vampiros que encontraban de guardia la saludaron con una leve reverencia cuando ella pasó a su lado.

Subió a su jaguar blanco, y mientras se observaba en el espejo retrovisor exclamó para sí misma.

— Debo actuar. Y tú, Kurosaki, eres la pista que debo seguir. Total, aún no son las cinco de la mañana y todavía tengo tiempo para dar una pequeña expedición.

Encendió el jag blanco y sin más demora partió rumbo a la ciudad de Karakura.

* * *

En el gran salón de la mansión Kuchiki la atmósfera era refinada, civilizada y sobretodo muy europea. Todo con el objeto de agradar a los visitantes del viejo continente que habían arribado durante la madrugada. La élite del aquelarre asiático se encontraba presente dando la bienvenida a los abanderados de la reina Nelliel.

Varios tenientes compartían sus avances con sus homólogos mientras degustaban una exquisita bebida carmesí. Los pocos capitanes que habían podido asistir preferían libar sake caliente combinado con la sangre que servían en la ocasión ya que les recordaba la sensación que experimentaban al beber directamente de la vena de un donante humano. Una práctica que ya no se llevaba a cabo por mandato de Aizen Sousuke durante uno de sus reinados siglos atrás, con el fin de evitar masacres y asegurar la clandestinidad de la raza vampira.

Por doquier las damas y los caballeros vampiros, ataviados con sus mejores galas, flirteaban decorosamente con sus honrados invitados.

Renji casi podía sentirse como pez en el agua. La recepción había transcurrido de manera perfecta, trayéndole recuerdos de su juventud en la corte del Emperador Ichijō.

Claro está, era demasiado evidente la ausencia en la velada de la princesa del clan Kuchiki. Ella, quién debería ser su pareja como anfitriones, brillaba y no precisamente por su belleza sino por su notable ausencia.

Durante las primeras horas de la madrugada, mientras aguardaba junto a la entrada del salón, como todo un anfitrión, no cesaba de buscar con la mirada en todos los rincones, esperando que la pequeña Rukia hiciera acto de presencia.

Pero nunca llegó. A pesar de las amenazas tácitas y algún que otro recordatorio durante su último encuentro, ella simplemente no se había presentado, desafiando con ello su autoridad.

 _¡Que el Diablo se lleve a esa mujer!,_ pensó mientras le ocultaba su creciente frustración a los emisarios de Nelliel que constantemente preguntaban por ella. Para nadie era un secreto el desprecio que la reina le profesaba a la princesa Kuchiki desde la muerte de quien fuera su segundo al mando Shiba Kaien. Sentimiento que con el correr de los siglos se hizo reciproco. Por ello la desaparición de Rukia podía ser considerada como un insulto a los embajadores de la reina en víspera de su retorno a la villa, y por ende una afrenta a la mismísima Nelliel.

Era una falta que Renji no iba a tolerar, mientras pensaba dónde demonios se había metido ahora, dirigió la mirada hacia un vampiro alto y de cabello azul, uno de sus guardaespaldas que se encontraba discretamente posicionado manteniendo vigilada la velada. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, el sabueso como lo llamaba Rukia, la pantera como se definía a sí mismo, era el jefe de Los Espadas, la fuerza policial personal no-del-todo-secreta de Renji.

Un vampiro joven y poderoso, casi tan antiguo como Rukia, cuya ambición y falta de escrúpulos lo llevaron a escalar hasta el lugar privilegiado que actualmente ostentaba en la villa.

Japonés con ascendencia irlandesa, poseía los anchos hombros y la mirada siniestra propia de sus ancestros. Grimmjow había sido antaño el guardaespaldas personal de Byakuya; ahora lo era de Renji. A donde se dirigiera el pelirrojo lo acompañaban sus Espadas desde las distancias, de manera sigilosa como los expertos ninjas que era, y ello le daba a Renji seguridad por si ocurría algo inesperado.

Grimmjow había demostrado ser una persona pragmática, implacable y brutal cuando era necesario, la clase de vampiro apropiado para poner en marcha las partes más inexorables de los planes de Renji.

Desgraciadamente, Grimmjow no era perfecto, porque si lo fuera entonces Rukia estaría a su lado en estos momentos. Desde hace varios minutos que sus hombres estaban buscándola por toda la Villa, y el ligero sacudido de cabeza del número uno era la respuesta que precisamente le sacaría canas verdes a Renji. De pronto le asaltaron ganas de halarse los rojizos cabellos, pero debía resistir ese impulso junto con las ganas de arrastrarla desde donde estuviera hasta el salón y personalmente darle azotes por su testarudez e insubordinación. Así se trataba a las mujeres como ella cuando todavía era un humano.

 _Mi paciencia se está agotando,_ pensó en silencio, cada vez más enfurecido.

Poco a poco, y con la gracia que suele acompañar a los nacidos en la isla de Hawaii, se acercaba a Renji uno de los primeros embajadores de Nelliel, el emir Zaid Al Farrahn, uno de los tantos nombres que adoptaba Birstanne Dondochakka cuando viajaba por el mundo, Actualmente regía la Tercera División desde el emirato de Las Noches. Una posición que antes era ocupada por Kaname Tōsen y luego por Ichimaru Gin. Ambos ya fallecidos a manos de un mismo licano.

Renji chasqueó por la molestia que implicaría tener que explicarle nuevamente al robusto vampiro la razón de la ausencia de Rukia.

No obstante, Dondochakka se dirigió al centro de la sala, y desde allí le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Una vez reunidos golpeó el cáliz que llevaba en su mano izquierda con la fina uña de su dedo índice para pedir su atención, esperando con la infinita paciencia que dan los años a que los congregados guardaran silencio.

 _Definitivamente si le pides a Dios paciencia te pondrá en situaciones que te colmen de impaciencia para enseñarte a resistir._ Renji había comprendido, con cierta agitación, que el idiota iba a dar un discurso, uno de esos largos sermones sobre la unión de la raza vampira, los logros obtenidos a lo largo de los siglos y mucha perorata. Así que puso a volar su imaginación, mientras fingía que seguía el discurso.

—… y finalmente puedo concluir que aunque nuestras nobles casas estén separadas por un gran océano _—_ dijo Dondochakka con voz sonora, trayendo a Renji al presente _—_ ambas están igualmente consagradas a la supervivencia de nuestros antiguos linajes. Cuando la ilustre reina Nelliel, a quien me honro de servir desde mi emirato, llegue para despertar de su sueño al poderoso señor Sousuke, dentro de dos noches, volveremos a estar unidos como un solo aquelarre.

Alzó su cáliz para instar a los demás invitados a hacer un brindis.

— _Vitam et sanguinem —_ recitó. Vida y sangre.

Un coro de tintineos de cristal secundó el brindis y Renji levantó su propia copa, dando gracias a que el pomposo enviado hubiese terminado su aburrido discurso. _¡Juro,_ pensó lleno de justa indignación cuando recordó de nuevo a Rukia, _que de no haberla elegido para ser mi reina, mi consorte, nunca le habría permitido semejante afrenta en mi casa!_

* * *

Una de las cosas que más detestaba Rangiku era dar malas noticias, sobre todo si el receptor era su despiadado sire. Conforme a las normas de etiqueta que regían el Gotei 13, Rangiku no debía hacerse notar mientras servía a los distinguidos invitados, sin embargo mientras vigilaba a Rukia no pudo evitar notar cómo se dirigía al estacionamiento y sacaba su jaguar para salir de la villa. Evidentemente esperó a que Rukia estuviese un poco lejos para darle aviso a su señor.

Por eso se encontraba en estos momentos en el salón escuchando el monótono discurso de Dondochakka, mordiéndose el labio mientras maquinaba de qué manera podía dar la voz de alarma, sin ser ella el objeto de la furia de Renji.

Una vez celebrado el brindis correspondiente, decidió que era el momento, debía ser discreta. Así que con una mano le dio un suave tirón del codo a Renji, quien no ocultó su desdén por el atrevimiento de la rubia

— ¿Qué demonios quiere ésta ahora? _—,_ preguntó Renji con un traicionero pensamiento en voz alta.

Rangiku se contuvo de rodar los ojos y golpearle ya que el salón estaba lleno de personas muy importantes que disfrutarían viendo como era desollada por tal falta de respeto. Se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de complicidad mientras hacía un ademan para que inclinara levemente su cabeza. Fue más por curiosidad, que Renji le permitió aquello, ya se deleitaría luego enseñándole modales a la chica. Claro que no contaba que por la información que recibiría aquellas lecciones tendrían que postergarse.

— Mi señor, temo que Rukia te ha desobedecido, ya que ha salido de la villa sin notificar su destino a nadie. _—_

 _¡No me lo puedo creer!_ , pensó, estupefacto. _¿Cómo se atreve?_

Una nueva y poderosa oleada de ira se pintaba en su rostro casi tan rojo como su cabello.

Sin molestar en disculparse con los invitados, salió del gran salón y subiendo con paso veloz los escalones se dirigió hacia los aposentos de Rukia

Una vez dentro, registró cada recoveco y pudo constatar que no se encontraba allí. Del escritorio tomó el teléfono y discó hacia la central de seguridad de la villa en donde le confirmaron que ella había abandonado el Gotei 13 hace más de quince minutos.

 _¡Maldición!_ Enfurecido, consultó su reloj, dependiendo de la hora enviaría a Grimmjow junto a algunos de los Espadas a buscarla. Pero ya eran más de las cinco de la madrugada. El sol se alzaría en cuestión de horas.

— En el nombre de Hades, ¿dónde demonios se fue tan deprisa, — se preguntó, presa de una furia incontenible— y precisamente esta noche entre todas las noches?

En un gesto más de costumbre que de consideración colocó el auricular inalámbrico en su base, y fue en ese momento que pudo ver la pantalla del ordenador de Rukia, en ella estaba abierto el programa Millenium del Décimo Escuadrón, y podía apreciarse la imagen de un mortal que se le hacía vagamente familiar.

En la foto, un hombre de cabellos naranja, debajo de la misma diversos datos personales del individuo: Kurosaki Ichigo. Renji advirtió con desdén que el tal Kurosaki no tenía más que veintiocho años. Era un cachorro hasta para los mortales.

 _¿Quién...?_ Renji recordaba remotamente que Rukia había dicho algo absurdo y sin importancia sobre licanos siguiendo a un humano en particular, pero incluso ahora no podía ver que podría tener de importante un vulgar mortal. Claro que las implicaciones con sus viejos primos era lo menos que le preocupaban a Abarai. Realmente lo que le molestaba e indignaba era que por esa cabeza de zanahoria, su Rukia lo había sin acompañante en su propia recepción.

Al diablo con lo que pensaran los embajadores de Nelliel, al diablo con lo que tramaran los lobos, desde este momento y fuera quien fuese aquel Kurosaki Ichigo, se había ganado un enemigo mortal ya que Renji sentía hacia él una profunda repulsión.

Desde la puerta Rangiku seguía saboreando lo que podría ser el inicio de la caída para la princesa de hielo.

* * *

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de constantes violaciones a las leyes de tránsito terrestre, Rukia se estacionó frente a un viejo edificio de apartamentos, ubicado en una zona céntrica pero de clase baja. A estas horas de la madrugada pudo apreciar pocas personas en la calle, muy probablemente dirigiéndose a sus trabajos o regresando de ellos.

Bajó del vehículo, y aprovechando que un hombre salía del edificio por la puerta trasera consiguió ingresar sin forzar la cerradura. Caminó por el vestíbulo sucio y falto de mantenimiento. La puerta dañada que debía corresponder a la conserjería le sirvió de guía para ubicar un ascensor.

Si su valoración del corredor había recibido una calificación de cuatro en base de diez, definitivamente el ascensor estaba en números negativos. La puerta estaba manchada y oxidada, dentro de la cabina las paredes tenían escrito diferentes grafitis y frases obscenas. El vidrio sucio le devolvía su propia imagen distorsionada y la lámpara del techo zumbaba y crepitaba cuando arribaba a un piso.

Luego de hacer una parada, involuntaria en cada uno de los primeros pisos del edificio, la paciencia de Rukia se había terminado. Se arrepentía de no haber subido por las escaleras, lo cual era más seguro y definitivamente más rápido.

— Vamos Kia, esta es la clase lugar que puede pagarse un chico que se encuentra haciendo un carísimo postgrado de medicina fuera de su país. No te pongas exquisita.

Con esta línea de pensamiento buscaba no desesperarse, su orgullo Kuchiki, tontamente le impedía salir corriendo por las escaleras y de esta manera perder su batalla personal contra el viejo y destartalado elevador.

De acuerdo a la información que había obtenido del sistema Millenium, el misterioso Kurosaki vivía en el decimoquinto y último piso, en el apartamento 05-15.

Una vez que el elevador se detuvo salió al pasillo y se encontró con una señora mayor que salía de un departamento y se le quedó mirando fijamente, examinándola de arriba abajo, buscando en ella alguna falla.

Con una abierta sonrisa desdentada la anciana le mostró el otro lado del largo pasillo donde se veía otro ascensor y luego le mostraba un cartel hecho a mano que decía "Fuera de Servicio" identificando así a la cabina de la cual acaba de salir.

Rukia sonrió educadamente mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

Mientras la anciana caminaba al otro ascensor pensaba que esa chica tonta e imprudente debía ser nueva en el lugar.

Rukia se concentró nuevamente en su investigación, camino siguiendo la numeración de los departamentos hasta llegar a la puerta que buscaba, unos números de cobre deslustrado identificaban en una puerta de madera contrachapada su destino.

 _Debe de ser el lugar correcto._

Antes de intentar entrar consultó en su reloj de pulsera la hora, seis menos diez. De acuerdo a la época del año quedaba poco menos de una hora para la salida del sol por el este. Era una ventaja que en Abril el sol saliese después de las seis de la mañana. Por ello, si Kurosaki no se encontraba en casa, y contaba con eso, tendría el tiempo justo para revisar todo el sitio.

Aún así, no quería perder sus preciados minutos violando la cerradura, por lo que aplicando muy poca fuerza abrió la puerta con una patada. Kurosaki Ichigo debería comprar una nueva cerradura si es que sobrevivía al interrogatorio que Rukia tenía planeado hacer durante el día mientras se refugiaba de la luz solar en el departamento.

Recordando los tontos mitos sobre vampiros Rukia sonrió, ya que a diferencia de la fantasía ella no necesitaba ser invitada para entrar a un hogar.

Se tronó los dedos mientras ingresaba a la morada del médico extranjero.

* * *

En el área de Trauma-Shock del "Ishida's International Hospital" reinaba un desagradable olor a antiséptico y medicinas. Aikawa Love daba gracias a que, en su forma humana, su olfato no estuviera ni de lejos tan aguzado como cuando era un lobo, en caso contrario sentiría asco por los químicos y más apetito por la sangre y la carne expuesta de los pacientes que estaban recluidos allí.

Urahara le había enviado junto a Shinji, disfrazados con los característicos uniformes azules de los policías nipones para buscar al esquivo Kurosaki.

Love se encontraba impaciente por conseguir éxito en la misión donde su camarada Kensei había fracasado: capturar con vida al humano. Aunque era una tarea que no requería ningún esfuerzo extra, dos de sus compañeros habían regresado antes con las manos vacías, y un tercero lleno de balas de plata.

No obstante, al parecer el médico había terminado su guardia retirándose temprano del hospital.

Shinji se encontraba al otro lado de la sala de emergencia conversando con un humano parlanchín llamado Asano Keigo, enfermero del área, y por lo que veía estaba siéndoles de gran ayuda. Con su agudo oído podía escuchar la conversación como si estuviera presente.

—Es raro que no se hayan topado con él al llegar _—_ le dijo Keigo mientras se encogía de hombros _—_. Con esa cabellera tan llamativa, Ichigo nunca pasa desapercibido. El doctor Ishida es su compañero de turno, y me ha dicho que se acaba de ir a su casa a descansar.

Shinji le había explicado antes a Keigo que, tanto él como su compañero, sólo deseaban hacerle unas pocas preguntas a Kurosaki, en calidad de testigo presencial del tiroteo en la estación Plaza Shiba. Y desde entonces Asano Keigo había sido de lo más colaborador.

— ¿Sabe dónde queda su residencia?

Antes que el enfermero pudiera responder, Uryū decidió intervenir. Algo en la actitud de los gendarmes le parecía sospechoso. Su instinto natural, una especie de sentido arácnido, le advertía de un peligro cerca.

— Su turno ya terminó, tendrán que esperar a que regrese al hospital. Si lo desean podemos enviarle un mensaje a su localizador, y que él se comunique con ustedes a la brevedad posible. Es todo lo podemos hacer. Es política del hospital no dar datos personales de los pacientes ni de los empleados sin la autorización de los abogados o sin una orden judicial.

Con el ceño fruncido, Love intercambió una mirada con Shinji. A pesar de no tener mal aspecto, y de llevar el disfraz adecuadamente, ellos sabían que no habían conseguido engañar al médico. Probablemente pensara que era yakuzas buscando silenciar a un testigo y por ello había intervenido.

Sin embargo, Ishida reparó en la avidez de sangre que brillaba en los ojos así como en el nerviosismo tenso de los dos licanos. Tenía mucho que conversar con su padre cuando llegara en la mañana. Disimulando su descubrimiento y con un tono de fingida preocupación en su voz, pregunto a los oficiales:

—Kurosaki no estará metido en un lío, ¿verdad?

Keigo había logrado escabullirse de la conversación con la llegada de Uryū, pero logró captar el gesto de incomodidad del oficial Aikawa antes que contestara con una expresión serena

— Sólo teníamos algunas preguntas de rutina e inquietudes.

Con un leve gesto de despedida abandonaron el área, en tanto Uryū se preparaba para darle un buen regaño al enfermero por hablar de más.

* * *

Siendo un médico en un postgrado, no era de extrañar que no se encontrara en su casa a esa hora, y Rukia ya esperaba que fuera así. Con los horarios tan insólitos que tenían, muchas veces Rukia se los imaginaba: despiertos toda la noche, caminando al lado de la muerte, con sangre por doquier y varias luchas que ganar. _Más o menos como los vampiros,_ pensó con ironía.

A nivel personal, esas no eran las únicas cosas que tenían en común. Luego de echar una rápida ojeada al departamento, pudo constatar que tanto ella como él, eran prácticos. El apartamento de Kurosaki transmitía una sensación de severo utilitarismo, al igual que sus aposentos en el Rukobantai. Sólo tenía el mobiliario necesario para sobrevivir en una urbe tan concurrida como Karakura, nada que le ofreciera una idea más exacta de su personalidad. Paredes pintadas en beige con cortinas verdes, muebles con tapicería en gris. Todo neutro, carente de personalidad, como las habitaciones de los hoteles de carretera.

 _Un chico nada especial_ , pensó, _¿Por qué pueden los licanos estar interesados en este humano?_

Aprovechándose de la ausencia del inquilino, registró primeramente la pequeña sala de estar que se encontraba separada de la cocina por una media pared. Gracias a su perfecta visión vampírica no tuvo necesidad de encender las luces mientras sondeaba los distintos recovecos del domicilio.

La correspondencia ubicada en una mesita no contenía nada sospechoso, solamente algunos documentos de la universidad que avalaba el postgrado, facturas, cupones de ahorro, entre otros. Al lado de la mesa, se encontraba una estantería que hacía las veces de biblioteca, y donde pudo hallar varios textos médicos, un diccionario inglés-japonés, libros en inglés sobre hiragana y katakana, un diccionario en inglés sobre los nuevos kanjis, unas cuantas novelas de misterio y terror, y la colección completa de las obras de Shakespeare, en inglés, naturalmente. Nada digno de mención. _Ni siquiera los típicos ejemplares de Drácula de Bram Stoker o Un hombre-lobo en París,_ caviló Rukia mientras indagaba a fondo en la pequeña y rudimentaria librería.

No encontró ningún tipo de armas, drogas, pornografía ni ninguna otra cosa ilícita o peligrosa en alguna medida. Nada de balas de plata, estacas de madera, ajo... nada. Su pequeña nevera no contenía más que comida congelada; ni plasma ni carne humana. Ichigo Kurosaki parecía ser exactamente lo que aparentaba: un ser humano normal y corriente, aunque un poco lejos de casa.

Entonces, _¿por qué demonios estaban buscándolo Kensei y el otro licano?_

Estando a punto de abandonar su búsqueda se encontró por mera casualidad, mientras revisaba las gavetas inferiores del closet, con un sobre de manila arrugado, el cual por encontrarse en el fondo del cajón de la ropa intima no había visto la primera vez que chequeó. Lo tomó y vació el contenido en la cama individual del joven médico.

Un montón de fotografías, en el cual se apreciaban diversos rostros sonrientes era lo que tan celosamente tenía escondido Kurosaki.

Algunas imágenes en blanco y negro mostraban a un par de jóvenes en algún poblado nipón, supuso que eran sus ancestros. Otras mostraban a una pareja distinta, un hombre con camisa hawaiana y una hermosa mujer de cabellos naranjas claro, que identificó como sus padres por el enorme parecido. Al fondo se apreciaba la isla de Manhattan. Otras fotos familiares en la cual se apreciaba a la misma pareja rodeados de tres niños. Rukia no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar a sus propios hermanos asesinados hace tantos siglos por una manada de licanos. Una peculiar melancolía la hizo añorar la humanidad que había perdido con el paso del tiempo.

Recordando el cuadro que adornaba su alcoba, Rukia se preguntó por qué guardaría Kurosaki aquellos recuerdos dorados donde no estaban a la vista de nadie. _¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo afortunado que es?_

Apartó la vista de esas imágenes por un momento, y con ello trató de alejar sus pensamientos del pasado y traerlos al presente. Concentrarse nuevamente en el escrutinio de las fotografías, ya que estas le darían una idea más precisa de la verdadera personalidad de Ichigo. Hace menos de doce horas no conocía de su existencia y ahora estaba ávida por cualquier dato que pudiera obtener de esa zanahoria gigante, como recién le había bautizado.

Los últimos retratos mostraban al propio joven sonriente, capturado en multitud de contextos: fiestas de cumpleaños, graduación del instituto, en la playa, esquiando en la nieve y otras cosas por el estilo. En cada una de esas imágenes le acompañaba una bella jovencita. Cabellos purpura, ojos dorados, sonrisa de ángel.

Finalmente sostuvo una conmovedora fotografía en la que Kurosaki posaba con la mujer, abrazados frente a una puesta de sol que quitaba el aliento, una de esas que Rukia no había visto desde que aprendiera a temer al sol. El afecto y la complicidad que había entre la pareja resultaban innegables. Se profesaban un amor profundo, feliz, inevitable.

Parecido a lo que había tenido siglos atrás con Kaien. Sus ojos azules se humedecieron. Cuando Byakuya la rescató y le regaló el don oscuro, ella no era más una niña, de rostro fresco y virginal. Su venganza y odio la habrían consumido rápidamente de no ser por la joya aguamarina que era la encantadora mirada de Shiba Kaien. No sólo le enseñó lo que era el verdadero amor, sino que además le había amado en miles de formas, protegiéndola de sí misma y de su frialdad, devolviéndole el norte a su existencia.

Luego se muerte, todo fue de mal en peor, sin una razón para ser feliz se vio nuevamente consumida por la guerra santa contra los lupinos, y se había olvidado de los sencillos y mundanos placeres de la amistad y la familia.

Y, sobretodo, del amor.

Aquella mujer de las fotos, ¿La novia de Kurosaki? ¿Su chica? ¿Su amante? ¿Su esposa?, quien fuera, era mirada con amor por parte de Kurosaki en cada toma. Amor que ella correspondía. Sin saber por qué Rukia sintió un repentino y absurdo sentido de pertenecía así como un irracional ataque de celos. Por lo que debió reprocharse mentalmente. _Ya basta,_ se dijo con firmeza.

Perdía el tiempo con esas fotos, no había nada sospechoso o que implicara alguna relación entre los seres del inframundo y Kurosaki Ichigo.

Recogió las fotos y las devolvió al sobre, regresando a la gaveta de la cual las sacó, con el cuidado de no tocar las prendas íntimas del caballero.

Seguidamente abrió un baúl al pie de la cama y revisó someramente los libros de medicinas que se encontraba allí.

Cada vez era más extraña la situación. _¿Es posible que los licanos estén tratando de reclutar a un médico?,_ especuló. _Alguien tenía que sacarles las balas de plata de sus mugrientos cuerpos._ _¿Pero por qué Kurosaki? ¿Y por qué ahora?_

Abrió nuevamente el closet, donde previamente había visto un futón doblado. Con sumo cuidado entró y se recostó sobre él. Cerró la puerta del armario y esperó pacientemente a que el doctor regresara a casa. En cuestión de quince minutos, a lo sumo, saldría el sol y ella se encontraba lejos de la villa.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando el teléfono sonó y la sobresaltó.

* * *

 **Aclaratorias:**

Primeramente debo precisar que en relación con la apariencia de Dondochakka dentro de este fanfic he tenido que alejarme completamente del personaje de manera física y psicológica, dado que no me imagino a un vampiro tan bobo, y sobre todo tan desproporcionado como él en un puesto de gran envergadura. He decidido que como se trata de uno de los vampiros de la corte de Nelliel, pueda tener una apariencia más robusta pero no obesa. De la misma manera, aunque Nell sea legalmente regente desde Europa, Dondochakka y Pesche tendrían residencia en el desierto de Sahara, en un emirato ficticio llamado Las Noches.

Otra cosa, no podía dejar de traer a colación es la fijación de Rukia por meterse en el closet de Ichigo, es una parte de la trama de Bleach que siempre me gustó: ese sentido de pertenencia y familiaridad con las cosas del sustituto, en este caso su habitación y su closet.

En este capítulo es Rukia quien le dice adiós a la tranquilidad y a los días serenos cuando decide investigar sobre Ichigo y la razón por la cual es buscado por los licanos. Otro vampiro no le habría dado importancia, sin embargo ella tiene otras razones (quizá personales) para acercarse a él.

En el próximo capítulo habrá mucha acción de la buena. Reaparecerá Ichigo, y tres de nuestros protagonistas se encontrarán cara a cara, por lo cual se derramará mucha sangre, estallará una mini guerra en el edificio y sobre todo habrá un mordisco.


	8. 8 Mala Suerte

**¡Hola a todos!**

En estos días he estado un poco triste por el inminente final de Bleach. Sé que Tite Kubo no hará una continuación o una saga con nuevos protagonistas basados en este universo, y eso en verdad me pone depre. Me siento igual que cuando leí el capítulo 699 de Naruto y no quería leer el 700, o como cuando murió L y Kira se convirtió en su sucesor. Ya no recuerdo cuantas veces he visto romperse a Zangetsu, pero cada vez que la rompen pienso en que ya no hacen las zanpakutou como antes jajaja Pero bueno, Bleach está a punto de finalizar y su fin me deja un mal sabor de boca. Extrañaré esta serie, crecí con ella. Ahora sólo me queda FairyTail.

Este capítulo me ha costado mucho adaptar. Sé que ya he dicho eso con otros capítulos anteriores, pero es que con este he tenido la cabeza en otra parte, y no he podido concentrarme como quisiera o como debiera en adaptar la historia. Pido perdón por ello. A veces creo que al paso de tortuga que voy con esta adaptación terminaré primero de graduarme de un postgrado antes de seleccionar la opción de "Completa" y darla por finalizada. Pero no se preocupen, avanzo lento, pero avanzo.

Espero que les guste.

Yo procuro en la medida de lo posible contestar por PM los comentarios que recibo, pero debo hacer mención especial a **DreamedSilverWings** y **sunev.31** cuyas palabras de aliento llegaron en los momentos correctos. Es más de lo que esperaba.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite. La historia, es una adaptación IchiRuki de la novela Inframundo de Greg Cox basada en la película UnderWorld de K. Grevioux & L. Wiseman & D. McBride, y es a ellos, respectivamente, a quienes les pertenecen los derechos.

Esta adaptación está hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo retribuir un poco con los escritores aficionados de que me han regalado muchas horas de lecturas con mis personajes favoritos.

* * *

 **_ 8 _**

 **¡Mala Suerte!**

«Nacer y morir son similares» Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Tanto los Ancianos Vampiros como los Visored han sabido siempre de la existencia de los Quincy, y les han mantenido vigilados. Mientras no intervengan más de lo permitido, seguirán viviendo. Es la filosofía que existe entre ellos.

Los Grandes Señores le estuvieron muy agradecidos cuando hace siglos les ayudaron a exterminar a los kashas que intentaron establecerse en Karakura dada su alta concentración de espiritrones. Y es que, desde hace tiempo, los quincy han sido los exterminadores de los seres de la oscuridad, es por ello que piratas, ninjas renegados, brujas, bounds, onis, tengus y otras criaturas demoniacas han sucumbido ante su justicia.

Como un agente externo e imparcial, los quincy también se han encargado de limpiar el desastre que deja en el mundo la guerra entre lupinos y vampiros. Eliminando a aquellos que caen víctimas de la sed de sangre y que terminan transformándose en aberraciones incluso para sus propios congéneres.

En la mayoría de las oportunidades, desde las sombras y sin tomar algún bando, los quincy esperan el desenlace de cada enfrentamiento para eliminar huellas y crear fachadas que mantengan al resto del mundo fuera de tan oscura realidad.

El Wandenreich, es el clan más poderoso de destructores en la actualidad, al cual sólo se puede pertenecer por sucesión filial. Su fundador fue un joven alemán llamado Yhwach Seward, pupilo del famoso doctor holandés Abraham Van Helsing, y quien además fue considerado su rey ya que su sangre fluía en toda su descendencia. Aún cuando Seward llevaba mucho tiempo muerto y sus huesos probablemente se hayan convertido en polvo, el legado de los quincy sigue vigente y sus descendientes velan porque se conserve así.

Bueno, casi todos sus sucesores.

 **-o-o-o-**

La familia Ishida ya no se inmiscuía en esos asuntos. Y mientras se desplazaba en su vehículo a través de uno de los túneles que comunicaban Tokio con Karakura, Ryūken cavilaba sobre las verdades que se esconden detrás los libros escritos en los siglos anteriores. Bram Stoker había retratado someramente una historia que había sido real, sólo al escucharla por boca de un quincy hace muchos siglos atrás.

Rememoraba lo que le había relatado su padre, Ishida Sōken, durante su juventud Yhwach se había formado como un experto cazador de vampiros, y gracias a las directrices de su maestro logró enfrentarse con éxito a pequeños aquelarres de nosferatus, vampiros con mutaciones genéticas que les hacían imposible convivir con los grandes clanes vampiros.

Seward llegó a firmar un pacto de convivencia con la reina Nelliel, lo que le permitió dar caza también a los pocos licántropos descendientes de Sajin que habían sobrevivido a la rebelión y que eran incapaces de volver a tener un rastro de humanidad. Este viaje lo llevó por Europa y Asia.

Fue durante aquella época, que Yhwach conoció al famoso Genryūsai Shiba, padre del primer vampiro y del primer hombre-lobo según las leyendas orientales. Decidió, entonces, abandonar la cacería y unirse a su nuevo maestro, dando nacimiento a la orden de los monjes de la destrucción.

Su padre decía, que el linaje de los Quincy era casi tan antiguo como la misma guerra oscura. Ellos empezaron a distinguirse del resto de los humanos, por su longevidad y fuerza sobrehumana, aunque, genéticamente hablando eran mortales como el reto de los hombres.

Para conservar los dones naturales con los cuales habían nacido, los Quincy adoptaron dos clasificaciones para su linaje, de acuerdo a la ascendencia: los miembros de la rama principal del clan Seward, que eran descendientes directos de Yhwach, se les catalogó como "Echt" o pura sangre. Eran los agentes principales, encargados del rastreo, captura o eliminación de cualquier posible amenaza contra la raza humana de parte de las criaturas de la noche, eran los Caballeros de las Estrellas.

Los miembros de la rama secundaria, llamados "Gemischt" dada su característica como mestizos. Eran los peones o soldados que libraban, desde el campo, las batallas contra las bestias, mientras que los más débiles llevaban a cabo labores domésticas y de mantenimiento propias de esclavos.

Con el fin de mantener la estirpe de su clase, la rama principal concertaba matrimonio entre sus propios hijos o primos que tuvieran una línea hereditaria pura.

No se podía escapar del Wandenreich, al menos no con vida. Eso lo sabía muy bien Ishida Ryūken, durante muchos años evitó todo contacto con la isla y sus habitantes. No estaba muy interesado en destruir bestias, eso no le producía dinero. Pero salvar vidas era su gran pasión. Y en estos momentos, con la flota del Jagdarmee preparándose para viajar al área del Gran Tokio en la isla de Honshū, las cosas parecían ponerse color de hormiga para su familia.

No había dormido nada en toda la noche, la noticia del tiroteo en Plaza Shiba no era algo que le preocupara, sino la intervención de los Sternritter en el conflicto dentro de la ciudad. Quizá era momento para buscar algún congreso en el extranjero y enviar a su hijo y al hijo de Masaki como representantes del hospital.

 **-o-o-o-**

Para el "joven y sexy" tendedero Urahara Kisuke los planes siempre debían incluir las posibles contingencias. Eso se lo decía a los clientes que diariamente visitaban su humilde tienda al momento de ofrecerle alternativas cuando no poseía la mercancía solicitada. Situación que rara vez ocurría.

La pequeña y vieja tienda servía de fachada para que su alter ego, el poderoso licántropo Kisuke, líder de los casi extintos licanos, pudiera abastecer de manera disimulada a la poderosa manada que vivía en el subterráneo, y cuya entrada principal estaba, precisamente, en el sótano de dicha tienda junto al área de entrenamiento. Ambos compartimientos usados por el ejército nipón durante la segunda guerra mundial para dirigir las operaciones militares y la logística en las adyacencias de la capital del imperio.

Kisuke había considerado, luego del fracaso de Kensei, la idea de cubrir dos frentes al mismo tiempo, por lo que luego de los resultados desalentadores obtenidos con los individuos, ya fallecidos, que había dejado en el laboratorio de Mayuri, había finalmente decidido tomarse las cosas con calma, y luego de agarrar su sombrilla y su abanico, el tendedero se dirigió a la salida desde el sótano de la tienda, con rumbo a la estación de metro en Mittsumiya.

Caminó con tranquilidad bajo la sutil lluvia. Al llegar a la estación apreció el movimiento de algunas personas quienes a través de la vía del tren iban o regresaban de sus trabajos. Varias industrias estaban ubicadas en las afueras de la ciudad en el sexto distrito, por ello la afluencia de pasajeros era tan alta, incluso durante la madrugada. Su reloj marcaba las cinco con treinta y dos minutos, hacía poco que había pasado el tren por lo que tardaría menos de diez minutos en pasar el siguiente. No tuvo problemas en sentarse y esperar.

El viaje en metro había sido tranquilo. A diferencia de sus hermanos licanos, a Kisuke le gustaba mezclarse con los humanos. De haber nacido en otra época y en otras circunstancias hubiese llevado una tranquila vida como un humilde comerciante. Sólo fue muy ambicioso con una cosa: el amor. Pero el hubiera no existe, así que ahora su principal meta era la paz, y ésta sería obtenida luego de la caída del Gotei 13.

Por el altavoz del vagón se escuchaba una monótona voz que indicaba que habían arribado a su parada.

Algunas cintas amarillas delimitaban la escena del crimen, que es ahora objeto de estudio de la policía local, por lo que procuró llegar con sigilosa destreza al extremo opuesto donde varios pasajeros esperaban tensamente para subir a la escalera mecánica. El enfrentamiento ocurrido horas atrás había generado un clima de tensión en esa parte de la ciudad.

 _Supongo que de haber sido una ciudad más grande, como Tokio, la ciudadanía habría dejado todo en el olvido en pocas horas._

Una vez que terminó de subir las escaleras hizo un reconocimiento rápido del terreno, y se dirigió al edificio Getsuga del complejo Shikai, donde vivía Kurosaki Ichigo. No le gustaba la idea de ir personalmente, pero estaba seguro que si no lo hacía el esquivo extranjero se les escurriría nuevamente.

Los años le habían convertido en un ser más condescendiente, además tenía una vieja deuda que saldar con el veterano doctor Shiba Ganju, el abuelo paterno del joven pelirrojo. Una vez que lo capturara, y por consideración a la palabra empeñada hace décadas atrás, le pediría a Mayuri que procurara no matar al chico. Al final de cuentas su abuelo le había salvado la vida.

 **-o-o-o-**

Realmente estaba agotado como para llevar a cabo hoy su rutina de ejercicios diaria que incluía subir los quince pisos por la escalera ya que los ascensores casi siempre estaban dañados. Por ello agradecía que estos últimos días estuviera uno en funcionamiento.

Ichigo escuchó el teléfono mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo en dirección a su apartamento. Por un momento meditó la posibilidad de correr y tomar la llamada, pero luego lo desestimó. Teniendo un localizador y un móvil a la mano, sólo un idiota podría estar llamándole al teléfono de su apartamento a esas horas. Además estaba demasiado cansado para correr, y dejó que la llamada se desviara al contestador automático. Aún no lograba programar ese bendito aparato para que las llamadas fueran redirigida directamente a su móvil.

Sólo tenía la curiosidad de saber quién era el imbécil que lo estaría llamando a esas horas de la mañana. ¿Alguno de sus amigos de los Estados Unidos se habría olvidado de las trece horas de diferencia entre Long Island y Karakura? _Lo más probable es que se hayan equivocado de número._ O puede que la doctora Unohana quisiera que hiciese un turno extra a pago de las horas libres que le entregaba.

 _De eso nada,_ pensó. Entre el baño de sangre del metro y la locura que la cercanía de la luna llena provocaba en el servicio de Urgencias del hospital, él ya había cumplido por aquella noche. No era tan noble como para salvarlos a todos en un día. En este momento lo único que deseaba era disfrutar de un par de horas de sueño ininterrumpido.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que la puerta de entrada había sido forzada y estaba ligeramente abierta. _Maldición ¿Qué demonios es esto?,_ se preguntó mientras escuchaba su voz a través del contestador automático que ya estaba en funcionamiento desde el interior del apartamento:

—Eh, aquí Ichigo. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El mensaje era reproducido en inglés y luego en el vacilante japonés de sus primeras semanas en el país, Ichigo avanzaba cautelosamente por el departamento, agudizando sus sentidos.

 _No puedo creerlo_. _¡Primero el tiroteo y ahora esto! Quién quiera que sea, le partiré unos cuantos huesos._

¿Estaba interrumpiendo un robo o los ladrones habían huido ya de la escena del crimen? Ichigo esperaba fervientemente que fuera lo primero y así poder descargar un poco la frustración con esos delincuentes de poca monta. En el apartamento no había algo que mereciera la pena robar.

Ichigo se quedó parado mientras reproducía los mensajes de la máquina grabadora un mensaje frenético:

—Oi, Ichigo, soy Keigo. _—_ Ichigo detectó un grado insólito de ansiedad en la voz del enfermero _—_. Mira, la policía acaba de estar aquí buscándote, estaban algo raros. Creo que piensan que eres un yakuza. Tu sabes, por tu cabello, y esas cosas.

El mensaje finalizaba con el teléfono abruptamente colgado, dando paso a un segundo mensaje. Esta vez era la voz, siempre serena de Ishida Uryū.

—Kurosaki. Unos supuestos policías vinieron, Keigo les dijo que estabas en tu casa. Espero equivocarme, pero me ha dado la impresión de que quieren algo más de ti. Sólo ten cuidado.

 _¿La policía?, ¿Ishida preocupado?_ Ichigo reaccionó sorprendido, su mente comenzaba a atar cabos, la visita el allanamiento en su departamento. _¿Cómo puedo relacionar todo lo que pasó en las últimas horas?_

No tuvo mucho tiempo para responder esas interrogantes, una mariposa negra pasó frente a sus ojos y detrás de ella una menuda figura emergió de pronto de la oscuridad, empujándole y saltando por encima de su cabeza con la agilidad de una pantera, dejándole tendido contra la pared.

— ¡Hadou N° 1. Sai!—escuchó la profunda voz de una mujer en la estancia.

De manera inexplicable, por lo menos para él, se vio inmovilizado y encorvado en una posición antinatural. Con mucha dificultad levantó la vista y entrevió una cara femenina entre las sombras que se agachaba para quedar a su altura. Con una fuerza sobrehumana, la aparente chica lo sujetó por la garganta y levantó su rostro. La misma voz fría y dura habló de nuevo exigiendo respuestas:

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué te buscan?

Ichigo estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder. La chica pretendía que hablara mientras le ahorcaba. _Mi mundo realmente se está volviendo loco._ Subió la mirada y descubrió con asombro la pequeña figura vestida de negro, cuya altura, si mal no calculaba, no le llegaría a los hombros, pero con una fuerza enorme, además de una especie de técnica de presión de puntos. Porque de otra manera no se explicaba cómo era que lo había dejado sin defensa e inmóvil. _¿Cómo es posible?,_ se preguntó, boquiabierto. _¿Quién demonios eres? ¿She-Hulk? No, She-Hulk es grande, voluptuosa y verde. Bueno entonces ¿será Chibi-Darth Vader*? ¡Mierda Ichigo! No es hora para bromas._

Su atacante se estaba estresando por la falta de respuesta, así que lo arrastró desde el recibidor hasta la sala y lo arrojó sin mucho esfuerzo al enorme sofá ubicado en el centro de la habitación. Ella encendió la lámpara que estaba al lado del mueble y fue allí cuando Ichigo descubrió con asombro que se trataba de la preciosa morena que había visto en la estación del metro. El reconocimiento inundó su rostro.

—Tú... _—_ extrañado frunció el seño _—_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar a procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió un fuerte temblor en el techo del apartamento. Tres objetos pesados cayeron sobre el tejado y provocaron una lluvia de yeso sobre sus cabezas. _¿Uh?,_ pensó, incapaz de seguirle el paso a la sucesión de acontecimientos inesperados. _¿Qué coño acaba de caer al tejado? La señora Unagiya me va a matar por las goteras._

—¡Liberación! _—_ gritó la mujer, y pronto se vio libre de la invisible atadura que lo mantenía preso contra el sofá.

La misteriosa mujer sacó una pistola de entre los pliegues de la gabardina negra de cuero que llevaba. Y comenzó a disparar contra el techo entero. El estruendo explosivo del fuego automático resonó en los oídos de Ichigo y seguramente habría despertado al edificio entero.

 **-o-o-o-**

A diferencia del incauto Ichigo, Rukia si sabía exactamente qué era lo que había caído en el tejado del apartamento de Kurosaki. Sus oídos veteranos reconocieron el trote monstruoso de tres licanos transformados. No entendía la rara costumbre de los lupinos de entrar a los edificios aledaños para poder asaltar una ubicación. Era tan fácil entrar por la puerta principal y subir el ascensor como lo hizo ella. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, lo que dejó aún más asustado a Ichigo. _Deben de estar desesperados por coger a Kurosaki,_ comprendió, _si están tan dispuestos a mostrar sus formas bestiales._

Sin demorar comprobó la carga en su Beretta, sacó el cargador vacío que contenía y volvió a cargar apresuradamente antes de volverse hacia el perplejo humano, que hasta el momento no había dado señales de comprender exactamente la magnitud ni la naturaleza de los eventos que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor.

Unos horrendos aullidos resonaron por todo el lugar. Ichigo no sabía ahora si estar más asustado de la enana con pistola o de las bestias que emitían semejantes sonidos. Intentó levantarse para buscar resguardo.

—¡Quédate en el suelo! _—_ le gritó la mujer.

 _¡Y una mierda!,_ pensó Ichigo y se abalanzó contra la puerta. No era de los que corrían, pero tampoco se iba a quedar para la fiesta del té con Alicia y el conejo blanco.

*[N/A: En la versión original, y para quienes recuerden esta escena de la película, Selene toma a Michael por el cuello lo golpea contra la pared, manteniéndolo levantado unos 15 cms por encima del suelo. Ahora imagínense ustedes a nuestra querida shinigami intentando lo mismo con Ichigo, quien claramente le lleva como 40 cms aproximados de diferencia en estatura. Les juro que desde que comencé a adaptar esta historia me rompí la cabeza por cómo abordar este encuentro. Incluso pensé que Rukia hiciera uso de su fuerza y un poco de telequinesis. Al final, me rendí y lo dejé tal como lo escribí, haciendo una mezcla e incorporando el kidō, igualmente mantuve el juego de palabras entre "verde" y "Vader" de la versión original, ya que para Michael, Selene era una versión femenina y sensual de Lord Vader por el traje negro. Demasiado friki. Espero que les guste ya que no se me dan bien las parodias]

Sigan leyendo…

 **-o-o-o-**

No todos los días alguien podía gloriarse de salvarle el pellejo al gran Urahara Kisuke. Este pensamiento trajo una serie de recuerdos al solitario hombre mientras se dirigía por las calles bajo la insistente llovizna que caía sobre la ciudad.

Aquella noche de septiembre de 1946, un año después de culminada la Segunda Gran Guerra, el pueblo de Japón aún no se recuperaba de las devastadoras consecuencias de la postguerra, por lo cual el Gotei 13 también se encontraba debilitado. Por órdenes de primero de Byakuya y luego de la reina Nelliel, los vampiros habían descentralizado su sistema de gobierno, enviando a los diferentes capitanes a cubrir áreas estratégicas alrededor del mundo. Los inmortales no permitirían que los conflictos humanos destruyeran la civilización, y además aprovecharían los escenarios donde se peleaba para intensificar el exterminio de los licántropos.

Por esta razón, en Japón sólo habían dejado al capitán Kaname Tousen para hacerse con la dirección de las operaciones, mientras Nelliel intentaba exterminar tanto a los licanos como a los quincy del Wandenreich comandado por Gerard Valkyrie y sus SternRitter infiltrados en Europa.

Una época de muchos revuelos, y muchas aberturas en los anillos de seguridad de la villa. Algo que Kisuke no desaprovecharía para agrandar su base de operaciones en el archipiélago.

Se había confiado mucho, e irónicamente pensó que Kaname no vería sus movimientos, hasta que le tendieron una emboscada. La batalla había sido ardua y larga. Luego de muchas horas y gracias a la poderosa influencia de la luna llena, que había salido después de una tormenta, pudo atravesar el pecho del vampiro invidente con su mano y arrancarle el corazón para acto seguido rematarlo destrozándole la cabeza. No obstante esa batalla le había dejado muchas secuelas. Había peleado contra un total de cinco miembros especiales del Onmitsukidō y su capitán.

Una vez que había recuperado a voluntad su forma humana quiso volver a la madriguera por el bosque. No obstante sus heridas se cerraban con lentitud por culpa del nitrato de plata en su torrente sanguíneo. Cuando le faltaba poco para llegar a una de las entradas del sistema de drenajes, Kisuke perdió el conocimiento. Tiempo después reconoció con vergüenza que fue descuidado al salir sin acompañantes esa noche, había confiado en su fuerza, y en la influencia de la luna en su propio bioritmo.

Por ese entonces, un estudiante de medicina que regresaba a su casa luego de una guardia nocturna en el Hospital, donde era voluntario, lo auxilió y lo llevó a su dormitorio en la residencia de la facultad. Aún, hoy en día, Kisuke no entendía muy bien las razones por las cuales el joven no dio parte a la policía. Suponía que por las formas de sus heridas habría creído que fue atacado por un animal en el bosque. No estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ya que Kaname era una bestia sangrienta en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Tardó pocas horas en despertar. El sol se encontraba alto cuando abrió los ojos. Sus heridas habían sido desinfectadas y vendadas cuidadosamente. Algo inútil si se tomaba en cuenta que antes del anochecer sólo serían unas finas líneas rosa en su piel. Pero eso el muchacho no lo sabía, y Kisuke tampoco se lo diría, por lo que decidió irse sigilosamente antes que despertara y le hiciera muchas peguntas.

Jamás fue una persona desagradecida, y durante mucho tiempo recordó el nombre de ese chico: Shiba Ganju. Lástima que fuera un Shiba.

Cuando la situación se normalizó en Japón luego de la muerte de Kaname, Kisuke volvió y como una forma de retribuir por la ayuda innecesaria, le concedió una licencia para que abandonara el país antes de incluirlo en la lista negra que le entregaría a Mayuri.

Ganju, no era estúpido, sabía que ese hombre no era una persona normal, habían pasado cerca de quince años desde que le salvó la vida y no había envejecido nada. Lo atribuyó a los poderes de los shinigamis que predominaban en el folklore de Karakura y aceptó la oferta junto al dinero para una especialización que le tendía el rubio.

Siguiendo su consejo se cambió el apellido y no volvió a Japón. Aunque Urahara nunca le tocaría, ya que eso se lo prometió a mí mismo, jamás prometió no tocar a su descendencia. No comprendía como ese viejo loco de Ganju dejó que su nieto viniera a Japón. Lo más que haría por Kurosaki, si era necesario, era darle una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

Alzó la vista y vio las letras que identificaban la entrada principal del edificio Getsuga. La lluvia había amainado. Dejó su sombrilla en el pasillo para que escurriera y se dirigió al ascensor.

 **-o-o-o-**

Con los avances tecnológicos de la era contemporánea, el Wandenreich consideraba que una estructura sencilla era más fácil de movilizar de manera inadvertida. Por ello el Jagdarmee, o Ejército de Caza estaba compuesto dos divisiones: los Soldat que eran un grupo especializado y más fuerte que la media de cualquier unidad elite militar en el mundo; y los Sternritter, y quienes a su vez era la unidad de élite de los Quincy. La élite de la élite de la élite, como le gustaba llamarla el capitán Opie Quilge.

Cada Sternritter, se elegía desde los primeros años de vida, y se les otorgaba una de las Letras Sagradas o Schrift, determinadas por sus habilidades únicas cuando llegaban a la edad de cinco años, tiempo en el cual eran tomados del seno del clan y llevados al Castillo del Sol para su entrenamiento, donde residía la Orden de los Caballeros de la Cruz Estelar. Aquel adiestramiento era algo que ni las mejores unidades militares del planeta llegaban a tener.

Sin duda, dicha preparación llenaba de orgullo al Capitán de Caza Opie, que si pudiera alardearía de ello constantemente en el mundo entero.

Ese día había recibido el llamado del líder Haschwalth Jugram, de movilizar una pequeña unidad de incursión y limpieza desde su actual base de operaciones hasta la isla de Honshū.

Tardaría al menos cuarenta y ocho horas en mover su unidad por completo, ya que se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, pero por vía aérea podía enviar un equipo de exploradores.

 _Por lo visto Jugram se está tomando su tiempo_ , especuló mientras fumaba un cigarrillo desde la proa del gigantesco barco que comandaba, _a lo mejor espera que terminen por aniquilarse antes de entrar en escena._ _Pudo haber enviado un grupo desde Taiyou no Mon y habría obtenido resultados más rápidos. ¿Será acaso una orden directa del señor Yamamoto? No hay lógica en estas acciones._

La base principal del Wandenreich estaba ubicada en una de las islas septentrionales del archipiélago japonés llamada Taiyou no Mon, en una fortaleza conocida como el Imperio Invisible, ya que durante siglos ni vampiros ni licanos pudieron dar con su localización exacta. Quilge sabía que lo correcto sería enviar a los Soldat desde allí. Incluso, usar algún Soldat encubierto que habitara en la Gran Tokio.

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no comprendía. Actuar tarde implicaría que durante el despertar de Sousuke se llevara a cabo una masacre, que sin lugar a dudas, tendría a Karakura y a sus habitantes en el ojo del huracán. Cada vida humana perdida era una derrota. Y para los Sternritter, la derrota suponía la máxima humillación, y por ello si uno de sus miembros derrotado en batalla regresaba vivo a Taiyou no Mon, su destino era ser ejecutado de manera inmediata luego que rindiera un informe de la batalla y el enemigo enfrentado.

— ¿Acaso me envían de manera premeditada a una muerte segura?

Comenzó a maldecir en varios idiomas durante algunos minutos más antes de dirigirse al puente de la nave.

A lo largo de los siglos, sólo dos Sternritter habían logrado escapar con vida de la ejecución, el primero de ellos se llamó Sasuke, y años más tarde la segunda fue una pequeña niña de nombre Mei, a quien se le dio la orden de asesinar a Ganju Shiba, pero fue derrotada por un anciano Quincy antes de localizar siquiera a su objetivo.

No creía en ser el tercero de llegarse a dar la situación.

 **-o-o-o-**

Rukia volvió a cargar disparar contra el techo y seguidamente contra las ventanas donde le parecía haber visto una sombra. Este movimiento de barrida con su visión alrededor de la sala le permitió descubrir, para su consternación, que estaba sola en el apartamento. Kurosaki Ichigo se había ido.

 _¡Maldición!,_ pensó frustrada.

Salió corriendo al pasillo justo a tiempo de ver cómo Kurosaki se escapaba de ella a través del otro elevador que si funcionaba.

— ¡Maldita zanahoria vuelve para acá!

Dentro del departamento se escuchó el sonido de madera y cristal rotos producto del ingreso de tres enfurecidos hombres-lobo a través del ventanal ubicado al lado de la escalera de emergencias del edificio. Las bestias con los colmillos al aire, espumosa saliva en sus fauces abiertas y un brillo salvaje en los ojos echaron a correr hacia Rukia.

Corrió apresuradamente buscando una salida alterna, el viejo elevador por donde había subido estaba descartado. Si ingresaba, los lobos la seguirían y el peso de ellos los pondría en una caída libre de quince pisos. Algo mortal para ella si se tomaba en cuenta que los números estaban en su contra. Los segundos pasaban y cada vez más cerca los licanos. Cinco de las seis puertas del piso aún permanecían cerradas, y contaba con que el instinto de supervivencia de los humanos que habitaban allí los mantuviera encerrados en la seguridad de sus apartamentos. No quería involucrar a los seres humanos más de lo debido en la guerra, y mucho menos quería tener testigos de la existencia de los licanos que ahora habían salido detrás de ella.

La escalera al lado del ascensor dañado quedó descartada en lo que los licanos salieron al pasillo. Lentamente se posicionaros para abalanzarse sobre ella.

— ¡Atrapada nunca!

Sacó la segunda beretta y abrió fuego sobre las bestias con su mano derecha frenando el avance de los lobos gracias a las balas de plata, con la mano izquierda disparó al suelo una vez comprobando el grosor y material con el que estaba construido el piso del pasillo. No había forma en que pudiera batirse contra los tres licanos y salir con vida, así que tendría que crear una madriguera para escabullirse de los lobos como lo hacían los conejos.

Sonrío, esa lección la había aprendido con Kaien, y ahora debía usarla para escapar y alcanzar al clon anaranjado de Kaien.

Comenzó a girar sobre sus talones, disparando con ambas berettas al mismo tiempo formando en el suelo un patrón circular. Las astillas salían disparadas en todas direcciones a su alrededor y pronto un agujero irregular se abrió debajo de ella. La conejita había escapado.

Por más lento que fuera el viejo elevador aún era más rápido que ella quien había estado jugando con los lupinos. Un fuerte gruñido sonó sobre su cabeza y una zarpa aterradora asomó por el agujero del techo. Rukia se agachó justo a tiempo para librarse de ser decapitada. Desde su posición disparó de nuevo al techo conteniendo a los lobos con las balas de plata mientras corría hacia las escaleras. Si se daba prisa eludiría de nuevo a los hombres-lobo. Le restaban catorce pisos, por lo que bajo casi volando saltando en cada descanso posible hasta llegar la planta baja.

Pronto los licanos se abalanzaron también a perseguirla por las escaleras. Estaba enojándose de verdad. _¿Acaso su objetivo no es la fresa? ¿Por qué me siguen a mí?_

Era de suponer que algunos licanos se dejaban dominar por sus instintos y en muchos casos olvidaban el objetivo principal de su misión si tenían a un vampiro implicado. Rukia podía oír como los humanos proferían exclamaciones de terror al imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo en el corazón del bloque de apartamentos.

Rukia deseó estar acompañada por un escuadrón entero de Onmitsukidōs y así emparejar un poco la fiesta Las probabilidades en su contra eran de tres contra uno... o peores.

 _Puede que venir a buscar a Kurosaki no hubiera sido una idea tan buena después de todo._

 **-o-o-o-**

Dentro del ascensor, un impactado Ichigo escuchaba el alboroto que reinaba en el último piso. Cuando las detonaciones comenzaron a sonar se encogió un poco, en un impulso de supervivencia aprendido de las grandes ciudades que rezaba: si te encuentras en medio de un tiroteo, busca protegerte.

Aunque no se sintiera a salvo dentro del compartimiento de metal que lo trasladaba a la planta baja, daba gracia por lo menos que no se hubiese detenido automáticamente en cada piso como comúnmente solía hacer.

Desde su posición de resguardo fijó su vista en el indicador de pisos esperando con ansiedad que el viejo transporte acelerara su descenso.

Siempre se consideró una persona de mente ágil que sabía afrontar y actuar en situaciones de emergencia, fue una de las razones que lo llevó a realizar el postgrado en traumatología, y una de las cosas por las cuales la doctora Unohana lo mantenía constantemente de rotación por el área de emergencias. No obstante en este momento su mente se encontraba en shock al tratar de buscarle algún sentido a todo aquello. _¿Quién era esa chiquilla y, sobretodo, qué eran esos animales que había oído caer en la azotea? Es como si un safari entero se hubiera presentado allí,_ pensó, con la sensación de que estaba atrapado en una pesadilla especialmente incoherente.

Definitivamente ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, en la mañana le había llegado un comunicado de la universidad indicándole que su promedio de notas había descendido preocupantemente. Luego en la tarde, decidió hacer caso al pronóstico del tiempo de la novia de Ishida y no se llevó su sombrilla por lo cual recibió el diluvio que caía en Karakura esa noche sin más protección que la de una cazadora de nylon. Para completar, el tiroteo en la estación de metro, algo que desgraciadamente se estaba convirtiendo en una situación normal si se tomaba en cuenta el auge de yakuzas en las ciudades adyacentes de Tokio. Algo horrible pero no insólito. Pero, que una chibi-modelo esté vaciando un cargador contra el techo infestado de animales rabiosos de su propio apartamento antes las seis de la mañana, eso sí era insólito.

 _¿De dónde salió todo esto... y qué tiene que ver conmigo?_ _Maldición, ¿por qué tengo que perder el tiempo pensando en medio de esta locura?_

Con una leve sacudida, el ascensor se detuvo en la planta baja e Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se levantó y preparó para salir del lugar. Aún no había pensado que haría luego, pero su prioridad era poner muchos kilómetros de distancia entre aquellas cosas y el.

—Vamos, vamos _—_ musitó mientras esperaba lo que parecía una eternidad a que la puerta se abriera y lo dejara salir. Sus zapatillas golpetearon el suelo con impaciencia hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Frente a él apareció un desconocido que esperaba en el vestíbulo.

— ¡Hola, joven Ichigo! _—_ dijo el hombre, amablemente en un inglés con marcado acento británico. Rubio con una mata de pelo desordenada y una semi-barba cubriendo sus facciones. Ichigo calculó tendría unos treinta y cinco años aproximadamente de edad y a través ojos grises pudo vislumbrar rastros de una gran inteligencia.

El extraño esperaba con calma frente a la puerta del ascensor, con las manos unidas a la espalda. Al igual que la amazona armada que había invadido su apartamento, este desconocido lucía una larga gabardina pero de color verde oscuro sobre un atuendo igualmente oscuro que incluía un raro abanico. De su cuello colgaba un brillante amuleto de metal. Le sonrió a Ichigo mostrando unos dientes que parecían demasiado blancos y afilados.

Por lo que creía, no lo había visto nunca en el edificio o en el hospital, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto en el tiroteo de la estación del metro. Pero algo le decía que ese hombre que tenía enfrente era incluso más peligroso que todo lo que había dejado arriba. _¿Será el jefe de los yakuzas?,_ se cuestionó al mirar por segunda vez el medallón en su pecho.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera articular otra palabra, unos disparos sonaron de repente en el vestíbulo. Varias balas acertaron al desconocido y su cuerpo se tensó por el dolor. Otro disparo le rozó la sien abriendo una sanguinolenta herida en la cabeza.

Sorprendido por el impacto, el hombre se arrojó al interior del ascensor derribando con su movimiento a Ichigo. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y por la fuerza del golpe Ichigo quedó atontado y sin aliento.

Nuevamente su instinto de protección le decía que debía pararse e irse, pero sus pocos años de práctica médica le ordenaban a su cerebro atender las heridas del rubio, quien sangraba abundantemente de la cabeza y era probable que tuvieras otras heridas a nivel del tronco.

 _¿Quién coño es este tipo?, y de paso ¿quién diablos nos está disparando?,_ caviló Ichigo.

Cuando el hombre logró levantarse un poco y sus miradas se encontraron, todo rastro de preocupación por la victima desapareció del joven médico. El rubio tenía una mueca de dolor en su semblante, pero a Ichigo le parecía más molesto que asustado.

Al levantar la mirada por encima de la cabeza del hombre herido, Ichigo pudo divisar que la chica que había allanado su departamento aparecía de repente en la puerta del ascensor. Se encontraba entre la Bella y la Bestia, y dejando los genes pervertidos de su padre de lado, en este momento le parecía más seguro estar con la Bella.

En parte hipnotizado por su presencia y en parte atontado por los diversos golpes, Ichigo no opuso resistencia cuando ella guardó las humeantes pistolas en su cinturón mientras se agachaba y le cogía por la pierna para sacarlo de allí. Una vez más, la pasmosa fuerza de la chica lo tomó desprevenido. _¿Bueno niña es que acaso yo soy tan ligero como una pluma o tú definitivamente eres Pan la nieta de Son Gokuh?_

Tirando de su pierna, lo arrastró sin el menor esfuerzo por el suelo del elevador hacia el vestíbulo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sacarlo del todo, el otro hombre se abalanzó sobre él como un demonio cubierto de sangre y le clavó los dientes en el hombro.

 _¡Mierda!, ¡Me ha mordido!_

Lanzó un aullido de asombro y dolor mientras sentía que los incisivos, afilados como navajas, hundirse profundamente en su carne.

De nuevo la misteriosa morena, hizo gala de su fuerza, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lo quitó de encima, y con una de sus armas nuevamente en las manos comenzó a disparar al interior de la cabina.

Escuchaba el ruido, cada vez más cercano, de las bestias pero el dolor y ardor de la reciente herida en el hombro sumado al estado de asombro que tenía, hizo que no se siguiera cuestionando la realidad de los sucesos de la noche, y cuando la mujer lo cogió por la muñeca y lo arrastró hacía la parte trasera del complejo de apartamentos no trató de resistirse. Tal como estaban las cosas, lo único que quería era escapar del psicópata del ascensor. Ya vería después como se quitaba de encima a la sexy stalker.

La chica abrió la puerta trasera de una patada y huyeron a la carrera del edificio. Había vuelto a empezar a llover y el agua empapaba la capota de un brillante Jaguar plateado aparcado en la acera.

 _Bonitas ruedas,_ pensó de manera absurda mientras ella abría la puerta del copiloto y lo obligaba a entrar de un empujón.

 **-o-o-o-**

Kisuke tenía la boca llena con la sangre del muchacho. Se encontraba todavía tirado en el suelo del elevador buscando con paciencia un frasco de cristal que llevaba en su gabardina.

Controlaba su respiración y mantenía la calma para no secretar demasiado veneno, no quería contaminar más la muestra, aparte de ello tenía que resistir el impulso de beberse la sangre e ir detrás de humano y la vampira.

Milagrosamente uno de los envases de vidrio se había salvado de la ráfaga de fuego recibida, procedió a quitarle la tapa y escupió toda la sangre que mantenía en la boca en el recipiente estéril.

 _Una misión cumplida,_ pensó con frialdad.

Se levantó tranquilamente, se escuchaban ruidos de humanos en los apartamentos cercanos, podía suponer que ya habían llamado a la policía. Eso le daba como diez minutos de ventaja a él y a los visored que le acompañaban para dar cacería al médico.

No podía permitir que Kurosaki Ichigo cayera en manos de los vampiros, no si resultaba ser el espécimen que necesitaban. Aunque los chupasangres no estuvieran al corriente la importancia potencial de Kurosaki, Kisuke había esperado demasiado tiempo como para dejar que un posible candidato se le escapara de las manos.

Pero primeramente debía hacer algo con la plata que en este momento quemaba su cuerpo cortesía de la menuda ejecutora.

De las escaleras de emergencia surgieron las tres vizard que le habían seguido. Desnudas e incapaces de volver a transformarse por las heridas que también había recibido. Kisuke sabía que no le serían de utilidad por lo que miró a la hembra que los lideraba:

—Lisa es mejor que regresen, y ve que Kurotsuchi trate sus heridas _—_ La mirada que les envió al mismo tiempo que hablaba no dejaba lugar para discutir las ordenes. Incluso Mashiro tenía que reconocer que en este momento eran un estorbo para la misión. Hiyori apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sangraban, se mordió la lengua para no responderle a Urahara. A lo largo de los siglos había aprendido a reconocer cuáles ordenes debía acatar de manera absoluta. Y tratándose de la integridad física, sólo Kisuke era capaz de mantenerse en pie y seguir dando pelea con tantas balas de plata incrustada en su cuerpo. Dio un paso a atrás y siguió a sus compañeras quienes seguro estarían buscando alguna muda de ropa por cortesía de los habitantes del edificio Getsuga.

Kisuke suspiró, las balas alojadas en su carne quemaban demasiado. Por más que tuviera una alta resistencia a su venenoso componente metálico debía sacarlas o estaría muerto. Se quitó la gabardina y la camisa para examinarse. Esas heridas habrían matado a un licano más joven. Contó los orificios y se sorprendió al saber que la ejecutora le había acertado nueve de doce posibles veces. _Esto va a ser difícil,_ comprendió.

Aspiró profundamente, y una expresión intensa concentración se dibujó en su rostro ensangrentado, cerró los ojos enfocándose cada vez más en eliminar de su cuerpo el veneno argento. Los músculos se tensaron debajo de su piel mientras los tendones del cuello se estiraban como cables de acero. La herida que tenía en sus sienes había dejado se sangrar y comenzaba a cerrarse.

De la misma manera, poco a poco cada una de las heridas abiertas que tenía en el cuerpo se fueron contrayendo, expulsando las balas deformadas, las cuales caían ligeramente al piso.

Escuchó como una placa metálica caía al suelo a lo lejos, pero su concentración se mantenía en este momento en sanar. Era un truco que había tardado siglos en dominar, y que sólo podía usar cuando no tuviera un enemigo cerca, ya que el mismo le dejaba indefenso por un tiempo dado que requería de toda su energía y disciplina mental.

Una vez que estuvo seguro que todas las municiones estaban fuera de su organismo, Kisuke trotó con paciencia en la dirección por donde se habían robado a su presa. Aún no se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas policiales y ningún curioso vecino había asomado su cabeza, por lo que no había testigos de los cuales ocuparse.

 _Y ahora,_ pensó mientras lamía la sangre de Ichigo que había quedado entre sus dientes, _ha llegado el momento de reunirse con el joven Kurosaki... y esa pequeña de gatillo fácil que me resulta familiar._

 **-o-o-o-**

— ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? _—_ exigió Ichigo, sentado en el asiento del copiloto del Jaguar plateado. _—_ ¿quién eres tú?, ¿quién es ese loco con mal de rabia? Pero sobre todo ¿a dónde me llevas? _—_ No sabía si lo estaban secuestrando, rescatando o ambas cosas a la vez.

La misteriosa mujer ignoró sus preguntas, provocando que una vena saltara de su frente y su ceño se frunciera más. Ella apretó a fondo el acelerador y el Jaguar salió del callejón haciendo chirriar el pavimento. La brusca aceleración empujó a Ichigo contra su asiento y lo acalló de momento.

Giró su cabeza para dar una última mirada al edificio Getsuga, su hogar desde que se había mudado a Japón, y con asombro y mucho terror vislumbró al lunático que lo había mordido salir por la puerta trasera con el pecho con rastros de sangre.

 _No puede ser… Pero si he visto como ella lo ha abaleado,_ reflexionó Ichigo, estupefacto. _Mínimo debería estar desangrándose en el elevador._

La herida de su hombro no sólo dolía como si mil demonios le hubiesen taladrado la clavícula sino que también le ardía como si le quemaran a carne viva con una tenaza para atizar chimeneas.

Ichigo llegó a creer por un momento que la adolescente a su lado había matado a tiros al sujeto. Pero allí estaba, corriendo en su dirección una velocidad que ni Usain Bolt podría alcanzar.

 _¡Esto no está pasando! Seguro que me he quedado dormido en medio de la guardia,_ pensó Ichigo incrédulo. _Porque de otra forma no hay manera posible que ese_ _loco empapado de sangre esté ganándole terreno a este deportivo_ _como si fuera Flash, QuickSilver o algo por el estilo_.

Aún seguía boquiabierto cuando el desconocido caníbal golpeó al vehículo como un animal salvaje producido por un salto imposible, para cualquier ser humano normal, que lo catapultó sobre el Jaguar chocando con el maletero.

La fuerza del impacto fue tal que tanto Ichigo como la misteriosa dama saltaron en sus asientos.

Definitivamente, si despertaba de esa pesadilla, Ichigo se comprometería a no acompañar más a Keigo a ver películas de Marvel en el cine, ya que ahora el infatigable rubio se encontraba trepando al techo del auto a pesar que llovía a cantaros y que corrían a más de cien kilómetros por hora.

La cosa estaba empeorando por segundos. _¿Quiénes son todos estos locos?,_ se preguntó Ichigo con desesperación. _¿Y qué quieren de mí?_

 **-o-o-o-**

Kisuke no era una persona imprudente, pero hacía décadas que no sentía correr así la adrenalina por su torrente sanguíneo, su lobo interior, su bestia le exigía continuar la caza.

Subirse al techo del Jag no había representado mayor esfuerzo para un licano de su edad, incluso con el frío de la lluvia y lo resbaladizo que estaba la superficie del automóvil, Kisuke se aferraba al metal hundiendo los dedos y clavando sus afiliadas uñas en el aluminio laminado. Aquellas nimiedades no le detendrían en el camino tras su presa naranja, llevaba muchos siglos esperando pacientemente para vengarse del Gotei 13, y si Kurosaki Ichigo era la pieza que faltaba para poner en marcha el mecanismo definitivo contra los vampiros entonces valía la pena mostrarse de frente contra una ejecutora. No iba a permitir que la niña vampira se llevara a la fresa gaijin.

El viento gélido le arrojaba lluvia a la cara lavando la mayor parte de la sangre que había perdido por la herida de la cabeza y que cubría parte de su rostro y su pecho. Su rubio cabello aleteaba de un lado a otro en el vendaval.

Era hora de poner manos a la obra, así que clavó con fuerza su mano izquierda en la moldura de cromo del costado del vehículo mientras echaba atrás el puño derecho y se preparaba para golpear con todas sus fuerzas.

 _¡Sha-shank!_ Una hoja de acero al carbono, una wakizashi de color plateado con una empuñadura de color negro, doble filo y unos cuarenta centímetros de longitud, salió de su manga impulsada por un resorte. _¿Quién necesita transformarse,_ pensó con sarcasmo, _cuando tiene de su lado zanpakutou de un shinigami?_

 **-o-o-o-**

Ichigo miró el techo del Jaguar embargado por el miedo y la confusión. Aunque no podía verlo a través del metal sabía que el loco caníbal se encontraba arriba de ellos.

En menos de cinco minutos, algo difícil de creer, pero en menos de cinco minutos había descendido al infierno. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la enana yakuza estaba en su departamento y habían escuchado los pesados golpes en la azotea del edificio. ¿Realmente habían pasado cinco minutos que había intentado huir? Costaba creerlo.

En este momento ya no estaba seguro sobre qué cosas podrían seguirle ocurriendo, pero de algo estaba seguro: no tenía la menor intención de averiguar cuáles eran las intenciones del loco en el techo del Jaguar.

Como si quisiera colmar sus más sombrías expectativas, una hoja plateada atravesó el techo de metal del Jaguar. La hoja de doble filo se hundió repetidas veces en el techo sobre el asiento del conductor, tratando de alcanzar a la chica que estaba al volante.

— ¡Cuidado! _—_ gritó Ichigo, pero fue demasiado tarde. La hoja ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, clavándose en el hombro de la joven. Ésta lanzó un grito de sorpresa y dolor.

Ichigo notó como sus facciones se endurecieron más mientras pisaba de repente el freno del deportivo escuchándose el sonido de la ruedas al chirriar mientras el Jag se detenía abruptamente.

Aunque no se dio cuenta en qué momento se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, Ichigo dio gracias mentalmente a Dios por llevarlos, ya que fue lo único que había impedido que salieran despedidos contra el parabrisas por la fuerza del frenazo.

Claro está que su loco atacante no tuvo tanta suerte. El brusco frenazo lo arrojó desde el techo del coche, chocando fuertemente contra el suelo y rodó hasta detenerse a varios metros de distancia. Estaba tirado de bruces sobre el pavimento. _Ahora sí que seguro está gravemente herido o quizá muerto_ , pensó por un instante hasta que vio como levantaba lentamente la cabeza y empezaba a incorporarse.

 _¿Qué hacía falta para detener a ese tipo?_

Sangrando abundantemente por la herida del hombro, la mujer pisó a fondo el acelerador. El Jaguar salió despedido directamente hacia el desconocido, quien estaba terminado de ponerse de pie. Los neumáticos chirriaron sobre el pavimento húmedo.

— ¡No! _—_ gritó Ichigo instintivamente intentando detener a la jovencita. Pero fue en vano, el Jaguar embistió al desconocido con un sonido nauseabundo arrojándolo lejos de su camino.

 **-o-o-o-**

La fuerza del impacto contra el deportivo plateado le había impulsado en el aire a varios metros de distancia destrozándole varias costillas y lo dejándole sin aliento.

Un humano ordinario habría quedado inconsciente por el golpe, si no muerto, pero Kisuke, un licano de sangre pura, no era humano ni lo había sido nunca. Eso no lo mataría pero sí que detendría su cacería. Aunque fundamentalmente era más canino que felino, Kisuke con la gracia propia de un felino giró en el aire como una pantera y cayó a cuatro patas muchos metros por detrás del deportivo de la vampiresa.

Sus ojos grises despidieron brillaron con curiosidad mientras observaba como el Jaguar se alejaba perdiéndose finalmente en una bifurcación que daba acceso a una de las avenidas más concurridas de Karakura Honchou.

 _Ésa tenía que ser Kuchiki Rukia,_ supuso, recordando la formidable reputación de aquella ejecutora así como el gran parecido que tenía con la pequeña Hisana. El topo que tenían en el aquelarre de los vampiros les había hablado a menudo de Rukia y del intenso odio que profesaba a todo lo relacionado con los licanos. Kisuke siempre había sospechado que sus caminos se cruzarían algún día pero aquel no era exactamente el desenlace que había previsto. Husmeó el aire y olió la fría sangre de la vampiresa en su hoja.

El wakizashi, trofeo obtenido luego de la batalla contra Ichimaru Gin, regresó al interior de su guarda negra con un chasquido metálico.

Las costillas fracturadas empezaron a curarse dolorosamente. La primera sangre había sido de Kisuke y sin embargo, de alguna manera, ella había conseguido escapar con el premio. _Rukia 1, Kisuke 0._

 _No_ _por mucho tiempo,_ se juró. Ichigo Kurosaki era demasiado importante para sus planes. Kisuke se llevó la mano al bolsillo y descubrió con alivio que el preciado frasco de sangre había sobrevivido a su encuentro con el capó del Jaguar. _¿De qué material estará hecho este tubito de ensayo? Se puede decir que ha sido una victoria parcial, pues Rukia 1, Kisuke 1,_ decidió.

Tenía la sangre del humano. Eso bastaría.

Por el momento.

* * *

 **Aclaratorias:**

Primeramente debo aclarar que algunas veces me referiré a la élite licana como Vizard y otras como Visored. La razón, no me gusta repetir siempre la misma palabra. Es redundar, y ya que puedo usar la versión inglesa de la palabra entonces la empleo. Pero técnicamente no hay ninguna diferencia entre las dos. Otra cosa con respecto a la manada es que estos Vizard no son tan fuertes como sus originales de la series, pero si son más poderosos que el resto de la horda licana, y eso se debe a que son casi tan antiguos como Kisuke. Pero eso se verá mucho más adelante en la trama, cuando llegue el momento de contar la historia de Hisana, Yoruichi y Kisuke y con ello la razón por la cual Byakuya le odia tanto.

Y si, Kisuke mordió a la fresa. Creo que cuando Rukia se entere que el rubio le ha dado un mordisco a la manzana no le va a gustar. ¿Qué hará?

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER** En relación con los Quincy, en esta primera parte de la historia no van a tener mucho peso, pero serán aliados importantes cuando Sousuke despierte. Su presencia resalta más en relación con el ADN de Ichigo.

 **Gaijin:** Un término dado por los japoneses a los extranjeros que viven en Japón, considerado insultante o irrespetuoso. Se aplica a las personas de todas las razas.

Finalmente, estoy abierta a sugerencias y escucho con atención las críticas.


	9. 9 El Que Cambió el Mundo

¡Hola a todos!

Este capítulo es 99,99% IchiRuki :-D Desde antes de ver los dos últimos capítulos del manga ya tenía pensado hacer este capítulo con ellos dos como únicos personajes: Ichigo y Rukia.

No voy a ahondar nuevamente sobre lo mal que tomé el final de Bleach, en capítulos anteriores ya les había comentado que este manga y yo crecimos juntos jajaja (nótese la ironía: yo sigo igual de enana y el manga tampoco creció mucho que digamos). Lo vengo siguiendo desde el 2007 creo, no recuerdo bien el año. La hermana de quien fuera mi mejor amigo es amante de los shoujo, sobre todo de Clamp y ella nos introdujo en este mundillo (nada más y nada menos que de la mano de X-1999). Lo cierto es que un día, luego de regresar de vacaciones, nos trajo un shonen (algo raro viniendo de ella) que le regaló un amigo suyo de España. Así comenzó mi recorrido con Bleach. Leí esos primeros tomos y luego cuando ya no había nada más lo dejé en hiatus hasta que lo retomé con fuerza en el ¿2011? (soy mala con las fechas) que un amigo de twitter me lo recomendó otra vez.

Fueron muchas horas de mi vida que le dediqué al manga y al anime, sufrí cuando detuvieron la serie y esperé con anhelo ese famoso e inalcanzable mes de marzo en el cual volvería el anime, pero nunca llegó.

Ahora, luego de su final, me siento ridícula por haber confiado tanto en Pierrot, Kubo y WSJ. Pero ya no más. Me quedo con lo bueno y desecharé lo malo (especialmente el capítulo 686).

Hablando de desechar lo malo, les adelanto que nunca tuve en consideración incluir el personaje de Orihime de una manera activa en este fanfic. De hecho, las pocas veces que se ha hecho alusión a ella en esta historia ha sido como la "chica del clima" que nunca da un pronóstico acertado del mismo y, que de paso, es la novia de Ishida Uryū. Dicho personaje no existe en la novela Inframundo ni en las películas homónimas. Se los comento ya que ella no tendrá muchas apariciones (creo que casi ninguna otra) y como no soy fan del IchiHime no me gustaría para hayan malos entendidos. Si alguien se siente ofendido por ello, entonces pido sinceras disculpas. No es una retaliación contra este personaje que tiene muchos seguidores, incluso a mi me agrada.

En fin, espero que disfruten de este episodio.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach (por desgracia) son propiedad de Kubo Tite (y ya hemos visto que hace con ellos lo que le da la gana). La historia, por otra parte, es una adaptación IchiRuki (no me importa que no sea canon) de la novela Inframundo de Greg Cox basada en la película UnderWorld de K. Grevioux & L. Wiseman & D. McBride, y es a ellos, respectivamente, a quienes les pertenecen esos derechos.

* * *

 **_ 9 _**

 **El Que Cambió el Mundo**

«Si, nada más puede cambiar mi mundo» Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo se encontraba muy desorientado. La adrenalina corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo era estimulada por la extrema situación en la que se encontraba. Si bien era cierto que habían logrado dejar atrás al caníbal, lo preocupante ahora que el Jaguar corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Tsubakidai y se dirigían a la vieja Karakura.

La pequeña conductora tomó de manera imprudente una curva a más de ochenta kilómetros por hora, ocasionando con el giro que Ichigo se viera empujado contra el asiento, acentuándole cada vez más el terrible dolor en su hombro derecho. El mismo donde el desconocido le había mordido.

Aunque era otra la línea de pensamientos que corría por la mente del joven médico. Estaba concentrado detallando a la chica a su lado, viendo con espanto como brotaba sangre copiosamente de la herida que ella tenía.

Su larga experiencia en la Sala de Trauma-Shock, así como sus años de asistente médico en el consultorio de sus padres le indicaban que si no detenía la hemorragia ella podría perder el conocimiento pronto. Y ya que era la chica quien llevaba el volante tenía razones para estar agitado.

 _Será mejor poner manos a la obra, si no me hago cargo en este momento de la situación los dos podremos acabar muertos dentro de poco_

Se acercó a ella con cuidado y trató de aplicar un poco de presión sobre la herida de la joven. La sangre de la mujer se sentía extrañamente fría en la palma de su mano. Y eso no era bueno. Tocó con cuidado pero a la vez con mucha seguridad la piel pálida de ella. Estaba igualmente fría, comprobando con temor los primeros síntomas de un shock hipovolémico

— ¡Para el auto! _—_ le exigió. Era difícil tratar de detener el sangrado de una herida como aquella con las manos desnudas, además que los constantes saltos que daba el vehículo no hacían más entorpecer la tarea.

No obstante, a pesar de que tenía experiencia asistiendo en traslados de emergencias con ambulancias que corrían por las calles, la velocidad a la que se desplazaban en el Jaguar era evidentemente superior a cualquiera que empleara un paramédico.

La chica le ignoraba olímpicamente o simplemente estaba tan aturdida que conducía en modo automático. Ichigo quiso sinceramente descartar la segunda opción, por lo que le insistió: _—_. ¡Para el auto!

Claro que la respuesta que obtuvo de ella era algo que no se esperaba ni en cien años. Con un fuerte manotazo ella se quitó la mano de él de encima de su hombro, luego tomó el arma de fuego y le apuntó con ella.

— ¡Apártate! _—_ Le ordenó.

 _Definitivo. Esta niña está loca, pero yo no._ Ichigo tomó la indirecta e hizo lo que se le pidió.

Se reclinó otra vez en su asiento, con la mirada fija en el cañón de la beretta. El poco tiempo que habían compartido era suficiente como para saber que ella no dudaría en dispararle a la menor provocación _. Así que sólo resta tratar de negociar con la enana._

—Está bien Letty, está bien _—_ le aseguró mientras levantaba las manos en un gesto conciliatorio.

Lanzó una mirada de soslayo por el espejo retrovisor a fin de confirmar que no había ni rastro del loco con el cuchillo.

No es que esperara volver a verlo. El Jaguar ha dejado ya la escena del ataque varias manzanas atrás. No obstante necesitaba comprobar con sus ojos que, luego de ser arrollado de aquella manera, el rubio no les siguiera el paso. Así podría concentrarse en las negociaciones con su secuestradora.

-o-o-o-

El Jaguar corría en dirección oeste, hacia el río Karasu, pasando por las calles pavimentadas y las intersecciones como si estuvieran el set de grabación de Fast & Furious. A través del parabrisas Rukia observaba el reflejo de las luces y las diferentes señales de tránsito, guiándose para usar la vía de escape que estuviera menos transitada gracias a la computadora del F-TYPE con tecnologías InControl. Lo que menos deseaba era salir en el noticiario matutino como protagonista de una persecución policial. En ese punto odiaba los avances tecnológicos, que hacían cada vez más difícil la tarea de matar licanos a voluntad sin que algún dispositivo los grabara.

Lo bueno era que contaban con la Décima División, quienes gracias a su software inteligente llamado Millenium filtraban y eliminaban toda evidencia ante que los humanos las detectaran. _Bendita Lisbeth Salander. Ha sido la mejor adquisición que han tenido en el último siglo. Nada que ver con las muñecas de porcelana de Renji._

De pronto sintió la cálida mano del chico a su lado puesta en hombro. Estaba segura de haberle dejado claro que debía mantener las distancias con ella. Despegó la vista del camino y le dedicó una gélida mirada a su acompañante.

Preocupación era lo que aquellos orbes marrones le mostraban. Preocupación por él, pero sobre todo por ella. _¡Es tan fácil de leer este chico, qué ingenuo es!_

Giró la cabeza y se concentró en la vía, logrando divisar el imponente esqueleto de acero del puente Uchiha Shisui que se encontraba sobre el río Karasu, y que había sido bautizado de tal modo por un emperador del siglo XIX asesinado por un anarquista de nombre Danzō Shimura.

Este largo puente cruzaba ambos ríos, primero el Karasu para retornar a tierra como una extensión de la avenida Seireitei y luego elevarse por encima del río Onose que comunicaba a Karakura con el resto de Tokio. Se encontraban en el extremo opuesto del camino al Gotei 13, pero también era la vía más segura y menos transitaba, dada la cercanía con el puerto principal.

A esta hora y con este clima sólo unos pocos trabajadores estarían en las cercanías. Era un riesgo menor, y por lo tanto aceptable.

Sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más con esa herida, pero se negaba rotundamente a quedar vulnerable delante de un extraño, y menos si ese extraño era un humano. Debía buscar un refugio pronto. El sol ya debería estar en el horizonte y dudaba mucho que las grises nubes pudieran ocultarlo el resto del día.

Además, su perfecta visión comenzaba a fallar.

-o-o-o-

Ichigo mantenía una mirada atribulada hacía la conductora del Jaguar. El rostro de ella estaba cada vez más pálido, si tal cosa era posible.

En un gesto conciliatorio se arriesgó y colocó otra vez su mano en el hombro de ella.

Aunque mantenía una mano en el volante y la otra sobre el arma apuntándole a Ichigo a la cara, la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella fue una mirada fría, sin sentimientos.

Por unos instantes se vio perdido en sus ojos zafiros. Realmente le preocupaba ella. No podía explicarse por qué ni de qué manera, pero desde que la miró por primera vez en la estación del metro se había dado cuenta que esa chica era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido.

Ahora que la joven se encontraba de nuevo centrada en manejar, y ya no le taladraba con aquel salvaje violeta, pudo tomar valor para hablar con ella.

—Mira Letty _—_ dijo tratando de razonar _—_. Has perdido mucha sangre. _—_ Al recordar la frialdad del fluído rojo supuso que habría sufrido ya un shock _—_. Si no paras, vas a conseguir que nos matemos los dos.

— ¿Quieres apostar algo fresita? _—_ dijo ella con tono desafiante mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. _—_ No moriré hoy. Y por ahora no dejaré que tú mueras.

Ichigo no tenía tiempo para discutir con la muchacha por el apodo, así que hizo acopio de toda su paciencia, mientras la mujer pisaba a fondo el acelerador, consiguiendo empujarle una vez más contra el asiento.

— ¡No lo digo en broma enana del demonio! _—_ gritó por encima del rugido del poderoso motor del Jaguar.

— ¡Ni yo, cabeza de zanahoria! _—_ repuso ella.

-o-o-o-

 _¡Me llamó enana!, ¿Enana? ¿Acaso no pudo pensar en algo más original?_

Rukia sonrío, hacía tiempo que alguien no la trataba así, sin respeto y sin formalidades, como si fuera una persona normal. Pero no podía permitir eso. Era un error, y en el inframundo los errores se pagaban muy caros.

— ¡Ahora cierra la boca y estate quieto! Estoy perfectamente.

Mentía, ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo borrosa que estaba su visión, así como de la pesadez en sus parpados.

Mientras circulaban por la Avenida Seireitei, Rukia divisó la primera entrada al puente Shisui, y recordó que los Onmitsukidō poseían un apartamento en Minamikawase. Estaba en desuso, pero aún tenía el equipamiento básico para casos de emergencia.

No quería activar el modo Dynamic de su F-TYPE para agudizar la respuesta del acelerador ya que inhibía los cambios automáticos a marchas superiores, así que lo mejor era mantenerse en modo Manual. Pero estaba empezando a notar la disminución de su campo visual, algo que los humanos llamaban efecto túnel y que ningún vampiro en perfectas condiciones debería padecer. Era ligeramente preocupante.

La función de navegación le mostraba con precisión la distancia que le faltaba por recorrer sin necesidad del GPS. Estaba cerca. Debía mantenerse fuerte hasta llegar al refugio. Luego ya vería que hacer con el humano.

-o-o-o-

Ichigo no se tragó ninguna de las palabras de la chica. Ella era una adolescente (probablemente sin permiso de conducir) con una herida de consideración, y que manejaba como una maníaca. _¿Quién se cree que nos está persiguiendo?,_ se preguntó. _¿Una unidad elite de los Navy o los G. I. Joe?_

No era como si pudiera olvidar fácilmente el rugido de aquellas bestias que había escuchado caer en la azotea de su edificio esa madrugada, pero le parecía que la prisa con la cual se desplazaba por las calles era ridícula.

Ichigo creía que con la entrada al puente tan cerca no era prudente seguir conduciendo de esa forma, cruzaron la primera parte del puente en silencio, con ella aún sosteniendo el arma sin que le temblara el pulso. Un pequeño recorrido de dos minutos antes de retornar a la avenida Seireitei. Estaban en Minamikawase, reconocía la zona ya que la había visitado recientemente con el propósito de alquilar una vivienda en ese distrito. Había sentido un extraño calor de hogar allí, se parecía al vecindario donde creció en California.

Cuando pensó que retomarían el puente para cruzar el Onose, la chica giró el volante de manera brusca provocando que el automóvil se desviara en noventa grados y tomará la avenida Yachiru que bordeaba el río Onose en dirección hacia el sur. La zona residencial había quedado atrás y ahora sólo se divisaba el embarcadero

Enormes grúas de acero, temporalmente silenciosas e inactivas, se erguían como mantis religiosas sobre los muelles. En Japón los ríos suelen ser rápidos, abruptos y rectilíneos, apenas si existen cuencas hidrográficas de importancia, pero el río Onose era el más importante de Karakura y uno de los más significativos en todo el archipiélago.

Cargueros oxidados, llegaban de todos los rincones de Asia y más allá, y se anclaban al muelle esperando las primeras luces del alba para que los marineros y estibadores descargaran la mercancía

La chica le había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados al paisaje. _¿A dónde demonios me lleva?,_ se preguntó Ichigo mientras miraba ansiosamente por las ventanas. _¿Tenemos alguna posibilidad de llegar con vida?_

Aún cuando el sol ya debería haberse asomado por el horizonte, la oscuridad de la noche imperaba en los muelles debido a las gruesas nubes.

 _¡Cómo odio la lluvia!_

Estaba desesperado porque terminara la aterradora noche y llegara pronto el amanecer. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos al observar el embarcadero que cuando posó de nuevo sus ojos en la chica constató con horror como su cabeza comenzaba a balancearse de un lado a otro, como si estuviera luchando por no quedarse dormida. La firme mano que antes sostenía el arma de fuego ahora temblaba como si fuera una enferma de Parkinson.

 _Lo sabía enana terca te vas a desmayar de un momento a otro._ A Ichigo no le hacía nada feliz descubrir que estaba en lo cierto.

Claro que del hecho dicho al hecho hay una gran diferencia, y en el momento que la chica se desplomó sobre el volante, el pánico ya se había apoderado del joven médico.

-o-o-o-

Sus parpados cayeron pesadamente. Y entonces la oscuridad se apoderó de ella, reemplazando la realidad que la rodeaba por las voces de un pasado distante, trayendo consigo uno de los recuerdos más dulces de su existencia en el inframundo…

Apenas habían pasado cien años desde que abrazara la noche por medio del don oscuro que le había regalado Byakuya. Rukia había sido enviada por su hermano y sire a entrenar junto a la reina Nelliel y su cohorte que estaban establecidos en Europa.

Allí fue donde conoció a Shiba Kaien, el segundo al mando de la joven monarca de los vampiros, y quien a su vez era el mejor guerrero en todo el aquelarre. Byakuya deseaba que tuviera una formación completa y además confiaba que Nell podría proteger a la nueva princesa Kuchiki de los diferentes enemigos que les acechaban.

Durante las primeras décadas de su formación, Rukia había adquirido la habilidad necesaria para hacer uso de la energía espiritual, que sólo los vampiros más poderosos llegaban a dominar, y de convocar canalizándola diversos hechizos. Aunque lo había intentado con diversos maestros, era el zanjutsu, lo que más se le dificultaba dada su debilidad física y pequeño cuerpo. No fue, sino hasta que Kaien la comenzó a entrenar que Rukia mostró verdaderos avances, llegando incluso a desplegar, la que muchos llamarían, la zanpaku-tō más hermosa de toda la raza vampira, nombrada Sode no Shirayuki en honor a su madre y a su hermana.

Entre el mar de imágenes que pasaban por la mente de Rukia apareció la primera vez que le ganó un combate a su maestro, la primera vez que liberó su katana, su primer beso, y la más fuerte de todos las memorias: su primer regalo de cumpleaños.

Kaien había decidido una noche que ella merecía conocer cuál era el día de su nacimiento para celebrarlo juntos cada año, y así, sin decir nada a nadie, se mantuvo durante casi cinco años investigando los pocos registros que quedaban de aquella zona del Rukongai donde había nacido ella. Hasta que finalmente una noche de invierno mientras contemplaban juntos la luna llena que apenas se asomaba entre las gruesas nubes se lo confesó:

— He esperado muchos meses para decirte algo _._

Rukia realmente no estaba interesada en hablar en ese momento. Había tenido una muy mala semana en el campamento entrenando con una naginata. Pero tampoco podía hacerle un desaire, él se veía tan animado que ella permitió al gusanito de la curiosidad que le ganara la batalla, y se giró atenta a lo que diría.

No era que pensara que le iba a declarar su amor o quizá proponerle que fuera su consorte. Entre ellos no hacían faltan esas formalidades. Además no perdía nada con saber que era aquello que rondaba por la cabeza del apuesto Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real Vampira y Capitán de los Ejecutores.

— Hoy es el aniversario de tu nacimiento mi pequeña princesa _. —_ continuó luego de una larga pausa al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con la yema de los dedos su brazo.

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa, incrédula, ante sus palabras. Sin embargo Kaien no era de los que jugara con los sentimientos de las personas ni dijera cosas al azar. Le explicó acerca de la investigación que había ordenado y de los resultados que obtuvo, y sobre como estuvo en más una oportunidad a punto de confesárselo. Pero él quería regalarle un día especial, quería regalarle un hermoso recuerdo asociado a esa fecha.

Ella había nacido (según el calendario gregoriano) la noche del catorce de enero del año 1383 EC, durante el tercer invierno de la era Eitoku. En el cielo despejado la luna llena brillaba anunciando su llegada. Su madre había escrito que la niña era tan hermosa como un rayo de luz de la luna y por ello la habían llamado Lucía, de la cual derivaron el nombre de Rukia para no ofender a los espíritus de los antepasados con un nombre extranjero para la segunda princesa del clan Ukitake.

Si hubiese podido llorar lo habría hecho. El gesto de Kaien la había enternecido de muchas maneras. Estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Desde hace tiempo que no tenía dudas. Esa noche ella fue suya, y él fue completamente de ella. Sólo la muerte les separó.

Despertó la tarde siguiente, rodeada de manera protectora por sus fuertes brazos, durante una media hora no pudo dejar de admirar el rostro relajado de su amante. A veces la ignorancia era la mejor manera de proteger a aquellos a quienes se ama.

Rukia no quiso alarmarle al revelarle que jamás había olvidado ninguno de los aniversarios de su nacimiento y que nunca podría olvidarlos ya que fue en una noche en la cual conmemoraban su aniversario y el compromiso de su hermana, que los licanos habían atacado y exterminado a todos los miembros del clan Ukitake, a todos menos a ella.

Los recuerdos se disolvieron en su mente trayéndola de regreso al presente, donde estaba atrapada dentro de su cuerpo y sin las fuerzas necesarias para mover siquiera un cabello, sintiendo como la vida se le comenzaba a escapar.

 _Nunca se lo confesé._ Se dijo con amargura en medio de un estado semiinconsciente. _Creo que al final de cuentas nunca fui enteramente suya, ya que no pude abrirle totalmente mi corazón para contarle ese secreto._

Sus verdaderos orígenes era algo que sólo sabían Byakuya, Nelliel y ella. Nadie más debía saberlo.

-o-o-o-

Ichigo trató desesperantemente de mantener el control sobre el vehículo, pero no pudo evitar que el jaguar se desviara bruscamente.

El menudo cuerpo de la chica le impedía maniobrar correctamente. Con la poca movilidad que le permitía su hombro herido intentó desacelerar sin embargo no llegaba a los pedales desde su posición.

El fuerte chirrido de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto resbaladizo del muelle le dieron la alarma de cuál era la dirección que estaban tomando. Iban a caer al río. Dada la velocidad a la que estaban desplazando, nada impediría que el hermoso deportivo se fuera al fondo tal cual como hace cien años lo hizo el Titanic en el Atlántico.

Regresó su vista el parabrisas justo para ver como el Jaguar se llevaba por delante la valla de protección que separaba la avenida Yachiru del muelle principal y se dirigía rumbo al agua.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber forcejeado con la chica minutos antes cuando se había percatado de su debilidad, y haberle arrebatado el arma de fuego. Era más grande que ella, quizá no tan fuerte como había demostrado ser la adolescente, pero estaba seguro que si hubiese hecho algo no estarían precipitándose a su muerte. Pasó una pierna por encima del cuerpo de la mujer para llegar a los pedales, al sentir el impacto contra la defensa entendió que ya no tenía tiempo. Viniendo a tan alta velocidad, el vehículo requería más distancia antes de poder detenerse.

 _Ya está,_ advirtió en un arranque de aterradora claridad. _Voy a morir._

El deportivo venía de dar tumbos sobre el dique rocoso sin que sus amortiguadores computarizados de última tecnología hicieran gran cosa por mitigar las sacudidas que zarandeaban a sus pasajeros de un lado a otro. Por ello cuando la parte delantera del Jaguar chocó contra el bloque de cemento, el auto dio una vuelta de campana volando al río Onose.

Ichigo se había abrazado fuertemente a la chica, hasta donde su cinturón de seguridad y el tablero interno se lo permitían, protegiéndola parcialmente con su cuerpo de los posibles cristales que pudieran salir disparados en el peor de los casos.

Durante unos instantes que le parecieron eternos pudo escuchar con claridad los latidos acelerados de su corazón así como los jadeos entrecortados que escapaban de sus labios. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar pegado a la mujer inconsciente no podía escuchar sus latidos ni sentir su respiración.

Luego vino el impacto contra el agua.

La inercia del choque hizo que se soltara de la muchacha y fuera a dar contra las bolsas de aire, que se habían desplegado de manera automática, haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a experimentar una fuerza en contra de su desplazamiento, lanzándolo de rebote contra su asiento.

-o-o-o-

Ichigo recordó una frase de Albert Einstein que le gustaba mucho: "Cuando cortejas a una bella muchacha una hora parece un segundo, pero cuando te sientas sobre carbón al rojo vivo un segundo parecerá una hora". En el instante que vio por primera vez a la chica le pareció que su mundo giraba con mayor lentitud, pero desde que llegó a su departamento se podría decir que el tiempo no había avanzado nada. Y ahora, mientras el Jaguar se hundía en el Onose, hasta tenía tiempo para filosofar y dar gracias a la providencia que los vidrios del deportivo no estaban rotos aún.

Pero él seguía aprisionado dentro del Jaguar, y la muchacha aún sin reaccionar, estaba atrapada en una posición antinatural.

Poco a poco el agua comenzaba a filtrarse por el deportivo, mientras que el cristal del parabrisas delantero comenzaba a fragmentarse debido a la presión que ejercía el agua del río sobre el vehículo.

Ichigo trató de mantenerse consciente a pesar de estar viendo estrellitas y del zumbido agudo en el interior de su cráneo. Si perdía ahora el conocimiento jamás despertaría.

El automóvil estaba hundiéndose poco a poco, levantando con las ruedas, bajo la superficie del río. Calculó que sólo le separaban unos minutos de una muerte por asfixia.

Una telaraña de grietas comenzaba a formarse en el parabrisas, por fuera no se veía más que sombras de color verde.

Intentó abrir la puerta del copiloto, antes que el río terminara de tragárselos por completo, pero descubrió que la misteriosa secuestradora la había cerrado con seguro electrónico. Puso de nuevo su atención en la mujer y reparó en el arma de fuego que estaba tirada en la consola central.

Se le ocurrió una idea absurda: recogió la pistola y disparó al parabrisas.

No es que tuviera muchas opciones a la mano, pero con el airbag molestando y quitándoles espacio en el pequeño habitáculo del deportivo, era definitivo que disparar al parabrisas no podía ser tan mala idea. No obstante en cuanto el cristal se partió y el agua helada entró en tromba dentro del automóvil golpeándole de pleno en la cara comenzó a sopesar las siguientes acciones que debía llevar a cabo mientras se repetía a si mismo lo estúpido que era al desperdiciar unos minutos valiosos que pudo haber empleado en pensar mejor sus siguientes movimientos.

No obstante, todavía podría salvarse. Inhaló profundamente para llenar sus pulmones con el máximo oxígeno posible que le permitiera subir hasta la superficie.

Consiguió usar la beretta de la chica para limpiar los bordes del vidrio a la vez que el compartimiento se inundaba.

Dio una última mirada a la chica inconsciente. El agua helada comenzaba a engullirla, y sus carnosos labios estaban pasando de un color pálido, incluso más que la de su nívea piel, a un azul que lo no le gustaba mucho.

No podía dejarla allí. Ese pensamiento en su mente era tan claro que pronto dirigió todas sus acciones en el cumplimiento de esa única acción. Debía protegerla. Un instinto nacido de lo más profundo de su alma le impulsaba a actuar.

Sin importar si ella le había secuestrado y mantenido bajo amenaza de muerte desde que se encontraron en su departamento. Tenía que rescatarla.

Con el arma disparo al airbag para desinflarlo más rápido y que así le estorbara menos el acceso al cinturón de seguridad de la pequeña morena. Con el aire aún dentro de sus pulmones se sumergió en el agua que ya había inundado el automóvil y logró desabrocharle el cinturón y levantarla por encima del nivel agua en la cabina.

Ella seguía sin reaccionar, e Ichigo sintió horror ante la posibilidad de que muriera sin haber llegado a saber siquiera cómo se llamaba.

El aire se escapaba y no quedaba mucho tiempo, tomó otra bocanada profunda y haciendo acopio de su, casi olvidado, entrenamiento como socorrista que no había utilizado desde que estaba en los primeros años de la carrera y trabajaba tiempo completo los verano en Coney Island. Cogió a la chica entre sus brazos y atravesó el parabrisas, adentrándose en las turbias profundidades del río.

-o-o-o-

Ichigo batió las piernas con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la superficie. Abril no era el mejor mes para nadar en el Onose por el deshielo del invierno que recién había terminado.

La ventaja era que la chica era un peso muerto entre sus brazos. Muchas veces cuando era socorrista tuvo que golpear a las personas que intentaba rescatar para evitar que terminaran ahogándolos a los dos, pero en estos momentos con la herida del hombro ardiendo como el infierno, el frío que se le colaba en los huesos entumeciéndolos y el cansancio de la guardia nocturna dificultaban el rescate. Daba gracias que por lo menos la chica era delgada y muy ligera dada su pequeña estatura, por lo que llevarla sujeta no requería tanta fuerza. La mantenía por debajo de las axilas, con las manos unidas delante de su pecho.

Pronto Ichigo vislumbró la luz de la luna llena. Sentía que le llamaba poderosamente. La siguió como guía y en unos pocos segundos alcanzaron la superficie del río. La lluvia se había detenido momentáneamente razón por la cual pudo ver la luna en su camino para ocultarse por el oeste.

Sus pulmones le ardían por el esfuerzo que había hecho para no inhalar dentro del agua cuando le exigían aire.

Era consciente de que hubiera podido nadar más deprisa con los brazos libres pero a pesar de ello se negó a soltar su preciosa carga.

A escasos centímetros de su cara, la cabeza de la chica flotaba al vaivén del turbulento oleaje del río. Estando tan cerca no pudo dejar de notar sus hermosos rasgos, fríos y tan blancos como la nieve. _Blancanieves_ , pensó, _creo que en Japón serías Shirayuki, claro que no tienes siete enanitos contigo sino que tú eres la enana._

La sangre ennegreciendo las pequeñas olas le recordó que aún estaban en peligro. Se cambió de posición para poder rodear con el brazo a la mujer mientras que empleaba el sano para nadar.

 _¿Quién eres Letty?, ¿Y por qué demonios es tan importante para mí salvarte?_

Luchó contra la corriente, alejándose del sitio donde había caído el deportivo blanco. Con esfuerzo y una voz muy débil llamó varias veces pidiendo auxilio pero no obtuvo respuesta, sólo conseguía tragar agua negra cada vez que abría la boca. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía alcanzó la orilla oriental del río.

Ni siquiera la chica que arrastraba por la limosa arena del río se despertó con sus llamados de auxilio. De cierto que estaba quedándose sin energía, pero aún debía resistir un poco más. Lo más preocupante era que la joven podía sufrir de hipotermia y el sangrado no había ayudado mucho a mantenerla estable. Su blanca piel estaba demasiado pálida, por lo que Ichigo temía incluso que podría estar muerta.

 _Voy a sentirme como un auténtico idiota,_ pensó, _si estuve a punto de ahogarme varias veces intentando rescatar a una chica que ya está muerta._

Logró llegar, a duras penas, a la parte baja del embarcadero. Allí estarían resguardados de las frías corrientes y de la lluvia si volvía a caer. Era un buen lugar para aplicar los primeros auxilios a la chica y también para recuperar fuerzas mientras conseguía ayuda. Tenía los músculos engarrotados y varios cortes, sin olvidar el mordisco del rubio caníbal en el hombro.

El terreno fangoso y mohoso no era lo más aséptico posible, pero estaba seguro que no llegaría muy lejos sin intentaba seguir avanzando.

Apenas tenía un mínimo de espacio para maniobrar, abundaba la basura que era arrastrada por la corriente hasta el sitio. No pudo dejar de sentir una especie de camaradería extraña con las botellas rotas, las latas de cerveza vacías, las cajetillas de tabaco arrugadas, los trapos grasientos y los demás desperdicios arrojados sin el menor cuidado al río. Al igual que ellos, no tenía la menor idea de por qué había terminado allí, empapado y hecho un guiñapo, bajo los muelles.

 _Al menos sigo vivo,_ pensó. _Algo es algo. Sólo falta que ella reaccione._

No podía concederse mucho tiempo para descansar, colocó a la mujer sobre una roca plana y resbaladiza y le abrió la boca, entreviendo por unos instantes una perfecta dentadura blanca perla y unos curiosos incisivos afilados al lado de unos pequeños pero sobresalientes colmillos.

La imagen de los hermosos orbes azulados le vino a la mente. Quería verlos de nuevo llenos de vida, pero cuando levantó con suavidad los parpados de ella y comprobó que sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas. Con su mano en la garganta pudo percibir su pulso pero muy débil.

Por los signos, supuso que estaría sufriendo un colapso, hipotermia, pérdida de sangre o todo lo anterior a la vez, sin dejar por fuera que había estado ahogándose hace pocos minutos. Con todo eso era un milagro que aún siguiera viva.

Le dio un vistazo al cuerpo de la chica para detectar alguna otra herida superficial, la giro de medio lado para observa su espaldas y finalmente la colocó boca arriba. La ropa negra de cuero no ayudaba mucho, pero no iba a quitársela aún. Por lo menos la herida que le había infligido el caníbal a la morena con la pequeña espada ya había dejado de sangrar. _Gracias al cielo por estos pequeños favores,_ pensó.

Debía comenzar aplicando la reanimación cardio-pulmonar. Juntó las manos y apretó con fuerza el abdomen plano de la chica una, dos, tres veces. _¡Vamos!,_ la conminó en silencio. Nuevamente aplicó fuerza contra el pecho de ella tres veces. _¡No te rindas Letty!._ Siguió con los masajes en el pecho pero ahora también insuflaba aires en sus pulmones a través de la boca. _¡Maldición!._

En cada oportunidad, sus ojos escudriñaban el rostro de ella buscando algún indicio que le demostrara que ella respondía favorablemente a sus cuidados.

 _Respira para mí Letty. ¡Respira!_

No se daría por vencido con ella. Si bien es cierto que en su carrera muchas veces había perdido pacientes, él siempre se quedaba con ellos hasta que era realmente imposible reanimarlos. No los abandonaba, así que a ella tampoco lo haría. A ella menos que a nadie. No luego de perder a Senna.

 _¡No puedes hacerme esto!,_ pensó.

Los segundos pasaban de una manera tan lentamente tortuosa para el médico y su pequeña paciente. Ichigo recordó su mirada desafiante, la sonrisa socarrona de suficiencia mientras volaban en el deportivo que yacía ahora en el fondo del río, intentando escapar del caníbal "Hard Die". Entonces caviló, por vez primera, en la posibilidad que ella le hubiera salvado la vida, y aún no entendía por qué ni de quienes le había salvado.

— ¡No puedes morir! _—_ protestó con vehemencia mientras seguía aplicando RCP.

Para Ichigo el solo pensar que la muerte se apoderara de tan sencilla belleza comenzaba a generar un fuerte dolor en su pecho. _¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres y ya te necesito!_

De los ojos marrones de Ichigo comenzaron a escapar unas lágrimas había dejado en ningún momento de intentar reanimarla con el masaje cardio-pulmonar.

— Que patético soy Letty _._

Como si sintiera que alguien la llamaba, la chica de repente se estremeció y vomitó agua por la nariz y la boca, y el corazón de Ichigo dio un brinco de alivio. La chica seguía tosiendo y escupiendo por lo que el joven médico la colocó suavemente de lado para impedir que se ahogara con los fluidos que su cuerpo expulsaba.

Sus ojos parpadearon y se abrieron lo justo para ver a Ichigo, arrodillado junto a ella.

Ichigo le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como todo buen galeno, que desea dar una imagen de su seguridad y protección a su paciente para que no se sobre exalte.

La colocó nuevamente de cara al cielo, y fue allí cuando decidió abrirle la camisa para comprobar la gravedad de sus heridas. Su experiencia en el área de Trauma-Shock le había demostrado que en los accidentes de auto la mayoría de las víctimas sufrían fracturas por impacto, y el grado de gravedad de dichas facturas estribaba en la velocidad relativa que tienen volante y hueso al impactar. Algo que no estaba a su favor ya que la joven dama había violado todos los límites de velocidad como si corriera el Gran Premio de Tokio.

Sintió la suavidad de su piel al tacto, perdiéndose unos instantes en el cálido contacto. _¡Maldición!,_ se reprimió mentalmente por haber heredado los genes pervertidos de su padre. Debía enfocarse en evaluarla profesionalmente.

No obstante no pudo continuar con la valoración. Su cuerpo había alcanzado ya su límite y la adrenalina que lo mantenía activo había dejado se surtir efecto en él. Un fuerte mareo fue el signo de que las cosas estaban mal, su visión se tornó borrosa y la oscuridad estrechó los límites en la periferia de su campo de visión. Su cabeza de repente parecía estallar. Se tocó y se encogió de dolor.

Tenía los dedos ensangrentados, pero no recordó haberse golpeado la cabeza contra algo una vez que impactaron y cayeron al río. Sin embargo el diagnóstico no podía ser otro: tenía una conmoción

Luchó para no ceder a la inconsciencia, pero su cerebro decidió por él y se desconectó.

* * *

-o-o-o-

Nota: Aunque en capítulos anteriores había dicho que no volvería a hacer uso de los puntos de vista desde la perspectiva de algunos personajes (POV) creo que en este apartado especial se hace un poquito necesario.

* * *

 **POV Rukia**

Al abrir los ojos puedo ver que estoy en mi habitación, pero no en cualquiera, sino en la recamara que compartía con Shirayuki en nuestra casa del Inuzuri.

Sé que es un sueño. Sólo de esa manera puedo estar de nuevo en mi hogar. Siempre sueño con este día, es como si el tiempo ocurrido antes de esta fecha nunca hubiese existido o no tuviera relevancia.

Alejo el pensamiento negativo y la tristeza de mi mente para poder disfrutar del momento, y aunque sé que es efímero no puedo dejar de aferrarme al pasado.

Mi familia pertenecía a un clan de famosos constructores en Inuzuri, durante el período Nanboku-chō. Yachiru, mi madre, pertenecía al clan Unohana, estaba casada con Ukitake Jūshirō, mi padre, quien era el mejor constructor de su época. Así que, a pesar de las pequeñas guerras que se vivían en ese siglo, en el clan Ukitake vivíamos con algunas comodidades, y teníamos una vida sencilla. Eran finales del siglo XIV cuando me despedí de aquella existencia.

Tenía casi trece años, y estaba en edad de casarme, por lo que en ese entonces estaba ya prometida en matrimonio con Kanō Ashido, hijo de un maestro constructor de nuestra villa. No lo amaba, ni siquiera le conocía, pero confiaba en que llegaría a amarlo ya que mi padre siempre tuvo palabras de elogios para referirse a él. Claro está, para que nuestro matrimonio se efectuara primero debíamos esperar a que mi hermana mayor fuera desposada.

Ese último día junto a mi familia, fue un día muy feliz para todos. Mi hermana mayor se había convertido en una mujer. Su sangre había bajado esa misma semana, por lo cual ya podía contraer matrimonio. Aunque no lo mencionaran sé que mis padres habían estado preocupados por ella.

Por tanto esa tarde luego de comer, me dirigí a un pequeño claro en medio del Bosque de los Corazones y traje conmigo muchas flores silvestres para colocarlas en la mesa.

Regresé casi al ocaso. Padre me vio llegar con las flores invernales y me regaló una sonrisa tan dulcemente, como sólo él puede hacerlo. Mis hermanos menores corrían a mí alrededor jugando a esconderse de la vieja nodriza que debía asearlos. Mi madre había terminado de colocar la mesa para el banquete en honor al día de mi nombre y al inminente compromiso de mi hermana Shirayuki. Era feliz. Todos éramos felices.

Pronto los invitados llegaron y con ellos reinó el ambiente de fiesta en nuestro hogar. Shirayuki estaba hermosa, con un majestuoso kimono de seda blanco con motivos florales celestes que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

Todos admiraban su elegancia mientras se anunciaba oficialmente su compromiso con Yagami Kou.

De cierto, esa fue noche la más feliz que pasamos en casa desde que nacieron los gemelos. Hasta ese momento mi vida era sencillamente perfecta. Por tanto, ese recuerdo me persigue siempre que estoy al borde de la muerte. Como para darme paz en esos momentos...

Esta nueva línea de pensamientos me altera e interrumpe mi estado de ensoñación.

Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo, estoy en peligro de muerte. ¡Debo despertar!

 **Fin POV Rukia**

-o-o-o-

Rukia sentía que algo le impedía respirar, unos fuertes golpes en su pecho intentaban reanimarla. El aire, insuflado desde su boca, buscaba abrirse paso a sus pulmones totalmente anegados de agua.

A lo lejos escuchaba una profunda voz que la invitaba a seguir a su lado.

— ¡No puedes morir! _—_

La penumbra parecía disiparse.

— Que patético soy Letty _._

 _¿Letty?_

Su viejo corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con mayor fuerza, y pronto pudo reaccionar. Estaba vomitando el agua que había impedido el paso del oxigeno hasta su sistema respiratorio. Sentía fuertemente dolor y ardor en el pecho mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

Alguien la había colocado de lado, ayudándola para que no se volviera a ahogar con el agua que estaba saliendo de su cuerpo.

Seguía tosiendo cada vez con menos fuerzas.

Abrió los ojos. Sabía que ya no se encontraba en Inuzuri, por tanto no estaba muerta. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista se encontró con los ojos color caramelo del guapo doctor que había secuestrado-rescatado esa misma madrugada.

El joven le dio una sonrisa que buscaba ser tranquilizadora, pero ella estaba aprendiendo a leer sus gestos sin necesidad de palabra alguna. Ese chico se había preocupado por ella… ella que lo habría matado sin dudar de habérsele ordenado.

El médico la colocó nuevamente en decúbito dorsal, y comenzó a examinarla mientras ella caía nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

Un último pensamiento antes de regresar a la oscuridad. _¡Gracias señor Fresa!_

-o-o-o-

El sonido del leve oleaje del río en la orilla terminó de despertar a Rukia, quien abrió los ojos sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba. Estar desorientada era una sensación casi desconocida para la ejecutora. Eso sumado al palpitante dolor que sentía en la cabeza, comenzaban a dibujar el cuadro de una situación nada confortable para la chica. Se incorporó lo mejor que pudo para observar el sitio en el cual se encontraba, el cuerpo que yacía a su lado restringía su movilidad.

El techo que los cobijaba estaba formado por gruesos maderos cubiertos de algas, los cuales se elevaban a unos veinte centímetros por encima de su cabeza, eso sumado a la altura de la roca, le daba al improvisado refugio un espacio de al menos cincuenta centímetros de altura tomando como base sólida la arena.

 _Un río,_ comprendió, no sin desconcierto. _Estoy debajo de un muelle._ _¿Pero cómo llegamos aquí doctor Fresa?_

Daba gracias a la providencia que por lo menos el espacio lo compartía con Kurosaki, en sus peores pesadillas siempre terminaba siendo prisionera junto a Renji en mazmorras aún más pequeñas que este sitio.

Se quedó fijamente viendo el pecho del médico, como subía y bajaba lentamente. _Sigues vivo._ _¡Alabados sean los Antiguos!,_ pensó.

Parpadeó mientras su mente terminaba de aclararse.

— Kurosaki Ichigo _—_ pronunció su nombre suavemente, como si temiera despertarle al hacerlo, mientras un recuento mental de los sucesos acaecidos en las últimas doce horas se infiltraban desde su subconsciente poniéndola al día de las actuales circunstancias. Las últimas imágenes correspondían a su huida en el Jaguar de aquel licano inusualmente persistente, la hoja cruel hiriéndole en el hombro a través del techo de su coche, y el tonto de Kurosaki pidiéndole que bajara la velocidad...

— ¿Acaso creías que tú eras Bella y yo Edward? _—_ bufó molesta. _—_ No suelo caer tan bajo niño. El accidente de hoy fue sólo una excepción a la regla. Nunca antes había chocado ningún tipo de vehículo.

Rukia hablaba más para sí que para el hombre herido. Era una costumbre que había adquirido de Kiyone, pensar en voz alta la tranquilizaba.

Pasó su mano izquierda por la herida de su hombro derecho palpando el vendaje improvisado que seguro Kurosaki le había colocado, con lo que parecía ser un trozo de su camiseta negra.

 _¿Me venda la herida después de que entrara en su casa y lo secuestrara a punta de pistola?_ Rukia no sabía si sentirse agradecida por sus esfuerzos o pasmada por su ingenuidad. _Bueno, es médico,_ recordó. _Supongo que se toma muy en serio su Juramento Hipocrático._

Juntó las pocas fuerzas que recuperaba para tratar de incorporarse nuevamente todo cuanto le permitiera el techo de madera sobre su cabeza. Desvió ligeramente su rostro para estudiar mejor el sitio en el cual se encontraban pero un fuerte dolor en los ojos le reveló la presencia del sol en el firmamento. Diminutos rayos de luz solar se filtraban por las grietas y agujerillos en los tablones que componían el piso del muelle que a su vez era el techo que los cobijaba y protegía.

En un acto reflejo buscó sus armas, pero encontró que llevaba vacías las pistoleras. _Es probable que Kurosaki me desarmara mientras me atendía._ Se sentía extrañamente vulnerable e indefensa. Una vampiresa letal a merced de un humano inocente. Rukia no estaba familiarizada con la idea del desarme, y muy en el fondo sabía que algún licano podía rastrearlos y encontrarlos. Bajo las manos para rastrillar la arena fangosa del río y palpar si sus armas estaban cerca, cuando de pronto uno de los haces de luz toco su palma quemándola al instante.

—Perfecto _—_ musitó con sarcasmo.

Apartó la mano de un tirón golpeándose con la madera del techo soltando al mismo tiempo varias maldiciones. De los nudillos escaldados emanaban hilillos de humo gris acompañados del olor a carne quemada.

— Ahora me siento como en una de esas películas de espías, donde el héroe debe abrirse paso a través de una habitación llena de letales láseres para alcanzar su objetivo.

Introdujo otra vez la mano al fango, buscando en esta oportunidad aliviar momentáneamente el malestar en su piel chamuscada.

 _Maldición,_ pensó. _Sabía que tenía que haberme puesto guantes para esta misión. Pero no tolero la idea de mancillar los hermosos guantes blancos que me regaló Byakuya._

Aprendida la lección, se mantuvo inmóvil por unos minutos, observando dolorosamente el movimiento y la dirección que tomaban los rayos ultravioletas que se filtraban en el improvisado refugio. En ese tiempo no se concentró en nada más que calcular cuales deberían ser sus siguientes movimientos si es que deseaba minimizar los daños por quemadura en su cuerpo.

No era una mujer pretenciosa, además que una vez que sanara no quedarían cicatrices, pero tampoco era amante del suplicio innecesario, y en las actuales circunstancias a medida que avanzara la mañana y el carro de Apolo surcara el cielo se multiplicarían también el número de rayitos de luz dando como resultado un número inversamente proporcional de espacio para ocultarse.

Se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que se vio obligada a rodarse, ya tenía una clara idea del ángulo de entrada de los haces luminosos, pero el cuerpo inconsciente de Ichigo no la ayudaba mucho. Tenía claro que mientras el astro rey estuviera presente no debía abandonar el muelle, pero quizá si pudiera encontrar un refugio más confiable…Esa línea de pensamientos la llevó a recordar su Jag F-TYPE. Sin dudas lo había chocado, y era muy probable que estuviera en el fondo del río, así que estaba descartado.

 _Maldición, me llevó mucho tiempo adaptarle los cristales con protección a los rayos UV,_ pensó frustrada. Los automóviles eran su segunda pasión, si tomaba en cuenta que la cacería de licanos era la primera.

Se movió otros centímetros más, llevándose varias quemaduras nuevas en su haber. Se arriesgó a lanzar una mirada a su caro reloj sumergible, que había sobrevivido a la calamidad que la había conducido a aquella situación y descubrió con espanto que no eran ni las nueve de la mañana. Deseaba que la tormenta volviera a Karakura durante el día, así podrían salir antes del anochecer, porque en caso contrario iban a ser las diez horas más largas de su existencia.

Y lo único entretenido que tenía era Kurosaki Ichigo, pero no tenía sus marcadores. Se habría divertido de lo lindo dibujando bigotes en su rostro acaramelado.

-o-o-o-

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado ya varias horas, y los rayos del sol la empujaban cada vez más contra el cuerpo del dormido Kurosaki.

Estaba ligeramente preocupada por el estado de salud del joven galeno, pero ello no evitaba que usara el cuerpo del chico para resguardarse de aquellos nocivos rayos.

En el muelle la actividad estaba en su apogeo, luego de los embates de la tempestad, muchos barcos necesitaban ser revisados o reparados. Por ello había más gente corriendo sobre el muelle.

Si se concentraba llegaba a distinguir los equipos de estibadores nipones que cargaban y descargan los buques y a los navíos mercantes que surcaban arriba y abajo del Onose. Remolcadores que hacían sonar sus bocinas, vehículos de carga terrestre que circulaban por las calles aledañas. En fin, era un concierto de diversos sonidos que atormentaban a la ejecutora, quien sólo deseaba unos momentos de silencio y paz. Nunca antes había añorado tanto la seguridad y tranquilidad que le brindaba la Mansión Principal del Clan Kuchiki. Incluso con los constantes acosos de Renji.

Otro aspecto que le tenía los nervios de punta, era que Kurosaki despertara e hiciera un escándalo. Hasta el momento habían tenido mucha suerte de no ser descubiertos y que los humanos intentaran algún "rescate".

 _Lo último que necesito ahora es que un mortal bienintencionado tope aquí conmigo._ Se estremeció al pensar en un grupo de rescate sacándola a rastras a la mortal luz del día. _Ya estoy en peligro sin necesidad de eso._

Tampoco habían descubierto el Jaguar en el río, por lo que intuía que se encontraba en una de las partes más profundas, contaba además que luego del aguacero las aguas estuviesen lo suficientemente turbias como para darle algo de ventaja.

Nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que un inmisericorde rayo de luz solar, muy grande para su gusto iba acercándosele y el cuerpo de Ichigo estaba bloqueando su vía de escape. Se mordió el labio inferior y comprendió que no había otro camino. Era hora de conocer profundamente al señor Kurosaki...

Desde hacía rato que había conseguido moverse unos cuantos centímetros dentro del muelle, por lo que la arenilla, aunque era fangosa ya no parecía formar parte de arenas movedizas. El suelo debajo era un poco más firme, así que Ichigo estaba en la parte más oscura y seca del refugio. Rukia rodó sobre su estomago y arrimó un poco más a la oscuridad al hombre dormido. Era el límite del espacio.

Ella sabía lo importante que era mantenerlo seco y libre de agentes contaminantes, y por ello dentro de su limitado espacio había antepuesto la seguridad y la salud del pelirrojo a la suya.

Ahora debían compartir espacio y darse calor mutuo, aunque ella era un ser frío por su naturaleza vampira.

Con mucho cuidado se encaramó sobre el cuerpo tendido de Ichigo, pasando una de sus piernas sobre la cintura del joven, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Desde su posición podía apreciar el leve movimiento de su pecho al respirar y deleitarse con su rostro. Sintió un poco de vergüenza y de haber podido seguro se habría sonrojado por la postura en la que estaban sus cuerpos. Era como si a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, encajaran como piezas de un rompecabezas.

— Tendrás que disculparme señor Fresa _—_ dijo con tono sarcástico, por la proximidad íntima que tenían. _—_ No es que me guste la necrofilia, y más aún considerando que soy un vampiro. Pero es que ya estamos casi en segunda base. ¡Y pensar que ni siquiera nos han presentado adecuadamente!

Se mordió de nuevo el labio, tenía el impulso de probar los carnosos del comatoso humano, sus facciones juveniles no habían perdido la sensualidad que llamaron su atención en la estación de metro, ni siquiera con los golpes y moretones que ya cubrían parte de su cara.

Era atractivo, su largo y rebelde cabello caía en mechones desordenados sobre su frente. Su cazadora y la camiseta desgarrada que lo vestían no dejaban nada a la imaginación, se pegaban como una segunda piel a un torso esbelto y atlético. Era probable que al joven doctor le gustara ejercitarse constantemente.

 _Si tenía que pasar un día encima de un humano desconocido,_ pensó, _podía haber elegido especímenes mucho peores. Nunca se te ocurra cambiar, y menos cortarte el cabello._

Rukia siguió moviéndose lentamente, buscando una posición más cómoda para ella. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Kurosaki era reconfortante, como un sol. Un sol vestido de negro. La visión de la jugosa vena que palpitaba en el cuello del hombre la distrajo. Habían pasado muchas horas desde que se había alimentado, y tenerlo tan cerca y vulnerable era una tentación muy dolorosa.

¿Qué pasaría si cediera a sus instintos? Sus caninos comenzaron a sobresalir de su cavidad bocal drenando un poco de su ponzoña junto con la saliva en su boca. Se lamió los colmillos, sedienta. _¿Sólo un traguito tal vez?_

No. No podía ceder. Con la firmeza obtenida en su existencia apartó la mirada de la pulsante vena. El había salvado su vida. Si cedía a sus impulsos era probable que nunca pudiera detenerse, y terminaría matándolo. Ese pensamiento llenó de dolor su corazón, convirtiéndolo en el estimulo que necesitaba para retraer sus caninos.

Ella jamás había bebido directamente de un humano. A diferencia de otros vampiros, a Rukia no le gustaba aprovecharse de ellos y menos aún si estaban indefensos. Byakuya y Nelliel eran de la creencia que se podía sobrevivir a base de sangre animal, y en las últimas décadas con algún sustituto proveniente de la clonación o donación voluntaria. Dichas ideas les fueron inculcadas por Sousuke Aizen, y desde que se comenzaron a tomar dichas medidas la convivencia con la raza humana había mejorado invaluablemente.

El cuerpo de Ichigo comenzaba a calentarse fuera de lo normal. Era seguro que tendría fiebre. Sus parpados a pesar de mantenerse cerrados con fuerza mostraban a través de ellos el movimiento del globo ocular.

Rukia cambió de posición procurando causar las mínimas molestias al hombre, y al mismo tiempo manteniendo su mirada en el enigmático extraño que tanto buscaban sus enemigos de sangre.

 _¿Quién eres, Ichigo Kurosaki?,_ se preguntó. _¿Y para qué te quieren los licanos?_

* * *

 **Enciclopedia Shinigami Golden:**

Cuando Ichigo llama a Rukia por el nombre de Letty, lo hace porque no sabe su verdadero nombre, pero la asocia con el personaje de Michelle Rodríguez en la saga Fast & Furious. Ambas son malgeniadas, de cabello oscuro y conducen violando todas las leyes de tránsito.

F-TYPE es un modelo de Jaguar del año 2013, literalmente es una belleza en cuatro ruedas, en versión Coupé con un corazón de metal V8 que tiene incorporado un sobrealimentador de doble vórtice para eliminar desfases en la aceleración. Tarda 4,2 segundos en pasar de 0 a 100 km / h. Con un sistema de frenos carbocerámicos. Una máquina ideal para aquellos que (tienen MUCHOS dólares) aman la velocidad y la elegancia en un solo paquete. Ya vimos como Rukia lo destroza en un dos por tres así que podemos asegurar que no es apto para vampiros. Por eso los Cullen conducen Volvo's (nótese la ironía).

Las tecnologías InControl conectan al conductor y a su Jaguar F-TYPE con el mundo exterior, por otra parte el software Intelligent Driveline Dynamics para adaptarse a las condiciones del terreno. Nuevamente, no apta para vampiros ni enanas shinigamis. Todas las observaciones de este capítulo son cortesía de Kurosaki Ichigo.

 **Otras Notas de la Autora:** estoy viendo el capítulo 54 del anime de Bleach (ya ni sé cuantas veces lo he visto en estas últimas semanas) y me he encontrado que el problema de Ichigo para tener una relación con Rukia nace desde allí, ya que el mismo le dijo a Renji "Llévatela de una vez… Esa será tu misión, no la sueltes ni muerto". Y bueno ya sabemos que la Piña Roja se tomó muy en serio esa misión jajaja por eso nuestra Naranja Amarga se quedó en la FriendZone. Pero bueno si Renji salió de la FZ creo también que Ser Jorah (GOT) puede tener su oportunidad con Daenerys, quien sabe jajaja.

Pido disculpas por la tardanza, sé que sabrán comprender. Muchas veces mi tiempo libre no es realmente libre para mí.

Una última cosa, me agradó mucho usar los nombres de algunos personajes de Naruto para incluirlos como sitios en esta gótica Karakura y en la historia de esta ciudad.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	10. 10 Lobo gris, sangre roja, ropa negra

¡Hola y Feliz Halloween a todos!

Mañana se cumple un año desde que subí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Tenía mucha motivación cuando comencé, y aunque no he perdido las ganas, si me da como un poquito de pena no poder mantener el ritmo de publicación que prometí en aquellas primeras actualizaciones. Lamento mucho si he decepcionado a alguien por ello.

En relación con este capítulo, es un poco corto en comparación con los otros que he subido anteriormente, y no es por flojera. La cuestión es que muchas de las acciones que ocurren en este episodio suceden de manera paralela a los acontecimientos del capítulo anterior. Y debía emparejar la secuencia de acciones antes que cayera de nuevo la noche.

Así pues, he aquí lo que ocurre en el Gotei 13 y en la madriguera de los licántropos mientras nuestros protagonistas van rumbo a darse un chapuzón en el río Onose.

En fin, espero que disfruten de este episodio.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach, insisto que por desgracia, son propiedad de Kubo Tite (y no nos ha dado explicaciones lógicas del final). La historia, por otra parte, es una adaptación al IchiRuki (¡WeAreIchiRuki!) de la novela Inframundo de Greg Cox, basada en la película UnderWorld de K. Grevioux & L. Wiseman & D. McBride; y es a ellos, respectivamente, a quienes les pertenecen esos derechos. Yo sólo hago una adaptación, sin fines de lucro, mientras repruebo varias materias prácticas en la universidad.

* * *

 **_ 10 _**

 **Lobo gris, sangre roja, ropa negra, hueso blanco**

«Contemos juntos las marcas de los mordiscos que he dejado en ti» Shūkurō Tsukishima

Para Kurotsuchi Mayuri, la búsqueda de nuevos sujetos de prueba estaba tornándose tediosa, y sobretodo infructífera. De manera muy especial, capturar a Kurosaki resultaba frustrante, aunque no tanto como tener que soportar la actitud infantil e irresponsable de Aikawa y Hirako, quienes tranquilamente retornaban a la madriguera con las manos vacías.

La ligereza con la que ambos licántropos se tomaban las misiones que les encomendaban siempre había molestado a Mayuri. Si fuera su manada todos cumplirían con las misiones o terminarían convertidos en los próximos objetos de estudio para sus experimentos. Pero los planes finales de Kisuke y la campaña de exterminio que los sangrientos mantenían sobre los hombres-lobos, no le permitían disponer de aquellos lupinos tal como deseaba.

Hasta el momento todos los reportes apuntaban que Kurosaki había escapado de nuevo. Era obvio que ese chico tenía un ángel de la guarda que le había protegido. No obstante el mismísimo Kisuke había ido en su búsqueda y se había llevado a tres visoreds como apoyo, las cuales ya estaban de regreso. No podía esperar a ponerle las manos encima al médico gaijin.

Una mirada al árbol genealógico de la familia Shiba que estaba en la pared terminó por confirmarle que se le habían acabado los especímenes en Asia para sus experimentos, mientras que Kurosaki Ichigo se volvía cada vez más esquivo. Esperaba sinceramente que Nemu enviara antes de finalizada la semana los tubos con las muestras de sangre de todos los varones Shiba que estaban en América.

Mayuri se paseaba por el lugar pensando en los siguientes pasos a cumplir una vez que Kisuke regresara de su pequeña incursión en la casa de Kurosaki. Shinji y Love comentaban de manera intercalada cuál había sido la información que habían recabado en el "Ishida's Internacional Hospital", aún vestidos con los uniformes policiales que apenas ocultaban sus poderosos rasgos físicos.

Kisuke siempre decía que la fuerza animal, los colmillos y las garras de un licántropo eran la mejor arma con la cual podían contar; no obstante sin un cerebro para sacar dicho potencial adelante eran solo perros grandes sin amaestrar. Bueno, en este momento, para Mayuri Kurotsuchi, los licanos que tenía enfrente estaban un nivel más bajo en la cadena evolutiva. Claro que él se consideraba un espécimen altamente evolucionado, al igual que a Kisuke, aunque jamás se lo reconocería a la cara. Consideraba una lástima que el resto de los visoreds no fueran más refinados.

Hacía menos de diez minutos había atendido y despachado a las hembras que acompañaron a Kisuke como equipo de apoyo. Las balas de plata no presentaron mucha resistencia al momento de ser extraídas de la piel de las licanas. Ellas jamás se quejaban ni gritaban cuando él las atendía, por más que retorciera las pinzas y escarbara dentro de la herida en carne viva. Eran duras de torturar y su resistencia al dolor superaba con creces la de cualquier macho en la madriguera.

Mayuri disfrutaba mucho cuando algún miembro de la manada llegaba a la enfermería requiriendo tratamiento médico, el caso más común: extracción de plata en el cuerpo. Aquellas pequeñas intervenciones quirúrgicas le servían para poner a prueba sus conocimientos sobre la resistencia al dolor en licántropos.

Había experimentado con diversas criaturas del inframundo, aunque su sueño era ponerle las manos encima a un esquivo Quincy de sangre pura. No era que aspirase a experimentar con todos los Sternritter, pero si se conformaba tan sólo con un tener a simple soldado puro en su poder.

En silencio elevó una plegaria a los meramente metafóricos dioses de la ciencia pura para pedirles que Kisuke tuviera éxito allí donde habían fracasado sus torpes sicarios, porque en caso contrario nunca tendría oportunidad de avanzar en sus estudios clandestinos. Ya necesitaba pasar de página con el

De acuerdo a la información que Mashiro le proporcionó, en el edificio del muchacho había una vampiresa, quien los enfrentó y aparentemente estaba huyendo con la fresa. _Curioso apodo le dio Kuno a mi próximo sujeto de pruebas_.

-o-o-o-

Con un paso tranquilo pero seguro, Kisuke recorría los húmedos pasajes que lo llevarían a la enfermería, lugar en el que encontraría al extravagante científico de la horda licana.

En la boca aún podía sentir el sabor de la sangre del joven Kurosaki. _Tipo A,_ reconoció luego de lamerla la primera vez, _no es mi favorita pero tiene buen sabor._

A lo lejos pudo apreciar como Hiyori, Lisa y Mashiro regresaban a su guarida, las heridas más graves ya terminaban de cicatrizar.

La pequeña vampiresa se había excedido con la carga de municiones hacía él y sus camaradas. No se lo de manera personal ya que parecía ser algo normal en esa chica; los pocos reportes sobre la pequeña Kuchiki indicaban que ella era de las que primero disparaba y luego seguía disparando. Tal como pudo comprobar en carne propia, ella nunca preguntaba si antes podía resolverlo todo llenando de nitrato de plata a cuanto licántropo se cruzara por su camino.

 _Menuda sorpresa se llevará cuando se dé cuenta que marqué a Kurosaki._

Al llegar su destino abrió las cortinas con elegancia. En el reducido espacio un desesperado Kurotsuchi parecía querer diseccionar a Shinji y Love. Kisuke sonrió, la paciencia del hombre de cabello azulado era una de las cosas más variantes en el mundo. El suspiro de molestia que provino del científico licano logró mantener la sonrisa en los labios de Urahara.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó con la tranquilidad habitual de su personalidad.

Los otros licanos que se encontraban pudieron apreciar los diferentes agujeros de balas en sus ropas, su camisa llena de jirones y manchada de sangre.

Mayuri levantó una ceja en una silenciosa señal, preguntando a Urahara si requería algún tipo de atención médica. El líder de la manada negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Para un licántropo tan viejo, aquellas heridas eran nimiedades. Eso también lo sabía Mayuri, y por esa razón había inyectado en su cuerpo, de manera clandestina, la sangre de Kisuke. Lo había ayudado a convertirse en uno de los miembros más fuertes de la manada; podía perfectamente ser capaz de encargarse por sí sólo de heridas menores y unas pocas de mayor gravedad.

Esperaba con ansias ver cuáles serían las asombrosas cualidades que serían capaces de despertar en los hombres-lobos una vez que los estudios de la investigación dieran sus frutos. Sería un gran descubrimiento, las teorías evolutivas eran las correctas. Habían trabajado en ello durante mucho tiempo, incluso antes que Mayuri se uniera a la manada. Era un trabajo recopilatorio que habían llevado durante siglos con otros licanos, y también habían conseguido experimentar con algunos vampiros. Todo aquello con resultados negativos. Sólo necesitaban el espécimen apropiado.

Kisuke sabía que tal unión era posible, si se llevaba a cabo en sujetos de raza pura, Yoruichi y Kaien eran pruebas de ello pero desgraciadamente no pudo salvar a ninguno de los dos. Pensar en Yoruichi seguía doliendo. Además estaba el asunto de Kaien Shiba, gracias a su inesperado sacrificio pudo desentrañar el secreto de la cepa Shiba.

 _Lo único que necesito es dar con el espécimen humano apropiado... Ironías de la vida que la réplica de Kaien haya escapado gracias a la réplica de Hisana._

—Ha escapado otra vez _—_ dijo el científico con un suspiro mientras contemplaba las manos vacías de Kisuke _—_. Impresionante. Puede que Kensei no estuviera exagerando.

Una rápida idea se alojó en la mente aguda del científico lupino: quizá los vampiros estuvieran al corriente de sus planes en relación con el joven Kurosaki.

De ser así ya podía imaginar que tan lejos llegarían los Traficantes de la Muerte con tal de frustrar sus experimentos. Eso no debía suceder, contaba muy en el fondo que la banalidad y decadencia que abundaban en el aquelarre de Japón en ausencia de Byakuya.

El elemento a favor de la causa licana: los vampiros nipones eran demasiado ingenuos como para ver el alcance final de sus estudios en genética. Sólo los estaban acosando por diversión, como siempre habían hecho.

La sonrisa triunfante que se estaba dibujando en el rostro del rubio era el recordatorio de que ellos también podían jugar con los vampiros. Compartió una sonrisa macabra al ver como Kisuke sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina verde oscuro un tubo de ensayo tapado, lleno con un denso fluido escarlata. Una muestra de sangre.

—Pero Kensei no te trajo esto _—_ confirmó Kisuke.

Como si fuera un niño pequeño recibiendo el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, Mayuri se apresuró a tomar el envase y lo sostuvo bajo las luces fluorescentes para examinarlo mejor. El anticoagulante que contenía el tubo mantenía la sangre fresca como si acabara de ser tomada la muestra. _Al fin puedo echarte un vistazo Kurosaki Ichigo,_ pensó Mayuri mientras examinaba con avidez la viscosa muestra de color rojo. _Estaba impaciente por conocerte._

Nuevamente recordó el informe de las visored que había atendido minutos antes, las tres chicas coincidían que Kurosaki estaba con una ejecutora cuando irrumpieron en su departamento, la misma que probablemente había matado a Rose en los túneles del metro horas atrás. Devolvió su mirada al tranquilo licano que les lideraba, y dejó ver su inquietud con un exasperante gesto en el rostro mientras indagaba:

—Si Ichigo resulta ser el Portador _—_ empezó a decir _—_ , los vampiros podrían...

Pero Kisuke desechó de inmediato sus preocupaciones con un simple ademán.

—Relájate Kurotsuchi. Los vampiros no podrán usarle. Ya he probado su carne. Sólo faltan una noche hasta la luna llena. Pronto será un licano.

Kisuke siempre tenía planes de contingencia. Cuando volviera a caer la noche y se asomara la luna completamente llena en el cielo nocturno de Karakura, Kurosaki Ichigo se convertiría en un licántropo completo, ahora sólo restaba esperar a que los buscara. Porque estaban seguros que lo volverían a ver de una manera u otra.

La tranquilidad volvió al semblante de Mayuri al mismo tiempo que las carcajadas desentonadas de Love y Shinji resonaban por la enfermería.

-o-o-o-

El amanecer había llegado al Gotei 13. Hace poco tiempo la recepción que se estaba celebrando había llegado a su fin. Los distinguidos invitados ya se encontraban descansando en los lujosos townhouse que el Clan Kuchiki y el Rukobantai, anfitriones de la velada, habían dispuesto para ello. Como dictaban las normas, sólo las recamaras imperiales de Ichibantai estaban libres, ya que serían ocupadas por la reina Nelliel y su corte una vez que arribaran a Karakura.

Cosa que Renji esperaba sucediera durante el próximo crepúsculo.

A Nelliel le gustaba viajar por mar, y siempre que lo hacía llevaba consigo a sus mejores guardianes. Ella era uno de los vampiros más ancianos del Consejo, La Cámara de los 46, y también era reina por nacimiento, sin embargo no era una de las más fuertes entre los Grandes Señores de la Noche. Su poder estaba por debajo de la fuerza que poseía Sousuke y aún más de la que tenía Byakuya.

De acuerdo al último comunicado recibido del navío en el cual se trasladaban, ellos ya se encontraban en aguas niponas, pero la monarca deseaba bajar por su propio pie al archipiélago, así que esperarían hasta la noche.

Aquello no alteraba sus planes, ya que su socio era conocido por barajar múltiples escenarios a la vez y habían previsto el comportamiento orgulloso de la dama. _Si tan sólo Rukia fuese igual de predecible y dócil todo sería perfecto_ , caviló Renji con un toque de amargura y una furia renovada, _¿Dónde demonios está esa mujer infernal?,_ se preguntó finalmente.

Esperó con mucha paciencia a que regresara a la villa, antes del amanecer, mientras con una fingida sonrisa daba una excusa convincente a sus invitados sobre la notoria ausencia de la princesa del Clan. Les aseguró muchas veces que ella estaría presente para la llegada de la regente esa noche. Era algo de lo que se encargaría personalmente así tuviera que obligarla.

Las persianas metálicas de protección que cubrían los grandes ventanales de la elegante oficina estaban abajo, nada dejaría pasar la mortal luz del día. Todavía podía esperar una horas más, sin embargo eso haría notar lo desesperado que estaba por ver aparecer a la menuda chica, y debilitaría su mando delante de todos los vampiros que estaban en la villa. Algo que no permitiría.

Así que con mucha tranquilidad se dirigió a sus habitaciones en el Rukobantai, estaba seguro que la compañía y caricias de algunas doncellas le relajarían. Necesitaba permanecer sereno para poder enfrentarse a Rukia una vez que se dignara a regresar.

A medida que recorría los pasillos, los recuerdos de las innumerables faltas de la vampiresa llegaban a su mente, no podía dejar de sentirse frustrado. Cualquier otro vampiro hubiera recibido un castigo con la severidad que ameritaba cada falta, sin embargo Rukia era siempre perdonada, y ella jamás apreciaba su indulgencia más por el contrario continuaba desafiándole.

—Zorra frígida y castradora _—_ musitó entre dientes. Renji consideraba que ella se aprovechaba de sus sentimientos, y que su actitud indiferente sólo tenía como propósito hacerse desear más por él.

A su paso un pequeño haz de luz solar se coló por una ventana que aún no se cerraba por completo. Con mucho cuidado de no ser tocado, Renji pasó por el espacio libre que quedaba cerca de la pared sin detenerse a esperar que terminaran de bajar las persianas de seguridad.

Ya regañaría luego a los encargados de la seguridad, era muy probable que no hubiesen ajustado las condiciones de los sistemas de seguridad al horario de primavera y por ello las persianas se corrían tan tarde. Era una suerte que hubiese amanecido fuertemente nublado.

De repente comprendió, los rayos el sol que se filtraban por la ventana eran una prueba: otra afrenta de Rukia. Confiaba en que la chiquilla hubiese encontrado refugio. _Aunque,_ _¡sería muy propio de ella,_ pensó indignado, _morirse quemada antes de que haya tenido la oportunidad de castigarla por su comportamiento díscolo!_

De una vez y para siempre debía someter a su futura reina.

-o-o-o-

Kisuke observaba desde una pequeña distancia como Mayuri usaba la pipeta bulbosa y extraía de ella con un gotero una pequeña muestra de la sangre de Kurosaki, agregando varias gotas en la redoma de cristal que contenía el suero catalizador. Ambos licanos estaban ansiosos ante los posibles resultados.

Kisuke no perdía la esperanza, si Kurosaki no era el hombre que necesitaban por lo menos habrían ganado un elemento más para la manada, lo entrenaría en combate personalmente. Además que sus conocimientos de medicina, especialmente en traumatología, lo convertían en un excelente candidato.

Antes tendría que rescatarlo de las manos de Rukia. La pequeña replica de Hisana era totalmente la antítesis de su predecesora, era una vampira literalmente de armas tomar. Le agradaba esa chica.

Pero más le estaba agradando la reacción que se comenzaba a formar en la redoma, no era como las otras respuestas obtenidas de sujetos incluso más compatibles que Kurosaki.

¿Es _posible,_ pensó Kisuke al mismo tiempo que observaba la reacción, _que estemos llegando al final de nuestro experimento? ¿Es el desventurado extranjero aquel al que llevamos tanto tiempo esperando?_

Las escasas gotas carmesí reaccionaron al instante con el catalizador, mucho más deprisa de lo que Mayuri o él hubieran esperado.

— ¡Bingo! Parece que hemos encontrado al Mesías de los judíos.

Mayuri levantó una ceja, jamás en todos los años que llevaba con Urahara Kisuke se acostumbraría a sus chistes malos.

— Sí, pero es una pena que no tengamos más _—_ respondió Mayuri mientras asentaba en su registro de notas el resultado obtenido.

 _No tengas miedo, mi sagaz amigo,_ pensó Kisuke, sin que su mirada ansiosa se apartara un solo instante de la redoma donde se vislumbraban remolinos violetas ocasionados por la varilla con la cual removieron la solución. En el interior de la redoma de cristal la mezcla no mostraba señal de volverse negra, tal como los fracasos previos. Era positivo. No hacía falta que Kurotsuchi Mayuri se lo confirmara ya que Kisuke poseía tanto o más conocimientos que el científico de la manada.

 _Ni todos los vampiros de la creación me impedirán traer a Kurosaki a este laboratorio para que nuestro destino final pueda ser por fin completado._

Durante los siguientes segundos esperó que la mezcla tomara el tinte oscuro que indicaría un nuevo fallo pero no fue así. En su rostro semi barbudo se dibujó una expresión de infantil maravilla, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos grises, ocultos detrás de su característico abanico, seguían el movimiento de las vivaces volutas violetas. Había esperado muchísimo tiempo a que llegara aquel momento.

 _La victoria es nuestra,_ pensó con certeza. _Claro primero debo tener a Kurosaki en mis manos_ _…_ _¡Voy por ti chico!_

-o-o-o-

La tarde se estaba nublando, era muy probable que volviera a llover y Rukia esperaba que así sucediera. Aquello le daría la oportunidad de salir del improvisado escondite antes que cayera la noche, lo que se traducía en más tiempo disponible para investigar el interés de los licanos en el guapo chico que yacía debajo de ella.

Aunque el peligro de los rayos UV ya había pasado, la comodidad de estar junto a él era mucha como para desear moverse. Además el chico ardía en fiebre, y su fría piel junto a la arena húmeda lo mantendrían lo suficientemente fresco antes de buscarle ayuda médica. Sólo esperaba que en la villa no se tomaran tan mal que ella llevara visita.

Estar tan cerca de sus labios era incluso más tentador que estar cerca de su cuello. _Contrólate Kia, ya no eres una neófita, tienes como unos 600 años más que él_.

Durante su confinamiento, Rukia tuvo el tiempo necesario para trazar una ruta de escape. El lugar más seguro para ambos era el Gotei 13. Allí tenían sanadores que podían evaluar la condición de Ichigo, contaba además que su nuevo hallazgo podía ser de especial interés para los capitanes del Onmitsukidō. Quizá Soi Fong no le prestara tanta atención en un primer momento, pero era seguro que Kyōraku Shunsui si la escucharía.

Para ello debía salir primero del muelle, robar un automóvil y sacar a Kurosaki sin que nadie lo notara, esta era la parte difícil del plan por ese escandaloso cabello naranja. Las personas creerían que era un yankee punketo depravado aprovechándose de una pobre chica.

— Si supieran. He vivido muchas cosas, demasiadas como para ser compañía apropiada para alguien como tú. Te voy a sacar de este lío si de verdad eres inocente. Lo juro por mi honor doctor Fresa.

Para que su plan fuera exitoso, Rukia tendría que usar sus dotes de actriz y fingir que estaban borrachos o drogados si alguien los veía. Era muy común ver prostitutas y drogadictos deambulando por el muelle. Claro que nunca tan temprano y menos bajo la lluvia, pero no había otra manera.

Con cuidado de no despertar a la fresa durmiente, Rukia pudo salir del refugio bajo el muelle y hurtadillas llegó hasta la avenida Yachiru.

Caía de nuevo un torrencial aguacero. Era su día de suerte.

Su reloj le indicaba que faltaban diez minutos para las cinco de la tarde, tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que debía.

-o-o-o-

Imágenes febriles pasaban marcha atrás por la mente de Ichigo. Fragmentos de historias inconexas, como si de una película de fantasía se tratara, y él fuera su principal protagonista.

De pronto una secuencia de imágenes se hacen lo suficientemente visible como para que la mente de Ichigo las pueda identificar.

Se encontraba en una mazmorra, era una oscura y asquerosa prisión. Gruesas cadenas lo mantenían atado al suelo de granito. Los grilletes en sus muñecas estaban hechos de algún metal que no le lastimaba, más sin embargo cada vez intentaba arrancar con sus manos las cadenas, terminaba con graves quemaduras que le debilitaban, haciéndole imposible la tarea de liberarse.

Frente a él está otra prisionera. Su rostro está envuelto en una gruesa niebla que le deja ver nada más que el contorno de su voluptuosa figura.

De repente el sonido de un cristal al romperse le envuelve en otra se serie de imágenes. Batallas contra poderosas bestias peludas, bestias incapaces de adquirir de nuevo la forma humana.

Un jinete en la oscuridad del bosque cabalga desesperadamente buscando refugio en el castillo que ellos custodian. A pesar de la distancia y de lo denso de la flora que compone el bosque sabe quién es la persona que se dirige a ellos.

Su olor es inconfundible. Ella es la persona que está frente a él en la mazmorra.

Nuevos destellos de cristales rotos se sienten en su cabeza. Un gemido de dolor escapa de sus labios sin que pueda evitarlo.

Nuevamente se encuentra en la celda, una nueva sensación recorre su cuerpo, indicándole que ahora también su espalda arde. Ha recibido latigazos y el dolor es tan real, que duda por segundos que se trate de simples alucinaciones.

El olor de la dama vuelve a su nariz, permitiéndole identificarla. La niebla se deshace poco a poco, e Ichigo puede por fin ver el rostro de la mujer. Ataviada con los restos desgarrados y sucios de un elegante vestido, y colgada en una incómoda posición por cadenas que la someten en un artefacto de tortura medieval, está una hermosa mujer de piel oscura y ojos dorados.

Ellos la torturan para hacerles sufrir antes de darles muerte, lo sabe con cada célula de su cuerpo. Le permiten observar aquel suplicio para quebrantar su voluntad. Cada grito de agonía de ella sólo contribuye a aumentar su desesperación. Ella, que era una princesa entre los de su raza, ahora estaba condenada a morir por él. Ella, que era fuerte y decidida, ahora se encuentra débil y derribada ante sus enemigos.

Una última suplica sale de sus labios, clama por la vida de su amor. Porque ella es su amor, a quien él amará hasta el resto de sus días: Yoruichi…

-o-o-o-

Conseguir el vehículo había sido sencillo. Simplemente tomó uno de los múltiples automóviles que estaban en el estacionamiento de la naviera. Un reluciente Porsche de color amarillo cuyo dueño probablemente era tan estúpido como para izar velas con aquella tormenta que por segundo día consecutivo caía en la ciudad. Cuando se trataba de viajar ella siempre optaba por el medio de transporte más rápido.

Cargar con el doctor por otro lado, sí que había sido difícil. Ella era demasiado bajita como para que las personas se tragaran la excusa que era capaz de echarse al lomo a un hombre que le doblaba fácilmente el peso. Podía hacerlo, pero llamaría más la atención que el cabello del apuesto galeno.

Por lo que con mucho sigilo lo llevó nadando desde el refugio hasta el muelle del puerto privado, subiéndolo a la rampa de madera.

Desde allí buscó la colaboración de un marinero que se resguardaba del fuerte temporal.

No se le hizo difícil convencerle: ella y su multimillonario novio habían zarpado durante la mañana. Las malas condiciones del clima enfermaron al chico, razón por la cual ahora debía llevarlo al hospital privado, donde el médico de cabecera de su acaudalada familia le atendería. Una sonrisa tímida y un tono voz demasiado dulce completaron la fachada.

Rukia no dejaba de sorprenderse, el hombre que le ayudaba parecía no percatarse del estado de sus vestimentas, gracias a la frazada que había tomado prestada con anterioridad del vehículo.

Se encontraban sentando al febril chico en el asiento de cuero negro del copiloto, y fue entonces que la pelinegra observó que en la guantera del mismo había una billetera. Era definitivamente su día de suerte.

Tomó prestado varios billetes de alta denominación y se los entregó al marino. Advirtiéndole con el frío temperamento de los Kuchiki, que aquella propina era por su ayuda y sobre todo por su discreción.

Gracias a los cristales tintados que tenían las ventanas pudo salir del estacionamiento sin mayores dificultades. _Todo era una cuestión de actitud_ , se dijo. No era la primera vez que tomaba prestado algún medio de transporte, y siempre se aseguraba de que alguien lo regresaran en las mismas condiciones de ser posible.

El chico en el asiento a su lado, gemía dolorosamente. El viaje nadando por el Onose no le había sentado bien. Había tragado más agua del río, y ahora la fiebre era incluso más alta.

Y parecía que estaba delirando.

—Yoruichi — le escuchó murmurar. Enarcó una ceja confundida.

— ¿Yoruichi?…— repitió ella mientras meditaba profundamente. _He escuchado ese nombre antes. No creo que sea casualidad._

Viajaban a una velocidad relativamente baja, para sus estándares, con el fin de llamar mucho la atención. Seguía dándole vuelta al nombre, cuando apreció como Ichigo intentaba levantarse.

—No te muevas _—_ le instó Rukia mientras ponía una mano con firmeza sobre su hombro. Detuvo el vehículo, en el hombrillo, y giró su torso para poder observarle mejor _—_. Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

No estaba segura que el chico la hubiera escuchado ya que nuevamente cayó inconsciente en el asiento. Retomó la conducción. Ya estaba llegando a la villa cuando una fugaz idea iluminó su mente.

—Yoruichi, como la princesa del clan Shihōin. La prometida de Byakuya… De ser así, ¿qué relación puede tener con una mujer que lleva muerta casi ochocientos años?

* * *

 **Enciclopedia Shinigami Golden:**

Debemos recordar que el Gotei 13, en este fanfic, es una villa llena de edificios pequeños y casas muy elegantes. Algunos de un estilo más tradicional como la residencia principal del clan Kuchiki, y otros con instalaciones más modernas como el Ichibantai, donde está la cámara de Dormancia de los Tres Grandes Señores.

En Venezuela, una villa es un poblado pequeño, y así es como me imagino el Gotei 13 en esta historia. Si alguno recuerda la película se dará cuenta que la mansión estilo gótico de los vampiros, cuyo nombre es Ordoghaz o Casa del Diablo, no tiene un equivalente (hablando meramente de estilo) en Bleach, es por ello que la transformé de una sola edificación a un conjunto de estructuras más parecidas al Gotei 13 del universo de Tite Kubo.

Claro que la villa no me la imagino tan espaciosa ya que ello acarrearía la creación innecesaria de muchos personajes que no tienen real importancia en la trama. Muchas de las sedes operativas de los trece escuadrones están regadas por el mundo. La más cercana a Karakura es el Décimo Escuadrón: Investigación y Desarrollo Tecnológico ubicado en Kobe liderado por Hitsugaya junto a Lisbeth Salander como segunda al mando. Es que, a mi parecer, los vampiros deben estar al día con las tendencias, y si quieren seguir en el anonimato tienen forzosamente que estar por encima de los sistemas de comunicaciones a nivel mundial.

Kyōraku Shunsui y Soi Fong son los capitanes del primer y del segundo escuadrón, razón por la cual viven en la villa. El primero debe velar por la seguridad de la cámara de hibernación, siendo a su vez uno de los co-capitanes del Onmitsukidō junto a la pequeña abejita. Ambos dirigen las acciones de los Onmitsukidō, también conocidos como Ejecutores o Traficantes de la Muerte.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, Rukia pertenece al segundo escuadrón, la principal razón de esto es que Selene, originalmente, es una ejecutora. Además que ya he usado a miembros del Treceavo Escuadrón en diferentes cosas. Así que (alerta de spoiler) no veremos este escuadrón como una unidad operativa en este fanfic. Recordemos también, que el verdadero apellido de Rukia en esta historia es Ukitake, ya que ella es la hija de Retsu Unohana y Jūshirō Ukitake.

 **Nota de la Autora:**

A pesar de que este es un capítulo corto, me costó terminarlo. Lo repito con cada uno: todos me cuestan terminarlos.

Siempre comienzo llena de emociones y luego viene como una especie de bajón de ánimo que no me permite concluir cada capítulo a tiempo. Como no me gusta forzarme y hacer las cosas a la mala gana entonces debo esperar a que se reúnan de nuevo estas condiciones para escribir: tiempo disponible, buen estado de ánimo y computadora disponible.

Quizá me tarde con los siguientes ya que mi PC ha presentado ciertos problemas con el disco duro lo que apunta a que es probable que tenga que formatearla, particionar el disco para aislar el segmento dañado y luego instalar el sistema operativo, todo eso con la mínima perdida de información. No es difícil, pero no tengo tiempo para ello, así que estoy apelando a otra de las computadoras de la casa, pero no es igual. No siempre tengo esa disponibilidad.

Así que agradezco la paciencia que me tienen al esperar por las actualizaciones, desearía poder subir un capítulo semanalmente pero soy una persona muy lenta, y me distraigo con facilidad cuando escribo.

Quizá el final de este capítulo haya estado un poco falto de acción, pero la primera vez que vi la película, y luego cuando leí esta novela, no pude dejar de preguntarme: ¿cómo fue que Selene llevó a Michael a la mansión sin levantar sospechas? Bueno esta mi versión de como Rukia llevaría a Ichigo, sin matarlo en el proceso.

PD: Estoy tan molesta con Tite Kubo, que ni la portada del tomo 74 me alegra el día. Me siento ofendida como fan. Y no quiero ni entrar en detalles con el "extra" del tomo ya que sinceramente no pienso leerlo. Mantengo mi negativa de seguir leyendo lo que próximo que publiquen sobre Bleach de la mano de Tite Kubo.


	11. 11 ¿Puedes ser mi enemigo?

¡Hola a todos!

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización. La verdad mis pretextos son buenos pero no justifican el abandono. En estos meses sin escribir esta historia pude dedicarme a trabajar en otra historia para el BigBang IchiRuki -pueden leerla completa en mi perfil- y con mi empleo. No quiero agobiarlos con mi vida personal (y los múltiples cambios que ha sufrido en estos tormentosos meses), así que sólo diré "lo siento" de la mejor manera que sé: trabajando nuevamente. A un paso veloz como el de los perezosos de Zootopia.

En este tiempo he recibido varios reviews los cuales he contestado directamente por privado, menos a **FIRE OF THE DEAD** , por tratarse de un guest. Mil gracias por tus mensajes, por el apoyo, y como dices "IchiRuki por siempre" y para todos. Este episodio se lo dedico a todos aquellos que de una u otra manera me animaron a continuar, nunca me planteé dejarlo en el limbo, pero la verdad es que les debía el agradecimiento y una disculpa: **lamento ser tan, pero tan lenta.**

En el capítulo anterior, Rukia se dirigía al Gotei 13, llevando consigo a Ichigo. Podemos ver como nuestra heroína es muy persistente en su investigación. El pobre Ichigo va de mal en peor.

Por cierto, algunas veces me referiré a los escuadrones por su nombre traducido al español, y otras por el nombre en japonés. No hay diferencia alguna, es sólo que no me gusta sonar repetitiva. Eso ya lo habrán notado cuando me refiero a los visored o a los licanos, donde muchas veces uso diferentes términos para referirme a ellos.

Nuevamente hay algunas referencias a libros, series, películas y mangas dentro de este capítulo, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Cuando considero que una frase le va bien a la historia debo referenciarla o parafrasearla.

En fin, espero que disfruten de este episodio.

 **PD:** se me ha ocurrido otro crackpairing (un proyecto para un futuro muy, muy lejano) un Ichi-Hisa. Estoy loca y lo sé, pero se imaginan a Ichigo confundiendo a Rukia con Hisana jajaja pues yo me lo imaginé y de allí salió esa idea

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite. La historia que relato, por otra parte, es una adaptación de la novela Inframundo de Greg Cox basada en la saga UnderWorld de K. Grevioux  & L. Wiseman & D. McBride, y es a ellos, respectivamente, a quienes les pertenecen esos derechos.

Y este fanfic es, oficialmente, un crackpairing :D

* * *

 **En capítulos anteriores**

—Munición ultravioleta— se maravilló en voz alta.

—La luz del día utilizada como arma— Asintió Soi Fon mientras se quitaba las gafas tintadas—. Y, a juzgar por lo que me has descrito, sumamente efectiva.

-o-o-o-

 _Cómo desearía poder despertarte, Nii-sama,_ pensó anhelante. _Necesito desesperadamente tu fuerza y tu sabiduría._

Todos las necesitamos.

-o-o-o-

 _¡Mierda! ¡Me ha mordido!_

Lanzó un aullido de asombro y dolor mientras sentía que unos incisivos afilados como navajas se hundían profundamente en su carne. Pero la fuerza de la misteriosa mujer era demasiado grande; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lo arrancó a los afilados colmillos y lo llevó consigo al vestíbulo de su apartamento, donde lo levantó de un rápido tirón.

-o-o-o-

La parte delantera del Jaguar chocó contra un bloque de cemento y el coche dio una vuelta de campana y salió despedido en dirección al río. Ichigo se sentía como si estuviera dentro de una licuadora encendida. _Ya está,_ comprendió en un arranque de aterradora claridad. _Voy a morir._

-o-o-o-

Una mirada al árbol genealógico de la familia Shiba que estaba en la pared terminó por confirmarle que se le habían acabado los especímenes en Asia para sus experimentos, mientras que Kurosaki Ichigo se volvía cada vez más esquivo. Esperaba sinceramente que Nemu enviara antes de finalizada la semana los tubos con las muestras de sangre de todos los varones Shiba que estaban en América.

-o-o-o-

De acuerdo a la información que Mashiro le proporcionó, en el edificio del muchacho había una vampiresa, quien los enfrentó y aparentemente estaba huyendo con la Fresa. _Curioso apodo le dio Mashiro a mi próximo sujeto de pruebas_.

-o-o-o-

 _Lo único que necesito es dar con el espécimen humano apropiado... Ironías de la vida que la réplica de Kaien haya escapado gracias a la réplica de Hisana._

-o-o-o-

¿Es _posible,_ pensó Kisuke al mismo tiempo que observaba la reacción, _que estemos llegando al final de nuestro experimento? ¿Es el desventurado extranjero aquel al que llevamos tanto tiempo esperando?_

Las escasas gotas carmesí reaccionaron al instante con el catalizador, mucho más deprisa de lo que Mayuri o él hubieran esperado.

— ¡Bingo! Parece que hemos encontrado al mesías de los judíos.

-o-o-o-

—He vivido muchas cosas, demasiadas como para ser compañía apropiada para alguien como tú. Te voy a sacar de este lío si de verdad eres inocente. Lo juro por mi honor doctor Fresa.

-o-o-o-

— ¿Yoruichi?…— repitió ella mientras meditaba profundamente. _He escuchado ese nombre antes. No creo que sea casualidad._

* * *

 **_ 11 _**

 **¿Puedes Ser Mi Enemigo?**

«Nosotros nos atraemos. Como gotas de agua. Como planetas. Nosotros nos repelemos. Como imanes. Como los colores de la piel» Uryū Ishida

La lluvia estaba amainando cuando Rukia regresó a la Villa. Desde la caseta de vigilancia y gracias al sistema de seguridad interno que poseían, los guardias que custodiaban la entrada durante el día reconocieron a la princesa del Clan y le permitieron la entrada aunque el vehículo en el que se trasladaba no pertenecía a ninguno registrado en la flota vampira.

En el Gotei 13, trabajaban algunos humanos. Sólo el número necesario para mantener la seguridad externa en las horas diurnas. Estos humanos estaban al mando del Ichibantai, y siempre trabajaban con el vampiro que estuviera en la guardia diurna desde el interior del edificio principal del complejo.

Las actividades en la villa jamás cesaban; ni siquiera la salida del sol podía parar el trabajo mancomunado de los vampiros a nivel mundial y que se enlazaba desde el Primer Escuadrón.

Un sistema de garajes y túneles subterráneos le permitían a los vampiros movilizarse a través de los principales edificios administrativos del aquelarre.

Rukia llevó el vehículo hasta el estacionamiento más cercano a la mansión del Clan Kuchiki, e hizo los arreglos necesarios para que fuera limpiado de cualquier huella y devuelto a la brevedad posible al puerto. Corrió a sus aposentos y trajo su monedero del cual extrajo más dinero del que tomó de la guantera para reponerlo. Y le dio una buena propina al humano que lavaría y regresaría el carro.

Finalmente tomó con poca sutileza a Kurosaki, y lo levantó como si fuera un costal de verduras para subirlo a su recamara.

Era la primera vez que llevaba un humano a la casa en tales circunstancias, y muchos vampiros la observaban con curiosidad, algunos incluso no pudieron dejar de soltar alguna risilla pensando en que la chica ya estaba en edad de conseguirse un amante. Los más temerarios apostaban entre ellos –observando a través de las cámaras de seguridad– cuanto tiempo tardaría la pequeña vampira en dejar caer su comida o golpearlo contra los objetos que estaban en su camino.

Con un contador final de tres puertas, cinco jarrones y varios adornos rotos; las apuestas cesaron dando como ganadores a dos ejecutores del escuadrón de Rukia, quienes conocían muy bien la forma tan peculiar que tenía de trasladar a las personas.

Una vez en sus aposentos, Rukia colocó a Ichigo sobre un diván. Debía darse un baño, pero antes debía solicitar al Cuarto Escuadrón que enviaran a uno de sus sanadores para que evaluara el estado de Kurosaki. De nada le valdrían sus esfuerzos si no era capaz de interrogarlo.

 _Tengo muchas preguntas para ti, doctor Fresa._

-o-o-o-

Durante mucho tiempo, la misma secuencia de imágenes se repitió en la mente de Ichigo. La protagonista de aquellas alucinaciones era una mujer de rasgos felinos. Yoruichi.

En algunas imágenes sólo la observaba pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra algún soldado medieval. En otras imágenes podía apreciar los movimientos felinos de la dama mientras manejaba una gran espada. Ichigo era incapaz de controlar sus emociones, sufría con cada golpe que recibía la princesa de piel oscura.

De pronto las imágenes le mostraron otra vez a la dama siendo torturada.

— ¡Yoruichi! —dijo desesperado al mismo tiempo que intentaba fuertemente despertar.

Abrió los ojos, su respiración era trabajosa, con un poco de esfuerzo logró enfocar su vista. De pronto el rostro aquella mujer torturada se tornaba borroso frente a sus ojos y se convertía en el de la chica del metro, aquella enana que lo había secuestrado-salvado del rubio loco y caníbal que portaba un cuchillo.

 _¿Quién eres Droopy?_ , se preguntó desconcertado. Ella le confundía más de lo que estaba, si tal cosa era posible. Además no podía dejar de reconocer que esta pequeña mujer era aún más hermosa que la princesa cautiva. _¿Cómo puedo pensar en eso ahorita?_

— ¡Tranquilo vaquero! No soy Yoruichi. _—_ dijo la mujer. Era innecesaria la aclaratoria, ya se había dado cuenta que no era Yoruichi.

Ichigo intentó incorporarse, ese pequeño esfuerzo elevó exponencialmente el dolor de cabeza, trayendo consigo un fuerte mareo.

Una suave mano se apoyó con firmeza sobre su hombro mientras lo obligaba a recostarse.

 _—_ No sé si recuerdas Fresa, pero te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Ichigo parpadeó, confuso, y en cierto modo también enojado. Aquella enana majadera tenía el valor de minimizar todos los acontecimientos de las últimas horas resumiéndolo como "un fuerte golpe en la cabeza". Las náuseas se sumaron al cuadro clínico del chico, impidiéndole protestar su desfachatez.

Reclinado en un diván, y más aturdido conforme pasaban los segundos, miró alrededor. Era evidente que ya no se encontraban a orillas del río Onose, pero tampoco identificaba la habitación donde se estaban. Los muebles que la componía parecían ser antiguos, con un estilo más europeo que nipón. Algo que no esperaría en las típicas casas japonesas, pues aquella estancia parecía el escenario de una novela gótica.

Un chasquido de dedos, llamó su atención, indicándole que "Letty" acababa de preguntarle algo.

Podría ver sus enormes ojos violetas examinarlo con el mismo detenimiento que usaría un médico cuando trataba de evaluar las consecuencias de un trauma craneal severo en un paciente que recién recobraba la conciencia.

—Te he preguntado si tienes alguna idea de por qué esos... hombres te perseguían _—_ le inquirió la mujer misteriosa, mientras continuaba con su descarada evaluación.

Ichigo sintió alivio al ver que ella estaba viva y bien. Por otra parte, era muy probable que él jamás pudiera regresar a su vida normal. No después de darse cuenta que era un lolicon en potencia al que para más inri, también le gustaban las tsundere. Y es que la chica que tenía en frente sin duda era una loba con piel de conejo.

 _Y hablando de lobos y conejos…_

Todavía desorientado, Ichigo trató de incorporarse otra vez, y de nuevo aquel mareo junto a la sensación de que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor lo recibieron cuando intentó levantarse

 _—_ Niña, ¿dónde…? _—_ Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de formular la pregunta. Por una parte sus instintos le indicaban que el peligro acechaba, pero al mismo tiempo que mientras aquella chiquilla estuviera a su lado nada malo podría seguirle pasando.

Por su lado, una vena sobresalía en la frente de Rukia mientras intentaba contar hasta diez y calmar un poco su furia. El doctor "Fresa" la había llamado "niña". Se repetía que era debido a la confusión, y por tanto se instó a si misma a crear un clima favorable para el interrogatorio que quería llevar a cabo con el galeno en su diván.

 _—_ Estás a salvo _—_ le aseguró ella, mientras se inclinada sobre él, con la cara a escasos centímetros de la suya _—_. Y no me llamo niña. Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia.

 _—_ Rukia _—_ susurró en respuesta.

 _Kuchiki Rukia._ Aquel nombre dominó sus pensamientos mientras volvía a caer en la inconsciencia. Su cuerpo exigía descanso. La transformación que comenzaba a formarse a nivel celular -y de la cual no tenía conocimiento- requería más energía de la que disponía, además que las secuelas del accidente pesaban en su cuadro clínico.

Ichigo quiso responder adecuadamente a la presentación, _Yo no soy Fresa, soy Kurosaki Ichigo_ , pero los espasmos y el aullido ensordecedor en el interior de su cráneo se convirtieron, finalmente, en la sinfonía que le acompañó a la tierra de Morfeo.

En los pocos instantes que pudo mantenerse lúcido la sensación de ardor y dolor que provenía de su hombro era señal inequívoca de que estaba vivo. Después de las últimas horas, aquello era ganancia. Su cuerpo intentaba luchar contra el veneno licano pero estaba recibiendo más golpes que Rocky en todas sus películas.

-o-o-o-

 _—_ Debilucho… _—_ susurró Rukia mientras reprimía un quejido de impaciencia.

No era que minimizara el impacto de todo lo acontecido, pero si tenía más esperanzas que el dopellganger de Kaien pudiera conversar un rato más con ella. Necesitaba aclarar toda esta situación.

Los licanos nunca se habían arriesgado para alimentarse de alguien, en todo caso les habría bastado con pedir una pizza a domicilio y comerse al repartidor. Así que el interés en este hombre estaba relacionado con otra cosa. _¿Querrán un médico para su manada? Pudieron elegir otros candidatos una vez que yo intervine en la estación. Entonces, ¿qué te hace especial?_

Rukia le miraba mientras acariciaba levemente sus cabellos naranja, con cuidado de no rozar la fea herida que tenía Ichigo en la cabeza. Estando en el río tuvo que recurrir a su férreo control de las emociones y la sed para no probar su sangre.

Ahora, mientras le observaba caer de nuevo en las pesadillas derivadas de su fiebre, no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena por él. Las consecuencias de la persecución eran más graves de que ponderó en un primer momento. Kurosaki había pasado casi trece horas desmayado. Si lo hubiera llevado a urgencias habría tenido un tratamiento médico adecuado y estaría más recuperado. Pero aquella opción quedaba descartada por su seguridad y la de ella.

 _Pero, ¿por qué te persiguen?,_ volvió a preguntarse. _¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial? Aparte de tu cara y de tu tendencia a actuar como un buen samaritano, quiero decir._

El ansiado interrogatorio debería esperar hasta que el humano regresara a la luz.

Le mojó la frente con un paño húmedo, tal como Hanataro le había indicado vía telefónica, hace pocos minutos atrás, tardaría un par de horas en llegar a la Villa desde la sede principal del Cuarto Escuadrón. No confiaba en nadie más desde la muerte de Unohana Retsu, la antigua capitana, así que Rukia sólo permitía la entrada a Hanataro a sus aposentos.

Las heridas de Rukia no merecían tanta atención, pero con una bolsa de sangre era probable que terminaran de cerrarse.

Desde que llegó apenas si tuvo tiempo de colocar al chico en su diván, por lo que todavía no había revisado todas las heridas que podía tener, pero ya sospechaba por la cantidad de sangre en su pecho, que debajo de su camisa tendría heridas de cuidado, que le atribuía principalmente al enfrentamiento con el rubio loco, pero no recordaba cómo habría recibido el médico naranja aquel golpe en la cabeza. _Debe de haber ocurrido después de que yo perdiera el conocimiento._

Las imágenes del licano rubio volvieron a su mente. No era raro ver un licántropo con esa apariencia, los había hasta con el cabello rosa, pero si le llamaba la atención aquel colgante que llevaba en el pecho y que apenas logró ver mientras intentaba agujerarlo con nitrato de plata.

Rukia estaba segura de haber visto aquella imagen en el pasado, pero una desventaja de la inmortalidad era la cantidad de recuerdos que almacenaban en su cabeza. Aquella búsqueda ameritaba el uso de la gran biblioteca que custodiaba el clan Kuchiki y que tenía todos los registros históricos más importantes del inframundo.

Otro aspecto que le desconcertaba mientras seguía acariciando inconscientemente al convaleciente médico, es que era la primera vez que se topaba con ese hombre-lobo, a juzgar por la resistencia a la plata debía tratarse de alguien muy poderoso o muy anciano, y dado que no había visto antes su rostro en los archivos que los Ejecutores mantenían en el sistema Millenium con la data de todos los licántropos conocidos, quedaba entonces la descabellada tesis de un experimento genético. Lo que marcaba la diferencia al momento de imaginarse aquellos escenarios era el bendito colgante… en el cual no pudo seguir pensando.

 _—_ De modo que _—_ una voz impertinente interrumpió sus cavilaciones _—_ , por una vez los rumores son ciertos.

Rukia no tuvo una medida clara del tiempo que estuvo divagando mientras acariciaba a Kurosaki, pero se imaginaba que había pasado como mínimo una hora, y que ya el sol se había puesto, ya que Rangiku estaba despierta.

Con un toque de picardía y otro tanto de asombro en la voz, Rangiku entró despreocupadamente en la habitación de Rukia ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la pequeña vampira.

Rukia frunció el ceño, disgustada. Los chismes corren muy rápido en la Villa. Además que, para Rukia, la chica "melones" se estaba tomando demasiada confianza. Ya era el momento de darle un alto a sus intromisiones.

 _—_ Todos en el Gotei están murmurando sobre tu nueva mascota _—_ dijo Rangiku con entusiasmo mientras se acercaba al diván para poder observar mejor al chico, antes hacer un puchero y rogar _—_. Oh, my God!... Dime que vas a tratar de convertirlo, di que sí por favor. Es muy sexy, tiene unos labios que se ven suaves y carnosos.

Rangiku seguía alabando el cuerpo y la presencia del golpeado joven como si estuviera hablando de su próxima conquista. Aquella valoración que la criada hacía de Kurosaki estaba comenzando a incomodar y a enojar a Rukia. La doncella no se había atrevido a tocar a Ichigo pero Rukia se pudo dar cuenta que con su mirada ya lo había desnudado y eso terminó por hacerle hervir la sangre. _¿Por qué no te callas?_ Contó hasta tres y suspiró.

 _—_ No. No es mi juguete, de hecho no es un juguete. _—_ Enfatizó _—_ Y por supuesto que no lo traje para convertirlo.

En todos sus largos años entre los no-muertos, nunca había convertido a un humano en vampiro. Desde la muerte de Kaien se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a una única tarea: matar licanos, seducir inocentes fresas no estaba en su itinerario. Ni siquiera en el tiempo que fue neonata.

Jamás había probado directamente la sangre de un humano, y aceptaba el ciclo natural de la vida, por lo que las pocas amistades humanas que tuvo alguna vez murieron tranquilamente como ancianos en sus casas.

Nunca le daría el don oscuro a nadie. Para ella era una maldición, un abominable poder que usaba sólo porque no quería que otros sufrieran las pérdidas que ella había tenido en el pasado. Y eso sólo se conseguiría exterminando a tanto licántropos como se pudiera.

Rangiku asintió desilusionada. Rukia le parecía una chica hermosa pero demasiado fría y frígida para disfrutar de los verdaderos placeres de la vida en el inframundo. Con un hombre como aquel podía experimentar intensas sensaciones, mucho más que las que Renji con todos sus siglos de experiencia, podría nunca despertar en ella. Pero nuevamente la tonta princesa de hielo se negaba a dejarse llevar.

 _—_ Tu postura por lo que a los humanos se refiere es digna de mención _—_ reconoció finalmente. Era aquella filosofía la única cosa que Rangiku admiraba de ella.

Rukia siempre buscaba proteger a los humanos, minimizar las bajas. Ellos eran víctimas inocentes en la guerra contra los licántropos. En toda su existencia como vampira sólo había hecho amistad con tres humanos, y todos ellos fueron humanos hasta el final de su vida. Aunque la degradación social y moral de la sociedad moderna contrastaba mucho con sus valores, su respeto por la vida humana era lo único que conservaba. Ya no se sentía identificada con aquellas criaturas pero tampoco las lastimaba adrede.

 _—_ No tengo ninguna postura _—_ insistió con un tono casual _—_. No tengo nada que ver con ellos.

 _—_ Exacto _—_ señaló Rangiku _—_. Eres algo así como Suiza en relación con los humanos, lo cual me lleva a preguntarte entonces… ¿Por qué lo has traído aquí?

 _Ok. Punto para la rubia tonta,_ pensó Rukia. Odiaba admitirlo pero era cierto. Que Kuchiki Rukia llevara un humano al Gotei era considerado como una de las señales del apocalipsis, casi que estaba escrito en los evangelios apócrifos.

La verdad era que se había tomado demasiadas molestias en apartar a Kurosaki de aquella jauría. Con tantos siglos de existencia le costaba reconocer que estaba confundida, regresó la vista al hombre rendido en su diván y con un poco de asombro se percató que no había dejado de acariciar su cabello.

Si derrotar a los licanos era su único objetivo, ¿por qué estaba allí ocupándose de un humano comatoso como si fuese una especie de Florence Nightingale versión vampira? ¿Qué le importaba a ella si vivía o moría? Y aquella caricia en el cabello ¿acaso le preguntaría el nombre de su estilista o de su shampoo?

Debía buscar una excusa para aquellas acciones y sobre todo una respuesta para ella misma, por ahora sólo respondería con simplicidad.

 _—_ Me ha salvado la vida

Aquello era una verdad innegable, aunque no recordara mucho como habían llegado a ese refugio debajo del muelle, lo cierto es que la evidencia demostraba que ese príncipe naranja que yacía en su recamara le había salvado la vida. Pocas cosas podrían matar a un vampiro, pero sin duda desangrarse era una de ellas, y él había detenido la hemorragia y evitado que se ahogara en el río Onose.

Tenía una deuda con él, y tal como era desde la antigüedad los Kuchiki's nunca olvidaban sus deudas.

Aquello era lo último que Rangiku esperaba escuchar, por ello no simuló la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Rukia no era conocida como una persona mentirosa, si decía que aquel bombón había salvado su vida entonces era verdad. Pero tampoco era como si Rukia fuera una damisela en peligro ni una princesa que necesite ser rescatada en cada viñeta de un manga de Tite Kubo. Ese prototipo de mujer era más acorde con la chica del clima del WSJ TV, Inoue Orihime.

La idea que un débil humano auxiliara a un vampiro, para más señas a un Dios de la Muerte, era ridícula. Se volvió hacia el chico con más interés y puede que una pizca de celos. ¿Le envidiaba a Rukia, su anaranjado Príncipe Encantador?

Nuevamente aquel deseo de proteger a Ichigo se despertó en Rukia. Su instinto le decía que Rangiku corrompería a su doctor Fresa.

 _—_ Mucha charla para el tiempo que nos conocemos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rangiku se encogió casi imperceptiblemente bajo la mirada severa de la ejecutora y se apartó del mueble y su adormecido ocupante.

 _—_ Me ha enviado el teniente Abarai _—_ dijo tragando saliva _—_. Quiere verte. Ahora mismo.

Rukia no pudo dejar de fijarse en el tono de voz de Rangiku así como en la forma en la cual se expresaba de Renji. _Pobre chica_ , pensó, _seguro que la Piña Roja le ha dado un escarmiento después que me fui._

-o-o-o-

En todos los años que Rukia tenía de conocer a Renji jamás había podido entender que era lo que Byakuya había visto en él. En estos momentos el enfrentamiento entre ellos era inevitable, eran muchas las razones, y en el fondo Rukia reconocía que Renji estaba en su derecho de molestarse, pero ella no era una muñeca de porcelana que él pudiera exhibir de su mano en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Y aquella era una rencilla vieja.

En el exterior, una fuerte tormenta con vientos casi huracanados azotaba la Villa, los truenos completaban el escenario para la batalla entre aquellos dioses de la muerte. Fuera de esos aposentos, los vampiros más temerarios que hacían la guardia terminaban de hacer sus apuestas sobre quién sería el ganador de esa contienda. La pequeña ejecutora estaba por debajo de las apuestas esta noche.

Renji se pasaba la mano desesperadamente por el cabello, si aquella chica no fuera la dueña de su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo que sería la dueña de la más horrible mazmorra en la Torre Blanca.

 _—_ Esto es inaceptable _—_ exclamó Renji, indignado. Parecía un poderoso y salvaje gorila rojo enjaulado _—_. Contradices mis órdenes y, no conforme con eso, pasas el día lejos del refugio de la Villa... con un humano. Un humano que luego decides traer a "mi casa".

De todo lo que le había dicho, en la mente de Renji sólo estaba presente: que ella había pasado el día fuera y que había traído a Ichigo a la Villa. Quizá no había sido la acción más inteligente que había hecho en toda su existencia, pero tenía una poderosa justificación. Rukia arqueó una ceja, ante tales reclamos.

 _—_ Por lo que a mí se refiere, ésta sigue siendo la casa y el escuadrón de mi hermano. Por tanto también es mi casa.

Ella nunca se amilanaba ante nada, permanecía inmóvil y compuesta como un Antiguo en hibernación. Por su parte Renji que estaba cada vez más rojo por la furia, y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Detestaba cada vez que alguien le recordaba lo bien que mantenía la mansión y el escuadrón de su sire en su ausencia, que el único amo era Kuchiki Byakuya, y que aquella malcriada vampiresa frente a él, era la hermana de su señor, quien en un arrebato de culpabilidad la había adoptado por el enorme parecido que guardaba con su verdadera hermana: Kuchiki Hisana.

 _—_ Renji _—_ dijo bajando la voz en un tono que era más conciliador. Rukia quería cortar por lo sano aquella tonta disputa, aún no había podido cambiarse sus ropas que seguían manchadas principalmente de barro y sangre _—_. No quiero discutir. Sólo necesito que entiendas que por alguna razón Ichigo es importante para los licanos.

Claramente sorprendido, Renji volteó y la miró con un fuego de ardiente suspicacia en los ojos.

 _—_ De modo que ahora es "Ichigo" _—_ se burló en tono acusador _—_ Un hombre con nombre de mujer, ¿esa Fresa es importante?

Rukia reprimió un suspiro de impaciencia mientras una venita sobresalía por su frente. Lo último que necesitaba en este momento eran los celos de adolescente de Renji, sobre todo cuando había tantas cosas sin resolverse en relación con los sucesos de las últimas horas. En otro universo, en otra realidad ya se habría encargado de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el piso.

 _—_ Renji, ¿quieres escucharme? _—_ Aspiró profundamente antes de tratar de explicárselo de nuevo _—_. Hay algo...

Él la interrumpió sin consideración. Ya cortaría de raíz aquellos hobbies de su futura esposa en cuanto la hiciera suya.

 _—_ No, escúchame tú. Quisiera entenderte, pero de verdad que no encuentro lógica en lo que dices. _—_ Desechó sus preocupaciones con un ademán desenvuelto _—_. ¡Es imposible que Kisuke sienta interés alguno por un simple humano!

 _¿Kisuke?_ Haciendo acopio de todas las horas de enseñanza en el clan Kuchiki sobre cómo debe comportarse una verdadera princesa, Rukia ocultó bajo una máscara de indiferencia, la sorpresa que el nombre de un licano muerto hace tanto tiempo se escapara de los labios de su interlocutor, quien seguía en su perorata sin darse cuenta de su error.

 _No lo entiendo, hace siglos que Urahara Kisuke estaba muerto_ , pensó Rukia mientras trataba de dilucidar el significado de la curiosa afirmación de Renji.

 _—_ ¿No será que te has encaprichado con él? _—_ dijo con aire dramático, como un fiscal delante de un jurado.

 _—_ Ahora sí que has perdido la cabeza Renji. Ésa sí que es una teoría ridícula _—_ repuso ella, aunque en el fondo ella también comenzaba a tener sus dudas.

Renji la conocía, muy a su pesar, la conocía mejor que muchos en la mansión, incluso que Byakuya, por lo que aprovechó la pequeña muestra de indecisión en su voz para replicar.

 _—_ ¿De veras? _—_ exigió.

Y como si de una campana se tratara un rayó partió el cielo creando una fugaz luz que se filtró a través de los ventanales, el colosal trueno que lo siguió fue el preámbulo que para el siguiente round de esa batalla de titanes.

-o-o-o-

Rangiku siempre fue una mujer muy inquieta y curiosa. Luego de la salida de Rukia de la recamara no pudo dejar de observar atentamente al humano que dormitaba sobre el diván.

Cuando le prometieron la inmortalidad no le mostraron las letras pequeñas en el contrato de sangre. Durante las últimas décadas sólo se había dedicado a servir de muchas formas a los señores de la noche, pero en todo el tiempo dentro del inframundo jamás se imaginó que haría las veces de niñera para la mascota de la princesa del clan. Ironías de la vida.

Rukia seguía en la suite de Renji, y aquella discusión se perfilaba que duraría bastante. No estaba interesada en Renji en un sentido romántico sino más bien territorial en relación con un ascenso en su status dentro del clan, así que no sentía celos al saber que él estaba a solas con la ejecutora. Es más, se alegraba cada vez que ese par se encontraba, dado que en la mayoría de los casos lo único que hacían era pelear. Si jugaba bien sus cartas terminaría siendo la nueva señora en Rukobantai. Rukia estaba cavando su tumba al traer al humano a la Villa, desairar a los enviados de la Reina Nelliel, y desobedecer constantemente a los ancianos del clan Kuchiki. Esta noche era más probable que Renji azotara a Rukia, y no precisamente dentro de un cuarto rojo como en las novelas eróticas de la última década.

O eso esperaba ella mientras cavilaba en el descenso de su rival.

Al mismo tiempo y de manera inconsciente se dedicó a recorrer, con mucha lentitud, el cálido cuerpo del guapo chico, y de manera juguetona se aventuró a palpar el duro torso hasta llegar a su cuello. _Sinceramente, no me opondría a recibir unos buenos azotes de este muñecote,_ pensó, _claro siempre que sean en circunstancias placenteras._

Consideraba injusto que Rukia recibiera constantemente las atenciones de Abarai, y que de paso no las apreciara, del mismo modo que en estos momentos no era capaz de divertirse con el bombón que supuestamente le había "salvado la vida". Y es que el delinear la figura del chico le había abierto de nuevo el apetito, aun cuando ya se había alimentado al caer el sol, no podía negar que darle una mordida al bello durmiente era muy tentador. _Nadie se enterará_ , pensó socarronamente, _si le doy una probadita._

Ya había reparado en los distintos cortes y rasguños que el humano presentaba, los cuales asociaba al supuesto acto de "salvación". El aroma de su sangre se sentía un poco turbio, lo cual podía estar asociado con estupefacientes e incluso por el barro en sus ropas. Finalmente observó en una serie de pequeños agujeros en el hombro de su chaqueta. _¿Qué es esto?,_ pensó abriendo mucho sus celestes ojos.

Parecía la marca de una mordedura. _¿Será posible que la orgullosa Rukia, princesa del clan Kuchiki, fuese capaz de darle un mordisco a la naranja?_

La curiosidad mató al gato, y eso es casi lo que le pasó a Rangiku cuando segundos después de pensarlo le abrió el cuello de la camisa al humano buscando divertida las huellas del don oscuro, pero encontrándose en su defecto con una fea e hinchada mordedura en el inflamado hombro derecho del mortal, lo que la dejó estupefacta. La marca de la bestia.

En la carne se mostraban los orificios toscos y descuidados que dejaría un licano en una de sus víctimas con el fin de transformarlo.

 _—_ ¡Maldición...! _—_ exclamó Rangiku una vez que cayó en cuenta la naturaleza de la herida, había perdido todo interés en probar la sangre del bello durmiente. No era una Ejecutora, pero en una oportunidad Shuuhei le mostró una víctima de un licano y no había visto hasta entonces otra víctima, pero reconocería el mordisco de un licano en esa fea herida. _Lo han convertido,_ comprendió con alarma y asco, se apartó de la carne infectada. _¡Es uno de ellos!... Y lo peor es que Rukia lo ha traído a su alcoba._

Como la luz es más rápida que el sonido, primero apreció el destello cegador que se filtró por los ventanales, luego se escuchó el fuerte retumbe del trueno y el hombre despertó soltando un grito con todas sus fuerzas, asustando al mismo tiempo a la rubia, quien soltó un gruñido y como gata sobresaltada se pegó al techo de la habitación, mientras le mostraba los dientes en actitud de ataque al indefenso y desorientado humano que había debajo, y que aún seguía gritando.

Rangiku no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaba un humano en transformarse en un licano completo, pero una cosa era segura: no bajaría del techo para comenzar a investigarlo.

-o-o-o-

La furia con la cual Renji recorría los pasillos que lo llevarían a los aposentos privados de Rukia era tal, que sólo la agraviada era capaz de atravesarse en su camino. Claro que para ello Rukia debía hacer uso de sus dones sobrenaturales para seguirle el paso veloz que llevaba el pelirrojo.

 _—_ Renji, ¿Qué piensas a hacerle? _—_ exclamó con voz inquieta, temerosa por la seguridad de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Renji ni siquiera se volvió para contestarle.

 _Maldita piña_

 _—_ ¡Haré con ese humano lo que me plazca! _—_ declaró sin dejar que nada frenara su marcha por la mansión. Ya se encargaría de liquidar el mismo al conejillo de indias que Rukia había traído a su casa, apretaría su cuello con suma lentitud para poder disfrutar durante el tiempo necesario la agonía de aquella basura.

Por unos momentos, la imagen de un conejo con el cejo fruncido siendo atacado por un oso de cabello rojo pasó por la mente de Rukia.

 _¡No!,_ pensó con ansiedad mientras apretaba el paso e iba tras Renji. Era muy consciente de que Ichigo estaba nuevamente en grave peligro, esta a vez a manos del Teniente. Sin importar cuántos años pasaran desde que había estado en un campo de batalla, Rukia no podía ignorar que ese vampiro podía ser brutalmente letal cuando se enfurecía. No en vano fue una vez el líder de los ejecutores y actuablemente tenía su propia guardia. Vampiros casi tan peligrosos y letales como su líder. _No puedo dejar que mate a Ichigo,_ pensó desesperada.

 _-o-o-o-_

Durante un instante que pareció más una eternidad, Ichigo se cuestionó si aun estaba dormido. Deseaba de corazón que así fuera, que todo aquello sería una muy mala pesadilla y que pronto despertaría en su frío departamento maldiciendo a su reloj por no levantarlo para llegar a tiempo al hospital. En un mundo normal no hay espacio para tantas locuras, lo último que necesitaba era a una mujer-gato pegada al techo y que le mostrara los colmillos con la ferocidad de una leona que defiende a sus cachorros. Ichigo no se encontraba en una sábana africana ni veía crías de león en los alrededores.

 _¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_

Con ese único pensamiento en la mente, Ichigo escaneó rápidamente la habitación tratando de encontrar una vía segura de escape. Totalmente desorientado, sin saber el paradero de Rukia, pudo divisar gracias a un trueno un gran ventanal. _¡Bingo!_

Con paso tambaleante se acercó, y abrió de un empujón el ventanal. El fuerte viento que acompañaba a la tormenta le golpeó la cara pero no impidió que examinara lo que había afuera. Una distancia de aproximadamente siete metros lo separaba del piso.

 _—_ ¡Maldita sea! _—_ musitó suavemente mientras se giraba hacia el interior justo a tiempo para ver como la gata rubia caía del techo y le cerraba la salida por la que parecía ser la puerta principal de la alcoba.

Manteniendo aquella pose lista para atacar, la mujer le mostró ahora sus manos, cuyas uñas crecidas le daban el mismo aspecto que podrían tener las cuchillas de Freddie Krueger. Aquello definitivamente parecía sacado de una película de terror de Hollywood.

 _A la mierda,_ pensó Ichigo, y una vez más giró sobre el ventanal saliendo al pequeño balcón, pronto se encaramó a la balaustrada y saltó a la noche.

Una caída libre desde un segundo piso que podría haberle dejado, en el mejor de los casos, unos cuantos huesos rotos, simplemente había logrado aturdirle antes de sumergirlo en la oscuridad.

Los ojos se le cerraron y de repente se encontró en otro lugar.

Se había abierto paso a través de otra ventana, la cual estaba cubierta por un cristal negro que quedó completamente destrozado tras su paso. El suelo rocoso del patio le dio la bienvenida, mientras el olor de la arboleda que rodeaba el castillo le llamaba a la libertad y a la seguridad.

El cielo de la noche estaba completamente estrellado, y en el centro del firmamento una gigantesca luna llena tan roja como la sangre le llamaba. Nubarrones hinchados, como un presagio enfurecido, cubrían el firmamento proyectando una luz espeluznante sobre los elevados muros de piedra de la ancestral fortaleza.

Fieros ladridos y gruñidos trajeron a Ichigo a la realidad. Sus pupilas se dilataron al recordar el sitio donde se encontraba. La imponente mansión a su espalda así como el resto de las edificaciones que podía observar eran totalmente diferentes al edificio de piedra de su... ¿qué? ¿Sueño? ¿Visión? ¿Recuerdo?

 _¿De dónde ha venido todo eso?,_ se preguntó, aturdido. La insólita y alucinante experiencia había sido más vivida que un sueño y más parecida a un recuerdo, pero sabía que él nunca había pasado por nada parecido. _¡Creo que si hubiera saltado por una vidriera antes de hoy lo recordaría!_

Ya no estaba seguro de muchas cosas. En otra vida se podría haber tomado, en serio, la idea de la existencia de segadores y devoradores de almas de una forma muy tranquila, pero esta era su realidad: no vivía dentro de un shonen. Y definitivamente esas criaturas con las cuales se había topado en las últimas horas no deberían existir.

El recuerdo de aquellas bestias le asustó nuevamente, aunque sonaban diferentes a los de su visión, estos gruñidos y ladridos que escuchaba comenzaban a acercarse y parecían ser muy amenazantes. Pronto, en su radio de visión, aparecieron aquellas criaturas.

 _—_ ¡La madre que me parió! _—_ exclamó mientras sus ojos enfocaban la alarmante figura de tres rottweilers que se le estaban acercando, a paso veloz, por el césped.

Rápidamente se levantó y echó a correr, la adrenalina que circulaba por su torrente sanguíneo le ayudo a ignorar el dolor en su pecho y en sus piernas, cojeaba pero no aminoró el paso a través de las calles en ese aparente pueblito fantasma. Pronto divisó un muro y corrió como loco hasta allí, mientras los ladridos furiosos se escuchaban más cercanos.

De alguna manera sabía que nadie iba a contenerlos si paraba su carrera.

-o-o-o-

La estela de mal humor que Renji irradiaba a medida que cruzaba los pasillos para dirigirse a la alcoba de Rukia despejó de guardias el camino, al momento de ingresar a la habitación asustó a la sirvienta quien aún se encontraba a la defensiva.

Sus ojos escanearon la alcoba antes de irrumpir en cada uno de los espacios de la lujosa recamara de Rukia buscando al humano objeto de su ira. Pensamientos homicidas gobernaban su mente: _Le romperé el cuello delante de ella,_ juró, _y me beberé su sangre hasta la última gota._ Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en sus labios al pensar cuanto disfrutaría destruyendo el juguetito de su futura reina. _Eso le enseñará a no anteponer sus caprichos a sus deberes para con el clan, el aquelarre... y sobre todo conmigo._

Una vez registrada toda la habitación y luego de haber confirmado que no había ningún humano a la vista, fue que Renji reparó en la presencia de la doncella, quien sólo señaló a la ventana a modo de respuesta a la pregunta que nunca fue pronunciada. El ladrido de los perros alejándose por las callejuelas del pequeño poblado le daba una idea de la dirección por la cual huía el hombre.

 _—_ ¡Maldita sea! _—_ Exclamó Renji _—_ ¿Es que no puede estarse quieto y esperar a que lo mate?

Desde la puerta Rukia suspiraba aliviada, Ichigo había saltado por su balcón, y eso le daba más probabilidades de salir con vida de la villa.

-o-o-o-

Con aquellos animales pisándoles los talones, Ichigo no pensó si era físicamente posible que saltara a una altura de más de dos metros sin una barra de apoyo, en momentos como este nada podría detenerlo. Ni siquiera el cerco eléctrico que coronaba la cima de la pared. Una vez que saltó por encima del muro se encontró con una calle desierta y con un bosque profundo a unos metros de distancia. Ya podía irse despidiendo de la idea de tomar un taxi hasta Karakura, donde quiera que estuviera no se veía un alma cerca.

Un último vistazo al muro, le dio una idea de la magnitud de su salto, por encima de sus marcas cuando era un atleta en la secundaria, sin embargo era consciente que este no era un buen momento para regodearse de sus logros sino de salvar su vida, y antes de que continuaran con la persecución se puso de nuevo en marcha en su loca carrera.

 _Adiós perritos,_ pensó con sarcasmo mientras se alejaba para adentrarse en aquel extraño bosque. La hilera de arboles y la densa vegetación que apreciaba parecía ser un buen lugar para buscar cobijo y seguridad mientras continuaba la tormenta, además le permitiría visualizar la circulación de vehículos por la carretera sin ser visto por ellos en caso de que alguien le estuviera buscando con malas intenciones. Lo que parecía ser la última tendencia en relación con su persona.

Los relámpagos que iluminaban de vez en cuando el cielo le servían a su vez de luz para no perderse entre la maleza. En este momento ni siquiera le importaba en qué dirección se dirigía, sólo deseaba apartarse los máximo posible de la gata rubia, los perros del Hades y tratarse el hombro infectado que cada vez más le dolía.

-o-o-o-

Renji se asomó por el balcón y al no poder divisar al humano en las cercanías maldijo a todo el equipo de seguridad del Gotei 13 por tanta incompetencia. Tenía que ser en un momento tan crucial como la visita de los enviados de la reina Nelliel y que no hubiera siquiera un guardia en las inmediaciones. No era posible que ni siquiera sus Arrancars estuvieran patrullando las calles de la villa. Sólo encontraría consuelo si aquellos perros hubieran destrozado a ese humano, claro que no sería tan satisfactorio pero obtendría el mismo resultado: destruir el conejillo de Rukia. _Un final apropiado,_ decretó en silencio, _para una criatura tan insignificante._

Rukia se encontraba detrás de él, y con su visión sobrenatural ambos pudieron observar a los perros, que en la distancia seguían ladrando con impotencia al muro de seguridad de la villa. No se veía ningún cadáver destrozado por lo que concluyeron que Kurosaki podía haber escapado. Renji decidió entonces que enviaría a Grimmjow a buscar por los alrededores, quizá el humano se había electrocutado al intentar escalar y pasar por el cerco eléctrico.

-o-o-o-

Sin detener su marcha, Ichigo corría por el bosque sin mirar atrás. No estaba seguro si los rottweilers aún le perseguían y no se detendría a comprobarlo. Trastabilló y tropezó en una raíz que apenas había visto. El sonido de un trueno resonaba en el cielo en ese momento, pero aún así no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para acallar el aullido lupino que resonaba en el interior de su cráneo.

Pero no se detendría, podía seguir escuchando a los perros. Como pudo se levantó, las palmas de sus manos estaban raspadas gracias a su intento de amortizar la caída. Cada vez más se le hacía difícil correr por el bosque, eran muchos los charcos llenos de barro que encontraba en su camino.

Antes de retomar su rumbo, una negrura completa le envolvió, trasladando nuevamente a Ichigo al país de sus pesadillas, a otro lugar y otro tiempo. Un momento en el cual también se encontraba corriendo, con los pies desnudos por un inmenso bosque, mientras escuchaba el ruido de sus perseguidores que ya se adentraban en la densa maleza.

En la oscuridad de la noche distinguió entre la niebla las figuras sombrías que avanzaban a caballo por los senderos naturales del bosque. Las nubes dejaron pasar un rayo de luz luna, suficiente para que él pudiera divisar el metal de sus cotas de malla y sus corazas. Se sentía completamente desnudo e indefenso frente a aquellas figuras guerreras, que portaban ballestas cargadas con letales saetas plateadas. Los implacables dioses de la muerte, saltaban y corrían entre los frondosos pinos y abetos, tratando de avistar a Ichigo con claridad.

Una descargar de proyectiles de plata pasó silbando muy cerca de su cuerpo, clavándose en un grueso tronco a escasos centímetros de distancia. Miedo y repulsión llenaban su alma.

Aquellos a quienes una vez protegió ahora le daban caza. Se dejó llevar por su instinto salvaje, aunque deseaba regresar y afrontarse a sus perseguidores, su cerebro reptiliano le instaba a sobrevivir. Y en esta lucha de poderes garras y colmillos estaban en clara desventaja contra las armas y la armadura metálica de aquellos ejecutores. Su actual estado de debilidad era propiciado por el cautiverio y las constantes torturas a las cuales había sido sometido. _En otro momento_ , se juró. En otra noche, por ahora su objetivo principal era correr y esquivar las armas de plata.

Una vez que ingresó en la espesura de la noche, la oscuridad que lo envolvía retrocedió, trayéndolo de nuevo al presente, a su realidad. En su propio bosque y desgraciadamente, recordó, con sus propios perseguidores.

Aquellos sueños eran tan vividos y tan reales, que mientras se ponía en movimiento, no pudo dejar de pensar si se encontraba bajo los efectos de un potente alucinógeno. Ya le pediría a Ishida que le hiciera algunos exámenes para descartar esa posibilidad.

Se aferraba a esa teoría, ya que la otra opción le aterraba aun más.

 _¿Me estaré volviendo loco?_ , se preguntó. Nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera las febriles imágenes de su propia mente. Su hombro herido palpitaba en sincronía con los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Por si los secuestradores asesinos y los yakuzas no fueran suficientes, ahora sus propios sentidos lo estaban traicionando.

 _No entiendo nada de esto_ , pensó mientras se alejaba cojeando por el desconocido bosque sin saber si se encontraba muy lejos de Karakura y de la vida cotidiana que conocía.

 _-o-o-o-_

Renji tomó su teléfono inteligente y le giró a Grimmjow las instrucciones: no debían abandonar la villa pero tendrían que rastrear todo el área y traer al humano, preferiblemente vivo, ante su presencia. Consideraba el asunto con poca importancia, pero estaba empecinado en darle una lección a Rukia.

Por su parte, Rukia se sentía aliviada, a pesar de practicar cientos de veces el semblante indiferente de los Kuchiki, en esta oportunidad no quiso ocultárselo a Renji. _Malditos sean Renji y sus infernales celos,_ dijo en silencio. _¡Jamás he alentado sus intenciones románticas!_

A una distancia prudente, Rangiku asimilaba todos los hechos que estaban sucediendo, procesando la información de manera que ella pudiera sacarle el máximo provecho.

Una vez más la cólera de Renji estaba sobre Rukia, por lo que casi gruñendo instó a la criada a salir de la habitación, quien obedeció al punto dejando a solas a Rukia con el amo de facto de la mansión.

Rukia se volvió hacia él sin miedo. Con Ichigo fuera del radar, estaba dispuesta a aceptar su castigo por haberlo llevado al Gotei 13, claro que jamás pediría disculpas por sus acciones o suplicaría su venia. De encontrarse nuevamente en esa situación habría actuado igual, ella sabía que por alguna razón, Ichigo era de una importancia vital, y no sólo para ella, pensara lo que pensara Renji.

Como toda ejecutora, y sobre todo como un miembro del clan Kuchiki, ella se preocupaba por la seguridad de la villa y de todo su aquelarre. Por tanto alzó la cara y le devolvió una mirada llena del orgullo Kuchiki a Renji. _Adelante, no voy a dejarme intimidar por ti ni por nadie._ No hacían faltas las palabras, su mirada era totalmente retadora.

Renji cruzó la habitación hasta ella. Sus ojos ardientes de furia se clavaron en los de ella. Pasó un momento silencioso y Renji abrió la boca para empezar su diatriba. Rukia se puso tensa, aguardándola, pero en el último segundo, Renji cambió de idea y le propinó una fuerte bofetada con el dorso de la mano

* * *

 **Enciclopedia Shinigami Golden:**

No sé si recuerdan pero en la película y en el libro, Selene vive en una mansión, Ördögház (Casa del Diablo), en este fic he querido convertirla en una villa, un pequeño pueblo donde el resto de las edificaciones representa a los escuadrones y divisiones del Gotei 13. Esto ya lo he aclarado en los primeros capítulos pero he querido recalcarlo en esta sección. En el caso de los Kuchikis, ellos tienen dos edificios: la mansión principal del clan y el Rukobantai. La recámara de Rukia está en la mansión principal del clan.

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Fue duro terminar este capítulo, me obligué a mi misma a culminarlo. Y no porque no deseara continuarlo, sino por flojera. Tengo que confesar que escribir cinco a seis líneas al día era muy agotador, sobre todo porque las escribía casi siempre a medianoche cuando ya me desocupaba de mis otras ocupaciones. A esas horas el cerebro ya no funciona igual por ello me toma tanto trabajo de adaptar este libro. La siguiente actualización puede que me tome un poco de tiempo, no sé cuanto ya que eso dependerá de mi agotamiento mental y de la situación del mi país. No puedo escribir si salgo a acompañar a mis amigos en las marchas y protestas y regreso a casa intoxicada por los gases lacrimógenos.

* * *

 **Nota final:** amigos bleachers, si es cierto entre nosotros hay miembros del fandom que somos un poco arenosos (bien sean IH, IR, RR, etc) y otros que parecen haters talibanes. El punto es: hay que respetar los gustos de otros.

Hace poco hice como experimento, comencé a leer fanfics IchiHime y no me gustaron. Lo siento pero desde el punto de vista de esta chica latinoamericana Orihime no es un personaje versátil y que crece en la historia. Si la he mencionado en el capítulo de hoy no ha sido con la intención de atacar a sus fans sino de hacer uso del humor negro en una crítica a los estereotipos de las mujeres en la sociedad moderna de acuerdo a la nueva corriente literaria (cualquier novela juvenil servirá de ejemplo).

Al principio del manga, este personaje me agradó su desarrollo, pero hubo un momento en el cual ella involucionó. Por eso no me siento identificada con su fandom, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para respetarlo. Todo iría mejor en el mundo si se siguiera esta premisa: "respétate a ti mismo, respeta a los demás y finalmente exige que te respeten". Mi personaje favorito de Bleach es Rukia, así como hay quienes son fans de Kenpachi (lo cual justifico ya que el tipo es duro, mira que hasta su bankai tenía su propio shikai, ningún otro personaje lo supera).

De veras que nunca podremos saber qué diablos pasaba por la mente de Tite Kubo al desperdiciar tantas viñetas en manga-relleno. El mismo fue quien jodió su manga y ahora nosotros (como hijos de un divorcio) debemos sobrevivir con los pedazos que dejó regados.


End file.
